SUNRISES
by Falyla
Summary: TRADUCTION TERMINEE.Partie 11 en ligne. Slash HP SS. Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et revient à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant du professeur de Potions...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JK Rowling, l'intrigue est à Juliatheyounger, je ne revendique que la traduction.

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Note importante**: Cette traduction est en cours de parution dans le fanzine du Troisième Œil. La mise en ligne se fera au fur et à mesure de l'édition du zine pour ne pas spoiler les personnes qui commandent le journal.

**Partie 1.**

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Voilà, il était là…

De retour à Poudlard.

Seul.

Hermione étudiait à l'Université, Ron avait un boulot au Ministère. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pu venir avec lui. Ils avaient tous passés leurs examens et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient tous obtenir un poste à Poudlard après ça mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait pensé qu'ils resteraient toujours unis, même pendant la guerre. Il avait cru qu'ils feraient quelque chose tous ensemble. Tous les trois.

Mais non, Harry était seul et il faisait son retour à Poudlard, seul.

Harry soupira et continua à fixer le vide à travers la fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir misérable. Il essaya de conjurer le petit niveau d'excitation qu'il avait ressenti quand Dumbledore lui avait offert le job.

Il était le nouvel assistant professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry en avait presque rit lorsque Dumbledore l'avait suggéré. Il avait supposé que ça lui conviendrait ; il avait beaucoup de pratique en combat contre la magie noire. Ça irait pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à prêt à envisager une formation d'Auror. Il avait reçu une offre pour rejoindre les Aurors, sans mentionner le Ministère mais c'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas y penser en _ce_ moment. Harry n'était pas certain que c'était toujours ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait assez combattu contre les mages noirs pour un bon moment.

Puis Poudlard apparut.

Il semblait que ça faisait un siècle depuis son dernier séjour, alors qu'il n'y avait eu que les vacances d'été. Les premières vacances d'été qu'il n'avait pas passées chez les Dursley. Les premières vacances d'été qui n'avaient nécessité la protection du sang de sa mère.

Il en avait passé la plus grande partie avec Remus et un peu avec Dumbledore, son anniversaire en solitaire, quelques jours avec Hermione et la dernière semaine chez les Weasley. Ce n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

De déplaisants souvenirs traversèrent l'esprit de Harry, rejouant des scènes auxquelles il pensait plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait, des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier et qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

_« Laisse-moi mourir, je t'en prie… »_

Harry tressaillit en se rappelant le visage ensanglanté de Bill Weasley. D'autres visages s'étaient succédé ensuite, morts ou agonisants. Des amis, des ennemis, des inconnus, certains morts de la main de Harry, d'autres qu'il avait essayé de protéger.

_« Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père_. »

Harry cligna des yeux à ce dernier souvenir venu spontanément. Snape, qui lui parlait doucement. Une expression sur le visage que Harry n'avait pas comprise.

_« Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père_. »

Il avait dit ça comme un compliment, avait compris Harry. Puis ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers Lucius et ses disciples. Snape avait été presque tué et Lucius était mort. Harry se rappela ce qu'il avait dit, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du Maître des Potions, espérant que Voldemort n'allait pas décider d'apparaître à ce moment-là, essayant de se souvenir des charmes de guérison alors qu'il n'avait fait que lancer des mauvais sorts pendant toute la semaine.

_« Je vous crois maintenant, vous êtes l'un des nôtres. »_

Snape en avait presque rit.

_« Potter_… » fut tout ce que Snape put dire.

Harry le pensait vraiment alors. Cela signifiait bien plus encore. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait pardonné à Snape, pour la mort de Sirius, pour n'avoir jamais été le coupable, pour son incapacité à le blâmer lui, pour les mille commentaires injustes et les affronts, pour n'être, en gros, qu'un parfait enculé. Maintenant, de retour à Poudlard, il se demandait s'il le pensait encore. C'était comme s'il était toujours un étudiant et qu'il retournait en classe avec un Maître de Potions qu'il détestait. Seulement maintenant, c'était comme s'il avait Potions à chaque leçon, cinq jours par semaine. Snape avait finalement obtenu le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Snape avait également les Potions, lui avait expliqué Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait offert le poste d'assistant de Snape. Harry était surpris que Snape revienne à Poudlard – la guerre était finie, son travail était terminé, il avait l'air de détester enseigner mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes qui auraient pris grand plaisir à le voir mort et Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui, au moins jusqu'à son complet rétablissement.

Harry se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Snape – visage blême, tordu d'agonie, un filet de sang sombre coulant de son nez – il savait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

De retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid et Snape.

Harry fixa la fenêtre et essaya de ne pas penser à ceux qui ne reviendraient plus jamais ici. Il avait décidé de prendre le Poudlard Express plutôt que de voyager par un autre moyen. Quelque part, ça ne lui aurait pas semblé juste.

Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant et les choses n'étaient plus noires et blanches, ce n'était plus le bien contre le mal. Tout paraissait plus complexe. Il avait pardonné à Snape et tué des gens qu'il avait pris pour des amis. A un moment, il avait même haï Ron. Il avait épargné Draco. Il avait détruit Voldemort, même s'il… Harry voulait oublier l'instant où il avait presque… faibli. Le mot vint à lui, dur et froid. Non, pas faibli… eut pitié, il avait presque eu pitié de Tom Jedusor. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Harry n'avait jamais été certain de prendre les bonnes décisions durant cette affreuse semaine. Et il avait dû en prendre tellement. La vie et la mort étaient également des éléments plus petits qui s'étaient ajoutés à ce gigantesque et terrible moment.

Il avait fait des erreurs. Il avait presque, presque laissé tomber et il avait découvert que haïr n'était une chose aisée.

- Salut Harry. Tes vacances ont été agréables ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Ginny Weasley debout devant la porte du compartiment. Il tenta son meilleur sourire et échoua. Il se contenta d'acquiescer pour lui répondre.

- Tu sais, tout bien considéré…

Ginny approuva et son sourire s'afficha aussi difficilement que le sien.

- Au fait, c'est Professeur Harry maintenant, dit Harry, en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Ginny sourit ; mais une fois de plus, son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Ne devais-tu être assistant professeur ? répliqua-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Harry se permit un large sourire sincère cette fois.

- D'un côté comme de l'autre, je peux distribuer des punitions, rétorqua-t-il.

Ginny roula des yeux mais lui sourit aussi. Harry souhaitait qu'elle s'en aille, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Bill.

- Je devrais y retourner, dit Ginny. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Au fait, tout le monde te passe le bonjour.

- Merci. J'ai reçu un hibou de Ron ce matin.

Harry n'avait pas encore été capable de se forcer à lire la missive mais il ne le dit pas à Ginny.

Quand elle fut partie, il retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Arriver à Poudlard était à la fois familier et complètement étranger à Harry. Il n'appartenait plus à la foule d'étudiants pressés qui se ruaient vers Gryffondor. Il n'avait plus d'amis à rejoindre. D'un autre côté, c'était si familier qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir que Ron ne l'attendait pas et Hermione ne serait déjà en train de s'inquiéter pour ses cours. Les 7ème et 6ème année s'approchèrent pour le saluer. Les autres élèves le fixèrent longuement et il entendit des chuchotements. Il se sentait bizarre, comme un imposteur.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, vous êtres là.

- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall.

Harry ne put déguiser son soulagement de la voir.

- C'est bon de vous revoir. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

Harry opina du chef.

- Malheureusement, nous allons vous perdre de Gryffondor. Vous devrez partager les quartiers du Professeur Snape, étant donné que vous allez enseigner avec lui. Cependant, nous espérons que vous soutiendrez la maison aux couleurs de Gryffondor pendant les matches de Quidditch.

Harry s'était fortement attendu à cet arrangement mais la confirmation de ce fait le rendait étonnamment nerveux.

- Je devrais y aller alors et le voir maintenant ? Le professeur Snape ?

- Oui, c'est probablement une bonne idée. Il vous attend. Le professeur Dumbledore vous verra plus tard.

Harry acquiesça encore une fois.

- Comment… Comment il l'a pris ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur Potter.

- Snape. Du fait que je sois devenu son assistant ?

Harry fut certain de voir McGonagall sourire d'un air narquois.

- Aussi bien qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, Monsieur Potter. Maintenant, allez-y. Vous nous rejoindrez à la table des professeurs pour le dîner.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul de devoir s'habituer au fait qu'il n'était désormais plus un étudiant. A contrecœur, il descendit dans les donjons, vers le bureau de Snape. La porte s'ouvrit en grand avant même qu'il ne frappe.

- Ainsi vous êtes là, Potter, fit brièvement Snape, sans lever les yeux de la lettre qu'il écrivait.

C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait depuis cette nuit-là. Il avait l'air… mieux… mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le même vieux Snape de sa classe de Potions. Il semblait plus âgé, fatigué et tendu. Harry ne s'attendait pas un salut plein d'émotion mais il pensait qu'il y avait eu une sorte de camaraderie entre eux, crée par la guerre.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Professeur, marmonna Harry pour lui-même, se sentant un peu frustré.

Il regarda autour de lui.

- Et où vais-je…

Snape soupira et fit un geste vers une porte sur la gauche.

- Là-bas. Je suis à vous dans un court instant.

Harry acquiesça et passa la porte. Il regarda autour de lui, consterné. Apparemment, il était dans une des pièces de stockage de Snape. Les étagères supportaient toutes sortes d'épouvantables ingrédients alignés sur les quatre murs de la petite pièce. Il était sensé vivre ici ? Il se sentait comme revenu à l'intérieur du placard des Dursley.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Snape, qui écrivait toujours. L'inévitable débat qui allait s'ensuivre lui fit fermer les yeux, il se sentait brusquement fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il sortit de la pièce de stockage.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je croyais que j'étais ici en tant qu'assistant professeur ici, à Poudlard… pas comme un…

Harry chercha le meilleur terme pour décrire quelqu'un supposé vivre dans une réserve d'ingrédients. Il s'interrompit, laissant sa phrase inachevée. Snape lui lança un regard furieux.

- Essayez de ne pas être totalement stupide, Potter.

Harry sentit sa colère augmenter. Il avait pu lui pardonner les choses qui étaient arrivées par le passé, ils avaient pu les effacer mais ils pouvaient toujours recommencer une nouvelle ardoise.

- Que…

- Il y a une porte, dans le mur. J'essaie de ne pas rendre mes appartements manifestes pour les élèves. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez la même chose.

Harry retint le commentaire acerbe qui était sur le bout de sa langue et à la place, il se sentit légèrement rougir. Il repassa la porte. Et ça ne manqua pas, un simple sortilège d'ouverture fit apparaître la porte qui s'ouvrit là où il y avait eu un inventaire complet de vers solitaires.

Harry fit un pas dans une pièce de taille normale, il y avait une cheminée dans un coin, un bureau, des chaises, des étagères pour y mettre des livres, un lit, une armoire et un buffet. Il y avait une fenêtre sur un mur et une carpette sur le sol. La chambre était gaie et confortable. Sa malle était à l'évidence arrivée, elle était posée dans un coin. Une porte sur l'un des côtés révéla la propre salle de bain de Harry.

- Non, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de vous faire vivre dans un placard, Potter.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Snape à côté de lui. Il était surpris par le manque de malveillance dans le ton de Snape. Ça lui rappelait un autre temps lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte. Alors peut-être y avait-il un peu de camaraderie après tout.

- Merci… dit-il, en chassant le souvenir de son esprit. C'est… joli.

Ça l'était. C'était simple et ça avait l'air beaucoup plus confortable que sa chambre chez les Dursley, alors même qu'aucun de ses effets personnels ne s'y trouvait encore.

- Vous partagerez le bureau du personnel avec moi. Vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de travailler là-bas excepté lorsque vous êtes sensé être disponible pour les élèves. Essayez de ne pas rester en travers de mon chemin.

Ok, c'était de la malveillance. Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, il était de retour en classe de Potions, essayant de ne rien dire qui lui vaudrait une détention.

- J'ajouterai qu'en tant que Responsable de la Maison Serpentard, je pourrais avoir besoin que vous quittiez la pièce si un de mes élèves souhaitait me parler en privé.

- Je le ferai. J'essaierai de ne pas se mettre en travers de votre chemin…

Harry se tut, il détestait avoir l'air d'un enfant. Il était sensé être l'égal de Snape maintenant, ou s'en approcher.

- Je suis content de l'entendre, dit Snape.

Il lança une œillade irritée à Harry.

- Je suie sûr que vous êtes aussi heureux de cet arrangement que je le suis.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est un boulot, quelque chose à faire. C'était gentil au professeur Dumbledore de me le proposer.

- Hum, j'en suis sûr, fit Snape, ses lèvres ourlées en léger rictus. J'aurais pensé que vous aviez eu des douzaines d'offres émanant de vos fans les plus fervents. Ou est-ce que représentant du Ministère n'est pas assez fascinant pour le célèbre Harry Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, la colère jaillissant en lui, plus l'irritation qu'il allait devoir se battre avec Snape, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

- En fait, je pensais faire une pause pendant un moment après cette difficile affaire, vous savez, étant donné que j'avais sauvé le monde et tout ça. Peut-être me la couler douce pendant une année ou deux. C'est _vous_ qui avez toujours donné cette image tellement désinvolte de l'enseignement.

Les lèvres de Snape se pressèrent finement et il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé de vous permettre de m'assister en classe de Potions, Monsieur Potter. Je ne tiens pas à voir mes élèves sortir de mes classes plus ignorants que lorsqu'ils y sont entrés. Croyez-moi, ça demande beaucoup plus d'efforts d'enseigner que d'être uniquement celui qui a _survécu_.

Harry vit rouge.

- Ecoutez, Snape. Je ne suis plus un étudiant. Vous ne pouvez pas m'intimider. Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, d'accord, je resterai assis à ne rien faire ou je jouerai au Quidditch et je gaspillerai le salaire que Dumbledore me verse et nous resterons chacun hors du chemin de l'autre.

Il secoua la tête.

- En fait, je pensais que maintenant vous aviez… Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ça.

Harry sortit de la chambre à coucher et passa dans la réserve de bocaux.

- Potter.

- Quoi ?

Harry n'était pas d'humeur à s'arrêter mais il le fit. Il se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Snape, toujours debout sur le pas de porte de sa chambre.

Les yeux sombres de Snape étaient indéchiffrables et son ton était presque amer quand il parla.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter. Je ne rends bien compte que c'est moi qui suis en train de vous aider et pas l'inverse. Ils veulent le célèbre Harry Potter, destructeur de Celui-de-celui-qui-peut-maintenant-être-nommé au poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je dois juste vous tenir la main jusqu'à ce que vous ayez assez d'expérience pour faire la bévue de vous y engager par vous-même.

Il jeta un autre regard acerbe à Harry puis il le dépassa à grandes enjambées, s'arrangeant pour sortir théâtralement avant que Harry ne le fasse.

Harry donna un vicieux coup de pied dans le bureau de Snape et soudainement il n'eut plus envie d'être au cœur du territoire serpentard. Il quitta le bureau de Snape – non, le _sien_ – à la recherche du Maître de Potions et de DCFM. Snape était à mi-chemin dans le couloir, ses robes noires virevoltaient. Il tourna la tête.

- Monsieur Potter, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte, ordonna-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à ce que des élèves fouinent dans mes appartements pendant mon absence.

Harry grommela et retourna en trombe vers le bureau pour claquer la porte derrière lui. Il allait être en retard. Il décida de mettre un mot de passe à sa chambre et puis défit ses bagages, essayant d'ignorer entièrement ses problèmes avec Snape.

Hermione l'avait emmené acheter de nouveaux vêtements – il n'y avait même pas songé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment porter ses robes d'étudiant pour enseigner. Il avait fait un magasin après l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à qu'il trouve quelque chose qui pouvait convenir à son poste d'assistant professeur. Puis Hermione l'avait mené chez un agent de change et lui avait montré comment convertir son or en livres sterling et ils étaient allés faire du shopping dans Londres pour se procurer des habits moldus de tous les jours. Malgré le fait qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel, Harry avait plutôt bien apprécié cette sortie et il était content du résultat. Il n'avait jamais possédé sa propre paire de jeans, une paire que personne n'avait jamais mise avant lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini de défaire ma malle, Harry jeta un œil circulaire à sa confortable chambre. L'inspiration le frappa et il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain très profond. Il se déshabilla et se plongea avec reconnaissance dans l'eau chaude. C'était merveilleux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait sa propre baignoire ou sa propre salle d'eau. Il s'étendit. Pendant quelques minutes, le très agréable fait qu'il avait son propre espace personnel dans le monde s'arrangea pour empêcher son esprit de penser à Snape ainsi qu'un pressentiment grandissant quant à sa décision de revenir à Poudlard. Une autre chose à ajouter à sa liste de Choses-auxquelles-ne-pas-penser.

Bientôt, l'eau devint froide et Harry sortit, il se sécha et revêtit des vêtements propres. Passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement humides, il contempla son nouveau chez-lui pour l'année à venir. Le feu crépitait et Hedwig se tenait sur sa perche. Ceci, au moins, semblait bien.

Tout se passera bien. Après tout, il était à Poudlard, c'était pour lui, l'endroit qui s'approchait le plus d'une vraie maison. Alors qu'il avait été transplanté au cœur des Serpentard, alors que chaque jour allait être un cours de Potions non-stop. Alors que Snape était un homme horriblement aigri. C'était Poudlard, avec Dumbledore et Hagrid et tous les élèves, des plus jeunes à ceux qui effectuaient leur dernière année.

Hagrid ! Harry mit ses chaussures et attrapa son manteau. Brusquement, il ne pouvait plus attendre de revoir Hagrid. Il monta les escaliers et avait presque atteint la porte du hall principal quand il entendit une petite toux polie et une voix familière l'appeler.

- Harry.

Harry pivota vers Dumbledore, un vrai sourire étalé sur le visage.

- J'espérais te voir aujourd'hui, fit Albus. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci Monsieur, répondit Harry.

- Bien installé ?

Harry opina du chef.

- Et Severus te traite correctement, j'espère ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, répliqua-t-il, répétant les paroles de McGonagall.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- Hum, oui, évidemment, Severus a du mal à admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide avec deux fois plus de travail que l'an dernier mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. C'est plus simple pour lui de s'en défendre s'il sent qu'il est exploité et qu'il te fait une faveur plutôt que d'être celui qui est aidé. Fais-moi savoir s'il est trop dur avec toi. Severus peut être difficile quand il doit se montrer patient.

- Ça ira. Je peux vivre avec un Snape bougon, ça semblera normal.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Les yeux de Dumbledore transpercèrent Harry puis le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

- Très bien mais rappelle-toi, il n'est plus ton professeur de Potions, vous êtes collègues désormais, Harry. C'était très gentil à toi de revenir cette année. Nous apprécions _tous_.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas lire quoi que ce soit dans le « tous » plein d'emphase de Dumbledore.

- Je m'en souviendrai et ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira.

Dumbledore émit un bruit indistinct.

- Je te verrai au dîner, Harry. Tu sors voir Hagrid, je suppose ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Très bien. Oh, au fait, dis-lui que le paquet qu'il attendait est arrivé.

Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, Harry ? appela une dernière fois Dumbledore. Je ne crois pas que je t'ai remercié d'avoir sauvé la vie de Severus.

Puis Harry resta avec l'impression que tous ses secrets avaient été examinés et réarranger. Il secoua la tête puis se dépêcha de sortir pour rendre une visite à Hagrid avant le dîner.

**°°°§§§°°°**

C'était une expérience bizarre que d'observer le Choipeau et tous les nouveaux élèves lorsqu'on était assis parmi les enseignants au repas du soir. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire comme les 1ère année étaient petits. Il était assis entre McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh et il écoutait, quelque peu stupéfait, les conversations des professeurs autour de lui. Il était clair qu'il connaissait les personnes présentes – il avait combattu aux côtés de la plupart d'entre elles – mais les écouter parler de leurs vacances et de leurs familles, échanger des potins était une révélation. Même Snape échangea quelques mots avec Dumbledore et Madame Bibine.

Cependant, en regardant les étudiants, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils avaient pu se pardonner, étant donné que leurs familles s'étaient battues les unes contre les autres pendant si longtemps. Dumbledore s'était levé et avait dit à ses élèves que cette année était un nouveau commencement et qu'ils devaient laisser les événements du passé derrière eux, que tout le monde était du même côté dorénavant. Harry remarqua que quelques Serpentard évitaient ses yeux. Personne ne voulait être reconnu pour avoir été du côté de Voldemort mais il y avait des étudiants ici qui avaient perdu des proches durant la guerre et qui avaient eux-mêmes participés au combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, se demandant comment il pouvait être si partisan envers les Serpentard alors qu'il s'était battu contre la plupart de leurs familles. Harry se rappela alors que Serpentard ne signifiait pas le mal, ni Voldemort, peu importait combien il semblait l'apprécier. Tout comme Gryffondor ne signifiait pas automatiquement le bien, ou même l'amitié, pensa-t-il avec un élancement de tristesse.

Ce fut lorsque Snape attrapa ses yeux qu'il réalisa qu'il le fixait. Harry se détourna rapidement.

Au moins, contrairement à lui, Harry ne _devait _pas rester ici. Il n'avait pas du tout été blessé, il était fort et sa réputation était suffisante, ainsi il aurait fallu une rancune vraiment tenace pour qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier tente de s'en prendre à lui. Il ne devait pas se cacher à Poudlard, lui.

Mais c'est ce que tu fais, fit une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête. Harry rougit furieusement à cette pensée. Il n'était pas en train de se cacher. Il était juste là pour… récupérer.

Comme Snape. Harry se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore. Snape détestait tellement avoir besoin d'aide qu'il préférait se sentir manipulé et trompé.

Harry se retrouva les yeux à nouveau sur le Maître de Potions. Et il vit Snape lui retourner son regard. Harry détourna promptement ses yeux, tentant d'ignorer l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait traversé, comme une douche glacée en voyant son expression. Il sentit ses oreilles rougir et il se concentra fermement sur son pudding. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par lui. Ils étaient collègues maintenant.

Puis McGonall lui enjoignit de parler des Weasley et il fut distrait de ses pensées gênantes. Le dîner parut se dérouler lentement et en dépit du fait que Harry savait que la nourriture était aussi bonne que d'habitude, tout lui semblait plus fade, moins appétissant maintenant. Il se surprit à regarder les élèves en dessous, et souhaita se retrouver en bas comme l'an dernier, avec Ron et Hermione. Harry avait décidé de s'échapper rapidement, prétextant la fatigue, lorsque Madame Bibine se pencha en travers de la table et commença à parler de Quidditch. Harry répondit poliment mais, en dépit de tout, il ne put relever son niveau d'enthousiasme. Harry se demanda simplement quand le Quidditch avait commencé à devenir insignifiant et inutile. Une partie de lui fut presque soulagé quand Snape surgit derrière lui.

- Potter, un mot dans mon bureau plus tard, si vous pouvez vous arrachez à votre public adoré.

Harry grinça des dents et retint la réplique qui se formait sur ses lèvres. A la place, il eut un infime hochement de tête.

Harry eut vraiment du mal à s'échapper pour descendre aux donjons après le dîner. Tout le monde semblait vouloir lui parler. Et pour une fois, Harry fut reconnaissant à Snape. Il avait une excuse pour s'enfuir.

- Potter, j'espère que vous avez accordé quelques instants à ce que vous allez enseigner pour votre premier cours demain, fit Snape à l'instant où Harry mit un pied dans son bureau.

Harry cligna des paupières.

- Demain ? Vous voulez que je prenne une classe demain ?

Snape eut un sourire narquois.

- Je pensais que vous apprécieriez l'opportunité de prendre les 1ère année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Très bien. 1ère année. Demain.

La tête de Harry tournait. D'accord, il pouvait le faire. Au moins, il avait vu la liste des livres que Snape avait imposés et avait acheté ses propres ouvrages pour chaque classe. Il savait comment Snape travaillait, il suivait l'ordre des chapitres, du début à la fin de chaque livre. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais enseigné auparavant. Harry songea à son expérience illicite de professeur de DCFM en 5ème année. Il s'en était bien sorti alors.

- Il y a un problème, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry se hérissa au ton de Snape. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il froidement. Vous avez les horaires des cours ?

Les pupilles de Snape étincelèrent dangereusement mais Harry eut le plaisir de remarquer son expression sarcastique et suffisante s'amenuiser un peu.

- Bien sûr, Potter, dit-il et un rouleau de papier se matérialisa dans sa main.

Snape le tendit à Harry.

- Votre premier cours est à 11 heures. Cependant, j'exige que vous soyez présent à mes cours aussi. Après tout, vous êtes supposé m'assister.

- Certainement, répondit Harry avec légèreté. Bien, bonne nuit. J'ai des cours à préparer.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry quitta sa chambre, il se sentait très content de la façon dont il avait manœuvré avec Snape.

Une fois dans sa nouvelle chambre confortable, qu'il devait probablement plus aux elfes de maison qu'à Snape, Harry sortit avec empressement une plume, un rouleau de parchemin et le livre des 1ère année. En fait, il n'avait pas pensé que Snape le laisserait de donner un cours tout seul et il était sûr que Snape ne le lui avait permis que pour le contrarier. Mais le fait était qu'il l'avait fait et Harry était déjà en train de planifier sa première leçon – comment il allait se présenter, comment il allait commencer son cours, ce qu'il allait enseigner. De tendres souvenirs de l'Armée de Dumbledore jaillirent dans la tête de Harry.

Il était très tard quand Harry mit son parchemin de côté pour grimper dans son lit. Il était fatigué mais il était aussi si excité à propos du lendemain qu'il ne pouvait dormir, il pensait encore à la leçon qu'il allait donner. Il se rappela la lettre de Ron et la lut, puis il resta éveillé encore un long moment, son esprit révisant pas à pas sa première leçon. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il n'endorme enfin fut de savoir s'il était capable s'enlever des points.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry regarda avec une terreur absolue les petits visages excités des 1ère année qui le fixaient depuis leurs sièges. Son esprit était complètement vide et il souhaita brusquement avoir Voldemort en face de lui à leurs places. C'était très différent de l'aide qu'il avait fournie à l'entraînement de ses amis. Il entendit un léger grognement d'amusement derrière lui et se souvint de Snape.

- Vous voulez que je vous serve d'assistant, Potter ?

Harry carra ses épaules. Il n'était pas question qu'il se plante devant Snape. L'homme croyait qu'il allait s'écraser la face par terre, ainsi il pourrait lui faire la leçon sur les difficultés d'enseigner. Et bien, Harry allait lui montrer, il allait faire un boulot fantastique.

- Heu… Bonjour, dit-il.

La classe était déjà silencieuse, intimidée d'avoir le célèbre Harry Potter comme professeur.

- Je suis l'assistant professeur Potter. Je vais vous donner votre cours. Voici le professeur Snape. Il va observer et s'assurer que je vous enseigne bien ce que je suis supposé vous apprendre.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et plongea.

- Et si je ne le fais pas, il prendra la relève. Alors assurez-vous d'être attentifs sinon c'est lui qui vous donnera le cours à la place.

Harry savait au moins que les 1ère année avaient des frères et sœurs qui avait eu Snape comme professeur. Il savait aussi qu'en cet instant, son vieux Maître de Potions lui lançaient des regards noirs et paraissait redoutable. La classe avait l'air très attentive. Harry risqua un œil vers Snape et eut la satisfaction de noter sa bouche pincée et ses yeux plissés.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, déroula les notes de son cours et commença.

Tout alla bien. Harry avait décidé que des exemples pris dans la vie réelle étaient parfaits pour illustrer son point de vue et, si c'était possible, il glissait une anecdote dans ses explications. Généralement, Harry n'aimait pas prendre avantage de son nom mais ce cas-là était une exception, d'une part parce que ça maintenait la classe captivée mais surtout parce qu'il savait que ça agaçait Snape à mort. Il pouvait sentir son regard furieux lui brûler la nuque et il pouvait pratiquement entendre le doigt que son ancien professeur avait posé sur sa baguette le démanger. Le célèbre Harry Potter utilisait l'heure de cours pour fanfaronner. Harry eut un grand sourire méchant. Cela méritait bien chacun des commentaires sarcastiques qui se manqueraient de venir plus tard.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Harry questionna ses élèves sur ce qu'ils avaient appris et tous répondirent parfaitement.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient, il se tourna vers Snape en haussant un sourcil, osant presque un sourire narquois. L'expression de Snape était un peu trop calme.

- J'espère seulement, Potter, que vous pourrez maintenir ce niveau de préparation pour tous vos cours, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe. Harry sourit.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, Monsieur, répliqua-t-il.

Snape parut ralentir mais il continua son chemin.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Le reste de la journée après le premier cours de Harry ne fut pas aussi amusant mais c'était pédagogique. Harry n'avait plus de cours à lui mais il assistait Snape. C'était étrange d'observer son ancien professeur de cette perspective. Il s'était toujours entêté à manquer d'objectivité envers Serpentard et Harry avait dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de défendre sa maison. D'une manière ou d'une autre cependant, Snape ne semblait pas aussi malveillant qu'il l'était lorsqu'il enseignait à Harry. Peut-être que c'était juste _lui_ que Snape n'appréciait pas, et par extension, ses amis.

Puis un garçon de 2ème année envoya presque un dangereux sortilège sur son partenaire et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Snape avait soigneusement désamorcé le danger et fondu sur les deux élèves. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tandis que le pauvre malheureux élève refoulait ses larmes tandis que Snape, usant de son acharnement moqueur le plus fin, le déchiquetait à belles dents. Harry savait que cet enfant sera marqué comme bouc émissaire pour le reste de l'année s'il en croyait sa propre expérience.

Snape haussa un sourcil vers Harry tandis qu'il retournait au fond de la classe.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, son ton défiant Harry de parler.

Harry décida de verbaliser ses pensées.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de les faire pleurer, vous savez, dit-il à voix basse, ne voulant pas causer une scène en face des étudiants.

Snape le dévisagea froidement.

- Vraiment, Potter ? Est-ce que vous réalisez que la magie que cet enfant vient d'employer peut être mortelle?

La voix de Snape aussi était basse, mais elle avait une intonation tranchante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Oui, mais…

- La magie n'est ni une plaisanterie, ni un jeu. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. C'est mon travail d'assurer la sécurité de ces élèves et ça inclut leur inculquer les dangers des erreurs imprudentes.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se taire à cet instant mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait laisser Snape continuer comme ça.

- Mais les effrayer ne fait que les rendre plus nerveux, plus enclins à faire ces erreurs.

L'expression de Snape était mortellement calme.

- Lorsque vous aurez donné plus d'une leçon, Potter, vous pourrez me donner des conseils sur la manière d'enseigner.

Il lança un regard plein de dédain à Harry puis parcourut la classe à grandes enjambées en fixant les élèves d'un air funeste.

- Potter, fit Snape tandis que le dernier étudiant quittait la classe. A l'avenir, si vous avez d'autres serviables suggestions concernant ma capacité d'enseigner, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas les formuler devant les élèves.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient entendu. Je pensais juste que…

- Vous pensiez, ricana Snape. C'est quelque chose que vous faites beaucoup, Potter, non ? Ça se termine généralement assez mal.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et se mit à rassembler ses livres. Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Comment, après tout se qui s'était passé et tout ce temps, Snape pouvait-il se débrouiller pour en arriver là ? De toute façon, pourquoi Snape insistait-il tellement pour n'être qu'un arrogant salopard avec une vraie tête de cochon ? Harry serra les mâchoires et lui jeta un regard noir, incapable de dire quoi que ce fût à cet homme, sans laisser déborder sept ans de rancune.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'assister pour le reste des cours de la journée, fit Snape, sans se retourner. Je vous suggère de saisir cette opportunité pour organiser vos cours de demain.

Harry, qui grinçait encore des dents, prit ses livres et quitta la salle de classe sans un mot.

Le bureau sombre de Snape était calme et étonnamment apaisant après cette matinée agitée. Harry soupira avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le cours avait été amusant, certes, mais comment allait-il pouvoir travailler avec Snape pendant une autre journée, sans parler de toute une année ? Une partie de lui était déterminée à montrer à Snape qu'il pouvait assumer ce travail, qu'il n'était pas là simplement grâce à son nom, mais s'ils étaient incapables de montrer un peu de civilité l'un envers l'autre… Harry s'assit en laissant lourdement tomber son livre sur le bureau le plus petit, ce dernier était placé dans un coin de la pièce, à demi caché par un meuble rempli de documents et une étagère où étaient entreposés de dégoûtants ingrédients pour potions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il permettait à Snape de l'atteindre. Il avait supporté ce connard graisseux pendant sept ans.

« _Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père_ »

Peut-être que ce souvenir empêchait Harry de s'accommoder de la haine et de l'aversion de Snape maintenant. Le fait était que Snape l'avait finalement respecté et maintenant c'était comme s'il pensait encore qu'il n'était qu'un arrogant et inutile m'as-tu-vu, exploitant sa réputation.

Harry soupira et ouvrit le livre. Il devait préparer son cours du lendemain malgré tout.

Harry était si accaparé par l'organisation de sa leçon qu'il sursauta presque lorsque Snape entra dans le bureau. Snape parut aussi surpris de le voir travaillant à sa petite table de travail. Ça ne dura pas longtemps ; le Maître de Potions détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers les propres appartements sans un mot pour Harry.

Harry regarda l'horloge et réalisa qu'il était pratiquement l'heure du dîner. Il se demanda si Snape y allait, et envisagea brièvement de l'attendre. Il renonça rapidement. Il sembla que ce fut une sage décision parce que Snape ne se rendit pas au dîner du tout et quand, en définitive, Harry revint aux donjons, échappant aux trop nombreuses questions et regards appuyés, le professeur s'était déjà enfermé dans ses quartiers.

Il récupéra ses livres et se retira dans sa propre chambre. Il termina rapidement la planification de son cours. Il était fatigué après le peu d'heures de sommeil de la nuit précédente et, après qu'il eût verrouillé et protégé la porte du bureau, il plaça des sécurités sur sa propre chambre et alla se coucher.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Severus était ravi de l'obscurité tandis qu'ils couraient dans le corridor. La seule lumière provenait de l'étroite fente d'une fenêtre sur un des côtés du hall, juste assez pour voir, mais insuffisante pour être vu – spécialement pour quiconque sortant d'une chambre bien éclairée. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant les doubles portes de bois. Ils devaient donner assez de temps à Dumbledore. Ils devaient arrêter Malfoy.

Severus se tenait debout contre le mur, du côté de la fenêtre. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait que distinguer le jeune homme pressé contre le mur opposé. Severus serra fermement sa baguette. C'était peut-être la chose la plus stupidement dangereuse qu'il avait jamais faite, avec de probables exceptions comme premièrement, rejoindre Voldemort, deuxièmement passer du côté de Dumbledore et troisièmement, prétendre être encore un Mangemort. Maintenant, il était avec Harry Potter, qui croyait dur comme fer qu'ils pourraient capturer Lucius Malfoy et cinq autres Mangemorts raisonnablement puissants et s'en sortir vivants.

- Bonne chance, Professeur.

La voix de Harry n'était qu'un murmure. Severus chercha quelque chose à répondre. Il était peu probable que l'un d'eux survécût mais tant que cela permettait à Dumbledore de s'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors c'était… suffisant. A son avis, Potter n'aurait pas dû être là, mais ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion et cet imprudent refusait de le laisser affronter Malfoy seul. En fait, Severus soupçonnait que Potter ne lui faisait pas confiance et il craignait qu'il ne rejoigne les Mangemorts une nouvelle fois.

Severus pouvait voir le profil de Harry s'esquisser dans la faible clarté. Il était stupéfait comme le garçon avait grandi. Jusqu'à cette nuit, dans l'esprit de Severus, il était encore ce garçonnet décharné de onze qui avait plus de pouvoir que de bon sens. Pourtant, il avait été étonnamment décisif et mature cette nuit-là, et il avait pris des décisions difficiles que Severus ne lui enviait pas. Non, ce n'était plus un enfant. Il était beaucoup plus grand maintenant, réalisa Severus, ses muscles et ses membres s'étaient épaissis. Ses traits étaient ceux d'un adulte. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que parfois il devait réprimer un picotement familier de crainte et de colère. Puis la tête de Harry se tourna, attrapant un peu de lumière provenant de la fenêtre et Severus se surprit à fixer l'angle obstiné de son menton, la fière lueur de détermination et quelque chose d'autre qui lui rappelait une personne lointaine. Quelqu'un qui méritait sa gratitude même s'il avait été trop humilié pour la lui donner. Non, pas James Potter; Lily, Lily Evans. Les mots sortirent avant que Severus n'y réfléchisse.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme votre père.

Que Harry le prenne comme le compliment qu'il voulait lui faire ou pas, Severus n'eut pas le temps de le découvrir. Avant qu'il puisse donner des détails, les portes s'ouvrirent et tous deux pivotèrent pour faire face à Lucius Malfoy et sa bande de Mangemorts.

L'élément de surprise fut de leur côté et ils capturèrent trois des Mangemorts instantanément. Les deux autres et Malfoy se regroupèrent promptement mais pas avant que Harry et Severus ne les repoussent dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Là, ils avaient plus de place mais il leur fallait fournir de gros efforts rien que pour les tenir à distance, sans parler de les battre. Pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'arrangèrent pour prendre le dessus et Severus se retrouva à se battre exclusivement avec Malfoy. La magie déferlait de tous côtés mais après un moment, Severus sentit ses défenses faiblir. Les sortilèges de Malfoy commençaient à le briser.

Severus chancela tandis qu'un autre tir de Malfoy le frappait. Il ne tenait debout que par de la volonté pure. Il leva sa baguette mais il ne put lui rendre la pareille avant que Malfoy ne le frappe une nouvelle fois d'un _Doloris_. Severus tomba à genoux, haletant. Il avait tellement mal… Sa vision s'embua et tout ce qu'il vit fut Lucius Malfoy surgir au dessus de lui. Severus leva sa baguette et essaya de former les mots et les pensées nécessaires pour se défendre. Il lui semblait que Malfoy riait et comme il était frappé encore une fois, il vit une explosion de lumière et Malfoy se brisa en millions d'éclats de verre.

Severus ressentit de la chaleur et se sut en sécurité. Il avait mal partout mais la main de quelqu'un se pressait sur son front et il entendit murmurer des mots de réconfort encore et encore. Il sentit comme un millier de minuscules effleurements apaisants se diffuser dans ses veines. Severus réalisa que c'était Potter qui était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il devait se lever. Voldemort pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

- Professeur… Je croyais qu'il vous avait eu pour de bon.

Severus s'arrangea pour afficher un sourire en biais, à la fois amusé et stupéfait par le soulagement manifeste de Potter de constater que lui, le professeur Snape, était toujours en vie.

« Pas encore » voulut-il dire mais rien ne sortit.

- Je vous crois maintenant, vous êtes l'un des nôtres, fit Harry.

Le rire de Severus fut écorché et étranglé. Alors, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire… Mon Dieu, s'il l'avait su avant, il se serait fait tué plus tôt.

- Potter… commença-t-il mais ce fut tout.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent et la dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut les mains de Harry qui le soutenaient.

Quand Severus se réveilla trois jours plus tard, Harry avait détruit Voldemort et le monde magique était libéré du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois pour toutes. Severus était seul dans l'un des lits d'hôpital de Madame Pomfresh. Il était paralysé de la taille aux pieds et avait des douleurs constantes partout ailleurs. Il y avait pire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le souvenir de réconfort et de chaleur, provoqués par les pauvres tentatives de Potter pour effectuer un sortilège de guérison, s'attardait dans son esprit. Severus frictionna inconsciemment ses doigts engourdis sur ses bras. C'était un pauvre substitut.

Albus vint le voir dès qu'il fut réveillé. Il semblait plus vieux mais c'était comme si un grand poids lui avait été ôté.

- Comment allez-vous, Severus ? s'enquit gentiment Albus.

Severus se força à rencontrer ces foutus yeux pétillants.

- Je suis… désolé, Potter a été laissé seul… Je…

Severus grinça des dents, furieux contre lui-même d'être celui qui était tombé.

- Severus, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurais souhaité que vous n'ayez pas à risquer vos vies mais ça a prouvé que c'était la bonne marche à suivre. J'ai eu le sortilège prêt à temps et j'ai canalisé les pouvoirs de l'Ordre à travers Harry.

- Et Voldemort – il est parti ?

- Parti – complètement, cette fois.

Severus réfléchit à cette nouvelle. C'était étrange. Il ne ressentait rien, il était vide. Il aurait probablement dû être heureux ou du moins s'en _soucier_. Il vit Dumbledore le dévisager de ses yeux perspicaces.

- Vous irez bien. Vous êtes libre maintenant.

Severus ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Ne pouvait pas commencer à y penser. Il changea de sujet.

- Potter ?

- En pleine forme. Il se repose et va prendre une pause bien méritée.

Severus sourit d'un air affecté.

- Et vous, Albus ? Allez-vous enfin prendre ces foutues vacances ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- Oui, Severus, en fait, je crois que je pourrais.

- Il serait temps.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Dumbledore se retourna pour s'en aller mais s'interrompit.

- Oh, au fait, je pensais que je pourrais tenir compte de votre demande et vous nommer au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Snape commença à rire et ne put s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son rire se transforme en sanglots rauques et étranglés mais fut reconnaissant à Dumbldore de s'abstenir de lui offrit un bonbon au citron.

Snape guérit. Pas assez rapidement à son goût et à celui de Madame Pomfresh. En fait, elle l'avait jeté hors de l'infirmerie pour qu'il retourne dans son donjon. Severus se sentit perdu, comme s'il y avait un vide dans sa vie – ce qui était le cas bien sûr. Il était resté si longtemps à traiter avec Voldemort, dans son rôle d'espion et d'ancien Mangemort, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant.

Bien sûr il avait obtenu le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin. Après tout ce foutu temps. Et n'était-ce pas spectaculairement ironique qu'il estimât soudainement qu'il ne devait pas l'avoir – qu'il ne méritait pas cette récompense ? Sa pénitence avait été trop facile.

Severus Snape avait été pardonné en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Albus devait avoir senti qu'il avait assez souffert mais d'une façon perverse, pas Severus, pas maintenant qu'il _avait_ été pardonné.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit la vérité.

Potter. Nouvel assistant professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Foutu Harry Potter.

Harry Potter qui avait canalisé l'Ordre du Phénix et détruit Voldemort. Harry Potter qui avait été le tourment de son existence pendant sept longues années. Harry Potter qui avait sauvé sa foutue vie et explosé Lucius Malfoy en miettes. Ce putain de mondialement connu et toujours foutument merveilleux Harry Potter.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Note importante**: Cette traduction est en cours de parution dans le fanzine du Troisième Œil. La mise en ligne se fera au fur et à mesure de l'édition du zine pour ne pas spoiler les personnes qui commandent le journal.

**2ème partie**

Harry ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Ses rêves étaient pires qu'ils l'avaient été un temps. Il s'agita et se tourna toute la nuit, perdu dans le constant et redoutable déroulement des événements de ce jour-là… excepté… que cette fois il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette assez rapidement ou qu'il ne trouvait pas la bonne porte ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler les mots ou alors Dumbledore n'avait pu lui transmettre le pouvoir à temps. Et il ne pouvait sauver pas les gens ou il tuait des personnes qu'il croyait avoir épargnées. Et il tuait, tuait et tuait. Le sang était partout. Harry y était plongé jusqu'aux genoux, y pataugeait, s'y vautrait et au-dessus de lui, Voldemort était en train de rire, puis il vit le visage de Voldemort et…

- Potter ! Réveillez-vous !

Harry battit des paupières, essayant de se concentrer, Snape était en train de le secouer. Rêvé. Il avait juste rêvé.

- Heu… Désolé, j'étais en train de rêver.

Snape fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Je peux voir ça, Potter. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez maintenir le volume de vos cris au strict minimum. Il y a d'autres personnes qui essaient de dormir à proximité.

Il avait crié dans son sommeil ? Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pourtant pas mal et Voldemort était parti, alors son cauchemar ne signifiait rien.

- Désolé.

Snape se contenta de grogner et, tandis que les yeux de Harry se fermaient, il l'entendit sortir de la chambre.

Le matin suivant quand il se réveilla, Harry remarqua que la porte de sa salle de bain manquait. Manifestement, Snape l'avait enlevé pour passer ses barrières de sécurité. Harry grommela. Il avait vraiment crié si fort ? Il redoutait les commentaires condescendants de Snape qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber dès qu'il le verrait.

Cependant, Snape ne dit rien. Il lui lança simplement un long regard puis il lui dit de se dépêcher d'aller à son premier cours de la journée.

La journée se déroula de la même façon que le jour précédent. Snape et lui échangèrent à peine deux mots avant que les cours ne reprennent. Harry avait deux classes à assurer et Snape le congédia après le déjeuner. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans sa chambre à cette heure de la journée alors il en profita pour sortir. Ce n'est qu'après-coup, qu'il pensa à prendre son balai.

Effectuer des tours autour du stade de Quidditch lui éclaircit la tête. Il n'avait pas volé depuis longtemps. Ça semblait déplacé chez les Weasley, où tout le monde était inhabituellement solennel. _Lui_, il n'avait pas envie de se sentir comme ça. Maintenant, en volant, ne sentant rien d'autre que l'air qui le fouettait, Harry sentit un poids le quitter.

Finalement redescendu de son balai, Harry rentra au château, plus léger.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il constata que les elfes de maison avaient manifestement réparé sa porte. Harry replaça le périmètre de sécurité puis alla prendre un bain et se changer. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire. Il avait les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle vendredi et c'était le même cours qu'il avait donné aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor le jour même, alors il n'avait rien à préparer. Il avait encore un moment avant le repas du soir et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas lire, ni étudier. Il avait eu des moments comme ceux-ci, alors Ron et lui s'asseyaient et parlaient ou regardaient des magazines ou agaçaient Hermione ou échangeaient des menaces avec Draco. Harry se surprit à se demander si Snape avait besoin d'aide. Il était sensé l'assister après tout, et même si ce que Snape avait dit était vrai, à savoir qu'il devait être formé pour occuper sa position réelle, alors ne devrait-il pas apprendre quelque chose ? Harry sortit du bureau et regarda autour de lui. C'était aussi morne et oppressant que ça l'était deux minutes plus tôt. Son propre coin n'avait pas l'air mieux. Harry eut une pensée espiègle et il retourna dans sa chambre. Il revient avec deux photographies, l'une des Weasley et une autre d'Hermione qu'il avaient prises pendant sa visite. Il sortit sa baguette et les agrandit presque jusqu'à la taille d'un poster et les épingla sur le mur en dessus de sa propre table de travail. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, tous lui souriaient.

Pourtant, Snape ne dit rien à propos de cette évidente re-décoration intérieure lorsqu'il revint de ses cours dix minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea directement dans ses quartiers, plaçant ses sortilèges de verrouillage avec tellement de force que le mur scintilla. Snape ne se rendit pas au dîner non plus ce soir-là. Harry sentit un élancement de culpabilité en se demandant si son professeur était fatigué de sa nuit interrompue. Lorsqu'il revint du repas, la porte derrière le bureau qui menait à la chambre de Snape était résolument fermée.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Harry leva sa baguette et Lucius Malfoy se tordit en criant. Sa bouche ensanglantée suppliait mais Harry se contenta de rire. Puis il se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier rampait à ses pieds en sanglotant, alors Harry lui piétina vicieusement les doigts et prit plaisir à entendre les os se briser. Ensuite il donna une légère tape avec sa baguette et immola Draco. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et pivota. Voldemort était là, il lui souriait. Il se pencha et posa un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres de Harry. Harry lui rendit son baiser et se sentit devenir dur. Voldemort l'enlaça plus étroitement et Harry se laissa aller contre lui. Puis le jeune homme le repoussa et lui sourit tendrement avant d'enfoncer brutalement sa baguette dans son œil droit puis il recula pour libérer sa baguette et frappa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un _Doloris_. C'était bon, et le sang se vidait de l'orbite de Voldemort, il aspergea le sol et gicla jusqu'à Harry. Le sang était épais et visqueux, l'odeur était écoeurante. Harry sentit son estomac s'agiter et mes mains faiblirent. Il avait lâché sa baguette dans le sang. Il ne la trouvait plus. Il ne pouvait se rappeler aucun sortilège. Ensuite, il se retrouva à genoux dans le sang, il le remua à pleines mains, essayant de trouver sa baguette, mais il trouva des membres à la place, des mains arrachées à leurs avant-bras, puis des visages, ceux de Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Snape, des corps trempés de sang, des visages blêmes et boursouflés. Les mains se mirent à l'agripper, à le tirer vers elles.

Il ne réalisa qu'il était en train de crier que lorsqu'il se réveilla. Quelqu'un le secouait. La réalité frappa Harry comme une douche glacée. Non, pas encore une fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Snape qui le fixait furieusement.

- Désolé, je faisais un rêve, dit Harry, penaud.

- Visiblement. Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible pour moi d'avoir une seule nuit ininterrompue, cette année, monsieur Potter, ou devrais-je aller dormir à la tour Gryffondor ?

- Désolé, répéta Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment que dire d'autre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait exprès. Une partie du rêve lui revint et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Les mains tremblantes, il repoussa ses couvertures.

- Je vais bien maintenant, vous pouvez retourner dans votre lit.

Snape ne bougea pas. Il continuait à le dévisager attentivement.

- Vous faites souvent ces rêves ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas chaque nuit.

Snape était terriblement proche. Harry souhaita qu'il arrête de sembler si concerné et agisse comme s'il s'en foutait. C'était déconcertant et déplacé et ça troublait le point de vue de Harry sur le monde. Il avait du mal à réfléchir.

- Et bien, je suis content d'entendre ça, fit Snape, sèchement. Et que pensaient les Weasley de vos hurlements de banshee à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ?

- Généralement Ron me donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il fut certain que les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent légèrement. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ne vous imaginez pas une minute, monsieur Potter que je serai volontaire pour vous donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Nous devrons trouver un autre moyen pour vous faire dormir sans partager un lit.

Harry ne put empêcher la rougeur qui se diffusa sur les joues. Il fut brusquement assailli par le souvenir d'un moment de son rêve, Voldemort et lui, comme il s'était senti excité. C'était quelque part pire que le sang et l'horreur. Harry se sentit légèrement nauséeux.

- Avez-vous envisagé une potion de sommeil ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Vous pouvez m'en faire une ?

- J'en ai déjà. Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui ne peut pas dormir dans cet endroit.

Snape se leva et Harry se demanda s'il parlait de lui-même. Il avait l'air fatigué. Est-ce que Snape avait des cauchemars aussi ?

Harry s'assit et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Il pouvait voir Snape plus clairement maintenant. L'homme portait un pyjama sous une robe de chambre visiblement enfilée à la hâte.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé – désolé pour …

Snape agita la main.

- Je suis certain que vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, Potter. Vous voulez la potion maintenant ou demain soir ?

- Je crois que si je pouvais en avoir maintenant, ce sera bien.

Harry suivit Snape dans son bureau qui lui tendit un petit flacon de liquide blanc.

- Versez-en deux gouttes dans un peu d'eau et mettez-vous au lit avant de le boire. L'effet est rapide, expliqua Snape. Si, avant de vous endormir, vous pensez à l'heure à laquelle vous souhaitez vous lever, alors vous vous réveillerez.

- Merci, dit Harry.

- C'est un acte purement égoïste, je vous assure, Potter. J'espère dormir au moins une nuit cette semaine.

Ce qui lui rappela encore une fois qu'il avait réveillé Snape.

- Désolé, dit-il.

Snape le fixa un moment, ses yeux sombres insondables.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter, dit-il et il retourna dans sa chambre.

La potion de sommeil fonctionna à la perfection et la chose suivante que Harry réalisa fut que c'était le matin et l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua que la porte avait à nouveau disparu.

Snape était absent pour le repas du matin comme d'habitude. Harry se demanda même s'il se nourrissait – il n'avait pas paru s'arrêter pour le midi et n'avait pas non plus assisté au dîner du soir précédent.

La journée passa et Harry trouva qu'il était moins nerveux en face de ses élèves maintenant et il commençait vraiment à prendre plaisir à enseigner. Snape le regardait de travers, de l'endroit d'où il se tenait, tandis qu'il faisait son cours, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, son attitude éperonna Harry plutôt que de l'abattre. Prouver à Snape qu'il avait tort était apparemment inspirant. Si seulement il avait ressenti la même chose quand il étudiait les potions, pensa Harry, désabusé.

Les conversations avec Snape ne se composaient que d'ordres aboyés et de questions et réponses essentielles. Harry essayait de ne pas laisser ce comportement l'ennuyer, après tout c'était Snape et depuis quand avaient-ils été amicaux à propos de quelque chose ? Cependant, alors qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble et découvert Malfoy, malgré tout cela, leurs conversations ne consistaient joliment qu'en argumentations. Pourtant, Hary souhaitait proposer des idées ou contribuer sans s'attirer systématiquement un regard meurtrier de la part de Snape.

Pourtant, Harry découvrit qu'il était en train d'apprendre deux ou trois choses. La plupart des professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été… et bien Neville Longdubat aurait probablement pu enseigner aussi bien qu'eux, si ce n'est mieux. Assis au fond de la classe pour assister aux cours de Snape lui fit voir son enseignement autrement et en fait, lui appris aussi beaucoup. Et, malgré le favoritisme flagrant, les regards furieux et la terreur que provoquait Snape, Harry devait admettre que même s'il n'était pas un enseignant équitable, au moins il savait ce qu'il faisait. Bon, en tout cas, comparé à Lockhart.

- Professeur, appela Harry lorsque la classe des 5ème année fut terminée, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait si je restais pour le cours des 7ème année de cet après-midi ?

Harry pensa que Snape semblait momentanément surpris par cette requête. S'il avait été, il se reprit rapidement et la seule preuve était le clignotement de ses yeux et un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Tant que vous êtes capable de vous empêcher de distraire la classe avec votre héroïque personnalité, marmonna Snape.

- Je fera de mon mieux, répliqua Harry, le visage parfaitement franc.

Il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui offrir un rameau d'olivier.

- Le fait est que, à part Remus, nos professeurs de DCFM étaient assez ordinaires. J'apprends beaucoup simplement en restant assis dans votre cours.

Si Harry avait cru que Snape avait semblé surpris avant, ce n'était rien comparé à son expression actuelle. Le professeur se reprit suffisamment pour hausser un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Je suis content d'entendre que vous n'êtes pas complètement oublieux de ce que je vous ai appris, bien qu'en fait vous transmettrez votre enseignement avisé et bien personnel à des étudiants qui ne se doutent de rien. Très bien alors, assistez au cours, mais ne nous interrompez pas.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Harry soupira. Est-ce que ça le tuerait vraiment d'être aimable pour une fois ? Il s'assit dans un des coins de la classe et attendit que les 7ème année arrivent. En fait, Harry était plutôt content de ne pas enseigner à ces classes-là. Donner un cours à des 1ère ou 2ème année était une chose mais enseigner à des personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis était complètement différent.

- Salut Harry – pardon, Assistant Professeur.

Un des nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire tant que les 7ème année s'installaient.

- Salut Peter, répondit Harry.

Il échangea des sourires et des hochements de tête avec beaucoup d'autres élèves. Il récolta aussi pas mal de regards noirs de la part des Serpentard. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait expérimenté dans ses propres cours. Ginny Weasley lui sourit.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous donner le cours à la place du vieux Snape aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je potasse pour relever mon niveau de DCFM, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est honteux, fit Ginny.

Harry souhaita brusquement pouvoir s'asseoir dans la classe comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il souhaita pouvoir s'asseoir parmi les autres élèves au dîner et ne pas avoir à faire la conversation avec les autres professeurs et il souhaita se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après le cours et jouer aux échecs et rire avec des personnes de son âge à propos des événements de la journée. A la place, il devait retourner dans sa chambre située dans les donjons où il était ignoré par un connard graisseux.

Comme d'habitude, Snape entra avec brusquerie, jetant une œillade noire à tout le monde. Harry se surprit à combattre le besoin de rouler des yeux et sourit quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Ginny.

- Vous remarquerez que monsieur Potter s'est joint à nous aujourd'hui. Ignorez-le, dans la mesure du possible, fit Snape.

Il lança un regard venimeux à Harry. Harry lui rendit fermement son regard. Il avait encore des choses à apprendre dans son cours, même si Snape ne voulait pas de lui ici.

C'était une torture. Snape était Snape-le-Salopard première classe. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de s'empêcher de se lancer à la rescousse de la moitié des élèves tandis que Snape descendait entre les tables en lancer des remarques coupantes. Harry se sentait inutile. Il savait que faire un commentaire rendrait les choses bien pires. Mais pour lui, rester simplement assis là, c'était comme s'il cautionnait le comportement de Snape. Quand Snape s'en pris à Ginny Weasley pour un murmure à peine audible, Harry en eut assez. Il se leva.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, appela-t-il.

Snape pivota, une expression mortelle plaquée sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Potter ?

- Puis-je vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait ?

Snape le dévisagea en plissant les yeux puis quitta la rangée centrale à grandes enjambées pour sortir de la pièce. Harry le suivit.

- Oui ? aboya Snape.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous avez gagné. Je ne m'ennuierai plus à essayer de profiter de vos cours donnés aux 7ème année. Je vais m'en aller et je m'occuperai dorénavant de mes propres affaires, ainsi vous pouvez y retourner et donner votre cours maintenant au lieu de tous les déchirer en lambeaux.

Snape devint plutôt pâle, ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne qui traduisait la fureur qu'il réprimait.

- Monsieur Potter, ceci n'a rien à voir avec vous, affirma-t-il d'une voix mordante.

- Pourtant, il semblerait que oui, rétorqua Harry.

Snape se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Potter.

Et il se hâta de retourner dans sa salle de classe, laissant Harry le suivre du regard.

Snape ne lui dit pas un mot quand il revint dans le bureau après ses cours. Il s'assit à sa table de travail, examina ses rouleaux de parchemin un moment puis après quelques minutes, se rua dans ses quartiers et claqua la porte.

Harry soupira. Autant pour les rameaux d'oliver.

Cette nuit-là, Harry prit à nouveau la potion de Snape et ne se réveilla pas jusqu'au matin. La lumière du soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre et sa porte était toujours intacte. Harry s'étira délicieusement, pour une fois, il était parfaitement reposé, bien qu'avec un affreux arrière-goût dans la bouche. Il vérifia l'heure et, comme il était tôt, il se blottit sous les couvertures, se sentant très à l'aise. Il se déplaça légèrement, son érection avait décidé que c'était ce matin-là qu'elle allait faire une apparition. Harry tendit sa main sous les couvertures et la referma autour du membre offert, sentant un plaisir paresseux grandir en lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie de faire quelque chose comme ça depuis un bon moment et de toute façon, c'était la première fois – à part chez les Dursley – qu'il avait un peu d'intimité pour le faire. Il glissa le bas de son pyjama sur son érection puis, étendu une main derrière sa tête, il commença à se caresser en regardant les grains de poussière danser dans la lumière du soleil. L'esprit de Harry effleura toute une variété de fantasmes sexuels, certains sages, d'autres pas sages du tout. Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quels moments de l'an dernier il avait réalisé que les membres nus et les corps qui se tordaient à travers l'œil de son esprit appartenaient à la gent masculine, mais une fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, ses occasionnelles sessions de branlette étaient devenues beaucoup plus faciles et bien plus intéressantes. Il se sentit vaguement coupable quand ses pensées glissèrent vers Fred Weasley mais finalement il s'arrêta son choix sur un fantasme légèrement plus coquin incluant deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre qui le suçait à tour de rôle dans leur vestiaire. A mi-chemin pourtant, Chris Van Neuland ne voulut pas rester Chris, il portait maintenant des cheveux noirs et plats, il avait des yeux sombres et brillants et une expression râleuse et sarcastique. Harry étouffa un grognement à l'idée que le professeur Snape lui suçait la queue. Sa main s'accéléra en pensant qu'il baisait le professeur Snape, se penchait sur lui – non, le faisait s'appuyer sur le bureau, non, l'embrassait sur le bureau, jetant tous les rouleaux de parchemin au sol et brisant les bouteilles de potions, leurs aines se frottant l'une contre l'autre… Harry jouit.

Harry espéra vraiment que Snape ne serait pas présent au petit-déjeuner ce matin. Il ressentait une sorte de timidité après avoir utilisé cet homme à des fins masturbatoires – sans parler de l'implication d'un Snape en insupportable bâtard et connard graisseux dans ses fantasmes érotiques. Heureusement, Snape n'était pas au petit-déjeuner et cela donna à Harry un peu plus de temps pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait tandis qu'il pensait à Snape malgré lui.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Snape sortit difficilement du lit. Une très large partie de son corps le faisait souffrir. Le jour précédent avait été une mauvaise journée. La douleur avait été pire que d'habitude et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre une autre dose de potion anti-douleurs. La douleur était une bonne chose – au moins, ça signifiait que maintenant il pouvait sentir la moitié inférieure de son corps mais Severus était bien conscient des problèmes impliquant une dépendance trop lourde envers ce genre de médication. Ça passerait mais ça n'améliorait pas son tempérament.

Severus tressaillit quand il se leva. Les mains tremblantes, il prit sa dose matinale de médicament. Au moins, il avait une nuit de sommeil décente. Grâce à Dieu, les potions de sommeil existaient. Il se rappela l'expression de pure terreur affichée sur le visage de Potter avant que celui-ci ne réalise que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Severus savait très bien quelle sorte de rêves Voldemort pouvait inspirer. Il savait très exactement ce que Potter avait vu, tout comme il savait quelle responsabilité le monde magique, bon ou mauvais, avait placé sur ses épaules, comme l'opposer à Voldemort.

L'excuse que Dumbledore avait donnée à Severus pour le poste offert à Potter en qu'assistant dans cette école était qu'il voulait Harry à Poudlard pendant un moment ainsi il pourrait garder un œil vigilant sur lui, s'assurer qu'il s'en tirait. Intellectuellement, Severus savait que c'était probablement une idée sensée mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, c'était pourquoi c'était à _lui_ de materner l'Enfant Prodige. Severus pensa que Dumbledore ne réalisait pas la moitié du traumatisme de Potter, si de convenables cris nocturnes étaient quelque chose qu'on pouvait mesurer. En son for intérieur, Severus pensait que le jeune homme avait besoin d'un bon thérapeute, même si ça devait être un Moldu, ou au moins, il devait faire un choix de souvenirs enchantés dans la Pensine, provenant de son inconscient et de son subconscient.

Un sourire narquois tordit le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il se rappela les explications embrouillées et somnolentes de Potter pour indiquer pourquoi les Weasley ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de ses cris. Il était tout à fait certain que la réalité était horriblement anodine et qu'elle traduisait le manque de lit du foyer Weasley. Pourtant, l'idée que le célèbre Harry Potter pouvait osciller dans le même bord que lui, l'ancien Mangemort méprisé, Severus Snape, était vraiment amusante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Severus secoua la tête, essayant de chasser l'image d'une tête noire ébouriffée couchée sur un oreiller à côté d'une tête rousse tout aussi ébouriffée, complétée par des membres nus enchevêtrés et des dos musclés… oui, c'était une ironie qu'il trouvait intéressante… c'était tout.

La potion était efficace et Severus était capable de bouger sans ressentir les coups de poignard que la douleur envoyait dans le bas de son épine dorsale. Il avait pris une plus petite dose de potion de sommeil la nuit d'avant – il avait l'habitude des rêves, il avait juste besoin de quelque chose pour dormir. Severus passa sa main sur son menton et prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il l'agita en marmonnant un sortilège de rasage pour enlever son début de barbe. S'étirant maintenant tant qu'il pouvait, Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche. Son esprit occupé par la leçon du jour. Il devait, à contrecœur, admettre que Potter n'était un aussi mauvais enseignant qu'il l'avait craint. Jusqu'ici Potter avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour préparer ses cours et il semblait qu'en fait, il allait faire du bon travail. Severus pourrait cesser de superviser ses leçons données aux 1ère et 2ème année dans une semaine ou deux. Il voulait voir comment Potter s'occupait de la discipline – une fois que le respect d'avoir Harry Potter comme professeur et la menace de voir Severus reprendre la classe seraient passés. Il lui donnerait deux leçons de plus. Oui, il devait voir comment Potter gérait ça et peut-être qu'il lui laisserait prendre la moitié de ses cours donnés aux 3ème année, peut-être Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle.

Severus sortit de la baignoire et appela une serviette jusqu'à lui en murmurant « _Accio_ ». Severus se souvint du problème avec les 7ème année du jour précédent. D'abord, il n'avait pas particulièrement voulu que Potter assiste à ce cours. C'était de la vanité pure et simple qui l'avait convaincu de permettre à Potter de faire autrement. Son foutu ego, flatté que Potter reconnaisse enfin qu'il avait quelques qualités en tant qu'instructeur pédagogique. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 7ème année avaient été difficiles depuis le début de l'année. La guerre avait signifié que les élèves les plus âgés des deux maisons prenaient les rivalités de maison à un tout nouveau degré. Il y avait eu des piques amères faites à mi-voix. Ça ne faisait que trois jours et il avait déjà dû stopper trois sortilèges. Il avait été parfaitement sincère quand il avait dit à Potter que le traitement qu'il infligeait à sa classe était sans rapport avec lui. La présence dans cette pièce de Harry Potter, Gryffondor extraordinaire, n'avait pas aidé au cours déjà troublé mais cela ne l'avait pas fait traiter la classe plus durement que pendant le cours précédent. La réaction de Severus avait été unilatéralement influencée pour Serpentard puisqu'il était le Responsable de cette maison. En dehors du fait qu'il prenait plaisir à céder à ses préjugés contre Gryffondor, il espérait détourner le ressentiment des Gryffondor envers lui tout en satisfaisant le besoin de vengeance des étudiants Serpentard. C'était une sorte de baume pour leur fierté collective blessée. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde une seconde. D'autant plus qu'il était forcé d'enseigner aux élèves les sortilèges d'attaque qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre avant qu'ils puissent s'entraîner à se défendre contre eux. Même chuchoter en classe pouvait s'avérer véritablement mortel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un protecteur Gryffondor maladroit du genre de Harry Potter dans ce délicat équilibre. Il pouvait aussi dire aux enfants : « taisez-vous et observez » et appelez Potter pour un duel, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, un duel à mort. Severus eut un rictus moqueur. En fait, sans la partie « à mort », une efficace démonstration pourrait simplement… il secoua la tête, Dumbledore ne serait jamais d'accord… Pourtant, c'était une idée à creuser. Alors, avoir Potter qui présumait qu'il maltraitait la classe juste par rancune l'ulcérait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Gérer en totalité le sujet Harry Potter était un peu trop pour Severus en ce moment. Il était déchiré par une intense irritation envers le jeune homme, de par sa présence même dans son monde et même plus irrité encore pour les souvenirs qui venaient spontanément – de chaleur, de mains capables de lui apporter du réconfort malgré une vive agonie. Severus en avait conclu que pour résoudre ce problème, il fallait éviter Potter autant que possible. Il ne savait pas comme réagir devant lui, ne savait pas que dire et c'était juste plus simple de ne pas le faire.

C'était plus simple de penser qu'il n'était qu'un irritant garçon – et de le traiter comme tel – qui se mettait en travers de son chemin uniquement pour ajouter autant de difficultés que possible à son double rôle d'enseignant et _de facto_ de protecteur. Mais non, maintenant qu'il avait cessé de voir Harry comme l'incarnation de James, les fondations de son aversion pour le jeune homme étaient en train de s'écrouler sous lui. En outre, Potter n'était plus un garçon, plus maintenant. Maintenant, Potter était un jeune homme, avec une silhouette d'homme et il manifestait parfois une confiance et une maturité qui décidemment déconcertait Severus. Il l'avait vu lorsque Potter dispensait ses cours, quand il travaillait à l'organisation de sa leçon et dans son expression lors d'instants silencieux – son côté réfléchi était bien plus prononcé maintenant. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un égoïste petit morveux. Et une fois de plus, la manière la plus facile de composer avec cette situation pour Severus était de l'éviter autant que possible.

Et le fait qu'il ait tellement mal en fin de journée qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout ne favorisait certainement pas une interaction sociale.

Cependant, l'idée de faire proposer un duel aux élèves commençait à lui plaire, même si ça signifiait des rencontres supplémentaires avec Potter et le fait que cette technique avait déjà été employée par Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus se jeta sur ses vêtements et agita furieusement sa baguette sur ses cheveux pour les lisser. Désormais, il ne devait plus travailler comme espion ni craindre pour sa vie comme il en avait l'habitude mais il n'avait toujours pas le temps ni même l'envie de passer plus de cinq secondes à son apparence. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre, il sortit à grands pas.

**°°°§§§°°°**

Jeudi. Harry consulta son horaire. Ses cours avaient lieu dans l'après-midi, ce qui le laissa face à un dilemme. Devait-il se montrer aux cours du matin de Snape ou pas ? Etant donné son accueil dans la classe des 7ème année le jour précédent, Harry n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne idée. Cependant, les 5ème année étaient les premiers et Harry avait déjà été autorisé à y assister. Il était sur le point de rassembler quelques parchemins et une plume quand Snape surgit dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous prévu d'assister à mes cours ce matin ?

Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à ne pas sursauter à la soudaine entrée de Snape, tenta de raffermir sa voix avant de parler.

- En fait, oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Professeur.

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête et n'offrit aucune objection.

- En fait, Assistant Professeur, continua-t-il sur un ton uni, j'ai eu une idée pour la leçon du jour. J'avais l'intention de leur apprendre à se battre en duel en 3ème semaine mais j'ai pensé à une… démonstration… d'une sorte qui pourrait être pédagogique pour les élèves.

Harry sentit un sentiment de malaise commencer à se former dans le creux de son estomac.

- Une démonstration ? répéta-t-il.

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent méchamment et il sourit d'un air narquois, en une parfaite imitation de l'expression que Harry avait vue si souvent sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

- Oui, je pensais qu'aujourd'hui, vous et moi, donnerions une démonstration de duel.

- Un duel ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Un duel avec Snape ?

- Oui, monsieur Potter, à moins que vous ne soyez incapable de m'assister dans mon cours après tout ?

Le ton de Snape était soyeux.

- Non, mais ça ne semble pas une bonne idée, s'étrangla Harry.

Mon Dieu, Snape allait le tuer.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Snape lui expliquait son plan. A l'évidence, l'exercice ne ressemblerait en rien à la leçon de duel de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Les Impardonnables étaient bien sûr hors de question et ils étaient obligés d'utiliser des sortilèges applicables au programme de l'année qu'ils enseignaient. Ils devaient aussi s'assurer qu'ils prononçaient clairement les incantations afin que les élèves les entendent. Snape souhaitait également imposer aux étudiants des devoirs basés sur les sorts et enchantements utilisés.

- Je crois que vous vous rappelez assez bien votre 5ème année pour inventer des sorts et des contre sorts appropriés ?

Harry commençait à être assez irrité pour lui sauter à la gorge.

- Quelques uns, répondit-il. J'aurai aimé avoir un peu de temps pour me préparer. C'est un peu difficile de se rappeler quels sortilèges j'ai appris en 5ème année et ceux que j'ai appris en 6ème année.

- Vous préparer, monsieur Potter ? Je suis certaine que vous vous souvenez du considérable avertissement que vous avez reçu du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous préparez dans la vraie vie, Potter. Il me semble me rappeler que vous vous en êtes acquitté de façon très satisfaisante dans cette situation particulière.

C'était un compliment ? Cependant, Harry était trop inquiet à propos de la leçon à venir pour y réfléchir.

- Oui mais je veux m'assurer d'utiliser les bons sortilèges. En outre, nous avions Ombrage en 5ème année et ce n'était que de la défense théorique.

En fait, il devait connaître la 5ème année plutôt bien, puisque c'était lui qui avait assuré l'enseignement de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Snape grogna en reconnaissance des talents particuliers d'Ombrage en tant qu'enseignante.

- Voilà.

Snape lâcha le livre des 5ème année dans les mains de Harry.

- Vous avez dix minutes.

- Super, merci, fit Harry, aigrement.

- Je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop des sortilèges, monsieur Potter, sourit Snape d'un air affecté. Concentrez-vous sur les sortilèges de blocage.

Oui, Harry se sentait _tellement_ mieux de l'apprendre.

Snape dirigea sa classe à l'extérieur pour minimiser autant que possible les dégâts.

« Excepté pour moi » pensa Harry, sombrement.

Il parcourut rapidement le texte, pour se rappeler de quelles incantations il était question et tenta de se souvenir comment les bloquer ou les contrecarrer efficacement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'en tenir aux sortilèges mortels de base, ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Bien vite, il fut temps de commencer. Il fit face à Snape sur la pelouse et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Prêt, monsieur Potter ? demanda Snape.

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Harry en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Et ils commencèrent.

- _Expelliarmus_, commença Snape avec un rictus, en prenant grand soin de parler soigneusement et clairement.

Harry roula des yeux et bloqua facilement le sort de Snape et garda sa baguette. Il le connaissait très bien mais ensuite, alors que Harry levait sa baguette pour rendre la pareille, il y eut un redoutable instant, son esprit devint vide et il ne peut se rappeler aucune incantation qu'il s'était préparé à utiliser. Harry pensa désespérément à sa 5ème année et aux sessions illicites de l'AD, à tous les moments vivifiants eux-mêmes, il était certain que d'un instant à l'autre, Snape prendrait avantage de son hésitation et lui jetterait un autre sort alors qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Soudainement, le mot surgit dans sa tête.

- _Impedimenta_ ! lâcha Harry.

Snape hocha la tête et éloigna le sortilège d'un charme défensif. Il ne s'était même pas légèrement figé. Sans s'arrêter, il contre-attaqua avec le sortilège de _Petrificus__ Totalus_.

Harry se protégea promptement en utilisant un sortilège protecteur de confusion. Il le connaissait, il pouvait le faire. Il lança alors sur Snape un charme d'endormissement puis bloqua habilement le sortilège de désorientation qui lui fut retourné. Harry sourit largement. C'était facile ; en 5ème année, il avait appris à se défendre contre trois autres sorts de confusion, tous utilisaient la même incantation de protection. Harry utilisa le prochain de la liste, Snape le bloqua et le renvoya avec le sort suivant qui faisait partie du groupe. Harry répondit par le troisième et dernier sortilège de confusion et Snape progressa vers les sortilèges de défigurement.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait la démonstration de la majorité des sorts de la 1ère à la 4ème année ; tous ceux de la 5ème année devaient être appris pour s'en défendre.

Snape bougeait vite, les sortilèges fusaient dans tous sens, la magie grésillait et crépitait dans l'air, selon toutes les apparences extérieures, c'était comme s'il essayait en permanence de blesser Harry, mais après que Harry chancelât brièvement encore une fois et que Snape manquât une fois encore de profiter de son hésitation, au lieu d'attendre la riposte de Harry, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Parfaitement prononcés et clairement énoncés, les sortilèges n'y résistaient pas, c'était très différent des duels à mort que Harry avait pratiqués auparavant. En fait, c'était amusant de penser à un nouveau sort et de voir comment Snape allait le bloquer. C'était ce que Harry faisait puis il attendait le suivant, voyant s'il pouvait commencer un nouveau groupe de sortilèges et si Snape se rappelait le prochain dans la même famille d'incantations. Parfois il calculait mal son coup et il se retrouvait sur les fesses après un bond de plus de deux mètres, ou vêtu d'une robe de femme, ou affublé brusquement de larges oreilles et il devait endurer le sourire narquois de Snape quand celui-ci détournait son sortilège ou alors parfois, il avait la satisfaction s'envoyer Snape valdinguer. Attaquer, parer, attaquer, parer. A la fin de la leçon des 5ème année, leur duel avait pris un tour plus affûté mais ce n'était pas hostile, juste compétitif. Ça rappelait à Harry les parties d'échecs avec Ron.

C'est un Harry Potter perclus de douleurs qui avançait dans l'herbe pour le dernier cours cet après-midi-là. Il était mentalement et physiquement fatigué mais il était relativement en un seul morceau et n'avait aucune blessure. Il adressa un sourire grimaçant à Snape et fut récompensé par un sourcil haussé et un bref hochement de tête. Il ne s'était pas senti libre de la moindre culpabilité depuis longtemps.

Ils avaient eu quelques pauses lorsque Snape avait enseigné les Potions, durant lesquelles Harry avait révisé les sorts du cours suivant. Puis ils y retournaient, se faisant face sur la pelouse qui était devenue maintenant de qualité inégale. Dumbledore était descendu pour la démonstration des 4ème année, son inquiétude initiale se muant en amusement tandis qu'il regardait puis il repartit.

Aussi loin que le bénéfice pédagogique allait, les élèves semblaient y prendre plaisir – les Gryffondor encourageaient Harry, les Serpentard soutenaient Snape, les Pouffsouffle et les Serdaigle, pour la plupart, retenaient leur souffle à chaque tir. Les étudiants les plus consciencieux prenaient des notes et après chaque cours, il y en avait au moins un qui venait vers Harry pour lui demander comment s'épelait le nom d'un des sortilèges.

Les derniers à partir furent les 1ère année. Ceux d'avant avaient été les 7ème année et les sorts qu'ils leur avaient démontrés avaient augmenté d'un cran. Harry et Snape avaient flirté à la frontière des Impardonnables et les souvenirs de Harry et ses facultés magiques avaient été poussées au maximum. A la fin, ce fut Snape qui fit le plus de sortilèges de 7ème année tandis que Harry gardait ceux des 6ème et 5ème année. Harry était content de ne pas avoir eu les 7ème année en dernier. La chose la plus difficile avec les 1ère année était de leur faire comprendre ce qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser.

Snape commença avec un simple sortilège de flottement.

- _Petrificus__ Totalus_, riposta Harry, espérant que c'était bien un charme de 1ère année.

Snape le détourna facilement et poursuivit avec un _Stupéfix_, que Harry n'avait appris qu'en 2ème année. Harry chancela mais s'arrangea pour bloquer la plus grande partie du sort. Avec un sourire démoniaque, Harry articula les mots de l'incantation suivante :

- _Rictusempra_.

Snape lui jeta un regard plein de dédain tandis qu'il balayait le charme qui faisait rire, puis il leva sa baguette et prononça très clairement le sortilège de Jambencoton.

Harry était si occupé à essayer de ne pas rire tandis qu'il le parait qu'il tituba légèrement. Il leva sa baguette pour jeter à Snape un sort de danse mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Toutes couleurs s'étaient retirées du visage de Snape et ses traits s'étaient contractés. Sa main gauche serrait son estomac et Harry vit que sa baguette tombait lentement de son autre main. Presque au ralenti, Snape s'effondra sur le sol. Harry courut à ses côtés.

- Professeur ? appela-t-il, retournant Snape sur le dos.

Snape ne bougeait pas. Harry mit son oreille sur la poitrine de Snape et fut soulagé d'entendre son cœur battre faiblement. Snape respirait superficiellement. Pas certain de ce qui avait provoqué l'évanouissement de Snape, Harry invoqua le sortilège de guérison le plus général qu'il connaissait.

- Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh ! Vite ! cria-t-il aux élèves massés autour de lui. Dépêchez-vous !

Il se tourna vers Snape, ne sachant pas que faire.

- Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ?

Snape ne répondit pas. Harry n'hésita qu'un instant.

- _Mobilicorpus_, dit-il, soulevant Snape du sol avec le sortilège. Brown, prenez la baguette du professeur Snape. Vous autres, vous retournez dans la classe, faites un compte-rendu du prochain chapitre de votre livre.

Il rencontra Madame Pomfresh sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Nous faisions un duel. Il allait bien – j'ai bloqué son dernier sort et ensuite il s'est écroulé. Il se tenait l'estomac… expliqua Harry.

- Le professeur Snape n'est pas un homme en forme. Il a beaucoup de douleurs ces derniers temps. Se battre en duel ! C'est de la folie pure !

Elle s'affaira vers Snape pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Harry la suivit, il se sentait mal, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh lui ordonne de s'en aller.

Il se souvint de la classe. Snape ne voudrait probablement pas qu'ils restent sans surveillance trop longtemps, spécialement des 1ère année. Il se hâta de retourner en classe. Tout à coup, le silence tomba sur la classe quand Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il put voir que tous le fixaient, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

- Le professeur Snape est un peu souffrant, dit-il.

La classe entière le regardait, l'air d'attendre et Harry se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, il les avait entièrement sous sa seule responsabilité.

- Heu… Merci de votre aide aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je suggère de passer en revue les sortilèges que le professeur Snape a utilisés cet après-midi.

Snape ne revint pas à la fin du cours, alors Harry prit les deux classes de potions suivantes – en assignant les élèves à lire des passages tirés de leur livre d'étude. Dès que la classe fut terminée, il retourna à l'infirmerie.

Harry s'assit sur le lit d'à côté.

Les yeux de Snape étaient clos et son visage encore blême. Harry regarda ses longues mains posées sur les couvertures, puis sa figure – lèvres fines et nez crochu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'étudier Snape de si près auparavant. Cheveux noirs sur peau blanche, sourcils sombres sur lividité. Harry était frappé par ce contraste. Pris dans leur ensemble, les traits de Snape étaient laids mais quand on prenait chaque partie séparément, Harry se trouva plus intrigué que dégoûté. Il réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus associé Snape à la laideur, qu'il ne tenait plus compte de son apparence extérieure du tout. C'était juste _Snape_.

- Potter, murmura Snape, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Professeur ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

Harry ne put dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix – et la rougeur de ses joues quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait longuement dévisagé.

- Je vais bien, répondit Snape, son timbre était un peu forcé mais il s'arrangeait encore pour avoir l'air brusque.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- J'irai mieux si Madame Pomfresh cessait de rôder autour de moi comme une espèce de poule affolée.

- Les gens ne s'écroulent pas juste comme ça, je suis certain de mon sortilège de chatouillis était inefficace, commenta Harry.

Snape lui adressa une œillade meurtrière. Harry sembla recouvrer son assurance.

- J'ai dit que j'allais bien, Potter, grommela Snape. Je suppose que vous avez gardé un œil sur le restant de mes classes de la journée ?

Il tenta de s'asseoir mais renonça et il se renfonça dans son oreiller. Harry acquiesça.

- Je leur ai demandé de lire le chapitre suivant et d'essayer de ne pas détruire la salle de classe.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Je vous dois des remerciements alors, dit-il.

Harry afficha un grand sourire.

- Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous ne seriez pas autorisé à vous rendre dans une salle de classe demain.

Snape rougit.

- Madame Pomfresh s'est douloureusement trompée.

Harry sourit à nouveau.

- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas de surveiller vos cours. C'était en fait plutôt amusant, une fois que je me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que les Serpentard gardent leurs mains bien visibles tout le temps.

Snape ferma les yeux.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, attendant une argumentation. Snape devait vraiment être souffrant.

- Je veux dire, si vous voulez vous pouvez me donner les grandes lignes de la leçon, comme ça ils ne prendront pas trop de retard, offrit Harry.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de dédain.

- Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous arranger pour occuper mes élèves pour une journée, Potter.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas être blessé par le ton méprisant de Snape.

- D'accord. Bien, dit-il brièvement, je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez.

Il commença à se lever.

- Potter ?

Harry fit une pause.

- Quoi ?

Snape hésita. Finalement, il dit :

- Sur mon bureau, vous trouverez le plan de mes leçons pour la semaine. Utilisez-les pour les cours de demain.

Harry acquiesça.

- J'espère que vous vous rétablirez bientôt, Professeur, dit-il et partit sans attendre la réplique de Snape.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

_**Toutes mes excuses à celles qui m'ont laissé un message avec leur adresse-mail privée. Votre adresse-mail était bien dans le mail que j'ai reçu chez moi mais elle avait disparu de la liste des reviews quand j'ai voulu y répondre. Et, évidemment, je n'ai pas gardé les "originaux".  
Merci FFnet pour cette agréable nouveauté :(**_

_** Désolée. Promis, je vous répondrai de suite la prochaine fois. **_

Bisous

falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Note importante**: Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette fic est publiée en primeur dans le fanzine "le Troisième Oeil" et ce n'est qu'après un délai dit raisonnable que je la mets en ligne sur ce site. Ahem... Il semblerait que depuis la dernière fois, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps que j'ai carrément oublié de poster les chapitres suivants...

Je suis vraiment désolée de cette malheureuse inattention. Donc, en clair, les parties 3 et 4 seront en ligne aujourd'hui, les 5 et 6, la semaine prochaine.

**Note(bis)**: Je vois en mettant en ligne que FFnet a supprimé nos petits signes qui marquent la fin d'un paragraphe et qu'ils refusent d'apparaître quand on les rajoute. Super... J'espère néanmoins que la lecture de cette suite restera agréable.

**3ème partie**

Severus s'appuya contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Une fois de plus, il devait de la gratitude à Potter pour son bien-être personnel, une fois de plus, cela signifiait qu'il devait le remercier et, une fois de plus il avait été incapable de se forcer à le faire. Le moment pour ça était venu puis reparti et, à la place, Severus avait dit autre chose. Son bras le picotait encore du charme que Harry avait lancé cet après-midi et de son chaleureux attouchement. Il le frictionna sans conviction. Il était épuisé. Poppy l'avait bourré de potions qui lui redonneraient des forces et le feraient dormir.

En fait, il avait pris plaisir à cette journée – jusqu'au commencement de la douleur. Se battre en duel avec Potter était devenu étonnamment… amusant… faute d'un mot plus approprié. Severus avait été impressionné par la maîtrise des sortilèges de Potter. Bien qu'il eût catégoriquement et méchamment espéré que le jeune homme tombât face contre terre – que ce soit lors de leurs duels ou en tant qu'assistant enseignant en général – Severus était soulagé d'avoir un assistant compétant. A moins que Potter ne fasse quelque chose de dangereusement stupide, il semblait qu'il serait plus que capable d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal entièrement seul, en quelques années. Severus était d'une façon perverse content d'avoir bien évalué la situation ; c'était convenablement déprimant et confirmait ses premières prédictions pessimistes qui lui disaient qu'il ne serait pas professeur de DCFM très longtemps.

Severus était à Poudlard depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant. Dix-sept années qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard en pleine nuit, demandant, suppliant Dumbledore de le croire. Il y avait eu tellement de raisons de se détourner de Voldemort, tellement de doutes – la répulsion constante qui ne cessait d'augmenter, la culpabilité, la peur qui prenait aux tripes, la trahison quand il avait découvert que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas plus ses amis que n'importe qui d'autre. Et tellement de raisons de rester. Puis il y avait eu le renseignement, le plan. Si ça n'avait été que James Potter, Severus se serait réjoui, et bon débarras ! Mais il s'agissait de Lily aussi. Rien que pour l'enfant. Ça changeait la donne.

Severus se demanda s'il devait aller vers Dumbledore, s'il devait attendre jusqu'au matin. Mais il fut incapable d'attendre. A la place, poussé par le désespoir, il était arrivé à Poudlard contrarié, furieux et confus. Parfois il se demandait ce qui avait fait que Dumbledore avait cru en lui. Il avait parlé toute la nuit, parfois avec emphase, parfois furieusement, et à d'autres moments, roulé en boule, brisé d'âpres sanglots. Dumbledore écouta, questionna et laissa les sentiments de Severus s'exprimer librement. Quand vint le matin, un avertissement s'envola vers James et Lily Potter et Severus retourna chez lui, fondamentalement changé. Il remercia les cieux pour ses dons en Occlumencie. Ils le maintinrent en vie de ce moment-là jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique lorsque Voldemort tenta de tuer Harry Potter et échoua puis ce fut Dumbledore qui lui épargna Azkaban.

Severus pensa qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vraiment pardonné à Harry. Pour la mort de Lily, d'être l'incarnation de James et pour sa propre fuite désespérée vers Poudlard et pour la servitude qu'il s'était imposée lui-même envers Albus. Severus essaya de se rappeler quand il avait remarqué pour la première fois que l'attitude de Harry envers lui avait changé. Il pensa que ce devait être dans le hall, en attendant Lucius. Il savait que c'était un tournant décisif de ses relations avec le jeune homme. Severus se souvint du large sourire de Potter de l'après-midi, l'amusement partagé lorsqu'ils échangeaient des sorts. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis une étrange chaleur s'installait dans son estomac à ce souvenir.

Severus frictionna une nouvelle fois son bras et décida qu'aller dormir était probablement l'option la moins perturbante en cet instant.

Snape était de retour dans ses appartements quand Harry finissait son cours en ce vendredi après-midi. Il s'arrêta à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui dit en des termes incertains que Snape était retourné dans les donjons.

Harry entra dans le placard qui cachait les quartiers de Snape et lança le sortilège qui révéla la porte. Il frappa de manière hésitante à la porte de Snape et fut récompensé par un « entrez » lâché d'un ton acide.

La première impression de Harry de la chambre de Snape fut qu'elle était étonnamment gaie. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et les murs étaient peints d'un ton crème. Il y avait un coussin rouge sur l'un des larges fauteuils près de l'âtre et le décor incluait un peu de vert et de jaune et d'un peu plus de rouge. La pièce était dominée par le bureau de Snape mais il y avait aussi deux fauteuils, une table basse, une bibliothèque, une table d'appoint, une petite armoire et une cheminée. A travers une porte ouverte, Harry put voir sa chambre à coucher.

Snape était assis dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné, vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux.

- Potter, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Il avait _l'air_ mieux, légèrement. Harry nota l'extrême pâleur de Snape et son expression crispée.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, Professeur ? demanda Harry, n'ayant rien de mieux à dire.

- Oui, répondit Snape, irrité. J'espère que ma salle de classe est toujours intacte ?

- Ça va. J'ai pensé faire un saut pour vous faire un compte-rendu de vos cours.

Snape se contenta de grogner en réponse. Harry prit ça pour un oui. Il s'installa dans l'autre siège de Snape.

- Ok. Bien, en dépit de leurs meilleurs efforts, les 7ème année ne se sont pas entretués.

Il y eu un minuscule, un infime changement dans l'expression de Snape et Harry espéra que c'était de l'amusement.

- J'ai commencé le chapitre deux avec eux, ça a pris un moment mais ils ont enfin le coup pour le sortilège de camouflage.

Snape acquiesça.

- Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis avec votre propre classe, j'espère ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ils ont été très bien. Au fait, je voulais vous demander, sans vous… heu… votre influence, je pourrais avoir besoin qu'exercer un peu d'autorité. Est-ce que je peux enlever des points ?

Harry était en train de minimiser un peu les choses. Les étudiants avaient tous été perturbés par l'absence de Snape et bien qu'une rumeur circulât dans l'école colportant que Harry l'avait étendu lors de leur duel, les étudiants avaient vu son absence comme une sorte de vacances. Harry s'était trouvé dans la soudaine déplaisante position d'avoir à gérer des élèves agités et perturbateurs.

Snape lui lança un regard aiguisé puis son expression devint presque moqueuse.

- Une semaine entière avant que vous ne pensiez à demander, Potter ? Je suis surpris.

Harry savait qu'il rosissait et il détestait ça.

- Bon, vous n'avez pas exactement eu l'envie de me parler de l'ensemble de votre expérience d'enseignant à Poudlard.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent.

- Je ne suis pas votre baby-sitter, Potter.

- Oui, mais apparemment, vous êtes mon superviseur immédiat, rétorqua Harry, en haussant les épaules, agacé. Oh, très bien, ajouta-t-il l'air désinvolte, je suppose que si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je peux toujours demander à McGonagall.

Snape ricana vraiment.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Oui, vous êtes un membre du personnel ici, vous pouvez donner ou déduire des points aux maisons. J'espère que vous n'abuserez pas de votre pouvoir.

- Bien sûr que non, démentit Harry. Je suivrai simplement votre exemple.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix mortelle, je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier votre notion du comportement à adopter envers les malades. Si vous avez l'intention de rester assis là et vous montrer insolent, alors je suis sûr que je peux me passer de votre compagnie.

Harry se sentit mal. Snape marquait un point, il _était_ malade et Harry était sensé lui rendre visite et à la place, il le provoquait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, cet homme-là faisait ressortir le pire qui était en lui.

- Désolé, dit-il.

Snape ne dit rien pendant un instant puis il soupira.

- Potter, fit-il, le ton légèrement modifié.

Harry le dévisagea avec curiosité. Snape fixait résolument le feu.

- Je… J'ai… apprécié… votre assistance aujourd'hui. J'ai été imprudent de tenter de me dépenser si énergiquement si tôt. Il semblerait que je le paie maintenant.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. C'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse ou au moins de la gratitude de la part de Snape qu'il avait jamais entendue.

- Madame Pomfresh disait que vous aviez beaucoup souffert. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Snape resta muet un instant avant de répliquer.

- Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais souhaité connaître.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Vous voulez que je parte ?

Snape l'observa, ses yeux noirs insondables.

- Potions, 3ème année, à 11 heures, est-ce que certains parviennent à concocter une potion d'Ouïe ?

Harry sourit largement.

- Tous sauf deux, je leur ai dit de recopier dix fois les ingrédients pour le prochain cours.

- Et mon cours de potions de l'après-midi avec les 4ème année ?

- Et bien, Miriam Fullstaf a encore eu des ennuis avec sa baguette mais, à part ça, pas de problème. De toute façon, j'ai noté ce que nous avions fait pour chaque classe. Là.

Harry tendit un parchemin à Snape. Il le déroula et le parcourut.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé loin avec la leçon de DCFM des 6ème année.

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré que Snape ne le remarquerait pas. En vérité, les 6ème année s'étaient montrés difficiles.

- Il semblerait que je doive supervisé une retenue demain, dit-il, espérant en rester là.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Retenue du samedi soir, Potter, vous devriez être en terrain familier.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

- C'était juste un malentendu, marmotta-t-il.

- Oh ?

Le regard fixe de Harry s'assombrit encore plus. Snape allait lui demander des explications sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Oui, ils croyaient que je leur avais dit de lire la page 32 de leur livre alors qu'en fait, je voulais leur dire de jeter tout un tas de papiers sur la tête de Susan Young et de suspendre Edward Murgletop en l'air par ses sous-vêtements.

Snape dévisagea Harry un long moment. Puis les coins de sa bouche se contractèrent très légèrement.

- Je vois, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Les yeux de Harry rayonnèrent.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai dû envoyer Edward à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui enlève le slip qui s'était coincé dans ses fesses. **(1)**

L'expression de Snape se ferma soudain et Harry, trop tard, se rappela ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine deux ans plus tôt, de ce que son père et ses amis lui avaient fait – ils ne lui avaient pas coincé le slip entre les fesses, c'est vrai, mais il y avait bel et bien eu lévitation et sous-vêtements dans l'histoire.

- Je suis d'accord, la détention est parfaitement justifiée. J'espère que vous enlèverez des points rétroactivement, fit Snape d'un ton froid.

Harry acquiesça. Il se demandait s'il devait dire quelque chose – tenter de réparer ce pont particulier qui avait été détruit lorsqu'il était entré furtivement dans le souvenir de Snape.

- Professeur, commença-t-il, je suis désolé d'avoir regarder dans votre Pensine quand vous m'enseigniez l'Occlumencie. Je n'aurais pas dû et je ne pense vraiment pas que c'était drôle. J'ai détesté ce que mon père et Sirius ont fait…

Harry s'interrompit soudainement. Snape s'était levé, le visage mortellement pâle. Son livre était tombé par terre mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il tremblait de rage.

- Vous ne devez jamais, JAMAIS mentionner ce fait, vous entendez ?

- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, je comprends pourquoi vous ne…

- Sortez, siffla Snape.

- Professeur…

- J'ai dit : SORTEZ !

Et Harry l'aurait fait, il était d'ailleurs en train de se lever pour partir, sauf que brusquement Snape chancela et serait tomber si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Eloignez-vous de moi, grogna Snape.

Harry refusa.

- Si je le fais, vous tombez par terre. Ne faites pas l'imbécile, dit-il.

Snape le fusilla du regard mais s'appuya sur Harry pour se rasseoir dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres étaient serrées et son expression tendue.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Je crois… Potter, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous m'aidiez à regagner mon lit.

Harry hocha la tête et Snape commença à se lever.

- Attendez. La magie serait plus facile.

Snape grogna.

- Je refuse de vous autoriser à me léviter comme n'importe quel cadavre, dit-il.

Harry soupira.

- Très bien mais ce serait plus facile pour vous.

Il tendit le bras et Snape se hissa. Harry enroula promptement son bras autour de son dos et Snape s'appuya lourdement contre lui. Heureusement sa chambre n'était qu'à quelques pas de là. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, Snape s'adossa contre le chambranle avant de parcourir les derniers mètres jusqu'à son lit. Snape s'étendit sur le matelas avec reconnaissance.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Une potion ? Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh…

- Non ! gronda Snape. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'_elle _vienne s'agiter autour de moi. Il y a une bouteille à côté de ma chaise dans le salon. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

Harry s'empressa de le lui apporter et Snape en prit une petite quantité. Il se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis navré, Professeur, je n'aurais pas dû vous contrarier, dit Harry.

- Vous êtes encore là, Potter ? demanda Snape.

Harry retint une réplique, Snape était malade, se rappela-t-il. Tournant les talons, il quitta les appartements de Snape, en fermant résolument la porte derrière lui.

**NDT :**

** 1) l'auteure emploie le mot _a wedgie,_ tiré du verbe _to wedge :_ coincer, caler.**

**C'est une manoeuvre faite pour humilier quelqu'un. Le but est d'attraper la victime par derrière et de tirer puis de soulever les habits au niveau de la taille afin que les sous-vêtements se coincent douloureusement entre les fesses.**

Severus aurait dû deviner que Potter était incapable de se taire. En dix minutes, Albus était là, s'affairant autour de lui, pire que Poppy Pomfresh.

- Je vais bien, Albus, dit-il, les dents serrées, tandis que son oreiller était tapoté pour être regonflé et qu'on le bordait sous ses couvertures.

- Faites que ce soit possible, Severus, vous êtes encore convalescent et ce genre de comportement énergique n'est pas bon pour vous, le sermonna Albus avant de lui offrir un bonbon au citron, que Severus refusa fermement.

Albus le regarda tristement.

- J'espère vraiment que Harry et vous apprenez à laisser vos différends derrière vous.

Severus soupira, se préparant mentalement à la culpabilité que Albus savait si bien faire naître en lui.

- Si vous avez vraiment une telle antipathie pour lui, Severus, ou si simplement, vous ne pouvez pas travailler avec lui, je crains fort de devoir le laisser s'en aller. Après tout, il est ici pour vous soulager.

Severus grogna. Oh, dieu. Le vieux salaud manipulateur. Severus savait très bien que Albus voulait Potter ici pour garder un œil sur lui. Et, à vrai dire, l'idée de perdre son assistant ne semblait pas si agréable. Potter avait prouvé son utilité en moins d'une semaine et en dépit du douloureux souvenir qu'il venait de déterrer, Severus avait, à sa grande surprise, commencé à ne pas totalement détester son association avec Potter.

- Bien sûr, Severus, continua Ablus. Vous êtes bien trop mal pour envisager d'enseigner la semaine prochaine. Je veux un repos complet. En attendant, Harry devra rester pour assurer vos cours. Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez décider si vous pouvez travailler avec lui ou pas.

Rusé, manipulateur et sournois vieux salaud. Severus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

- Je vais m'en aller. Je vais dire à Harry de venir vous voir afin de mettre au point les cours de la semaine prochaine.

Severus hocha la tête. On ne discutait pas avec Albus.

- Oh, Severus. Harry ne voulait pas vous contrarier. Il était en train de tenter de s'excuser. Essayer vraiment de trouver un compromis, tant qu'il est là.

Severus ferma les yeux et prétendit s'endormir jusqu'il soit assuré que Albus avait bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. Ainsi Potter n'avait pas pensé que les singeries de son père et de ses amis étaient amusantes après tout. Severus trouvait ça pour le moins surprenant. Que Potter essaie de s'excuser d'avoir envahi sa sphère privée en regardant dans sa Pensine l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Une autre génération de Potter avait été témoin de ce douloureux incident et de son humiliation alors il avait juste réagi à cette confusion de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

Ce n'était définitivement pas facile d'avoir Potter dans les environs mais seulement quelques jours auparavant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'être débarrassé de celui qui provoquait son irritation, mais maintenant Severus se sentait étrangement réticent. Bon, il était certain d'être mortellement écœuré par l'agaçant morveux avant la fin de la semaine, alors, quand Albus le lui redemanderait, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour materner Potter.

Harry était couché dans son lit à repousser l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible. Il n'attendait pas vraiment avec impatience cette journée du samedi. Premièrement, il avait à superviser la retenue des 6ème année récalcitrants puis il devait rendre visite à Snape une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait des cours de Snape toute la semaine à venir, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'emplissait de joie, étant donné l'expérience du vendredi et il devrait revoir Snape pendant le week-end pour les préparer.

A midi, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec Snape. Il avait pris un plaisir un peu pervers en demandant aux garçons de 6ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard de récurer des chaudrons dans la salle de potions, principalement pour se venger d'eux parce qu'ils l'avaient obligé à leur donner une retenue. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé que les enseignants pouvaient ne pas prendre de plaisir à punir les élèves. Les étudiants l'avaient regardé comme s'il les avait trahis – comme s'il aurait dû apprécier autant qu'eux la plaisanterie, comme s'il aurait dû réagir différemment parce qu'il était l'un d'eux. Harry, cependant, avait trop souvent fait les frais de ce genre de blague douteuse pour ressentir beaucoup de sympathie pour eux. Il leur avait fait nettoyer les chaudrons puis les avait renvoyés en déduisant dix points chacun à leur maison respective.

Harry prit son déjeuner puis se promena au hasard dans l'école pendant un moment en prenant son temps pour se rendre dans les donjons et voir Snape. Harry se sentait plus d'aversion pour Snape aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps. Il se savait pas pourquoi mais la simple pensée de cet homme le remplissait d'un intense irritation et d'agacement. En fait, il avait adoré travaillé avec lui jeudi et même vendredi soir, il avait aimé parler avec lui des étudiants mais ensuite, quand il avait essayé de lui offrir son amitié, Snape était devenu brusquement furieux. Ça ennuyait Harry rien que d'y penser. Pourquoi Snape ne pouvait-il pas se montrer raisonnable ? Ça le tuerait vraiment de se montrer agréable pour une fois ?

Finalement, ne pouvant repousser l'échéance plus loin, Harry carra ses épaules et frappa à la porte de Snape. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Harry entra dans le salon.

- Oh, c'est vous, dit une voix acide provenant de la chambre à coucher.

- Bonjour Professeur, fit Harry.

Après les commentaires significatifs de Dumbledore sur le fait que Snape ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il se surmenait, Harry était déterminé à ne pas perdre son calme. Si ça signifiait user d'une politesse mielleuse, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Cependant, Harry refusa de lui demander comment il allait.

Snape était assis dans son lit et lisait. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama bordeaux foncé et Harry nota distraitement que c'était une couleur qui lui seyait. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit sans attendre d'y être invité.

- Installez-vous confortablement, nota sèchement Snape.

- C'est bon, merci, répliqua Harry.

- J'espère que votre premier jour en tant que méchant enseignant supervisant une retenue s'est bien passé.

- Oui, fit Harry. Je savais exactement que faire.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Je parie que vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous étiez en train de m'apprendre à être un enseignant à Poudlard chaque fois que vous m'avez donné une retenue.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Au moins vous avez gagné quelque chose de cette expérience. Et ce n'est manifestement pas le sens de la discipline.

- Oh, j'ai également emmagasiné tellement, _tellement_ de précieuses leçons qui m'ont appris comment ôter la crasse des chaudrons.

- Hum. C'est fascinant comme ces réparties entre nous peuvent être dérangeantes. Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement passé l'après-midi avec vous, dit Snape.

Il prit un parchemin de la pile posée sur son lit.

- Voilà. C'est le plan des cours pour la semaine prochaine. Venez me voir demain si vous avez des questions.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Harry cligna des yeux.

- Merci, dit-il en se levant. Vous ne voulez rien d'autre pendant que je suis là ?

- Je suis peut-être confiné au lit, Potter mais je ne suis pas impotent.

Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration. Snape était malade. Snape était malade. Ne pas entamez de dispute.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez, grogna Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Snape lui jeta un regard noir puis, étonnamment, la réplique attendue ne vint pas.

- Très bien. J'apprécierai une tasse de thé, dit-il, assez rigide.

Harry battit des paupières, surpris et il demanda à Snape s'il prenait du lait et du sucre ou pas avant même de comprendre la requête. Il fit du thé et l'amena chez Snape. Le professeur le dévisagea avec une expression impénétrable et prit le thé sans un mot. Harry l'observa lever délicatement sa tasse. Snape avait vraiment des mains élégantes, ses doigts étaient longs et leurs mouvements précis et contrôlés. Harry cligna des yeux. Des mains élégantes ? Ça venait d'où, ça ?

- Ce sera tout ? demanda Harry, le trouble rendant son ton plus rude qu'il ne le voulait.

Snape arqua un sourcil.

- Je suis certain que je peux y arriver sans vous.

- Bien, répliqua brièvement Harry.

Puis il changea d'avis.

- Je serai probablement dans ma chambre le reste de la journée, vous pouvez m'appeler si vos avez besoin de quelque chose.

Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent, dangereusement proches d'un ricanement et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il paraissait essayer de résister. Les yeux de Snape se fermèrent de dégoût.

- Merci, Potter, je le ferai, dit-il, les dents serrées.

Alternativement perplexe et amusé par les efforts manifestes de Snape de se montrer aimable, Harry prit pitié de lui et quitta la chambre.

C'était dimanche et Harry n'avait absolument rien à faire, ce qui était malheureux parce que n'avoir rien à faire rendait soudainement le fait que Harry était seul très perceptible. Harry avait pris un petit déjeuner tardif puis avait écrit des lettres à Ron et à Hermione. Quand il eut terminé, Harry n'eut plus rien à faire, excepté réfléchir et il essayait de l'éviter. Il avait déjà passé son samedi après-midi à préparer ses cours de la semaine suivante alors il n'avait plus à le faire. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir et jouer au Quidditch parce qu'il pleuvait depuis samedi après-midi et que ça n'avait pas cessé. Les notes de Snape étaient considérables et Harry n'avait aucune question à poser alors il n'avait pas de raison d'aller voir le professeur non plus. Il mit ça sur le compte de Dumbledore et de sa « suggestion » que Snape pourrait avoir besoin de son aide, quand, à onze heures, il se trouva en train de frapper à la porte de Snape une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Snape en ouvrant la porte et en fixant Harry.

Il était toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre mais Harry put voir qu'il portait maintenant un pyjama bleu foncé.

- Oh, vous êtes levé, dit Harry en énonçant un fait flagrant et espéra que Snape ne le remarquerait pas.

- Oui. En effet, je suis levé, fit Snape. Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui saurait reconnaître une évidence si manifeste.

Harry tressaillit en son for intérieur – remarqua-t-il – puis il soupira.

- Très bien, restez égal à vous-même. J'étais venu vous demander si vous n'aviez besoin de rien mais comme vous êtes _manifestement_ mieux, je vais m'en aller.

- Vous avez lu le plan des cours de la semaine ? s'enquit Snape, ayant l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- Oui.

- Ah. Pas de question ?

- Non.

- Je vois. C'est une honte que vous n'ayez pu vous montrer si organisé quand vous étiez un étudiant, Potter.

En fait, Snape semblait contrarié par les compétences de Harry. Harry haussa les épaules puis afficha un grand sourire méchant.

- Je sais mais regardez où j'ai fini.

- Ce rôle que vous jouez temporairement n'a absolument rien à voir avec vos performances en Potions, Monsieur Potter.

Les yeux de Snape n'étaient que deux fentes étroites et une pointe de malveillance entrait dans son ton. Harry grinça des dents, irrité.

- Et comme d'habitude, je suis Harry Potter et tout m'est servi sur un plateau.

La pensée que Snape croyait encore ça agaçait Harry au-delà des mots.

- Vous savez quoi, dit-il froidement, vous avez probablement raison. Je vais cesser de vous faire perdre votre temps quand manifestement je n'ai rien à vous offrir en tant qu'assistant.

Puis il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre à grandes enjambées en claquant la porte.

Harry regarda furieusement sa chambre confortable, sa cheminée, ses chaises, son lit. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son placard et d'un mot, ouvrit sa malle et ordonna à ses habits d'y entrer. Une semaine. Il n'avait tenu qu'une semaine avant que Snape ne lui fasse perdre son sang-froid. Cette idée énervait bien plus Harry que l'éternelle conviction de Snape qu'il ne méritait pas les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient.

- Je suppose que je ne mérite pas non plus toutes les mauvaises choses qui me sont arrivées alors ? grogna-t-il.

Il y eut un coup péremptoire frappé à la porte. Ce devait être Snape mais Snape était bien la dernière personne que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il s'inquiète de frapper aux portes. Il ouvrit brusquement. Snape était là, très raide, une expression mortelle sur le visage.

- Potter, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois, dit-il, les lèvres pincées, en fixant fermement un point au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez l'assistant qui convenait. Je ne prends pas vos _capacités_ comme allant de soi.

Il abaissa son regard vers Harry puis pour la première fois, ses yeux clignotèrent en voyant la malle de Harry ouverte. Snape lui adressa un regard aiguisé, manifestement déconcerté. Il eut un brusque hochement de tête, se tourna et partit.

Harry entendit la porte de Snape claquer. Harry fixa la malle à moitié empaquetée puis la porte où Snape s'était tenu. Son cœur battait trop rapidement et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

« Ceci est incroyablement stupide » pensa Harry.

Mais il ne savait pas s'il se référait aux problèmes entre Snape et lui ou à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se rua à la suite de Snape et frappa fortement à sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Vous partez, constata Snape.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Très bien.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, fit Harry.

- Faites-moi un rapport lundi après-midi.

- Si j'ai à en faire un.

- J'attends un compte-rendu complet pour chaque cours.

- Bien sûr, approuva Harry.

Snape grogna légèrement puis hocha une fois de la tête et referma la porte.

Harry se retrouva debout devant le battant clos. Il pivota et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, se sentant décidément mieux mais pas vraiment certain de ce qui venait de se produire.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**4ème partie**

Deux hiboux arrivèrent pour Harry au dîner. Les réponses de Ron et Hermione à ses lettres. Il les fourra dans ses robes, les gardant pour plus tard.

Tard ce soir-là, Harry s'assit en face du feu dans son pyjama, une tasse de chocolat chaud à côté de lui et lut ses lettres. Ron voulait savoir si Harry pouvait sortir de Poudlard le week-end suivant. Il allait rendre visite à Fred et George et voulait lui annoncer une nouvelle. Hermione serait là. Harry tourna la lettre et la lut encore une fois, cherchant l'allusion de ce que ça pourrait être.

La lettre de Hermione était plus longue et plus familière mais elle demandait aussi à Harry de le rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne mentionnait rien d'excitant à part des nouvelles de l'Université et elle écrivait juste les choses ordinaires qui étaient arrivées et c'était tout. Ron avait probablement juste un nouveau balai ou quelque chose comme ça, décida Harry.

Il replia les lettres et les glissa dans le tiroir qui contenait son album photos et les quelques autres trésors qu'il possédait.

Pendant un instant, c'était comme si Ron et Hermione avaient été dans la chambre avec lui et maintenant Harry se sentait vraiment seul. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce vide était pire que lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Là au moins, il savait qu'il serait bientôt à Poudlard avec ses amis. Maintenant, il _était_ à Poudlard et il se rappelait douloureusement qu'_eux_ n'y seraient plus jamais.

Il prit un nouveau parchemin et écrivit deux courtes réponses. Il ferait de son mieux pour aller à Pré-au-Lard l'après-midi du samedi suivant.

Puis il prit sa potion de sommeil et se mit au lit, parce que tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était penser et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça, pas ici, pas par lui-même. Pendant un fugace instant, il envisagea même d'aller voir Snape un moment, juste pour avoir de la compagnie. Pendant un plus court instant encore, Harry pensa que Snape comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait. Ces moments passèrent et heureusement puis Harry s'endormit.

Snape était assis en face du feu et essayait de se réchauffer. Il n'avait jamais chaud – jamais assez chaud. La douleur était mauvaise ce soir et elle l'avait sorti du lit où il avait passé la plus grande partie de son après-midi. Snape tendit une main tremblante vers sa grande tasse de thé brûlant. Il sentit la chaleur du liquide se propager à l'intérieur de son corps quand il but mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Puis il eut à nouveau froid.

Potter avait failli partir aujourd'hui et Snape n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi ça l'ennuyait autant. Ça le dérangeait qu'il se soucie tellement du départ éventuel de Potter. Snape avait été frappé par la claire et douloureuse réalisation qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Et le plus incroyable était que Potter n'était pas parti.

Ce qui laissait à Snape la déplaisante prise de conscience qu'il devait être heureux de ce fait. En fait, il se rendit compte d'une chose encore plus déplaisante, il prit conscience qu'il _était_ heureux.

Snape ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts froids sous ses bras. Ce qui lui laissait avec un certain nombre de questions gênantes qu'il essayait d'éviter. Telle que : alors que signifiait Potter pour lui et pourquoi exactement était-il si heureux qu'il ne soit pas parti ?

Snape ne voulait pas penser à ces questions parce que même s'il connaissait les réponses, les questions suivantes seraient même plus gênantes encore et il était plus que certain que Potter ne se poserait pas les mêmes questions que lui.

Traiter avec le nouveau Harry Potter adulte, avec sa haute stature, son maintien sûr de lui et sa déconcertante voix mature qui s'était transformée en quelque chose qui pouvait lui envoyer un frisson le long de l'échine, s'avérait difficile. Pendant cette semaine, depuis que Potter était revenu à Poudlard, Snape avait eu continuellement la preuve de la maturité que Potter avait manifestée pendant la guerre. Potter avait vraiment grandi, et pas simplement physiquement. Il était plus assuré et moins odieux à faire grincer des dents, avec une part de réflexion que Snape s'efforçait d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Potter pouvait encore se montrer incroyablement immature cependant. Pourtant, il _avait_ tenté de se montrer civil, alors Snape _supposa_ qu'il pouvait lui tendre un rameau d'olivier en retour.

Snape finit son thé et se redressa maladroitement. Il éteignit les lumières et sortit de la chambre à coucher. Aussi soigneusement qu'il pouvait, il se versa une dose d'anti-douleurs et une dose de potion de sommeil, suffisante pour l'assommer au moins pour une douzaine d'heures. Puis Severus Snape retourna au lit, se maudissant de permettre à la douleur et aux nuits sombres de le rendre si pathétique.

Harry pensa que son premier jour officiel en tant que remplaçant du Professeur Snape s'était bien passé, tout bien considéré. Serpentard avait été allégé de trente points, Gryffondor, de quinze et, chose étonnante, Poufsouffle de dix et il s'était retrouvé avec trois étudiants obligée d'écrire un essai sur pourquoi marmonner un sort dans le dos d'un enseignant-qui-a-récemment-combattu-à-la-guerre-et-qui-est-encore-un-peu-nerveux n'est pas une bonne idée.

Les étudiants avaient pris cette semaine sans Snape comme des vacances, spécialement les plus âgés qui voyaient encore Harry comme l'un des leurs, bien qu'en faisant un petit bond, ils seraient facilement au-dessus de lui. Même les 1ère année avaient été agités et s'étaient avérés difficiles à maîtriser. Harry avait pensé qu'après avoir dépassé l'excitation du vendredi, les choses reviendraient à la normale le lundi. L'opposé semblait s'être produit et Harry se prit à regretter l'effet calmant qu'imposait la présence de Snape dans ses classes.

Il entra à pas bruyants dans le salon de Snape cet après-midi là, fatigué et énervé. Snape était assis dans son fauteuil et haussa un sourcil quand, sans cérémonie, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'autre chaise.

-         Je retire tout, déclara Harry. Chaque petite remarque ou méchanceté que j'ai dite sur vous ou Trelawney ou n'importe quel enseignant, même Ombrage. D'accord, peut-être pas Ombrage mais définitivement Quirrell.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Snape.

-         Allez, ne vous gênez pas, dites-moi que vous me l'aviez bien dit, fit Harry.

Snape le dévisagea, l'air impassible. Harry s'attendait à des paroles moqueuses et jubilatoires mais, à la place, Snape demanda simplement :

-         Vous avez eu des problèmes de discipline ?

-         Quelques-uns, admit Harry, trop surpris par le ton désinvolte de Snape pour se montrer sur la défensive. Ils se sont montrés joliment agités.

Il indiqua un petit espace entre son pouce et son index.

-         Et les 7ème et 6ème année sont à ça de se rebeller ouvertement.

Snape l'étudia un long moment plus parla :

-         Vous devez leur montrer que vous êtes responsable. Vous ne vous énervez pas devant les élèves normalement. Assurez-vous que vous ne l'êtes pas maintenant. Ne passez pas la leçon entière à demander d'être calmes non plus – dites-le une fois et attendez-vous à ce qu'ils le soient. Vous pouvez vous mettre en colère – mais ne soyez jamais contrarié. Agissez comme si vous attendiez d'eux qu'ils vous écoutent et vous respectent et ils le feront.

-         C'est facile à dire pour vous, vous êtes le terrifiant M…

Harry s'interrompit juste à temps. Une lueur de mauvais augure flasha dans les yeux de Snape et pendant un moment, Harry crut que Snape allait lui jeter un maléfice qui le changerait en amusante citrouille mais cela passa. Snape se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de ricaner.

-         Mangemort ? Sombre chauve-souris ? Vieux connard graisseux ? s'enquit-il avec légerté.

-         Quelque chose comme ça… marmonna Harry.

-         Hum. Soyez comme ça, si c'est possible – vous pouvez aussi prendre Minerva en exemple. Vous remarquerez qu'elle est douée quand elle applique le traitement du silence mortel. Elle patientera jusqu'à ce que les étudiants réalisent qu'elle attend.

Harry se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, il savait déjà tout ça et il était content de remarquer qu'il avait fait la plupart de ces choses durant la journée, parfois avec succès, d'autres fois sans. Il hocha la tête.

-         Mais si ces choses ne marchent pas ? Et s'ils ne se calment que pour un court instant ?

-         Alors soit on leur donne un travail à faire qui ne nécessite pas le silence, soit on parle et ils doivent écouter. S'il le faut, identifiez les meneurs et envoyez-les-moi en retenue.

Harry n'aimait pas cette idée. Premièrement, Snape était sensé se reposer, pas superviser les retenues, secondement, Harry voulait régler ça à sa manière, pas compter sur Snape pour discipliner ses cours. Il ne voulait pas gagner le respect de ses élèves en courant vers Snape chaque fois qu'ils ne comportaient mal.

-         Rappelez-vous simplement que vous ne devez faire aucune menace que vous n'avez pas l'intention de mettre à exécution, poursuivit Snape.

Il retourna son livre.

-         Vous êtes ici pour leur enseigner, Potter, c'est votre but prioritaire, pas d'être leur ami ou sinon, vous ne les contrôlerez plus.

Harry fixa longuement Snape, plutôt sûr que le but de Snape avait toujours été de torturer ses élèves autant que possible pour les punir de respirer. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il réalisait ce qu'avait été sa philosophie – il ne se souciait nullement de ce que pensaient ses étudiants de lui et il utilisait la terreur comme un moyen d'aboutir finalement à une attention complète.

-         Alors vous n'avez jamais pris de plaisir en constatant que vous faites  une peur bleue à vos élèves ? demanda Harry, en réprimant un grand sourire.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux.

-         Ce qui me fait plaisir, Potter, c'est une classe qui écoute attentivement, ne fait pas d'imprudence, ne menace la vie de personne et ne commet aucune erreur idiote.

C'était assez juste. Harry pouvait l'accepter.

-         Bien, je verrai comment ça se passe demain, dit-il, stupéfait d'avoir pu converser poliment avec Snape au sujet de l'enseignement.

C'était vraisemblablement ça en fait – il enseignait à Harry comment enseigner – il n'y avait pas raison que Snape se soucie de parler autant à propos de quelque chose de personnel. Se sentant légèrement suicidaire, il décida de tester cette théorie.

-         Au fait, vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-         Vous espérez que je sois en état d'enseigner demain, Potter ? rétorqua Snape.

Harry était certain d'avoir vu une lueur de… et bien de sarcasme amusé. Et Snape lui parlait toujours. Harry afficha un large sourire.

-         Non, j'espère que j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour miner tout ce que vous avez accompli avant que vous ne reveniez.

Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent légèrement.

-         Hum, bonne chance alors. Je suppose que vous avez couvert tout le plan du cours prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-         Presque – J'ai dû mettre de côté cette interrogation surprise pour les 5ème année jusqu'à demain. Désolé.

Et il y eut ce sourire ironique encore une fois. Harry étudia Snape avec curiosité, se pouvait-il qu'il le trouve amusant ?

-         Je vois ce que vous voulez dire en parlant de miner mes cours, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous n'avez pas _informé_ la classe qu'ils seraient questionnés. Ça minerait en effet totalement la notion d'interrogation _surprise_.

Harry le dévisagea.

-         Est-ce que vous êtes en train de plaisanter, Professeur ? demanda-t-il.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-         Je ne plaisante jamais au sujet des examens, Monsieur Potter. Je croyais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte maintenant.

Harry cligna des yeux puis il rit. Il le faisait vraiment. Il plaisantait. Snape avait fait une plaisanterie et Harry l'avait comprise.

-         J'essaierai de garder ça à l'esprit, dit-il, contrit.

Snape se contenta de grogner quelque chose d'évasif en réponse. Il était occupé à fixer le feu une nouvelle fois.

-         Bien, je devrais y aller, dit Harry. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-         En dehors de la paix et la tranquillité ? Non.

Harry tressaillit en son for intérieur. Touché.

-         Bon. Je vous verrai demain alors.

Snape hocha simplement la tête et, Harry, essayant de ne pas soupirer trop ouvertement, quitta la chambre.

Snape se sentit déconcerté lorsque Harry partit. Il avait pris plaisir à la compagnie du morveux. Pendant un bref instant, il avait oublié qu'il parlait à son agaçant ancien étudiant dont l'existence même était le malheur de sa vie. Quand il se l'était vraiment rappelé, il avait presque paniqué et avait surcompensé pour déguiser son faux pas. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment traître de plaisir lorsque Potter l'avait menacé de revenir encore une fois le lendemain ? Severus jeta un regard noir à la cheminée qui trembla désagréablement en retour. Il tapota ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec irritation.

Ainsi, voilà ce qu'était une conversation avec Potter s'il ne déchirait pas le gamin délibérément à belles dents.

C'était un homme. Pas « un gamin ». Severus ricana à cette _simple_ idée. La voix de Potter pouvait bien avoir mué et il pouvait bien afficher un soupçon de barbe, ce n'était rien qu'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'école. Un homme ? Quelle idée grotesque.

C'était juste un gamin.

L'irritation de Severus augmenta.

Encore rien qu'un gamin.

Alors pourquoi…

Severus réprima fermement ne serait-ce que la plus petite allusion de où cette pensée l'entraînait. Parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de culpabilité supplémentaire et de se détester lui-même.

_Sic'estrienqu'ungaminalorsqu'estcequetufaisenvoulantlebaiserespècededégoûtantmaladet'esqu'unvenducommesonpère._

Severus tressaillit tandis que l'idée se manifestait brusquement par elle-même de toute façon.

Exactement.

Oh, bien et il y avait la culpabilité.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas baiser avec Potter. Une autre idée grotesque. Il n'avait pas envie de lui, il ne _l'appréciait_ même pas.

Putain de Potter.

Oh, mon dieu.

Severus décida qu'il était temps de prendre sa potion de sommeil.

Si Harry s'adonna à un autre fantasme lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, fantasme où il branlait Snape en lui roulant des pelles, il n'y pensa définitivement plus le jour suivant. Pourquoi il trouvait excitant l'idée de rouler des pelles à cet enfoiré irritable, _énervant_, méchant et sarcastique n'était pas quelque chose qui méritait qu'il s'y attarde. C'était quelque chose entre son subconscient et sa libido et il ne voulait pas s'y impliquer davantage. Pourtant, après la presque agréable conversation qu'il avait eue avec Snape, Harry découvrit qu'il était impatient de rendre visite au professeur l'après-midi suivant.

La porte des appartements de Snape n'était même pas fermée quand Harry revint de ses cours.

-         Professeur ? s'enquit Harry, en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-         Non, c'est Longdubat. Qui pensez-vous trouver ici ? grogna Snape depuis sa chaise.

Harry plissa les yeux. Est-ce que c'était le Snape drôle ou le Snape énervé ? C'était difficile de faire la différence parfois. Harry décida de prendre ça comme de l'humour Snapien et ignora simplement le commentaire.

-         Vos suggestions ont marché, dit-il, à la place.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-         Oh ?

-         Sur les 6ème année. J'ai tenté les choses que vous aviez suggérées pour les faire écouter. Ça marche. Bien, la plupart du temps.

-         Bien sûr que ça fonctionne, répliqua Snape, retournant à son livre. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon souffle à vous les proposer autrement.

Harry sentit un sentiment de déception l'engloutir. Où était leur relation du jour précédent ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était impatient de le revoir.

-         Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons beaucoup mieux travaillé.

Snape marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible puis ajouta :

-         Bien, donnez-moi votre compte-rendu. Je vous ferai savoir si j'ai des questions.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessé, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être et il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Snape revienne à la normale. Le comportement du jour d'avant ne lui ressemblait pas.

-         Je n'ai rien écrit. Je pensais juste vous le dire à la place, dit-il. Il n'y a rien à rapporter, excepté que nous sommes joliment dans les temps.

Il hésita un instant et ne réussit pas à réprimer son irritation.

-         J'étais seulement venu pour vous remercier. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Snape lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry et celui-ci remarqua que ses joues habituellement cireuses étaient roses.

-         Potter, c'est une continuelle stupeur pour moi que vous ne suiviez pas des cours d'art dramatiques plutôt que de sorcellerie. Vous avez vraiment de bonnes dispositions, se moqua lourdement Snape.

Harry battit des paupières. Oh. Il avait été mélodramatique.

-         Et bien, ça vous tuerait d'être un peu poli ou civil, une fois de temps en temps ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Snape soupira profondément.

-         Probablement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher. Il s'étrangla de rire. Snape lui lança un regard noir.

-         Bien, votre gratitude est acceptée. Vous attendez une carte de vœux, peut-être ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-         Non, votre respect pour moi en tant que collègue est plus que suffisant.

Snape grommela évasivement.

-         Vous voulez que j'écrive un rapport ? demanda Harry, prenant le Maître de Potions transformé en taureau par les cornes.

Snape soupira une nouvelle fois et agita sa main.

-         Non, je suis certain de survivre si je ne parle avec vous qu'une fois par jour. Je suppose que ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux.

Harry compta jusqu'à dix.

-         D'accord, je vous vois demain alors.

-         Très bien.

Harry roula des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la chambre de Snape en fermant la porte derrière lui puis celle du placard qui la cachait. Ça s'était bien passé. Bâtard agaçant et absurde.

Le reste de la semaine alla un peu mieux. Harry fut capable de maîtriser ses classes et donner ses leçons avec un minimum de mésaventures. Snape se montrait poli et occasionnellement, semblait oublier qu'il était sensé être un connard déplaisant et sarcastique. Après les commentaires de Harry du mardi, Snape avait même paru vouloir discuter des inquiétudes concernant l'enseignement de Harry avec lui.

Snape allait mieux. Il était debout quand Harry arriva le jeudi et semblait plus solide. Il avait également les traits moins gris et tirés.

Le vendredi, quand Harry termina ses cours, Snape était à sa table de travail dans son bureau.

-         Je crois que je pourrai reprendre mon horaire de travail la semaine prochaine, dit Snape, en levant les yeux d'un assortiment de récipients en verre posés sur son bureau.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Il opta pour un « c'est bon ».

-         Hum. Bien, au risque d'être accusé d'ingratitude, dit Snape en lui lançant un regard sévère. Merci de votre aide cette semaine. Vous avez bien négocié cette charge de travail.

Harry réprima un large sourire de fierté. En fait, Snape le remerciait et faisait son éloge, de son plein gré.

-         Merci de cette opportunité, Monsieur, dit-il aimablement.

-         Remerciez Dumbledore, c'était sa décision, répliqua Snape.

Il toussa légèrement et continua un peu plus rapidement.

-         Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne m'avez pas donné de raisons de remettre en cause son jugement.

Harry sourit largement.

-         Je vous en prie, Professeur, dit-il.

Snape le regarda furieusement puis détourna les yeux.

-         Bien, je serai de retour en classe lundi que Albus soit d'accord ou pas. Je pensais que vous pourriez continuer seul avec vos classes, les 1ères et 2ème années. Peut-être les 3ème année aussi avec surveillance.

Harry hocha la tête.

-         D'accord, dit-il.

Snape émit un son qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et retourna à ses potions.

Harry était sur le point de partir quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Le nouveau professeur de Divination, Edgar Conventius, l'avait arrêté au passage au déjeuner et l'avait invité à boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard avec quelques autres enseignants.

-         Plusieurs collègues vont à Pré-au-Lard ce soir pour boire un verre. Vous aimeriez venir ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-         D'accord. Question stupide, admit Harry, essayant de ne pas se sentir stupide lui aussi.

Snape étudia une fiole qui contenait quelque chose de rouge et visqueux.

-         Ne vous tracassez pas, Potter. Je passe suffisamment de temps avec les enseignants de cette école sans vouloir entretenir des rapports sociaux avec eux en plus.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse différente et il n'aurait probablement pas su quoi faire si Snape avait dit oui. Ça aurait très vraisemblablement donné une soirée gênante et les autres professeurs ne l'auraient sans doute plus jamais invité.

-         OK, bonne soirée, alors, dit-il puis se détestant d'hésiter, dans l'attente de la réponse de Snape.

Snape soupira lourdement encore une fois. Il se leva.

-         Potter, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de venir avec moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte derrière son bureau.

Il marmonna un mot de passe qui révéla une porte dans ses appartements privés et Harry le suivit. Snape s'arrêta à côté d'un meuble à vitrine.

-         Voilà, dit Snape, en enfonçant un verre en cristal dans la main de Harry.

Harry le dévisagea avec surprise.

-         Scotch ou vin ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-         Heu… Scotch ?

Snape sortit une bouteille moldue du bar. Il versa un doigt de scotch dans chaque verre.

-         De la glace ?

-         Du coca ? suggéra Harry avec espoir, se rappelant à la fois le pub moldu dans lequel Ron et lui s'étaient débrouillés pour entrer lorsqu'ils étaient en 7ème année et le déplaisant incident chez les Dursley, impliquant le meuble à liqueurs de l'Oncle Vernon.

Snape fronça les sourcils et Harry se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il était perplexe.

-         Oh, c'est un truc moldu, expliqua-t-il.

Snape ricana.

-         Si vous faites référence à cette sorte de mixture révoltante, alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez aller goûter cet excellent scotch ailleurs.

-         Très bien, glace alors, dit Harry.

Snape soupira. Puis il murmura un sort et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la limonade apparut dans le verre, éclaircissant la riche teinte brune du scotch.

-         J'ai oublié pendant une seconde que vous n'aviez que dix-huit et je n'essaie _pas_ de vous encourager à apprécier le goût d'un scotch vieux de vingt-cinq ans.

Il tendit la boisson mélangée à Harry qui, avec un air quelque peu défiant, en prit une grande gorgée. C'était vraiment bon. Il regarda Snape avec étonnement et surprit un petit sourire satisfait avant que le professeur ne prenne une gorgée dans son propre verre.

-         Prenez un siège, Monsieur Potter, proposa Snape avec un geste en direction des fauteuils.

Harry s'assit, en faisant durer son verre. Il se sentait peu à l'aise avec ce nouveau Snape sociable. Snape semblait mal à l'aise également. Il s'assit droit comme une baguette sur sa chaise et étudia attentivement son verre.

Finalement, il toussa légèrement.

-         Ahem. A la fin de votre première quinzaine, dit-il en levant un peu son verre.

-         A la fin de cette première quinzaine, répéta Harry en portant un toast.

-         Oui. Très bien, fit Snape et ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Harry se creusait la cervelle en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas ceci… quoique ce fut… se termine trop rapidement. Enfin, Snape se montrait sociable et dans l'esprit de Harry, c'était important de l'encourager. Une image jaillit dans son esprit, il était assis à côté de Snape en buvant du thé en attendant les nouvelles de Remus, juste avant qu'ils transplanent pour appréhender Malfoy et arrêter Voldemort.

-         Est-ce que vous pensez à lui ? demanda soudainement Harry, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'il puisse les stopper.

-         Qui ça ?

-         Voldemort, précisa Harry.

Snape resta silencieux et Harry était sur le point de décider qu'il ne répondrait pas quand il parla :

-         J'ai appris à ne pas y penser.

Harry fut surpris par l'honnêteté dans le ton de Snape.

-         Moi, j'y pense, admit Harry.

Brusquement, il sentait le besoin, le besoin désespéré et urgent d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-         La plupart du temps, son visage, à la fin. Quand il ressemblait de nouveau à Tom Jedusor. Avant, il… Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler. j'ai essayé de me rappeler combien de personnes j'avais tuées, mais je ne peux pas.

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé par son éclat. Etonnamment, Snape ne dit rien de coupant, ne fit aucun sarcasme.

-         Vous avez fait ce qui vous aviez à faire, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux du bord de son verre en cristal.

-         Eux aussi et ils sont morts et moi, pas.

Il tenta d'afficher un sourire désabusé pour Snape mais échoua. Les yeux sombres de Snape attrapèrent les siens et quelque chose y étincela, quelque chose qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Harry.

-         Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé combien de personnes Albus avait tuées ? Durant sa longue vie ? Ou combien sont morts à cause de lui ? Ou pour lui ?

Harry sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

-         Plus que vous, et plus que vous n'en tuerez jamais. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, Harry, répéta Snape

Et pour la première fois, Harry réalisa qu'il avait employé son prénom.

-         Vos mains sont propres.

Les yeux de Harry tremblèrent en se posant sur ses mains refermées autour du verre en cristal encore à moitié plein. Ses mains, blanches aux jointures. Harry les vit lever sa baguette. Des pensées que Harry avait tenté d'éloigner surgirent dans sa tête.

-         Je continue de voir leurs visages, dit-il à voix basse. Et je continue à me demander s'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de…

-         Si seulement on avait fait ceci ou cela, si on avait dit quelque chose de différent ou choisi ce moment-là pour y aller ou si on n'avait pas…

La voix de Snape mourut et il dévisagea Harry qui lui rendit son regard. Snape déglutit et sa voix se raffermit légèrement tandis qu'il continuait à voix basse.

-         Si on n'était pas devenu Mangemort en premier lieu.

Harry cacha sa confusion en buvant le reste de son scotch. Quand il l'eut fini, Snape était déjà sur ses pieds, en train de se verser un autre verre.

-         Un autre ? demanda Snape.

Harry acquiesça.

-         Sec, cette fois-ci.

Et pour la première fois pour autant que Harry s'en souvienne, Snape lui adressa un sourire en coin amusé et Harry lui sourit largement en retour.

Ils s'assirent et burent le verre suivant en silence mais tout allait bien parce qu'ils avaient un de ces moments où ils se comprenaient et Harry se sentit plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

-         Je ferai bien d'y aller, dit Harry quand il finit son verre.

Il se sentait déjà un peu saoul.

-         Eddie doit m'attendre.

Snape haussa un sourcil et se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry posa son verre sur le meuble et partit sans dire un mot parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas gâcher ça en entamant une dispute avec Snape.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Note de la traductrice:** Beaucoup de lecteurs(trices) se sont demandé qui était Eddie, voici les explications. Bonne lecture.

**5ème partie**

Eddie Conventius était en 7ème année quand Harry était en 1ère. Harry se rappelait vaguement un garçon consciencieux avec une expression terriblement sérieuse qui était doué dans la théorie et la pratique de la Divination. Cependant, maintenant, Eddie semblait heureux et détendu la plupart du temps, comme s'il avait grandi avec son don, ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'horrible à voir dans le futur. Au contraire de Trelawney, Eddie était modeste et bien sur Terre et il ne prétendait pas savoir les choses rien qu'en sauvegardant les apparences.

Eddie sourit largement et agita la main parmi le petit groupe d'enseignants tandis que Harry passait la porte des Trois Balais. Harry lui fit signe en retour, content d'être le bienvenu, et, pour une fois, il se sentait comme lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Désinvolte, Eddie était perché sur un tabouret de bar et parlait avec Flitwick. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt de la Navy Wizard, ses cheveux brun foncé étaient ébouriffés comme s'il venait d'effectuer une course de balai. Harry admit qu'il avait l'air sexy. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de tenter quelque chose. C'était le seul problème à apprécier les autres mecs. Harry savait ce qu'il était sensé faire avec une fille mais que devait-il faire si un garçon lui plaisait ? Si Harry avait appris quoi que se soit en vivant en pension avec un bande de mâles plein d'hormones, incroyablement peu sûrs de leur sexualité naissante, il n'avait pas _présumé_ de quelqu'un d'autre était gay ou désireux de l'admettre. En outre, Harry appréciait déjà Eddie et c'était bien qu'avoir quelqu'un proche de son âge qui ne fût pas un étudiant.

- Salut Harry, fit Eddie tandis que Harry s'approchait. C'est quoi ton poison ?

- Hum, juste une bièreaubeurre dans l'immédiat, j'ai déjà pris quelques verres avec Snape.

- Mon dieu ! Snape a pris un verre ? Je savais que le connard graisseux perdait pied depuis la guerre mais ça va trop loin.

Harry sourit et se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en écoutant Eddie insulter Snape.

- Alors, jeunes gens fraîchement arrivés, dit Flitwick, comment trouvez-vous tout ça jusqu'ici ?

- Oh, vous savez, sourit Eddie. C'est simplement comme revenir à l'école, tu ne crois pas, Harry ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a ni les examens, ni les retenues.

- Ouais, mais ils ne mentionnent pas que si vous donnez une retenue, vous devez suivre aussi, hein ? fit remarquer Eddie.

Harry rit et prit le siège voisin de Eddie.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, c'était presque l'heure de la fermeture, Eddie et Harry étaient les deux derniers enseignants dans le pub. Ils avaient pris une table isolée dans un coin et Harry avait des difficultés à poser sa pinte sur ladite table.

- C'est vraiment dur, se plaignit Harry. Stupide table, y a tout qui bouge.

- A qui le dis-tu ? se moqua Eddie. T'es bourré.

Harry rit.

- Oui, oh, oui. Suis complètement bourré.

- C'est bon, alors. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, jeune Potter, ou quelqu'un pourrait profiter de toi et le Professeur Dumbledore aura ma peau.

- Tu sais que c'est la premièrement fois que je prends une vraie cuite ? déclara Harry. C'est plutôt agréable.

- Oui, je crois que tu l'as déjà mentionné, oh, une centaine de fois maintenant.

Eddie se leva, oscillant légèrement.

- Allez, Monsieur Potter, on rentre à la maison.

- A la maison ? Nan, pas encore. Ai pas encore emballer.

Le cerveau de Harry lui disait qu'un partenaire de rencontre faisait partie intégrante d'une bonne soirée dehors. Eddie rit et regarda autour de lui, dans le pub.

- Je crois que t'as perdu ta chance, Harry. Toutes les filles sont rentrées se coucher ou sont parties s'amuser à Edimbourg d'où elles viennent.

Harry tenta de se lever et tomba presque de sa chaise.

- Qui parle de filles ? demanda-t-il.

Puis il éclata de rire à une brusque pensée. Il allait partager ça avec Eddie.

- Eh, Eddie ? dit-il d'une voix de conspirateur.

Eddie cligna des yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur Harry. Il attrapa son bras pour raffermir sa position ou peut-être était-ce pour les stabiliser tous les deux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux entendre que'que chose d'marrant ? bredouilla Harry en riant.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Eddie en les dirigeant vers la porte.

- Que'que chose de drôle. Oh, des manteaux, des capes, on doit mett' nos capes.

Il y eu une brève échauffourée à la porte tandis qu'ils tentaient d'enfiler leurs capes puis Eddie les conduisit hors de l'établissement.

- Eddie, eh, Eddie.

Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Eddie pour le rendre attentif. Il sourit largement.

- Ouais, quoi ?

- J'dois t'dire que'que chose de tordant.

- Ouais, quoi ?

Harry ricana et faillit tomber, il utilisa Eddie comme soutien. Il serra le bras de Eddie et se pencha vers lui.

- Chuis gay. J'aime même pô les filles.

Eddie ricana et fit un faux pas qui manqua le faire trébucher mais, Harry agrippa son bras en riant pour le redresser. Eddie se rapprocha de lui et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et essaya de se concentrer sur Harry.

- Harry, dit-il solennellement. J'le suis vraisemb'ab'ement aussi.

Harry éclata de rire et tomba juste après. Eddie chuta sur lui.

- J'crois que j'vais êt' malade, fit Harry

**--**

De terribles images oranges et vertes se moquaient de Harry et il ne cessait de devoir répéter le même sortilège encore et encore et il n'arrivait pas à le faire correctement et il se sentait malade. Il avait aussi très soif mais il ne pouvait pas boire d'eau à la fontaine parce que Draco l'en empêchait et Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil et arrachait lentement les plumes de Hedwige une à une. Harry était furieux, si furieux mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer le bon sortilège pour l'arrêter et…

- Potter, réveillez-vous !

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'à peine une fente et les referma. Il faisait sombre mais il arrivait à distinguer un visage sinistre penché vers lui de façon menaçante. Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait ? Toutes ces secousses allaient le rendre malade.

- Que' heure il est ? marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

- Trois heures, Monsieur Potter, du matin.

Trois heures du matin. Snape était ridicule de vouloir le réveiller à cette heure-ci.

- Trop tôt pour se lever, grommela Harry, en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Snape lâcha ses épaules.

- Vous puez l'alcool. Combien avez-vous bu ? Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas soucié de prendre votre potion de sommeil ?

- Humm ?

Harry essaya de se concentrer. Snape avait posé une question.

- La potion de sommeil. Vous ne l'avez pas prise.

- Hein ? Potion. Non…

Harry fit la grimace.

- J'pouvais rien boire de plus.

Snape soupira.

- Je peux voir ça. Je vais devoir insonoriser votre chambre si je veux dormir un peu.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, dit Harry en roulant sur lui-même.

L'oreiller avait l'air plus confortable de ce côté-ci.

- Potter.

Harry fut vaguement conscient que Snape lui parlait.

- Hein ?

- Ça ne fait rien. Contentez-vous de rester calme.

- Hum, bonne nuit, Professeur.

L'estomac de Harry protesta un peu tandis qu'il bougeait. Il entendit à peine Snape soupirer et une voix pleine de souffrance traversa ce qui restait de sa conscience.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit la chambre tourner légèrement et il se plongea dans son oreiller.

**--**

Bien qu'il eût été réveillé aux petites heures d'abord par le son d'une horde de trolls ou alors peut-être par Harry Potter essayant de retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre, puis ensuite par le même Harry Potter qui avait un cauchemar, Severus se leva tôt ce dimanche matin.

Il s'étira et fut récompensé par moins de douleur que le jour d'avant. Il détestait l'admettre mais Albus avait raison, il avait vraiment eu besoin d'une semaine de repos pour se remettre sur pied. Sachant qu'aucun étudiant ne serait réveillé à cette heure-ci. Severus se leva, s'habilla et saisit l'opportunité de quitter les donjons pour la première fois en une semaine.

Il se retrouva sur un parapet, tout en haut du château. Il y avait des années qu'il n'y était pas retourné et cela, seulement de nuit. Il regarda vers les collines et les forêts qui entouraient Poudlard. Le soleil se levait à peine et le ciel était pâle, blanc bleuté. Bien que ce fût la fin de l'été, il faisait froid et une légère brume s'accrochait aux ombres creuses et profondes en esquissant le contour des collines. Il pouvait clairement voir Pré-au-Lard, calme et tranquille en ce tout début de matinée, de maigres volutes de fumées sortaient des cheminées et disparaissaient dans l'air frais.

Et pour la première fois dans ce qui lui semblait sa vie entière, Severus réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune peur ni inquiétude, ni souci à propos de quoi que se fut. Bien, rien de vraiment important, en tout cas. Il était simplement là, à sa place. Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Severus et il commença à rire. C'était ça le bonheur ? Une absence de menaces de mort ?

A contrecœur, il retourna dans les donjons. L'elfe de maison que Albus avait envoyé pour le harceler apparut au moment où il mit un pied dans ses appartements et Severus, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, commanda un petit-déjeuner.

Il s'assit à son bureau et se prépara à s'épuiser sur le planning de ses cours de la semaine suivante. Il fut bientôt interrompu par un timide coup à sa porte.

- Professeur Snape ? Le professeur Potter nous a donné une retenue hier.

Severus jeta un regard meurtrier dans la direction de la chambre de Potter. Potter, sans surprise, n'avait pas encore émergé. Severus envoya les étudiants terrifiés dans son laboratoire de potions et les fit récurer des chaudrons d'une saleté incroyable. Il fut tenté de réveiller Potter et de l'obliger à s'occuper des morveux avec une gueule de bois. Ça lui servirait de leçon mais quand Severus en était venu à l'enseignement, il était un ferme partisan des apparences et il ne voulait pas que les élèves voient un enseignant dans cet état.

Severus se maudit pendant tout le temps qu'il lui fallu pour concocter une quantité de breuvage anti-gueule de bois et le laissa mijoter dans un chaudron lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il soupçonnait Potter d'en avoir besoin plus tard quand il choisirait de se lever. Severus ne pouvait se défaire de cet agaçant sentiment de responsabilité envers la cuite de Potter la nuit d'avant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas forcé l'alcool dans la gorge du gamin et il était évident qu'il avait bu bien plus que les deux verres que Severus lui avait donnés. Pourtant, c'était lui qui lui avait offert le premier, et le second. Cependant, pourquoi il avait décidé de boire un verre avec Potter en premier lieu lui passait au-dessus la tête. Il n'avait que lui à blâmer pour la tournure profondément obscène et significative que la soirée avait prise après cela. Le besoin soudain de Potter de se confier à Severus l'avait légèrement décontenancé et il accusa ce trouble pour en avoir révélé de lui-même bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Être compris de Harry Potter était déconcertant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Severus était tout aussi conscient que Potter n'avait pas encore surmonté ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Le gamin était ivre mort et il avait toujours des cauchemars. Severus savait que la potion de sommeil n'était qu'une solution palliative et que Potter aurait à traiter ses problèmes par lui-même avant qu'ils cessent de harceler son subconscient. De sa propre expérience, Severus savait très bien que _ça_, ce ne serait pas une épreuve agréable. Severus n'enviait pas du tout Potter pour cette expérience.

Severus s'interrompit pour déjeuner à midi puis retourna dans son bureau revoir le travail que Potter avait enseigné la semaine précédente.

Il était en train d'écrire un note mordante au sujet de l'interrogation que Potter avait donnée aux 2ème année quand il y eu un bruit de battement d'ailes à la petite fenêtre haute du bureau. Severus l'ouvrit et un hibou à l'allure louche entra. Il se percha sur le bureau de Severus et ce dernier lui prit le rouleau de parchemin en le repoussant vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Severus recevait rarement des lettres agréables alors il ne réservait aucun traitement particulier aux hiboux. Il déroula le parchemin et fronça les sourcils.

« **_Cher Professeur Snape_**, lut-il. **_Harry ne répond pas à nos hiboux et il est censé nous rendre visite à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Si c'est le cas, ne l'empêchez pas de venir puisqu'il n'est plus un étudiant. Sincèrement, Hermione Granger_**. »

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait s'offenser du fait que les agaçants jeunes amis de Potter pensaient qu'il ne lui permettait pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ou s'en amuser. Il résista à l'impulsion d'écrire une méchante réponse et, à la place, il chassa le hibou qui s'envola.

Il était temps de réveiller Monsieur Potter. Ricanant légèrement, Severus versa une dose de potion de gueule de bois dans une grosse tasse et ouvrit la porte de la réserve qui menait à la chambre de Potter. La porte de la salle de bain était toujours manquante.

- Potter, appela Severus depuis le pas de porte.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Severus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le lit.

- Potter, réveillez-vous.

La chambre était sombre, une odeur d'alcool et de fumée persistait dans l'air qui révélait un genre de sortie nocturne que Severus n'avait pas expérimenté depuis pas mal de temps. Harry était étalé sur le lit, l'air détendu et paisible, encore entièrement vêtu, le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille que jamais. La chemise de Harry était un peu remontée sur son dos et dévoilait une peau lisse. Severus se sentit absurdement irrité par cette scène. Il s'avança et tira brusquement les rideaux en arrière.

**--**

Les rideaux furent ouverts sans cérémonie.

La tête de Harry lui faisait mal. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Et s'il bougeait, son estomac envoyait une vague de nausée épaisse comme de la bave à travers ses intestins. Il ouvrit à peine un œil. Il y avait trop de lumière dans la chambre et il avait l'impression que quelque chose de petit et de duveteux rampait dans sa bouche et invitait ses amis. Harry fit une grimace et roula sur lui-même. Et grogna.

- Oh, mon dieu.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillé.

La voix était malveillante et soyeuse. Comme de l'onctueux chocolat. Harry sentit son estomac s'agiter à cette image. Il plissa son visage et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Snape ?

- Potter.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Deux heures et demie de l'après-midi.

- Ugh.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vos talents de communication n'ont pas souffert des effets de votre beuverie d'hier soir.

Finalement, Harry s'arrangea pour se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Un Snape indistinct se tenait à côté du lit et le fusillait du regard. Il tenait un mug. Harry tendit la main et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Elles n'étaient pas où il les laissa normalement.

- C'est quoi, ça ? croassa Harry, en enregistrant la tasse dans la main de Snape.

- Quelque chose qui va faire cesser le fait que vous avez l'impression de vous être fait piétiner par un hypogriffe.

Snape roula des yeux à l'air surpris de Harry.

- Ne vous flattez pas. Pour plusieurs raisons, je me sens légèrement responsable de votre état actuel et ça m'a ôté tout désir que je pourrais avoir de vous voir souffrir.

- Ah, merci ?

- Contentez-vous de boire ça. Puis levez-vous. Si je reçois un autre hibou de vos fichus amis me demandant si vous pouvez sortir pour aller jouer, je transplanerai personnellement à Pré-au-Lard. Sans mentionner la demi-douzaine d'élèves qui est arrivée dans mon bureau ce matin s'attendant à une retenue du gentil et cordial Professeur Potter et qui, à la place, se sont retrouvés à récurer des casseroles pour le compte du méchant vieux Snape.

Harry se redressa dans son lit, brusquement très réveillé. Retenue. Ron et Hermione. Il avait oublié. Et Snape s'était occupé de la retenue ? Il allait le tuer. Harry sortit difficilement du lit et réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas changé ses habits de la nuit d'avant. Sa tête tourna et il se rassit avec un grognement. Harry sentit dans sa main le mug de potion que Snape avait amené.

- Merci, réussit-il à dire.

Il prit une gorgée de potion, décidant que si Snape voulait l'empoisonner, ce serait mieux que ce que sa tête ressentait en cet instant. Le goût était épouvantable. Harry fit une grimace.

- J'ai dit que ça m'avait ôté tout désir que je pourrais avoir de vous voir souffrir. Mais considérez le goût de cette potion comme un paiement honnête pour m'avoir réveillé la nuit dernière.

Snape se tenait debout, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait pas content. Harry se rendit compte que sa porte avait à nouveau disparu.

- J'ai fait un autre cauchemar ?

Oh, d'accord. Harry regarda Snape d'un air coupable.

- Vous avez fait un autre cauchemar.

- Désolé. Je dois avoir oublié de prendre ma potion de sommeil.

L'esprit de Harry commençait à remonter le cours des événements. Trébuchant bruyamment en traversant Poudlard avec Eddie. Beaucoup de fous rire. Harry se rappela avoir eu des difficultés avec les portes, puis en tentant de se souvenir de tous les sortilèges de sécurité, et à un moment, il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'entrer et d'aller voir Snape. Harry était toujours vivant alors il ne devait pas l'avoir fait. Il se rappela vaguement Hagrid qui leur donnait un coup de main pour rentrer chez eux parce… oh, d'accord… Harry tressaillit. Eddie et lui avaient été sur le point de se hasarder à rentrer à Poudlard en transplanant, alors qu'ils étaient bourrés. Ouais, se désartibuler aurait _pu_ être bien plus douloureux que l'état de sa tête à l'heure actuelle. Et ça aurait épargné à Snape le souci de le tuer lui-même.

- C'est manifestement évident. Vous avez aussi oublié d'enlever vos chaussures. Je crois que vos lunettes sont coincées entre l'oreiller et la tête du lit.

La voix de Snape devint particulièrement sarcastique et acérée, employant le ton exact qui découpait les nerfs sensibles de Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous avez l'intention de détruire vos neurones, ayez au moins la décence de le faire sans que cela n'ait un quelconque impact sur les autres.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'excuse.

- Navré de vous avoir réveillé – et les élèves – je vous le revaudrai ; je prendrai les détentions pour vous la semaine prochaine…

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, assurément. Vous êtes un enseignant de cette école maintenant et vous avez un certain nombre de responsabilités. Après cette semaine, je pensais que vous étiez légèrement plus mûr, je suis désolé de constater que je me suis trompé.

Harry tressaillit. Tous ses efforts pour prouver ce qu'il était à Snape réduits à néant.

- Navré, répéta-t-il misérablement.

Les yeux de Snape perdirent un degré de leur colère.

- Oui, bien, comme je l'ai dit, je me sens légèrement responsable. Assurez-vous que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Harry acquiesça. Il termina la potion et fit une autre grimace.

- C'est dégueulasse, dit-il.

- Bon, dit Snape. Soyez juste reconnaissant de ne plus être un étudiant.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre, fermant la porte de la réserve derrière lui plus fort que le strict nécessaire. Harry grimaça et sa tête pulsa. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Il devait un service à Snape, et il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il repêcha ses lunettes sous son oreiller. Sa migraine s'apaisa un peu avec une vision nette. En fait, il commençait à se sentir mieux en général. « Snape devrait breveter ce truc, il ferait une fortune», pensa Harry.

Harry marcha difficilement jusqu'à sa garde-robe et en extirpa des habits propres. Il alla dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la douche, toujours en pensant aux événements de la soirée d'avant. Il se souvint de Flitwick les laissant enfin et Eddie et lui qui continuaient à boire. Ensuite il se souvint pour une raison quelconque, avoir eu le sentiment qu'il n'était vraiment de sortie que s'il essayait de trouver un partenaire. Et Eddie avait cru qu'il parlait de lever une fille. Ensuite, ils étaient partis et avaient trouvé que quelque chose était hilarant –

_Je suis gay_

Harry se figea et rembobina ce souvenir.

_Je suis gay. Je n'apprécie même plus les filles_.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Félicitations, fit son reflet. Tu viens juste de faire ton coming-out.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il s'en était ouvert à Eddie. Bien sûr, Eddie était le professeur de Divinations et probablement qu'il le savait déjà de toute façon mais…

Harry eut un autre souvenir. Eddie, essayant d'être solennel et lui disant que… Harry cligna des yeux à nouveau. Eddie était gay aussi ?

Harry digéra cette idée. D'accord, Eddie n'avait pas dit qu'il était définitivement gay, il avait seulement dit probablement. Peut-être qu'il plaisantait ? Mais quelle sorte de plaisanterie était-ce ? Est-ce qu'il draguait Harry ?

Harry fixa son reflet, espérant un signe.

Eddie était gay aussi ?

Eddie était gay. Harry était gay. Eddie savait que Harry était gay. Eddie pouvait bien être gay aussi.

- Je suis gay, dit Harry, essaya de le sortir à titre expérimental.

Savoir qu'on était gay et qu'on fantasmait sur les hommes était une chose, le dire réellement en était une autre. Et le dire à une autre personne était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

- Je suis gay, répéta Harry.

- Magnifique, félicitations, se moqua le reflet de Harry. Et quand est-ce que tu vas le dire à quelque chose qui s'en soucie ?

Ron, Hermione. L'estomac de Harry fit un bond avec un élancement de terreur. Il devait le faire. Ils comprendraient. Ils s'en ficheraient. C'était presque le XXIème siècle, on pouvait le crier haut et fort. Il y avait des tas de sorciers et de Moldus qui étaient gays. Des tas et des tas. Harry essaya de penser à quelques noms. Eddie ? Bon, plein d'acteurs moldus en tout cas. Et il se rappela avoir lu un article à propos d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch qui avait fait son coming-out. Harry se gela à nouveau tandis qu'il se souvenait que Ron avait ri à ce propos. Il chassa cette pensée. Non. Ils comprendraient. C'était ses amis. Ils le devaient.

Il enleva ses lunettes puis se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Avoir fait son coming-out devant quelqu'un avait soudain fait basculer la sexualité de Harry du royaume de ses propres fantasmes à la vie réelle. Et alors, maintenant ? Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de ses sentiments pour les autres hommes. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait eu des choses plus importantes à gérer que de se demander si quelques 7ème année pouvaient a) être gays aussi b) vouloir tenter une expérience c) vouloir l'admettre autant que Harry d) trouver Harry à leur goût aussi. Juste quelques petites choses comme ne pas se faire tuer et sauver le monde. Donc, pas de sortie avec une personne autre que Cho Chang alors qu'il était encore confus, pas de baiser avec d'autres garçons et définitivement, rien de plus intéressant que ça. Maintenant, cependant… peut-être que maintenant il devrait penser à ce genre de choses.

Harry sentit son sang affluer vers le bas à la simple idée de faire les choses sur lesquelles il avait fantasmé. Il savonna sa main et l'enroula autour de son sexe déjà dur et commença à se diriger vers ces fantasmes encore une fois, juste pour qu'ils soient clairs dans son esprit.

Un peu plus tard, un Harry douché et habillé arrivait à Pré-au-Lard. Il se sentait une douce sensation d'excitation et il était trop occupé à répéter comment il allait tout raconter à Hermione et Ron.

- Mais où tu étais ? On a même envoyé un hibou à Snape ! s'exclama Hermione lorsque Harry entra aux Trois Balais.

- Je sais, sourit Harry, amusé maintenant qu'un Snape exaspéré soit de retour à Poudlard. Désolé, je dormais.

- Mais c'est trois heures et demie ! s'écria Ron.

Harry sourit.

- Ouais, sacrée nuit.

Hermione lui donna une accolade et il s'assit, en étudiant ses amis. Il n'y avait que deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais ils semblaient tous les deux plus âgés. Hermione avait même mis du maquillage.

- Comment c'est le Ministère ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Super. Bien, finalement avoir de l'argent, c'est pas mal. J'ai reçu mon premier chèque la semaine dernière !

- Comment ça se passe pour toi, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules et la renseigna sur les quelques trucs qui lui étaient arrivés. Il avait presque décidé comment leur dire qu'il était gay quand Hermione parla.

- Et bien, nous avons aussi des nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Ron ? dit-elle, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Ron sourit largement et rosit un peu, puis Hermione rougit à son tour. Harry eut soudain une horrible idée de ce qu'était cette nouvelle.

- Nous sommes, bon, tu vois, nous sommes, Hermione et moi, nous sommes…, commença maladroitement Ron.

- Ensemble, termina Hermione.

- Nous aurions dû te le dire plue tôt mais nous voulions être certains de ressentir la même chose, continua Ron.

- Et nous pensons que c'est le cas.

Harry les dévisagea. Ron et Hermione étaient un couple ? Harry déglutit avec difficulté, sentant brusquement que ses amis lui échappaient. Il se sentit exclu et très seul.

- Harry ?

Hermione avait l'air inquiet. Harry lui fit son meilleur sourire.

- C'est… C'est super. Je suis vraiment très content pour vous, dit-il aussi sincèrement qu'il pouvait, essayant très fort d'ignorer la grosse boule dans sa poitrine et son ventre.

Ron rayonnait.

- Nous avons découvert que nous aimions tous les deux depuis des lustres et que nous n'avions jamais eu le courage de l'admettre.

- Bien, tu as toujours fait un tel foin parce que j'étais autoritaire, renifla Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu appréciais le vieux Vector, dit Ron.

C'était manifestement une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue auparavant. Harry se sentit plus mis de côté que jamais.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent à discuter et Harry essaya d'être content et heureux aussi. Après qu'ils eurent fini leur bièreaubeurre, Hermione suggéra qu'ils jettent un coup d'œil aux diverses échoppes. Comme ils déambulaient dans une librairie, Harry les vit échanger un regard significatif dans sa direction. Il ne fut pas trop surpris quand Ron sortit immédiatement et suggéra qu'ils se rendent chez Honeydukes.

- Harry, tu n'es pas… Heu… tu n'aimes pas Hermione aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron à la minute où ils sortirent de la librairie. Tu as l'air un peu contrarié… Et, je veux dire, vous avez toujours été proches. Je suis un peu inquiet à propos de ça, tu sais…

Harry rit, réalisant à quoi Ron pensait. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de Hermione. Heu… en fait, je suis gay.

Dans la tête de Harry, ça semblait la bonne chose à dire mais au moment où les mots jaillirent, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Ron le dévisagea, le front plissé.

- D'accord, si c'est une blague, dis-le-moi maintenant, dit-il.

Harry tressaillit.

- Ce n'est pas une blague.

- Oh. OK.

Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches et étudia le sol. La boule dure qui obstruait ses intestins avait grossi.

- Harry, ne… c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de te juger ou quoi que se soit. C'est cool que tu sois gay. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi tu ne te souciais jamais des filles. Et tu as bousillé les choses avec Cho…

Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers Ron. Son ami le regardait, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Harry déglutit.

- Tu ne vas pas te comporter bizarrement avec moi, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Ron secoua solennellement la tête.

- Non.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- A moins… Ce n'est pas à cause de _moi_ que tout ça te contrarie ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Non, dit-il. Désolé. Je suis juste que… c'est une surprise que toi et Hermione soyez ensemble et je me sens exclu en quelque sorte… c'est stupide. Je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment, c'est super, vraiment super.

Ron lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé, nous aurions dû te le dire plus tôt. Je voulais te dire que j'aimais 'Mione mais je croyais que j'était idiot et que 'Mione ne voudrait pas de moi alors je ne voulais rien dire sans raison…

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait.

- Je sais.

- Joliment lâche, je suppose. Je veux dire que toi tu es là et tu fais ton coming out et tout ça, ça devait être beaucoup plus dur.

Ron avait l'air coupable.

- Et après ce que j'ai dit sur Greg Philips ! Tu sais que je ne faisais que plaisanter, hein ? Les gens gays sont très bien. Il y a des tas de sorciers gays et tout ça.

Ron regarda Harry plein de regrets.

- Alors, tu as… est-ce que tu vois… heu… il y a un mec en particulier ?

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire de la franchise de Ron.

- Non, pas encore. Je n'ai même pas… Je veux dire que Cho est la seule personne que j'ai jamais embrassée.

Ron parut un peu soulagé en entendant ça et Harry supposa qu'il se serait senti mal à l'aise de penser que son meilleur ami avait une vie secrète gay, courant pour avoir son lot de sexe gay sans même le lui dire. Un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Ron et Hermione qui étaient ensemble et ne le lui avaient pas dit.

- Eh, tu devrais aller à Edimbourg ou Londres. Il y a des quantités de bars gay et là, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un.

Harry sourit largement.

- Ouais, je suppose que oui. Il y aurait bien un sorcier là-bas à la recherche d'un type myope avec une cicatrice bizarre.

Ron lui rendit son sourire.

- Oh, tais-toi, tu sais parfaitement que tu es une bonne prise. N'oublie pas de mentionner en passant que tu es un héros, c'est garanti pour la drague.

- Les garçons ? ça va ?

Hermione les avait rejoints, ce qui n'avait pas été difficile parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la vitrine du libraire.

- Ouais, Harry est gay, dit Ron.

Hermione poussa un cri aigu et l'enlaça.

- Vraiment ?

Harry rougit.

- Ouais, confirma-t-il.

- C'est si excitant ! Je savais que tu l'étais ! En quelque sorte… Je veux dire, je pensais que tu pouvais l'être mais je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que je sais que les garçons sont sensibles à ce genre de chose.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ricana Ron. Tu as dit qu'il devait sortir avec Ginny.

- Et bien, oui, s'il n'était pas gay.

- Hum, oui, bon, je le suis, mais, hum, alors, vous les voulez, ces chocogrenouilles ? demanda Harry, qui devenait très embarrassé par cette conversation ouverte sur sa vie amoureuse.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

- Alors, tu as un petit ami ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Non, pas encore, répondit Ron à la place de Harry.

- Oh ! Tu devrait venir à l'Uni Club – il y un couple de sorciers gays tout à fait craquants qui ont quelques cours avec moi ! dit Hermione.

- Craquant ? répéta Ron.

- J'ai dit gay, ne sois pas jaloux.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu n'as pas jamais dit que j'étais craquant.

- Tu es craquant, déclara Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh, la ferme, Harry.

- Ron, tu es craquant, confirma Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors ! Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

- Heu… J'ai toujours été gay, je suppose mais je _sais_ que je sais depuis une année, répondit Harry.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne semblait pas vraiment important pendant que je combattais Voldemort et je n'ai pas vraiment songé à faire mon coming-out, mais la nuit dernière, j'étais saoul et je l'ai, en quelque sorte, dit à Eddie Conventius et maintenant, on dirait que brusquement, c'est quelque chose à laquelle je devrais penser.

- Eddie Conventius ? Il n'était pas un peu plus âgé que nous ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, il enseigne la Divination maintenant.

- Ohhh, dit-elle en Harry lui lança un regard pénétrant.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Je ne suis pas épris de Eddie.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il avait l'air assez gentil à l'école et il a toujours été très intelligent.

- Parce que… Argh ! Je viens de me l'avouer à moi-même, je ne sais même pas si Eddie est gay, sans parler qu'il faut qu'il m'apprécie lui aussi, _s'il_ me plait et je ne dit pas que c'est le cas. Il est bien. C'est la seule personne de mon âge à Poudlard et je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air en me comportant bizarrement avec lui, d'accord ?

Harry ne savait qui était à son goût. Une brusque et perturbante image de cheveux sombres et raides et d'yeux noirs insondables traversa l'esprit de Harry. Ron rit.

- Ben, tu sais ce qu'on dit : on ne doit jamais mélanger amour et travail.

- Tu devrais sortir à Edimbourg et on t'amènerait dans des clubs. Et là-bas, il n'y aucune pression, le rassura Hermione.

Harry lui sourit.

- Bon, maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret, peut-on aller, s'il vous plait, acheter des chocogrenouilles ?

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici la dernière partie disponible en attendant la parution du prochain fanzine. Harry et Snape se rapprochent mais rien n'est simple…

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**6ème partie**

Harry était couché dans son lit et fixait le plafond. Il était neuf heures. Il avait passé agréablement la fin de l'après-midi avec Ron et Hermione et il n'était rentré que depuis une demi-heure. Il avait dîné à Pré-au-Lard, dans l'appartement de Fred et George situé au-dessus de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Fred et George avaient taquiné Ron sans pitié à propos de Hermione mais Harry n'avait pas encore dévoilé aux jumeaux. Il aurait pu, peut-être, sans doute. Mais il n'avait plus envie de parler de sa sexualité aujourd'hui et heureusement, Ron et Hermione avaient eu pitié de lui et n'avaient rien dit non plus.

Maintenant, il était chez lui, néanmoins, il sentait la même boule à l'intérieur qui l'avait ennuyé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble et ils étaient sur le point d'avoir une vie fantastique ensemble. Pendant ce temps, il était toujours à Poudlard, seul.

Seul.

Il fixa un peu plus le plafond. Il se sentait si seul. Il se rappela ce court moment où il s'était enfin connecté à quelqu'un le jour précédent lorsque Snape et lui avaient brièvement parlé de Voldemort.

Sans cesser de se parler de ça, Harry se leva et alla dans le bureau. Snape n'était pas là alors, sans plus réfléchir, Harry se dirigea vers sa porte et frappa.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Snape en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Bien, de toute façon, Snape allait le tuer, alors…

- Envie d'une autre verre ? demanda-t-il.

Snape haussa un sourcil et Harry sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac.

- Oh, oh, on ne devient pas alcoolique, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry soupira. D'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Non. Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Il pivota pour s'en aller.

- Potter, appela Snape avec un soupir. Si vous voulez parler, vous n'avez qu'à demander.

Harry fronça les sourcils, irrité. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne pouvait juste le lui demander. Snape ne voudrait jamais juste s'asseoir et parler ! C'était vraiment une chose stupide à dire ! Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- D'accord alors, je me sens vraiment malheureux et solitaire et coupable et il n'y a personne d'autre ici qui a la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train d'éprouver, alors si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, est-ce que je peux entrer et me faire insulter et sermonner par vous dans l'espoir que, peut-être, nous aurions un moment où je sentirais que vous pourriez m'apprécier et comprendre ce que je suis en train de dire ?

Snape le regarda un instant puis se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr.

Il se mit de côté pour laisser entrer Harry. Harry le dévisagea, stupéfait, s'attendant encore à ce que Snape lui claque la porte au nez. Puis se secouant légèrement, il réalisa qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il entra dans le salon de Snape et prit un siège près du feu.

- Peut-être qu'un verre n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, murmura Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, encore trop surpris pour parler. Snape lui tendit un verre et s'assit dans le siège opposé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis finalement, Snape parla.

- Vous pouvez me croire ou non, Potter, mais je ne vous déteste pas.

Harry le fixa longuement. Snape était en train d'admettre qu'il ne le haïssait pas ? En vérité, Harry ne savait vraiment pas que dire. Snape toussa.

- Alors, vous aimeriez que je vous insulte et vous sermonne ou vous préférez me parlez de ce qui vous ennuie ?

Harry se retrouva soudain à devoir mettre ses sentiments en mots et fut incapable de commencer.

- Je… hum… et bien… il s'interrompit, frustré. Je ne peux pas juste le dire comme ça. Nous avons besoin de parler de choses et d'autres et de laisser ça sortir tout seul.

Les coins de la bouche de Snape se relevèrent légèrement, puis il soupira lourdement.

- Très bien. Avez-vous eu une agréable visite avec Weasley et Granger ?

Harry prit une gorgée de son verre.

- Ouais, on est allé chez Honeydukes et aux Trois Balais. Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble maintenant.

Snape roula des yeux.

- Ce doit être adorable, j'en suis certain. Je suppose que c'est ce qui vous ennuie. Vous et Miss Granger aviez eu une idylle, non ?

Harry évita de justesse de cracher du scotch partout.

- Hum, non, c'était juste cette idiote de Rita Skeeter. 'Mione et moi, on est juste des amis – _définitivement_ juste des amis.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas jaloux, dit Snape prenant une longue gorgée de scotch.

Harry rougit.

- Pas d'elle et de Ron, je veux dire, je me sens un peu mis de côté, parce qu'on avait l'habitude de tout faire ensemble, tous les trois, et ils vont avoir une vie intéressante ensemble et moi, je suis encore ici.

Mais pourquoi racontait-il tout ça à Snape ?

Snape le dévisagea.

- Je vois.

- Je veux dire, je n'ai plus ma place ici et je n'ai plus ma place avec eux non plus, je ne suis plus un étudiant et je ne suis pas un véritable enseignant et tous mes amis sont partis et maintenant, je suis juste – et bien, c'est juste un autre rappel que je suis seul ici à Poudlard et qu'ils ne reviendront jamais.

Snape fit tournoyer le riche liquide dans son verre.

- Vous êtes simplement aussi seul que n'importe qui d'autre, Potter. Au moins, vous connaissez les gens ici, les étudiants, les enseignants.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je sais. C'est stupide, c'est juste que…

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. C'était très important que Snape comprenne – qu'au moins, quelqu'un le puisse.

- Ce n'est pas simplement une question d'endroit, c'est aussi à propos de ce que je ressens. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, Ron, Hermione et moi, pas après la guerre. Même si je vivais avec eux, je me sentirais encore loin d'eux. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont perdu des gens, comme tous les autres mais ce n'est pas comme… ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient tué quelqu'un… ce n'est pas comme – ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait, et maintenant, il sont sur le point de commencer leur nouvelle vie et c'est passionnant et tout ça et moi, pendant ce temps, je dois prendre une potion pour cesser de hurler la nuit.

Harry s'interrompit, brusquement conscient que les yeux de Snape étaient fixés sur lui, son expression était fermée et indéchiffrable.

- De quoi rêvez-vous ? demanda Snape d'une voix calme.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- De lui… la plupart du temps. De tuer des gens, pas de les sauver. De sang. Généralement, il y a du sang. Parfois… Parfois…

- Quoi ? Parfois quoi ?

A ce moment-là, Harry haït Snape. Il secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de scotch. Les mots tombèrent

- Parfois, je rêve que je suis… amoureux de Voldemort ou quelque   chose dans ce genre-là, dans ces rêves, je prends du plaisir à tuer des gens.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Snape. Il y eu un moment de silence puis Snape parla :

- Potter, quand j'avais votre âge, j'ai tué un homme, un Moldu. Je ne le connaissais pas, je me fichais de qui il était. En fait, j'étais content qu'il soit mort – un Moldu de moins. J'étais fier de ce que j'avais fait. Après ça, je suis allé vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je lui ai baisé les pieds et je fus récompensé pour ma loyauté. J'ai perdu le compte des personnes que j'ai tuées depuis, que se soit pour Voldemort ou pour Dumbledore, mais celui pour lequel je me méprise le plus, c'est le premier. Pas parce que je l'avais tué, il serait mort cette nuit-là de toute façon, mais parce que je m'en fichais.

- Vous avez dû… Profondément, vous avez dû vous en soucier.

C'est soudainement important pour Harry que Snape s'en soit soucié.

- Ce serait bien de prétendre que profondément en moi je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, que je me sentais coupable, que j'ai commencé à haïr le Seigneur des Ténèbres à partir de ce moment, que j'en étais physiquement malade. La vérité est que je ne l'étais pas. C'était mon initiation, pour moi, ça signifiait ma liberté, ça signifiait que j'allais enfin être un Mangemort. Je croyais qu'après cette mort, tous mes problèmes seraient terminés.

- Vous vous sentez coupable maintenant, non ?

Harry leva les yeux et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Snape.

- Oui.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Quand avez-vous réalisé que vous vouliez quitter les Mangemorts ?

- Pas pendant une longue période. Pas jusqu'à ce que je fasse des choses auxquelles je ne peux même pas penser. C'est quand j'ai réalisé que j'aurais dû m'en soucier mais que je m'en fichais que j'ai voulu partir. J'étais vide. Je ne ressentais rien. J'aurais dû au moins croire en ce que je faisais mais non. Je voulais ressentir à nouveau, en fait, je voulais savoir que ce que j'étais en train de faire était bien ou mal.

- Vous avez vu Dumbledore.

- A la fin.

- Et il vous a fait sentir coupable.

- Non, j'ai fait ça moi-même, une fois que j'ai arrêté d'accuser tous les autres. Il m'a juste donné à nouveau la responsabilité de quelque chose.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que vous y êtes retourné en tant qu'espion ?

- En vérité, Potter, j'ai seulement donné à Albus un bout d'information cette nuit-là. Après ça, j'ai juste essayé de rester en vie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le cœur de Harry était dans sa gorge et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- C'était à propos de quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir arriver. Quelque chose qui finalement s'est avéré faux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander quoi mais Snape le coupa net.

- Mon avis est, Potter, que vous vous en inquiétez, et le fait que vous le faites signifie que même si une partie de vous a pris du plaisir à tuer, s'est enivré du pouvoir que vous aviez, le fait que vous vous en _souciez_ signifie que vous ne deviendrez jamais le monstre de vos rêves.

Harry réfléchit à ses paroles. Il comprenait à quel point il était privilégié que Snape ait répondu à ses questions si ouvertement.

- Est-ce que les rêves vont disparaître un jour ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme.

La bouche de Snape s'ourla légèrement.

- J'espérerai pouvoir dire oui.

Snape appela la bouteille de scotch et se versa un autre verre ainsi qu'à Harry.

- Mon autre avis, Potter, est que je comprends la séduction de Voldemort. Je sais ce que c'est de l'aimer et à quel point ça peut faire mal à l'estomac.

Il y eu un long silence. Harry fixait la cheminée en réfléchissant à toutes ces choses.

- Ça semble en quelque sorte étrange, qu'il soit mort. Je veux dire, il a été si important pendant sept ans de ma vie. Et maintenant, plus rien.

Et alors Harry entendit le son très inhabituel du rire de Snape.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, il l'était, dit-il. Au moins, il nous reste les cauchemars.

Harry sourit largement. Snape retomba dans le silence pendant un moment, étudiant son verre.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il soudainement. J'ai répondu à vos questions, maintenant seriez-vous assez aimable pour répondre aux miennes ?

- D'accord, dit Harry en avalant une large lampée de scotch.

- Parlez-moi de votre famille moldue.

- Ma tante et mon oncle ?

Snape lui lança un regard que Harry interpréta comme un « évidemment » sarcastique.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Amusez-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Je suppose que pendant quelques temps, j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez favorisé parce que vous étiez le sauveur du monde magique. Mais depuis, j'ai entendu… des histoires… que ce n'était pas le cas du tout.

Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé et aussi légèrement touché que Snape admette qu'il s'était trompé.

- Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia n'aimaient pas trop la magie. Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de me dire qu'ils vous ont enfermé dans un placard ?

- Pendant un moment puis ils ont tellement peur de moi et de Dumbledore qu'ils m'ont permis d'occuper l'autre chambre de mon cousin.

Harry rit presque en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Snape.

- Je vois. Et maintenant que vous êtes un adulte, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec eux ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Rien. Je ne les ai jamais revus. Je me fiche de ce qui peut leur arriver.

- Pas de vengeance ?

- Bien, je leur fait subir des choses accidentellement parfois, répliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vois. Très bien.

- Je ne suis pas Tom Jedusor, rétorqua promptement Harry.

- Je m'en rends compte, fit Snape.

- Vous faites bien.

Les lèvres de Snape se pressèrent pour ne plus former qu'une fine ligne et il fixa pensivement Harry, en se tapotant un doigt sur le menton.

- Je vois pourquoi Black signifiait autant pour vous.

Harry détourna le regard, brusquement, sa vieille rancune pour Snape se réveilla. Il savait que Snape n'était pas vraiment à blâmer, et il lui avait pardonné mais la colère était de retour.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Harry regarda Snape avec un sursaut, n'arrivant pas à croire les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Snape.

L'expression de Snape était à nouveau fermée, prudente.

- Je le haïssais mais pas vous. Je suis navré que vous l'ayez perdu. Je vous demande pardon si j'ai contribué à sa mort de quelque manière que ce soit. Je vous assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

Harry déglutit difficilement, voulant que les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux s'en aillent. La sympathie de Snape, peu importait qu'elle soit indirecte, semblait être la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase.

- Merci, dit-il, parce qu'il vraiment incapable de dire autre chose. Je suppose qu'il se serait probablement fait tuer pendant la guerre, de toute façon. Simplement, je…

Il dévisagea Snape.

- Il allait me sauver des Dursley et devenir ma nouvelle famille et rendre ma vie parfaite.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Je vous ai haï pour ça, dit Harry avec un sourire en biais. Je vous ai rendu responsable quand Sirius s'est fait tué.

- J'avais remarqué, rétorqua Snape. Votre niveau d'hostilité a centuplé après la mort de Black.

- Ouais, mais vous me détestiez d'avoir regarder dans votre Pensine.

- Hum. Sans doute. Black était vraiment un connard quand il était adolescent.

- Et mon père aussi, apparemment.

- Oui.

Snape tapota pensivement son doigt sur le bord de son verre.

- Je ne suis pas tellement bon à oublier mes rancunes.

- Moi non plus.

- Je l'avais également remarqué.

- Mais nous y sommes parvenus, non ?

- Oui, je pense que nous avons réussi.

Ils restèrent assis là sans ajouter un mot, pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Harry finisse son verre.

- Je devrais aller au lit.

Snape acquiesça. Il allait se lever et chancela.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Harry en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Snape agita sa main en signe de négation, il se leva mais chancela à nouveau. Puis soudain, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et Harry l'attrapa. Snape s'agrippa fermement au bras de Harry et se stabilisa, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Snape se redressa lentement et sa respiration devint plus constante. Harry était brusquement très conscient de la proximité de Snape. Il pouvait sentir son dos sous sa main droite, le léger mouvement de ses muscles sous le tissu comme Snape se déplaçait. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, sur sa poitrine, là où sa main gauche reposait, la chaleur de son corps. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son oreille, humer l'odeur de quelque chose qui lui rappelait les aiguilles de pin. Il tourna la tête et les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent les siens, son visage était pâle et quelque chose tremblota sur ses traits. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il était sur le point de se rapprocher de lui, de se pencher juste un peu, d'incliner légèrement la tête, de presser sa bouche et son corps…

- Potter ?

La voix de Snape était basse, presque un souffle.

- Oui ? déglutit Harry, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je pense que je peux y arriver maintenant.

Harry se sentit rougir et il lâcha rapidement Snape. Il l'observa marcher difficilement jusqu'à la chambre à coucher avant de sortir. Une fois à l'abri dans sa propre chambre, Harry se regarda dans le miroir, souhaitant que son cœur arrête de battre si vite, que son pénis cesse de lui faire mal et que le sentiment rayonnant à l'intérieur de lui disparaisse.

**--**

Severus était couché dans son lit. Il observait le plafond et prétendait ignorer ce que sa main faisait. Il prétendait aussi ignorer à qui il pensait pendant que sa main bougeait. Cependant, il était, d'une façon abstraite, heureux de remarquer les choses semblaient à nouveau fonctionner dans cette région-là.

C'était la pensée du visage de Harry si proche, assez proche pour donner envie à Severus, dans un fol instant, à se pencher jusqu'à lui et goûter ses lèvres, et ce fut la sensation de sa main, posée un peu trop longtemps dans son dos, qui envoya Severus au septième ciel dans un orgasme qui vint trop rapidement.

Il marmonna un sortilège pour se nettoyer et se recoucha, dégoûté. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ? A se consumer pour Harry Potter. Il ne trouvait même pas le gamin séduisant. Il était trop mince pour commencer, quoique assez large au niveau des épaules et bien musclé grâce à son obsession pour le Quidditch. Trop petit. Et bien trop ressemblant à James Potter. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. Il portait ses lunettes ridicules. Et maintenant, inexplicablement, Severus le voyait soudain comme quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de tirer un coup.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait blâmer leur proximité ou que Potter était le premier contact humain qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Albus l'avait malmené toute cette fichue semaine et il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, et avant que le trimestre ne commence, ce foutu Conventius avait eu le culot de le rattraper quand il avait failli trébucher et Severus n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, celle de lui arracher la tête.

C'était cet inexplicable sentiment que quelque part, Potter le comprenait. Et lui assurément comprenait Potter, maintenant plus que jamais. Potter et ses cauchemars. Il comprenait le gamin, mais depuis quand Severus avait-il commencé à se soucier de lui ? Pas simplement le protéger pour Albus, mais en réalité se soucier de Potter pour Potter. Merde, depuis quand Severus se laissait tracasser parce que Potter vivait une période difficile ? Et depuis quand était-ce important que Potter le comprenne _lui_ ? Severus avait l'habitude d'être incompris, l'acceptait comme une part intégrante du chemin qu'il avait à parcourir, l'encourageait, mais ce soir, il avait dit des choses au gamin qu'il n'avait confiées à personne, seul Albus les connaissait, un gamin à qui, seulement un mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas fait confiance, excepté pour le trahir.

Bien loin de le trahir maintenant, pour une quelconque raison, Potter semblait vouloir qu'ils deviennent amis. Snape sentit du remord et de la culpabilité, les deux parce que ce à quoi il pensait n'avait rien à voir du tout avec de l'amitié et avec ce que Harry avait dit la première fois qu'il avait passé sa porte. Il supposa qu'il pouvait essayer d'être un peu plus ouvert avec Potter. Ce qu'il avait essayé d'être ce soir.

Et regardez où ça l'avait mené – à une triste, pathétique et solitaire branlette dans le noir et le désir de culbuter Potter sur un bureau et de le prendre de façon insensée. Il y avait une chose dont Severus était certain – Potter ne ressentait rien envers son connard graisseux de Maître de Potions, alors ses pensées ne pouvaient pas continuer. Severus soupira et se résigna à mettre sa volonté de baiser avec Potter sur la longue liste des choses dont il se sentait coupable.

Ça avait été une intéressante conversation cependant. Alors Potter et Granger n'avaient jamais été ensemble après tout. Potter avait aussi été très véhément dans son déni de leur relation. Est-ce qu'il avait une petite amie… un petit ami ? Severus chassa cette idée de son esprit. Furieux contre lui, Severus se tourna dans son lit et s'ordonna de dormir.

**--**

Eddie rencontra Harry au petit-déjeuner du dimanche.

- Harry ! appela-t-il joyeusement et Harry prit un siège à ses côtés.

- Salut, dit Harry, un peu timidement.

Il était embarrassé de s'être saoulé le vendredi soir. Harry fut soulagé de voir que Snape n'était pas au petit-déjeuner. Il avait mis des heures à s'endormir la nuit précédente et il ne savait pas comment réagir à la cause de son agitation et il s'était tourné et retourné… et agité.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti trop mal samedi, fit Eddie. J'ai eu une gueule de bois atroce en me réveillant.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Snape m'a donné une potion. Par contre, je ne me suis pas levé avant deux heures et demie. Snape n'était pas content, il a dû faire une retenue pour moi.

Eddie grimaça.

- Je me sens désolé pour toi de devoir partager ton bureau avec le vieux Snape. Tu peux toujours monter me rendre visite si tu veux changer de décor. J'ai un peu aéré l'endroit.

Harry sourit largement en se rappelant la suffocante classe de Divination. Cependant, il se sentit coupable parce que Eddie avait insulté Snape avec désinvolture, lui donnant une petite palpitation dans l'estomac lorsque le nom du professeur avait été mentionné.

- Oh, Snape n'est pas si mal, déclara Harry, soulagé d'avoir réussi à ne pas rougir. Une fois qu'il a complètement cessé de vous détester. Son remède contre la gueule de bois est joliment efficace aussi.

Eddie sourit.

- Tant que tu es d'accord avec ça.

Harry décida qu'il serait mieux de ne pas répondre directement à ce commentaire.

- Alors, je ne me suis pas trop couvert de honte, vendredi soir ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, en regardant attentivement son jus de citrouille.

- Bien sûr que non, s'écria Eddie en secouant la tête.

Il prit une bouchée de toast et parla :

- Et si tu te le demandes, oui, je me rappelle de quoi nous avons parlé et non, je ne le dirai à personne et oui, j'ai dit ce que tu penses que j'ai dit. J'ai juste pensé en te le disant que si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui peut comprendre, je suis là mais si tu veux prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, c'est bon, aussi. Pas que ce soit quelque chose dont tu doives avoir honte, je sais juste à quel point c'est personnel et combien les gens peuvent se montrer bizarres après ça.

Harry cligna des yeux, faisant courir la phrase dans sa tête encore une fois et acquiesça.

- Merci, dit-il.

Puis il sourit.

- Alors, t'en es ?

Eddie opina du chef.

- Vraisemblablement. Tous les signes sont là.

Harry mâcha pensivement un morceau de toast.

- Merci de me le dire.

- Pas de problème.

- On devait probablement parler de Quidditch maintenant, non ?

Eddie éclata de rire.

Harry s'arrangea pour éviter Snape toute la journée ce qui n'était pas trop difficile vu que le professeur s'était apparemment confiné dans ses quartiers. Harry envisagea de frapper à sa porte pour voir si tout allait bien étant donné qu'il avait eu des douleurs samedi soir, mais ça pouvait amener à une maladresse et Harry n'était pas certain que Snape n'essayait pas de l'éviter _lui_. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son plan de cours de la semaine mais son esprit glissait sans cesse vers la nuit précédente et l'expression de Snape. Est-ce que Snape avait réalisé à quoi pensait Harry ? Est-ce qu'il était dégoûté ? Pendant un instant, Harry avait envisagé que peut-être le ton de Snape et son expression indiquaient qu'il était intéressé mais il rejeta ensuite cette idée qui n'était que le reflet de ses espoirs.

Cela avait pris la moitié de la nuit pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'il voulait que Snape soit intéressé. Qu'il voulait être embrassé, qu'il…

Harry se frappa la tête sur le bureau. Rhâ ! D'accord, il avait le béguin pour Snape. Ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire. C'était juste un stupide béguin. Mais un béguin vraiment stupide, parce que – _Snape_ ? Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Rien qu'un béguin. Il pouvait faire avec et ne pas le laisser entraver la relation professionnelle qu'il avait avec le professeur. Il le devait, particulièrement après qu'ils se fussent si bien entendus le samedi soir, maintenant qu'ils avaient réglé les problèmes entre eux, après que Snape se fût sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour lui en dire tant sur la période où il était Mangemort. Harry s'était senti beaucoup mieux à propos de ses rêves après qu'il en eût parlé avec Snape. Il s'était senti moins seul, moins coupable. C'était probablement pourquoi il avait tous ces… sentiments… pour son ancien professeur. Rien qu'un béguin. Ça allait probablement disparaître en un jour de toute façon.

Le lundi, cependant, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses mains devenir déraisonnablement moites quand Snape entra dans la salle de classe pour la première leçon qu'ils partageaient. Snape ne provoqua aucun contact visuel et Harry regarda vivement ailleurs, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir.

Je. Dois. Cesser. De. Penser. A. Snape. Harry tenta de se concentrer sur son texte et d'ignorer l'onctueuse voix régulière de Snape qui parlait à la classe. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer cette voix-là lui murmurer à l'oreille. Essaya de ne pas se rappeler la façon dont il avait dit « Potter » alors qu'ils se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre. Le sexe de Harry remua et il sentit une rougeur se propager sur ses joues et monter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Harry n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'une journée s'achève. Finalement, la dernière leçon qu'il devait assister se termina et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et repoussa ses robes. Puis il défit promptement son pantalon et, avec un grognement étouffé, libéra son érection tendue à l'extrême de ses sous-vêtements. Il se soulagea rapidement et retomba sur le lit, se demandant comment, bon Dieu, il allait survivre au reste de la semaine.

C'est avec consternation qu'il vit Snape à la table du dîner ce soir-là. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit entre Tofty et Eddie.

- Salut, Monsieur Potter, fit Eddie. J'étais juste en train de parler avec Hagrid et il nous a donné des instructions strictes à prendre avec nous la prochaine fois que nous sortons boire. Comme ça, on ne se désartibulera pas.

Harry regarda vers Hagrid qui était assis à quelques pas. Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour parler à Dumbledore. Harry sourit.

Eddie lui donna un coup de coude et fit un signe de tête vers la droite de Harry.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Snape de nous concocter son remède anti-gueule de bois à l'avance, murmura-t-il.

Harry résista au besoin de regarder dans la direction que Eddie indiquait. Il sentit un picotement dans la nuque et espéra que Snape n'avait pas entendu. Il était joliment certain que la dernière chose que Snape voulait était qu'on sache qu'il avait préparé de la potion anti-migraine à Harry.

- C'est un bon truc, répliqua Harry. Mais ça a un goût dégueulasse.

Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Snape tandis qu'il tendait la main pour prendre du sel et vit que le professeur se concentrait intensément sur son dîner. Harry pivota pour parler avec Eddie mais il remarqua, peu de temps après, que Snape repoussait sa chaise et quittait la table.

**--**

Snape découpa vicieusement les ingrédients pour la potion sur laquelle il travaillait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait garder à l'esprit, en classe aujourd'hui, avec Potter constamment _là_. Le gamin n'avait pas établi de contact visuel une seule fois, et puis au dîner, le premier auquel il assistait depuis des semaines, Potter l'avait à peine regardé. Est-ce qu'il avait été si transparent, samedi soir ? Il était excellent à limiter ses expressions à agaçé et irrité mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu besoin de masquer son désir et il ne s'attendait pas exactement à en ressentir à ce moment-là, et avec tant de force.

Et n'était-ce pas terriblement ironique que maintenant qu'il allait perdre son… amitié – ou quoique se fut – qu'il avait développé pour Potter, il réalisait brusquement qu'il le désirait ? Severus jeta les écailles, les racines et les feuilles qu'il avait découpées dans un bol et les broya sans pitié avec un pilon pendant un moment avant de le lancer de côté avec colère. Il baissa la tête, mains posées sur la table, essayant de recouvrer son sang-froid.

Il le désirait.

Severus se redressa brusquement comme Potter entrait dans la pièce. Potter croisa son regard et détourna vivement les yeux. Severus sentit la couleur monter sur son visage, se sentant instantanément exposé, comme si Potter pouvait dire à quoi il était en train de penser. Potter s'assit à son bureau, lui présentant son dos et Severus se tourna résolument vers sa potion.

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel Potter semblait remuer beaucoup de papiers. Severus savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait l'air normal mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. A la fin, se comportant comme un lâche, il s'enfuit dans ses propres appartements.

**--**

C'était assez difficile de dire si Snape évitait Harry puisqu'il le faisait habituellement de toute façon mais il devenait assez manifeste que chaque fois que Harry entrait dans une pièce, ou si Snape le faisait, l'autre ressentait brusquement le besoin d'être ailleurs. Et ça aurait pu marcher mais chaque fois qu'il glissait un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, il le surprenait en train de le regarder lui aussi et il devait rapidement détourner les yeux. Harry ne savait vraiment pas que faire, alors pour éviter la situation autant que possible jusqu'à ce que ce béguin – ou quoi que se fut qu'il avait pour Snape – s'éteigne de lui-même.

Le mardi, Harry passa beaucoup de temps après les cours à jouer au Quidditch et le mercredi après-midi, il décida de rendre visite à Hagrid.

Tandis qu'il marchait à travers la pelouse de l'école, il remarqua Edward Murgletop, le Gryffondor de 6ème année qui avait été suspendu en l'air par ses sous-vêtements durant la semaine où Harry avait dû enseigner seul. Le garçon marchait rapidement, tête baissée et Harry reconnut soudainement son attitude – il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer et de paraître minuscule. Harry avait eu l'intention de garder un œil sur Edward, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et maintenant était une bonne opportunité.

- Edward ? appela Harry en allant vers lui.

Le garçon tressaillit légèrement et regarda Harry avec surprise.

- Oui, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Rien, vraiment, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, admit Harry. M'assurer que Sweeney et les autres ne t'ennuyaient pas.

- N-non, Monsieur, dit Edward.

Il regardait autour de lui nerveusement.

- Je peux m'en aller, Monsieur ?

Harry observa les alentours aussi, essayant de voir pourquoi Edward était si inquiet de lui parler. Il remarqua quelques garçons qui se tenaient à quelques distances, ils riaient et le pointaient du doigt.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont se moquer de toi parce que tu me parles ? demanda-t-il.

Edward secoua la tête mais ses yeux étaient immenses.

- Non, non, Monsieur,

- Edward, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça continuer. Ecoute, si tu veux me parler en privé, tu peux, tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon bureau. Je promets de ne dire à personne que tu es venu me voir.

Edward hocha la tête mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas le faire.

- Très bien, Edward, tu peux y aller, dit Harry avec un soupir résigné.

Harry jeta un regard aiguisé vers le groupe de garçons – les mêmes à qui il avait donné une retenue, des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. C'était super qu'ils mettent leurs différences de maison de côté, mais pas de cette façon. Il décida que les directeurs de maison avaient besoin d'en être informés. Il irait voir McGonagall puis il irait – Harry s'arrêta net – il devait aller voir Snape aussi. D'accord, il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire, pour Edward.

McGonagall fut très serviable et promit de parler discrètement avec le 6ème année offensé et aussi de garder un œil sur Edward. Elle admit qu'elle avait remarqué une augmentation des problèmes cette année avec Edward, mais il y avait eu des ennuis avec un grand nombre d'étudiants après la guerre et McGonagall leur avait donné le temps de s'arranger avant d'intervenir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration après qu'il eut refermé la porte du bureau de McGonagall derrière lui, ça, c'était la partie facile. Maintenant, Snape.

Harry avait une autre raison de voir Snape – il n'avait presque plus de potion de sommeil. Il avait deux choix à cet égard, deux que son corps traître aimait énormément. Premièrement, aller voir Snape et lui en demander un peu plus. Deuxièmement, ne pas aller voir Snape, avoir un cauchemar et ainsi il viendrait dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit pour le réveiller. Ouais, c'était là un fantasme que Harry entretenait depuis des jours. Harry dut se rafraîchir les idées pendant un moment.

Snape n'était pas dans son bureau quand Harry revint. Il s'assit à sa table de travail et s'occupa à de petits boulots jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque l'heure d'aller au lit et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller frapper à la porte de Snape. Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement et Harry était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Potter, dit Snape.

- Professeur ? Je peux vous dire un mot ?

Pendant quelques brèves secondes, Snape eut l'air d'un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture puis son visage redevint neutre, impassible.

- Très bien, Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry fut consterné de découvrir que ses mains tremblaient et il les cacha rapidement dans ses robes.

- Deux choses en fait. J'ai fini ma potion de sommeil, expliqua Harry, en essayant de s'éclaircir l'esprit et d'en rester à son affaire.

Il remarqua qu'une lueur de soulagement traversait le visage de Snape. Harry sentit son estomac sombrer – Snape devait être au courant de son béguin – avait-il pensé que Harry était venu le lui dire là, maintenant ?

- Très bien. Attendez ici.

Snape partit deux minutes et revint avec un nouveau flacon plein de potion.

- Merci, fit Harry, en glissant la flasque dans ses robes.

Ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire de ses mains. OK, et la plus importante raison d'être là.

- L'autre chose concerne Edward Murgletop.

- Le Gryffondor de 6ème année ? Vous ne devriez pas en parler à Minerva ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai fait. En fait, c'est plus à propos de ceux qui harcèlent Edward.

Maintenant qu'ils parlaient de problèmes scolaires, Harry se détendit.

- Je vois, dit Snape. Et vous pensez que ce sont des élèves de Serpentard.

- En fait, c'est un cas inter-maison. J'ai déjà parlé à McGonagall des garçons de Gryffondor. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser continuer ça.

- C'est une situation délicate, Monsieur Potter. Parfois, l'intervention de l'enseignant fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Pourtant, nous devons faire quelque chose. Vous, parmi tous les autres…

Harry s'interrompit, regrettant ses paroles. Snape le regarda avec hauteur.

- Tout comme vous, Potter. Je ferai ce que je peux mais il vaudrait mieux que Murgletop n'ait pas raconté d'histoires.

Harry soupira.

- Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous gardiez un œil sur eux ou de leur dire quelque chose…

- Je le ferai, Potter, je n'ai pas oublié l'incident que vous m'avez rapporté lorsque j'étais malade.

Harry acquiesça.

- D'accord. Bon, merci.

- J'ai besoin de noms, Monsieur Potter, Gryffondor inclus.

Harry lui donna le nom des étudiants impliqués, quelque peu satisfait que quelque chose pourrait être fait.

- Ce sera tout, Monsieur Potter ? s'enquit Snape.

Harry sentit une pointe de déception. Ça, ce n'était pas le Snape qui s'était assis et avait parlé avec lui pendant le week-end. Il savait qu'il devait partir mais sa bouche continua à parler.

- Heu, Professeur, à propos de l'autre soir.

- Quel autre soir ?

Le ton de Snape était froid, hautain. Sa main était posée sur la porte, sur le point de la fermer.

- Samedi soir, souffla Harry.

Il voulait juste que les choses redeviennent normales entre eux.

- Et alors, Potter ? demanda Snape, comme s'il n'y avait rien de spécial du tout à propos de ce soir-là.

Harry continua péniblement.

- Je voulais simplement vous remercier de m'avoir laissé parler et d'avoir écouté et tout.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Harry lui hurlait de se taire et de s'en aller, ferme-la et va-t-en.

- Inutile de le mentionner, fit Snape.

Puis il ajouta, une pointe de malveillance dans la voix :

- Essayez de ne pas en faire une habitude.

D'accord, content, maintenant ? lui demanda la petite voix. Il serra les dents, tentant de réprimer la sensation de torsion dans son estomac.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ferai pas une habitude, rétorqua Harry, espérant qu'il avait l'air en colère plutôt que blessé.

- Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, continua Snape, acide. J'ai assez à faire en donnant mes cours aux élèves sans encore devoir jouer les nounous. 

Les yeux de Harry flashèrent.

- Bien, vous n'avez pas craché l'histoire de votre vie non plus, répliqua-t-il, furieux.

L'expression de Snape devint glacée.

- Grandissez, Potter. Vous croyez vraiment que je raconterai des informations personnelles à un stupide Gryffondor ?

Harry tressaillit puis se redressa, la colère bouillonnait en lui. C'était un mensonge et Snape le savait.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas admettre que vous prenez du plaisir à ma compagnie ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

- Potter, j'arrive à peine à vous tolérer.

Le ton de Snape était calme et mortel.

- Alors pourquoi vous me gardez dans les parages ?

La voix de Harry était aussi trop calme.

- Aller au lit, dit Snape, condescendant.

- Allez vous faire foutre, cracha Harry.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne faites pas de menaces que vous n'avez pas l'intention de mettre à exécution, ricana-t-il.

Les mots les frappèrent en même temps. Harry se figea. Snape se figea. Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Snape déglutit avec difficulté. Snape bougea le premier. Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le cadre de la porte tandis qu'il était profondément et avidement embrassé par le professeur Snape.

Harry attrapa une poignée de cheveux de Snape et lui rendit sauvagement son baiser tandis que son autre main fouillait dans les robes de Snape. Il n'avait jamais, jamais été embrassé comme ça. C'était comme s'ils se battaient, non, se dévoraient mutuellement. La langue de Snape était dans la bouche de Harry et sa langue était dans celle de Snape et, avec  son long corps pressé durement contre lui, Harry pouvait sentir l'érection de Snape contre sa hanche. Finalement, Harry recula en haletant. Snape le dévisagea, les yeux vitreux.

Harry humecta inconsciemment ses lèvres gonflées et laissa sa main libérer les cheveux de Snape. Snape recula, laissant doucement Harry revenir à quelques centimètres du sol. Snape essuya sa bouche avec sa main.

- Je… Nous… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry déglutit.

- Ceci ne se reproduira plus jamais, poursuivit Snape, presque comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Pourquoi pas ? réussit finalement à dire Harry et il haït le gémissement dans sa voix.

- Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Puis Snape entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Tremblant, Harry s'affaissa sur le sol.

**--**

Harry passa une nuit agitée à se retourner et au matin, il avait réfléchi à tout ça très soigneusement. Les choses ne pouvaient être plus claires. Snape était gay, ou au moins bisexuel. Snape le désirait. Snape, pour une quelconque raison, pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être que Snape venait juste de réaliser qu'il le désirait. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait eu l'air si choqué quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Harry n'avait plus qu'à le convaincre.

Harry avait pensé à tous les arguments possibles de Snape et il avait préparés des réponses logiques à tous. En fait, c'était un Harry Potter très positif qui donna un petit coup à la porte secrète de la chambre de Snape à sept heures du matin. Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement et Harry était sur le point de frapper une nouvelle fois quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas le meilleur des débuts mais c'était bon, parce que Harry savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il allait convaincre Snape.

- Professeur, je peux vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que Snape était en train de s'habiller. Il fixa la vision de Snape dans sa veste noire à haut col déboutonnée, exposant une chemise blanche encore défaite à l'encolure. Ainsi, c'était ce qu'il y avait sous cette veste – Harry voulait voir ce qu'il y avait sous la chemise aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Les mots permirent à Harry de se ressaisir. Il l'avait envisagé, il savait exactement que dire. Seulement voilà… en voyant Snape dans ce qui comptait comme à demi-dévêtu pour lui avait déconcerté Harry. Il déglutit difficilement et leva un regard sans expression vers Snape.

- Heu… Je veux dire… A propos de hier soir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas.

Merde, merde, merde. Mauvais départ.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous êtes réellement aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air.

Snape alla fermer la porte.

- Attendez, je veux dire, pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes. Vous n'êtes plus furieux contre moi d'être comme mon père. Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur…

Harry essaya de rassembler ses arguments soigneusement formulés. Snape ricana.

- Avez-vous envisagé, Monsieur Potter, que je ne puisse pas vous trouver attirant ?

Oh. Harry cligna des yeux. Non, attendez, il savait que Snape pouvait dire ça. Il avait une réponse à ça aussi.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai senti de l'endroit je me tenais.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent légèrement mais il se recomposa rapidement avec un regard meurtrier.

- Potter. Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ça. C'était une erreur et cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Ce n'était pas une erreur, je voulais que ça arrive, vous aussi, semblait-il… à ce moment-là. Vous pouvez au moins lui donner une chance.

- Et à quoi, Potter, devrais-je exactement donner une chance ?

Harry rougit mais il était prêt pour ça aussi. Il pouvait le dire.

- Le sexe. Vous et moi pour le sexe.

Snape haussa un sourcil et ses yeux parcoururent Harry, lentement, ostensiblement. Harry sentit son visage brûler.

- Vraiment, Potter, quel âge avez-vous ? Dix-huit ans ? Avec combien d'hommes avez-vous été exactement ?

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent en dépit de l'embarras qui le submergeait.

- Aucun, en fait. Certaines personnes penseraient que c'est un avantage.

Deux taches de couleur se formèrent sur les joues de Snape.

- Bien, je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Potter.

Harry refusa de laisser tomber. Snape était ridicule. Harry savait ce qui se passait.

- Snape, arrêtez ça, je sais que vous essayez de me faire fuir parce que pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous pensez que nous ne devrions pas le faire mas je sais que vous le voulez, je l'ai senti…

Snape se redressa. Ses yeux devinrent froids.

- Potter, laissez-moi vous débarrasser des fantasmes trompeurs que vous pourriez avoir. Les malheureux événements de hier soir ne se reproduiront _pas_ pour la simple et bonne raison que _je ne le souhaite pas_. En fait, j'avais l'intention d'effacer entièrement cet incident de votre mémoire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quel scénario pervers vous avez cultivé dans cet obscène petit esprit qui est le vôtre mais je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'y inclure. Vous croyez vraiment que je vous veux ? Vous, un Gryffondor puceau et boutonneux ? Vous avez imaginé que je vous prendrais lorsque vous êtes venu pleurnicher vers moi cette nuit-là après vos mauvais rêves ? Je ne vous trouve pas le moins du monde attirant, l'idée même de vous toucher me répugne physiquement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et je ne veux absolument pas d'un _gamin_ immature et sans expérience dans mon lit !

Snape s'arrêta. Harry ne put que le regarder fixement, quelque chose en lui avait craqué et s'était brisé. Puis il se retourna et sortit. Il ferma la porte de l'armoire en silence.

Alors c'était comme ça d'avoir le cœur déchiré et recraché. Une partie de lui persistait à lui dire que Snape l'avait fait partir uniquement parce qu'il avait peur mais une autre partie, plus importante, la partie qui était malade de ce rejet et de cette humiliation, lui disait de la fermer parce qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être Snape ne voulait VRAIMENT pas de lui ?

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** le _Troisième Œil_ est paru, celles et ceux qui l'ont acheté ont largement eu le temps de le lire et de baver sans vergogne sur les illustrations, donc je peux mettre en lire cette suite tant attendue…

**Note bis** : la partie 8 sera postée jeudi 11 et la partie 9 jeudi 18 septembre

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Partie 7**

Severus s'appuya contre la porte fermée pendant un moment, essayant de se reprendre, puis ses jambes lâchèrent et il glissa sur le sol.

Il envisagea un instant de courir après Harry, pour lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il avait menti, qu'il avait envie de lui, ici et maintenant, tout pour effacer cet air de blessure absolue sur son visage. Mais ça annulerait le but même de cette blessure et, une fois que Potter aurait surmonté cette brève, mais néanmoins flatteuse, toquade, il lui en serait reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça tourne comme ça. La nuit d'avant, il avait prévu de débiter un discours inhabituellement aimable et gentil, quelque chose qui ne blesserait pas trop Potter mais qui lui ferait savoir en des termes sans équivoque qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais, à la seconde où Potter était apparu à sa porte, son discours avait complètement disparu et les défenses de Severus s'étaient élevées et le pire de lui-même était apparu.

Severus sentit son pied trembler. Bien, c'était terminé. Il avait éconduit Potter. Il espéra juste ne pas avoir donné trop de complexes au gamin.

« _L'idée même de vous toucher me répugne physiquement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et je ne veux absolument pas d'un gamin immature et sans expérience dans mon lit !_ ».

Severus se sentit légèrement écoeuré. Non, aucune possibilité de complexes là. Severus attacha chaque bouton de son manteau puis mit sa robe de sorcier. Il lança un sortilège sur ses cheveux gras pour les rendre propres et enfila ses bottes, fermant chaque minuscule bouton sur les côtés. Puis il replaça un livre sur son étagère et redressa une chaise.

Une lettre, il pouvait écrire une lettre. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir le pouvoir de dire les choses qu'il fallait en face de Potter.

Severus s'assit à sa table, son esprit retournant à la question qu'il s'était posée une douzaine de fois depuis le soir d'avant. Comment avait-il pu permettre que ce baiser arrive en premier lieu ? Il n'aurait jamais dû perdre sa maîtrise comme ça.

Il y avait eu ces quelques jours affreux, frustrants et énervants où Potter l'avait évité et où il avait évité Potter. Severus avait pensé que le jeune homme avait été dégoûté par le désir qu'il avait vu sur son visage mais maintenant, Severus réalisait qu'il ne s'était pas leurré lorsqu'il avait pensé voir la même expression chez Potter cette nuit-là. Potter avait envie de lui. Severus ferma fortement les yeux tandis qu'une vague de désir le submergeait. Il ne se rappelait que trop clairement la propre excitation de Potter.

Et les paroles de Potter. _Pourquoi pas ?_

Pourquoi pas ? Parce qu'il était foutument assez vieux pour être le père de Potter, voilà pourquoi. Parce qu'il était en position d'ancienneté et que baiser son assistant professeur était éthiquement et moralement inacceptable. Parce que… parce qu'il… parce qu'il n'était pas taillé pour les brefs coups dénués de sens des jeunes de dix-huit ans. Parce que, bon dieu de merde, qu'est-ce que Potter lui trouvait, de toute façon ? Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le désir qu'il pouvait susciter ou de son absence en l'occurrence. Il n'était pas jeune, il n'était pas un homme séduisant même en déployant une grande imagination et il cultivait un maniérisme qui tenait tout le monde, même le plus déterminé ou vraisemblablement le plus suicidaire, à bout de bras.

Severus pressa son bras sur son estomac, la douleur du désir nié était physique.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, voilà pourquoi.

Et parce que, bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, il commençait à apprécier Harry Potter et Severus craignait qu'une petite part de lui ne fasse ça que pour envoyer un « va te faire foutre » à James. Et une grande part de lui ne pouvait pas risquer les sentiments qui pourraient se développer s'il permettait… s'il permettait…

Severus retourna à la tâche qu'il avait à portée de main – la lettre. Il mit la plume au-dessus du parchemin et s'arrêta, immobile. Cher… qui ? Potter ? Harry ? Monsieur Potter ? Il devait mettre Harry ? C'était, après tout, une lettre de rupture, non ?

Harry ne se présenta pas au petit déjeuner. A la place, il prit son balai et vola aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau capable de faire face à Snape pour leur premier cours du matin.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Snape n'était pas dans leur bureau quand il revint. Une lettre qui lui était adressée était posée sur la table de travail. Sans y penser, Harry l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

« Cher Harry,

Je vous présente mes excuses pour mes paroles d'aujourd'hui. J'avoue que vous m'avez quelque peu surpris dans un moment où j'avais baissé ma garde. J'ai parlé durement et sans considérer pleinement la portée de mes mots ou de leur effet sur vous. J'espère vraiment que vous ne ferez rien d'aussi imprudent que d'envisager de partir à nouveau à cause de moi. Votre comportement depuis la remise des diplômes a montré que vous étiez devenu un adulte réfléchi et responsable et je crois que vous avez beaucoup à offrir à cette école. Et c'est dans cet esprit que je vous demande de comprendre pourquoi les événements de la nuit dernière ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Bien que je sois flatté par votre suggestion, quoique si vous s'y réfléchissez bien, c'est tout simplement irréalisable – après tout, je suis votre superviseur et votre aîné de nombreuse années. La satisfaction d'un bref désir physique dans une situation si malvenue ne peut conduire qu'à des problèmes.

Je souhaite que notre relation de travail se poursuive normalement.

Salutations,

Severus Snape. »

Harry sentit son visage de colorer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir mieux ou pire. Au moins, il avait été capable de faire passer son discours emphatique comme le salopard qu'il était depuis toujours. Ceci, cependant, avait des traces du Snape qui lui parlait, qui partageait un verre avec lui, qui commençait à _l'apprécier_. Mais ce Snape-là avait aussi rendu très clair qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre eux. _Bref désir physique_. Comme si c'était tout. Fini. C'était la fin. Il savait ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente, ce qu'il avait ressenti mais l'humiliante scène de ce matin était encore fraîche dans l'esprit de Harry. Maintenant, Harry ne savait plus que croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape pensait vraiment les choses qu'il avait dites ce matin. Mais ce que soit enrobé de sucre comme dans la lettre ou cracher vicieusement à la face, il n'avait d'autre choix que de croire ce que Snape lui disait. Il ne voulait pas de Harry. Point barre.

Snape « _avait parlé durement_ » ? C'était une affirmation qui restait bien en dessous de la vérité, selon Harry. Il pouvait supporter immature, il pouvait supporter que Snape pensât qu'il était laid, mais zut, quoi, il aurait probablement aussi pu supporter le fait que Snape ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, _s'il_ avait dit un peu plus gentiment. Mais la chose qui faisait le plus mal à Harry, la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était le commentaire à propos de ses mauvais rêves. _Vous avez imaginé que je vous prendrais lorsque vous êtes venu pleurnicher vers moi cette nuit-là après vos mauvais rêves ? ._ Parce que Harry avait cru que Snape et lui avaient eu une compréhension mutuelle, imaginé qu'ils avaient partagé un moment important, une part de lui-même, avec quelqu'un qu'il pensait comprendre. Voir Snape nier tout ça de manière totalement insensible blessait bien plus Harry que tout que Snape lui avait jeté. _Je souhaite que notre relation de travail se poursuive normalement. _Harry émit un rire dur. Manifestement, ça n'inclurait pas de boire un verre tranquillement et de parler de leurs expériences partagées.

La colère, l'amertume et la rancœur flamboyèrent en Harry. Si Snape croyait que ses excuses étaient suffisantes, il se trompait. Harry froissa la lettre et y mit le feu. Il sentit quelque chose de froid et dur dans son estomac. Bon, Snape avait fait son choix, Harry ne lui renouvellerait pas son offre, il ne s'inquiéterait pas non plus de leur amitié. Et imaginer que Snape pensait qu'il s'enfuirait, juste parce qu'il avait été repoussé. Harry se rappela, avec une pointe d'embarras, qu'il avait menacé de partir moins de deux semaines auparavant, mais il n'en avait seulement été question parce que Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être l'assistant de quelqu'un qui n'en voulait pas. La mâchoire de Harry se serra d'indignation. Snape devrait s'en remettre. Harry était parfaitement capable d'être professionnel à ce propos.

Harry alla dans sa chambre, se doucha rapidement et mit des vêtements propres. Il peigna ses cheveux et redressa ses robes. Puis il rassembla ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Snape était là, il écrivait au tableau.

- Bonjour, Professeur, dit Harry d'un ton uni.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de voir quelle réponse Snape allait lui donner, ni quelle expression il affichait. Il mit calmement ses affaires sur un des bureaux du fond et se tint prêt pour le cours.

Harry fut un modèle d'Assistant Professeur. Il donna ses sections de cours et supervisa parfaitement la classe, il fut attentif et posa des questions sérieuses et ne critiqua pas du tout Snape. Il n'allait assurément pas perdre son sang-froid ou se permettre des pensées indécentes à propos de son professeur comme il le faisait habituellement.

Au déjeuner, il s'assit à côté de Eddie et il passa un agréable moment à parler de Quidditch. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois vers Snape, parce qu'après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Ce soir-là, seul dans sa chambre, alors qu'il se lavait les dents, Harry s'examina dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas l'air si jeune, non ? Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant et il était légalement un adulte et un véritable sorcier. Il pouvait voter aux élections moldues, boire et participer à une guerre moldue. Il avait vraiment combattu dans celle des sorciers. Il avait même un boulot maintenant. Harry cracha, rinça et essuya sa bouche puis enleva sa chemise et ses pantalons. Il s'étudia entièrement. Il avait des poils aux bons endroits et un peu plus sur la poitrine maintenant. Il devait se lancer un sortilège de rasage au moins tous les deux jours et il pensait qu'il grandirait encore. Il savait que ses pantalons de 7ème année ne lui allaient plus. Harry leva son bras et contracta ses muscles. Des muscles, il y avait des muscles. Il enleva ses sous-vêtements et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir de combien il avait grandi par là – cependant quelques centimètres supplémentaires seraient bien. Ensuite il releva la tête et examina son visage, peut-être que c'était _ça_ qui était trop jeune. Il pensait qu'il avait l'air un peu plus vieux. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'arranger ses cheveux différemment. Harry releva sa frange à titre d'expérience et remarqua sa cicatrice. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du miroir pour l'étudier de plus près. Elle avait l'air moins marqué. Harry secoua la tête. Non, c'était son imagination. Il confondait ses désirs avec la réalité.

Sa première impulsion fut d'aller voir Snape pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait mais ensuite, Harry sentit une torsion dans ses intestins et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'humiliation et la blessure que Harry avait expérimentées le matin même revinrent en force et il enfila furieusement son pyjama. Il devait oublier Snape.

Mais, alors que Harry était couché dans son lit à regarder le plafond, agité, excité et agacé, il ne put empêcher le souvenir de ce baiser d'envahir son esprit, d'avoir été désiré, soutenu et juste… possédé… comme ça. Il ne pouvait oublier le doux gémissement de Snape, son grognement tandis qu'il se heurtait à Harry, le sentiment de la langue de Snape, la façon dont ses mains avaient pris son visage en coupe… et d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas non plus à oublier les paroles de rejet que Snape avait employées.

_« Un gamin physiquement répugnant… inexpérimenté et immature. »_

_« Pleurnichard. »_

_« Un Gryffondor puceau et boutonneux. »_

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait de l'acné. Harry rougit de la naïve pensée qu'il avait eue en croyant que donner sa virginité à Snape serait attirant. Bien sûr que Snape ne voulait pas d'un hésitant et maladroit gamin de dix-huit ans. Mais Harry avait mal. Il avait envie de Snape et il ne voulait pas le désirer. Il voulait effacer tout ce qui s'était passé le matin. Peut-être que Snape avait eu la bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il devrait utiliser Eddie pour l'oublier.

Avant ces quelques dernières semaines, Harry n'avait même jamais pensé à la vie sexuelle de Snape. C'était comme s'il imaginait l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia qui le faisaient. Maintenant pourtant, maintenant que quelque chose d'entièrement inattendu était arrivé, Harry commençait à voir Snape comme quelqu'un qu'il voulait baiser, maintenant il commençait à se poser des questions sur les expériences sexuelles de Snape. Manifestement, il avait dû coucher avant et depuis que Harry savait que Snape était attiré par les hommes, il supposa qu'il avait probablement été impliqué avec d'autres Mangemorts. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, peut-être que Snape avait un petit ami, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussé ? C'était possible, supposa-t-il, mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit, tout simplement ? Et quelle importance pouvait bien avoir cet autre s'il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir lui rendre visite lorsque son partenaire était si manifestement malade ? Harry barra cette option de sa liste mentale. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry avait supposé que bien qu'il dut avoir eu du sexe quelques fois, il n'était probablement pas le meilleur amant sur terre. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait rejeté Harry par manque d'expérience, il commençait à se demander combien de coups Snape avait tirés exactement ? Quelle sorte de bouleversante expérience attendait-il de ses rencontres sexuelles ? Harry n'avait pas beaucoup pour comparer leur baiser mais c'était plus la situation, les émotions derrière ça et ce que l'homme avait fait, puis le baiser lui-même qui l'avait tellement excité. Ça avait été un peu maladroit, pensa Harry, mais il supposa que c'était sa faute et ça n'avait pas été très subtil, ça avait été comme Snape, direct et droit au but. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un amant de classe mondiale.

Harry repensa au baiser. La pensée de la langue de Snape dans sa bouche. La pensée de Snape se pressant si fort contre lui. La pensée de combien il voulait le sentir, combien il le désirait – la brûlure du désir dans son corps, durcissant son membre, faisant s'accélérer son pouls. Puis soudainement l'humiliation, encore vive, se déversa en lui. Non, pas Snape. Ça ne serait jamais Snape encore une fois.

Mais ce sentiment… Harry roula dans son lit et sa main rechercha involontairement son sexe. Il chassa Snape de son esprit et le remplaça par un visage pris au hasard. Quelqu'un de séduisant, quelqu'un de bronzé et bien bâti. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien de commun avec Snape.

Harry s'imagina embrasser cette autre personne, il s'imagina le pressant contre un mur, il se faisait caresser, embrasser, baiser. Son esprit balayait à l'aveuglette des visages mâles, différents visages, différentes actions, différentes positions tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément en se soulager. Finalement, il jouit avec la pensée de baiser et d'être baisé.

Harry tendit la main pour prendre sa baguette et illumina la chambre. Il prit une dose de potion de sommeil et essaya de garder son esprit vide jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Harry se réveilla avec une idée. Peut-être que s'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il faisait _plus_ avec cette autre personne alors il cesserait de penser à Snape. Il était seulement fou de Snape parce que c'était le premier type qu'il avait embrassé. S'il prenait son pied alors, probablement qu'il ne se soucierait plus de Snape. Il avait définitivement besoin de s'ôter Snape de la tête. Il n'y avait pas tellement de jeunes sorciers gays à Pré-au-Lard qui cherchaient à prendre du bon temps. Harry devait voir plus loin. Il se rappela de l'offre de Hermione.

Ainsi décidé, Harry envoya une courte note par hibou à Hermione lui demandant si elle pouvait le sortir samedi soir. Puis il s'habilla et se dépêcha de se rendre au petit déjeuner, il espérait attraper Eddie pour lui demander s'il voulait venir lui aussi.

C'était vendredi soir et Severus était en train de céder à un grand cru moldu et à l'auto apitoiement. Il savait qu'il aurait être extrêmement satisfait de la façon dont il s'était occupé du désir de Potter. Potter s'était écarté de son chemin en prétendant ce tout ça n'était jamais arrivé et professionnellement, il avait été plus coopérant pendant ces deux derniers jours que durant tout le temps qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Il savait aussi que, étant donné leurs sentiments, n'importe quelle sorte de proximité et d'interactions en dehors du programme scolaires, telles qu'ils en avaient eues récemment, n'étaient pas recommandables. Severus savait tout ça mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de… le vouloir. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait mieux traité Harry, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu continuer leur amitié naissante au lieu de cette… froide politesse qu'ils avaient fixée entre eux. Au moins, l'air blessé et confus de Harry avait quitté son visage. Non, à la place, il y avait un strict désintérêt, une indifférence désinvolte qui provoquait une douloureuse torsion dans les intestins de Severus chaque fois qu'il risquait un coup d'œil en direction de Harry.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Maintenant les choses reposaient sur un _status__ quo_ – il ne signifiait rien pour Potter et Potter signifiait un peu pour lui à côté de sa contrariété naturelle.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu.

Severus allait bien. Plus de problème Potter. Plus de gêne. Bien.

Severus tapota nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et fixa longuement le feu. Maintenant si seulement Severus arrivait à sortir de sa tête la pensée que Potter s'était offert à lui.

_Le sexe. Vous et moi pour le sexe._

Mon dieu, et le gamin était encore puceau. Mais à quoi Potter pensait-il ? Une part de Severus suspectait encore que c'était une énorme farce de mauvais goût. Assurément, il était impossible que _Harry Potter_ ait offert sa virginité à Severus Snape – l'illustre salopard pourri, détesté, haï, exécré et « Connard Graisseux ».

Potter s'était offert.

Et il avait repoussé cette opportunité.

« Oui, Severus, très noble de ta part, j'en suis certain » pensa sombrement Severus. « Abruti. »

Bon, c'était fait et il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas y remédier. Potter pouvait garder sa virginité pour lui-même et Severus espérait simplement qu'ils oublieraient tout ce qui s'était passé.

La boîte de nuit était bondée. Harry, Eddie, Hermione et Ron se resserrèrent de façon à avoir un espace relativement libre.

Harry toucha machinalement ses cheveux.

- Laisse-les, tu es super, ordonna Hermione.

Eddie et elle avaient pris Harry en main lorsqu'il avait émergé de la salle de bain, vêtu dans ce qu'il pensait être des habits appropriés pour sortir. Quand il avait fini de le transformer, ses cheveux et ses vêtements, il avait eu le sentiment bien conscient qu'il avait l'air « sexy ». Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air gay, ce qui était exactement le but, supposa Harry. Eddie avait belle allure aussi, avait pensé Harry. Il portait une chemise moldue grise et des pantalons moldus rétro. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et dressés en pics.

Le vendredi avait rendu Harry plus déterminé que jamais de se sortir Snape de la tête. Pas qu'il s'en soucie mais Snape ne regardait même plus vers lui maintenant, et lui parlait encore moins. Et quand il le regardait, c'était pour lui lancer des œillades furieuses. Un parfait comportement de collégien. Pas que Harry s'en soucie. Il ne se sentait plus dégoûté ou contrarié. Et après ce soir, il s'en ficherait encore plus.

Harry avait été capable de quitter Poudlard assez tôt dans la matinée et il avait passé la journée entière avec Hermione et Ron. Hermione avait suggéré qu'ils pieutent à son appartement et qu'ils passent le dimanche aussi à Edimbourg. Harry se sentit à nouveau comme ils les avaient toujours connus. Il supposa que c'était vraiment le cas. Les événements de la 7ème année les avaient tellement divisés qu'ils étaient devenus très différents des personnes ce qu'ils avaient été, même en 6ème année. Pourtant, le temps que Eddie se joigne à eux dans l'après-midi, Harry s'était senti comme si presque tout était revenu à la normale, bien qu'il y eut encore beaucoup de choses que Harry ne leur avait pas dites, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais attendre d'eux qu'ils comprennent.

Une chanson commença et Hermione déclara qu'elle l'aimait, alors ils se dirigèrent, pressés les uns contre les autres, vers un endroit sur la piste de danse. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de types sexy. Il espéra qu'au moins quelques uns d'entre eux étaient gays. Mais comme la soirée se poursuivait, aucun mec sexy, gay et prêt-à-déflorer-un-puceau ne s'approcha de Harry. Il commençait à se sentir plutôt déprimé. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà rentrés chez eux.

« Probablement pour tirer un coup » pensa sombrement Harry.

Et ils avaient laissé Harry et Eddie rentrer par leur propre moyen à l'appartement de Hermione avec les instructions pour déverrouiller les sortilèges de sécurité.

Eddie était parti aux toilettes et Harry se retrouva seul sur la piste de danse, se sentant vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il s'échappa au bar et se commanda quelque chose de bleu et d'alcoolisé. Il en était à son second verre quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu ne danses pas, hurla Eddie pour couvrir le bruit de la boîte de nuit.

Harry regarda Eddie, désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de faux ? Personne ne me regarde.

Les sourcils de Eddie se creusèrent et Harry se pencha plus près de son oreille pour répéter sa question. Eddie le dévisagea, surpris puis il éclata de rire. Il se pencha également et cria à l'oreille de Harry :

- Harry ! Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas de lever un mec – une demi-douzaine de types t'ont maté.

Harry le regarda, étonné.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, triple buse. Qui ne serait pas intéressé par une aussi mignonne petite chose comme toi ?

- Mignonne petite chose ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Mais oui, sauveur du monde magique qui est aussi terriblement sexy d'une manière très masculine.

Harry rit.

- C'est mieux.

Eddie remua un sourcil vers lui puis observa la foule.

- Là, blond, chemise rouge, il est en train de te mater.

Harry fixa la foule.

- Il est probablement en train de te regarder, toi.

Eddie secoua la tête.

- Oh, non. C'est définitivement toi. Fais-moi confiance, c'est moi le prof de Divinations.

Harry sourit.

- Ouais, il est bien. Mais je suis supposé faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Se rouler des pelles, tirer un coup ? suggéra Harry.

- Tu es vorace. C'est quoi cet empressement alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste que je l'ai… jamais fait.

- Jamais du tout ?

Harry hocha négativement.

- Juste quelques baisers.

Eddie secoua tristement la tête.

- Pauvre Harry, quel gaspillage.

Il se pencha plus près et parla directement dans l'oreille de Harry.

- Il n'y a pas d'urgence, tu sais. Je me permets un conseil – tu sauras quand tu sera prêt mais il y a des premières fois qui se passent mieux avec quelqu'un en qui tu as vraiment confiance.

Harry rougit.

- Je suis…

Il soupira.

- Il y a cette personne qui m'intéressait mais il m'a dit très clairement dit qu'il ne l'était pas, alors…

- Alors tu veux quelqu'un d'autre pour le chasser de ton esprit ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est le type que j'ai embrassé. Je pensais que si je faisais des trucs avec d'autres personnes, peut-être que je ne serais plus si fou de lui.

Eddie inclina légèrement la tête, en regardant Harry.

- Viens par-là, dit-il et il se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur les lèvres.

Harry plongea dans le baiser. C'était différent, agréable, doux et léger. Cela provoqua en lui un sentiment de chaleur et de picotement. Eddie recula d'un pas avec un sourire.

- Voilà, maintenant, tu vois ce gars là-bas, avec la chemise bleue en train de parler à celui qui a la chemise rouge ? Je vais aller lui parler et tu vas aller vers la chemise rouge et lui demander s'il veut danser.

Harry observa Eddie se faufiler à travers la foule vers les deux types qu'il avait désignés. Ils regardèrent dans la direction de Harry puis le gars en chemise rouge se dirigea vers lui. Harry siffla rapidement le reste de son verre.

- Harry ? dit le type.

Il était beau – cheveux blonds coupés court, grand, bien bâti, sourire amical. Il avait l'air d'être juste un plus âgée que Harry.

- Je m'appelle Anthony.

- Salut, fit Harry.

- Ton ami a dit que tu étais un peu timide, tu veux danser ?

Harry acquiesça avec reconnaissance, se sentant incroyablement stupide.

- Viens, alors, l'encouragea Anthony.

Harry le suivit sur la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire alors il se mit à danser comme il l'avait fait avec Ron et Hermione. Anthony ne sembla pas s'en soucier et fit de même. Harry regarda autour de lui en cherchant Eddie et le vit danser avec le mec à la chemise bleue. Ils dansaient de façon très proche, leurs corps se touchaient, leurs cuisses se pressaient entre les jambes de l'autre. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent – la main de Eddie était sur le cul de l'autre mec, puis ils se rapprochèrent et l'embrassèrent. Harry regarda à nouveau vers Anthony qui avait manifestement vu ce que Harry avait regardé. Il haussa ses sourcils de manière interrogative et s'approcha. Harry se sentit attiré par la gravitation d'Anthony et bientôt ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre. La proximité, la nature sexuelle de leur danse et simplement le fait que Anthony était sexy et que Harry avait dix-huit ans et qu'il était excité signifiait que lorsque Anthony commença à frotter son nez dans son cou puis tourner la tête pour attraper sa bouche avec la sienne, il ne s'inquiéta de plus rien du tout. La musique pulsait à travers le corps de Harry, un beau corps de mâle se pressait contre le sien et il était embrassé de façon parfaite. Harry n'avait aucune plainte à émettre.

Anthony se recula mais sa main était toujours posée sur la taille de Harry. Il se pencha en avant et hurla dans l'oreille de Harry pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- Tu veux aller quelque part pour parler ?

Harry hocha la tête et Anthony le guida à travers la piste de danse. Ils prirent les escaliers puis sortirent sur le balcon. C'était toujours bruyant mais au moins Harry arrivait à entendre ce que Anthony disait.

- Tu es vraiment sexy, dit Anthony.

Harry décida que c'était bien qu'il puisse entendre ça. Anthony se pencha et embrassa Harry encore une fois. Harry sentit une main sur ses fesses et lui rendit la pareille, enregistrant vaguement qu'il était en train de toucher le cul d'un autre mec. Il aimait être embrassé. C'était super et ça l'excitait. Anthony ôta ses lèvres de la bouche de Harry et recommença de sa mâchoire au lobe de son oreille. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Merlin que c'était bon.

- Je veux te baiser, murmura Anthony à l'oreille de Harry.

Le cœur de Harry battit plus vite et il se sentit soudain nerveux. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Anthony se presser contre sa hanche.

- Hmm ? Tu veux ?

Harry pouvait percevoir le désir ardent dans la voix d'Anthony. Il déglutit difficilement. Son plan de prendre son pied lui semblait brusquement incroyablement imprudent. Il n'avait jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme, comment pourrait-il se débrouiller pour baiser quelqu'un ou plus exactement, se faire baiser par quelqu'un.

- Heu… on peut pas faire d'autres trucs ? demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il avait l'air parfaitement immature.

Il aimait embrasser, ne pouvait-ils pas juste s'embrasser ? Anthony grogna et poussa son érection contre la hanche de Harry.

- Regarde comme tu me fais bander, dit-il.

Harry sentit une main sur son entrejambes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et les baisers d'Anthony devinrent tout à coup très déterminés. Le sexe de Harry était réceptif mais pas Harry. Ce n'était pas du tout comme quand il avait embrassé Snape. Lorsqu'il embrassait Snape, c'était comme s'il devait continuer ou alors il exploserait. Peut-être que s'ils avaient continué, il se serait senti nerveux mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'idée que Snape le touchait et voulait le baiser ne le rendait pas aussi nerveux que la pensée de faire ça avec une personne qu'il n'avait rencontrée que depuis deux minutes. Harry recula, affolé.

- Je ferai bien de voir où en est Eddie, dit Harry avant de fuir, vaguement conscient qu'Anthony l'appelait.

Eddie et le type à la chemise bleue étaient toujours sur la piste de danse à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Harry se dirigea vers eux et Eddie brisa son étreinte quand il s'approcha.

- Harry ! Comment ça a été ? hurla Eddie en se penchant vers lui.

- J'ai fui, admit Harry.

Eddie rit.

- Tu veux t'en aller ?

- Pas si tu veux rester.

Eddie adressa un sourire affecté à chemise bleue, fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit sa carte. Puis il se retourna vers Harry et dit :

- Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Harry ressentit soudain un revirement lorsqu'ils sortirent dans l'air froid de la nuit.

- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, dit-il.

- Mais non, quand il s'agit de sexe, suivre son instinct est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait sortir.

Eddie agita sa main.

- Il n'était pas si sexy.

Il entoura les épaules de Harry de son bras.

- Et puis, c'est ton coming-out, cette nuit, non ?

Harry sourit.

- Ouais… bien que j'ai renoncé à baiser un parfait étranger pour cette fois.

- C'est probablement mieux. Ce mignon petit cul qui est à toi ne mérite pas d'aller avec n'importe qui.

Harry rit à l'idée que quelqu'un désirait ses fesses.

- Tu penses réellement que mes fesses sont craquantes ?

Eddie s'arrêta et observa le postérieur de Harry avec attention.

- Oui, dit-il.

Harry le frappa au bras et pendant que Eddie continuait à le railler sur le fait que son cul était mignon, ils continuèrent de marcher.

- Alors, tu te sens mieux à propos de cet abruti ingrat qui a manifestement été fou de laisser passer sa chance avec toi ?

- Hum, je sais pas. J'ai continué à penser comment ça s'était passé avec lui quand on se roulait des pelles avec Anthony – le gars à la chemise rouge.

Eddie s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui donna un doux baiser. Harry aima ce baiser bien plus que tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagés avec Anthony. C'était doux, confortable et rassurant.

- Qui que soit ce connard, il est dingue et tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'apprécie.

Harry détourna le regard, ému par les paroles de Eddie.

- C'est juste bizarre, je n'avais rien envie de faire avec ce type ce soir, j'avais eu plus envie avec Ch… la fille que j'ai embrassée en 5ème année. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec… l'autre personne.

- C'est compréhensible, dit Eddie, en mettant son bras sur les épaules de Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient. Tu venais juste de le rencontrer, tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec lui.

Harry rit à l'idée qu'il puisse être à l'aise avec Snape à la place. Le plus étrange était qu'il l'avait été. Embrasser Snape avait été bien.

Mais une pensée vint à l'esprit de Harry, il se sentait bien avec Eddie aussi. Il aimait ses baisers. Il ne ressentait pas le sentiment fougueux qu'il avait avec Snape mais Harry pensait qu'il se sentait plutôt en sécurité entre les mains de Eddie. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. En plus, il _était_ sexy.

- Pourtant, j'aime tes baisers, dit-il gentiment.

Eddie le regarda.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

- Je ne me sens pas gêné du tout, précisa Harry.

Eddie sourit.

- C'est même mieux à savoir.

- Hum, fit Harry. En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais vouloir faire quelque chose de plus que ça.

Eddie afficha un sourire narquois.

- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, je crois vraiment que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me séduire.

Harry rougit.

- Peut-être pas séduire.

Eddie l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la bouche.

- Harry, j'adorerais faire tout ce qui te met à l'aise.

- Mais ?

- Mais…

Eddie relâcha Harry, prit sa main et recommença à marcher. Harry décida qu'il aimait ça.

- Je ne suis pas destiné à rencontrer le partenaire de ma vie avant au moins deux ans. J'ignore qui il sera mais quand je le rencontrerai, je le saurai. Ça pourrait être une fille, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne le crois pas.

Il s'interrompit et fixa Harry avec sérieux.

- Je pense que tu es adorable et je ne serais pas du tout contrarié si c'était toi mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors… pendant les deux prochaines années, je ne veux rien faire de sérieux, je veux juste m'amuser. D'habitude, je ne m'inquiète pas de le dire gens mais je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent… confuses.

Harry y réfléchit.

- Je crois que tu viens de me briser le cœur, dit-il avec un sourire en biais.

Il caressa gentiment la main de Eddie.

- Merci de me dire tout ça.

- Pas que je veuille rien faire avec toi, mais ce sera juste pour le fun.

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je pense pas que je suis prêt pour une autre toquade pour l'instant de toute façon.

Eddie eut un regard en coin vers Harry.

- Et bien, dans ce cas…

Harry sentit un picotement qui alla droit sur son entrejambes.

Ila atteignirent l'appartement de Hermione. La lumière était allumée dans le salon mais la chambre à coucher de Hermione était fermée. Hermione avait sorti un matelas et avait modifié le canapé aussi pour que l'un d'eux puisse y dormir. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Harry éteignit la lumière. Eddie lui prit la main et le conduisit sur le matelas.

Harry aimait le sentiment du corps de Eddie contre le sien tandis qu'ils se couchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il aima quand il sentit les lèvres de Eddie effleurer un peu plus les siennes. Le baiser était lent, doux et relaxant. Eddie l'embrassait de différentes façons, tendres pincements et effleurements, lentes pénétrations de sa langue. Harry sentit le désir grandir en lui à nouveau. La main de Eddie se promenait paresseusement sur toute la longueur du corps de Harry et, alors que leurs baisers continuaient, Harry se sentit assez mis en confiance pour faire un peu plus que s'explorer lui-même. Harry émit un halètement lorsque la main de Eddie se dirigea vers l'évidente bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Eddie sourit largement et roula Harry sur le dos, sa main imprimant maintenant de paresseuses caresses sur le devant du pantalon de Harry. Eddie se mit à côté de Harry, l'embrassant tandis sa main remontait. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Harry puis ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec sa peau, traçant de molles arabesques. Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à fondre, son membre tendu était maintenant douloureusement dur et il fut presque soulagé quand il sentit la main de Eddie redescendre à nouveau. Harry gémit lorsque son sexe fut libéré de sa prison et que la main de Eddie se referma autour. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas jouir dans la seconde.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Eddie, sa main toujours sur le pénis vibrant de Harry.

Harry haleta un « oui ». Puis la bouche de Eddie descendit également – le long de sa poitrine, le long de son estomac, le long du doux chemin de poils qui aboutissait – Harry étouffa une plainte lorsque son membre fut englouti par une chaude humidité. C'était incroyable. Ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement et avec un rire (qui semblait provenir de son sexe) Eddie leva sa main libre pour le faire redescendre. Puis Eddie commença à bouger de haut en bas. Le sexe de Harry glissa dans et hors de la chaleur humide de sa bouche, la langue de Eddie faisait des choses délicieuses avec le gland et l'extrémité chaque fois que sa caresse remontait. Le plaisir était en train de grandir trop rapidement et Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit en criant tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, tout en soufflant et haletant jusqu'à ce que Eddie le prenne en pitié et relâche son pénis encore dur.

Harry frissonna tandis que les dernières vagues de son orgasme le submergeaient. Il se pencha vers Eddie et l'embrassa, goûtant sa propre saveur. Eddie se coucha à ses côtés.

- Wouah, murmura Harry. C'était stupéfiant.

- Tu as une belle bite aussi, fit remarquer Eddie.

Harry rit et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils se touchèrent et Harry sentit comme Eddie était excité.

- C'est mon tour, dit-il.

Mais Eddie secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Laisse-moi, fit Harry. Je m'arrêterai si tu trouves que je suis nul.

Eddie émit un petit rire.

- D'accord alors, je te stopperai avant de jouir.

Harry se sentit soudainement affreux.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas… J'aurais dû…

Eddie gloussa.

- Non, non, pas de problème, j'ai pu sentir quand tu allais le faire et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Eddie roula sur le dos et Harry lui donna un autre baiser avant de se déplacer vers le bas.

Ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Les pénis étaient plus gros qu'ils n'y paraissaient et, bien qu'il y prît du plaisir dès le début, c'était difficile de garder ses dents en dehors du trajet et de maintenir un bon rythme. Pourtant, Eddie parut aimer ça et Harry essaya de copier ce que Eddie lui avait fait.

- Harry, arrête, arrête, je vais jouir, haleta brusquement Eddie.

Harry prit la soudaine décision de ne pas bouger et le goût aigre et amer le frappa. Harry déglutit rapidement en grimaçant.

- Oh, Harry, se moqua gentiment Eddie. Pauvre petite chose, viens là.

Puis le goût fut adouci quand la langue de Eddie fut dans sa bouche.

- Tu vas devenir un pédé fantastique, tu sais ça, sourit largement Eddie.

Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le matelas, en respirant lourdement. Harry s'effondra à côté de lui.

- Wouah, répéta Harry.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Merci.

- Mais je t'en prie. C'est définitivement avec plaisir.

Harry frotta son pied contre celui de Eddie et pleinement satisfait, s'endormit.

Eddie avait dû se réveiller durant la nuit parce que lorsque Harry se réveilla, Eddie dormait sur le canapé et Harry était recouvert d'un drap. Harry en fut soulagé parce qu'il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Ron s'il était entré dans le salon et avait vu Harry et le nouveau professeur de Divinations couchés l'un sur l'autre, pantalons défaits. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente le fit soupirer de contentement et une chaleur se concentra sur son bas-ventre. Il sentait que quelque chose était différent maintenant. Il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine et devina que Ron et Hermione étaient levés. Il tâtonna sous le drap et remonta sa fermeture à glissière puis il se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Eddie.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** : la partie 9 sera en ligne le jeudi 18 septembre

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 parties.

**Partie 8**

- L'ambroisie, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Potter.

La voix de Snape était froide et calme, teintée de mépris. Harry lui tendit l'ambroisie. Il ne le regarda pas directement et ne montra aucune indication qu'il pensait à lui.

- La sève de chardon laiteux – deux gouttes.

Distant, froid, comme si Harry méritait à peine son dégoût. Harry ouvrit la petite fiole et, à l'aide d'une pipette, versa deux gouttes de sève blanche de chardon laiteux dans la potion. Il s'en fichait maintenant. Snape ne signifiait rien pour lui dorénavant. Il avait écrasé tout ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une émotion. Il observa Snape remuer trois fois la potion dans un mouvement précis contraire au sens des aiguilles d'une montre. De longue mains fines tachées. Harry garda son esprit vide, se concentrant sur les faits, pas sur les sensations. Pas de pensées. Du moins, rien qui laisse passer ses émotions à propos de Snape. Quidditch, Ron, Hermione, tout ça, c'était des pensées sans danger. Même Eddie était un sujet dangereux parce que c'était comme courir le long d'un précipice et qu'à tout moment il pouvait glisser et tomber dans ce pourquoi Harry… ne ressentait rien pour Snape.

- Venin d'araignée, Monsieur Potter.

Harry vida la coupelle de venin d'araignée dans le chaudron. C'était Snape qui lui avait adressé la parole la plus grade partie de la journée, de la semaine, en fait. Ça avait été comme ça depuis que Harry était revenu d'Edimbourg le dimanche soir. Ils semblaient avoir repris le même niveau de froideur en communication qu'en 5ème année, moins les cris. A la place, il y avait un silence poli et glacé entre eux. Ils ne parlaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Harry. Il ne pensait pas mériter le dédain de Snape. Il avait dépassé ça alors si Snape n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'échappe dans le bureau de Eddie chaque soir s'il pouvait.

Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre avec Eddie. Bien que l'idée de réitérer la performance l'excitât, il semblait plus facile de simplement rester des amis et ne pas devenir amants à l'école. Harry n'était pas certain que ça ne le rendrait pas confus. Eddie n'avait pas paru dérangé et lui avait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à la compagnie de Harry le soir.

Harry regarda Snape concocter la potion. Il pensa en lui-même que c'était un peu une escroquerie – Snape enseignait une potion pour le cours de Défense, mais il devait admettre que c'était bel et bien une potion _défensive_. Pas que Harry voulait argumenter. Il n'argumentait plus avec Snape maintenant. Il ne se souciait pas assez de Snape pour argumenter.

Snape versa une coupelle d'yeux de corbeaux réduits en poudre puis tapa vivement sa baguette deux fois sur le côté du chaudron et prononça l'incantation qui achèverait la potion.

Harry observa tandis que le liquide prenait une teinte grise miroitante, comme l'eau gris sale d'une machine à laver qui possède encore assez de détergent pour créer des arcs-en-ciel.

Snape remplit un plein flacon avec une louche. Harry sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter l'épine dorsale en voyant l'expression de Snape. Ce n'était pas amical. Ses yeux noirs le transpercèrent, froids avec une pointe de défi et une bonne dose d'antipathie. Ça, c'était un peu fort ! Snape ressentant de l'aversion pour _lui_, pensa Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez boire la potion, si vous voulez.

Harry lui retourna son œillade. Il se demandait comme il avait même pu _désirer_ cet homme. Comment Harry avait-il pu le trouver attirant… réconfortant ? Snape le regarda furieusement, plus laid que jamais avec son énorme nez crochu et sa froide expression moqueuse. Ses cheveux étaient dégoûtants, comme d'habitude – raides et graisseux. La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était l'expression de dédain de Snape, ses yeux froids et aiguisés qui le rendait si désagréable. Harry sentit une torsion dans son ventre, il se dit en lui-même que c'était le dégoût. Il ricana, prit la potion et l'avala d'un coup, heureux que son expression ne fut pas vacillante malgré le goût amer. Snape le regarda un moment puis leva sa baguette.

- Vous noterez que lorsque je lancerai le sortilège de sommeil, vous serez immunisé, dit-il, en retournant dans sa classe.

Snape jeta le sort et Harry ne sentit rien du tout.

- Je vous invite tous maintenant à lancer le charme sur Monsieur Potter.

Toujours _Monsieur_ Potter, jamais _Professeur_ Potter ou même _Assistant_ _Professeur_ Potter. Toujours _Monsieur_ Potter. Harry ne dit rien pourtant, parce que ça aurait signifié qu'il avait remarqué que Snape l'avait nommé.

Harry attendit tandis que vingt-cinq élèves essayaient tous de l'endormir.

- La potion prévient aussi les empoisonnements dans la nourriture et les sortilèges qui affectent les reins et le foie.

Snape se tourna vers le tableau noir.

- Vous allez maintenant recréer la potion et la tester sur votre partenaire.

Lorsque la classe fut finie et qu'ils eurent réveillé les élèves endormis qui avaient raté leur potion, Harry nettoya le chaudron et rangea les ingrédients. Il rassembla ses affaires et commença à partir.

- Potter.

La voix de Snape gela Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui directement en dehors de la classe de toute la semaine. Harry pivota.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine d'être poli.

Si Snape le remarqua, il ne le montra pas, ce qui énerva Harry encore plus. Snape se tourna alors et Harry sentit un pincement familier dans le bas de son ventre. Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur lui un bref instant puis il se détourna une nouvelle fois.

- Vous aurez besoin de vous concocter un antidote, autrement la Potion de Sommeil sans rêves n'aura aucun effet sur vous pendant trois jours. Je vous conseille de lancer un charme de silence sur votre chambre ce soir si vous ne le faites pas.

Harry déglutit et se détourna puis il partit sans dire un mot.

Harry alla dans le bureau et chercha dans son vieux livre de potions l'antidote à la potion que Snape lui avait donnée. Il n'était pas particulièrement chaud pour une nuit sans Potion de Sommeil sans rêves et il n'allait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Snape. Harry trouva la bonne potion et commença à travailler sur la confection de l'antidote.

Le problème était que, bien que Harry cultivât une bonne dose d'antipathie pour Snape, à la minute où il verrouillait ses yeux avec cet homme, un picotement courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses poumons devenaient douloureux comme s'il manquait d'air. Ça l'avait un peu aidé qu'il puisse se distraire avec le blond sexy de la boîte de nuit ou le souvenir de Eddie qui le suçait mais… Snape l'affectait toujours. Harry détestait ça.

Et Snape semblait toujours être là – toujours à observer, toujours lugubre, comme si l'existence même de Harry était devenue offensante maintenant. Même si Harry plaisantait avec Eddie pendant les repas, il pouvait sentir le regard désapprobateur de Snape lui brûler la nuque. Le plus souvent, en moins de cinq minutes, Snape quittait la pièce de façon très évidente. Bien, Harry pouvait comprendre l'allusion, l'homme ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en sa présence. Harry lui souhaita de grandir un peu.

Parfois, quand Harry levait les yeux et surprenait Snape qui le regardait fixement, son estomac se retournait et son sexe se durcissait, il aurait voulu, dans ces moments-là, arrêter de feindre. Il aurait voulu y aller et _faire_ admettre à Snape qu'il ressentait quelque chose aussi. Mais ensuite, Snape détournait les yeux comme s'il ne le voyait même pas et le moment s'était envolé et Harry se rappelait à nouveau pourquoi il haïssait Snape. Alors, à la place, il prétendait qu'il s'en foutait, que Snape ne représentait pas plus pour lui que lui ne représentait pour Snape. Ce qui était bien quand on feignait, c'était que si on feignait assez fort, ça pouvait finir par être vrai. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Harry espérait.

Severus était assis à son bureau et annotait des compositions. Il était huit heures, ce mercredi soir et comme chaque jour de la semaine, Harry n'était pas revenu du dîner. Potter avait été remarquablement absent depuis leur désastreuse confrontation de la semaine d'avant. Severus s'était dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir le donjon pour à nouveau pour lui tout le week-end et maintenant pendant les soirées. Il avait refusé de remarquer que Potter était revenu tard le dimanche soir semblant vraiment un peu trop content de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas remarqué le regard de froid rejet que Potter lui avait lancé lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau qu'ils se partageaient. Et s'il avait vraiment remarqué que Harry et ce foutu Conventius s'asseyaient aussi côte à côte et ne cessaient de ricaner et de chuchoter pendant le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner _et_ le dîner chaque maudit jour depuis lors, alors Severus, assurément, s'en foutait.

Severus se dit qu'il attendait le retour de Potter uniquement parce qu'il devait lui parler à propos de leurs cours du lendemain. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître la déconcertante sensation dans son bas ventre quand il envisageait que Potter était vraisemblablement avec Conventius maintenant. Plus Severus les observait plus le sombre soupçon grandissait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que certain pouvait trouver Conventius séduisant. Cependant, Severus pensait que Potter était particulièrement manifeste à propos de son intérêt pour le professeur de Divinations. C'était un manque de dignité. Severus ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement, bien sûr. Ce n'était nullement son problème si Potter et ce foutu Maître de Divinations s'envoyaient en l'air comme de foutus ados tiraillés par leurs hormones. Du moins, Potter en était un, de toute façon, il fallait s'y attendre. Bon, au moins, Potter avait quelqu'un de son âge. Ceci prouvait juste que Severus ne signifiait rien de particulier pour lui. Au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter avec la ridicule idée qu'il avait pu blesser ses sentiments.

Pas que Severus pensât même ce genre de choses. A la place, il lut les compositions et écouta le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin tandis qu'il écrivait des commentaires qui, il en était fier, étaient exceptionnellement caustiques.

Il était neuf heures trente quand Potter montra son visage dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Severus, ne trahissant pas le plus petit signe qu'il s'était montré complètement irresponsable voire pire et posa un paquet de parchemin sur le bureau.

- Monsieur Potter, un mot, dit froidement Severus.

Potter s'arrêta, impassible.

- Oui, Professeur Snape ?

Et comment s'arrangeait-il pour prononcer _Professeur_ d'une manière si grinçante qu'elle portait sur les nerfs de Severus ?

Et maintenant Severus devait avoir quelque chose à lui demander. C'était le cas, il devait juste se rappeler ce que c'était.

- Défense demain – 3ème année, je crois que je vous avais demandé de préparer le cours.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Montrez-moi.

Haussement de sourcil, remettre le morveux à sa place.

- Bien sûr.

Harry chercha dans la pile de parchemins posés sur le bureau et en tendit un à Severus et attendit. Severus ignora l'expression de désintérêt ennuyé. Il parcourut le cours et le trouva juste suffisant à dessein.

- Au mieux, c'est banal. Essayez d'employer votre intelligence limitée au moins occasionnellement.

Severus poussa le parchemin vers lui. Il sentait sa colère augmenter à chaque mot. Severus la réprima, ce n'était plus comme ça que les choses marchaient. Il n'y avait pas de colère, il n'y avait pas de sentiments.

- Ça ira, je suppose. Ne soyez pas en retard. J'espère que vous avez annoté les essais des 1ère année.

- Oui, je viens de les faire. Dans le bureau du Professeur Conventius.

Severus fixa Potter aussi froidement qu'il pouvait, ignorant l'écoeurante bile qui remontait dans sa gorge.

- Potter, j'apprécierais que vous trouviez un peu de temps dans votre horaire agité pour me rencontrer et discuter les cours que vous êtes supposés assister.

- Désolé, quelle heure vous conviendrait ?

- Cinq heures et demie, avant le dîner.

Severus employa son meilleur regard pesant.

- Ce sera tout, Potter, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur, répondit Potter, calmement, froidement.

Severus fixa furieusement les essais en face de lui et ne vit pas Potter entrer dans sa chambre.

Severus se traita d'imbécile d'une douzaine de façons différentes et se dirigea dans sa propre chambre, dans son propre lit pour se glisser dans une bienheureuse inconscience pour une autre nuit.

Harry rencontra Snape à cinq heures et demie le jeudi comme il avait été convenu mais Snape lui parla à peine et le renvoya après quelques minutes. Harry s'en alla et monta dans le bureau de Eddie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Eddie à la seconde où Harry entra.

- Rien, répondit Harry.

Eddie se contenta de le regarder.

- C'est rien, répéta Harry.

Eddie resta silencieux et Harry posa son sac de livres par terre et prit le siège voisin du sien. Il prit un livre, quelques parchemins et sa plume.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment.

- OK.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Eddie l'observait.

- C'est Snape, hein ? La personne qui ne veut pas de toi ?

La main de Harry se figea et pendant un moment, il envisagea de prétendre que Eddie n'avait rien dit, mais à la place, il hocha la tête. C'était vraiment si évident ? Mon dieu, pas étonnant que Snape continue à le regarder avec dégoût.

- Comment tu l'as su ? questionna-t-il, la bouche sèche.

- Je l'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé, rétorqua Eddie en souriant largement. Mais c'est principalement à cause de la manière dont il te regarde.

- Oh ?

Harry essaya de garder un ton léger.

- Et la façon que tu as de ne pas regarder vers lui.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Et comment il regarde vers moi ?

Harry remarqua comme sa voix paraissait engourdie. C'était comme si toute son énergie était drainée par Snape. Eddie y réfléchit.

- Comme s'il souhaitait que tu n'existes pas, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers toi, en tout cas.

Eddie afficha un sourire narquois.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a fait une erreur vraiment stupide, comme celle de rejeter le mec sexy pour qui il brûle.

Harry grogna et se rassit.

- Alors pourquoi toute cette hostilité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me le dit pas tout simplement ? Il agit comme s'il me haïssait.

- Harry, c'est Snape, quand est-ce qu'il a jamais rendu les choses simples ? Et pour information, je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste.

Harry fronça les sourcils et étudia ses mains.

- Ne me dis pas ça. J'essaie de me le sortir de la tête, ne me fais pas croire qu'il me désire.

Eddie regarda Harry tristement.

- Peu importe ce qu'il désire, Harry, la seule chose que tu peux contrôler est ce que toi, tu veux. Tu as toujours envie de lui ?

Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Désirer Snape lui avait déjà causé assez de problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas…

- Eddie ? On peut aller au lit ? demanda-t-il, l'air désespéré. Juste pour ce soir ?

Eddie se leva et lui tendit la main. Harry se laissa conduire dans sa chambre privée, déshabiller et amener jusqu'au lit. Il ne partit que le matin.

C'était vendredi après-midi et Severus Snape était d'une humeur infecte. La classe entière de 5ème année avait eu une retenue le matin suivant et même Serpentard avait eu une déduction de points après que ses cours fussent terminés pour la semaine. Potter avait à nouveau disparu à cinq heures – probablement dans un foutu pub avec ce foutu Conventius. Potter n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son propre lit. Il ne s'était montré qu'à sept heures et demie du matin, l'air ébouriffé et joliment… Snape interrompit le train de ses pensées. S'il devait baiser avec Conventius alors qu'il ait au moins la décence de prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et de se faufiler dans son lit aux petites heures du matin.

Severus était sur le point de broyer un peu plus d'ingrédients pour potion quand il y eu un coup frappé à la porte.

- Entrez, aboya-t-il.

C'était probablement un joueur de Quidditch qui essayait de se faire déplacer sa retenue du samedi matin. La porte s'ouvrit avec hésitation et un petit visage nerveux se montra.

- Oui ? demanda Snape

- Heu… Monsieur… heu… Est-ce que le professeur Potter est là ?

- Non, _l'assistant_ professeur Potter n'est pas là, rectifia Snape d'un ton mordant.

Il avait reconnu le gamin, Edward Murgletop. Snape se renfrogna et brida sa colère. C'était le garçon qui avait été brutalisé.

- Quel est le problème ?

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne manière de commencer.

- R-rien, Monsieur.

Snape ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Entrez donc, Murgletop, dit-il.

Le garçon entra timidement. Severus fit un geste en direction de la chaise vers son bureau.

- Prenez un siège. L'assistant professeur Potter m'a dit que vous aviez eu quelques problèmes en classe, que quelques autres élèves vous harcelaient.

- N-non, Monsieur, ils sont très bien.

- Ne mentez pas, mon garçon. Je l'ai remarqué moi-même.

Le garçon tressaillit et Severus soupira. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour lui pour jouer les enseignants bienveillants. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui fit s'interrompre Severus et il tenta de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur.

- Edward, essaya-t-il encore une fois. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir le Professeur Potter ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Parce que, dit-il, il a dit que je pouvais lui en parler si on me… taquinait.

- Vous pouvez me parler aussi, vous savez.

Mais c'était un peu trop sec. Le regard que Edward lança à Severus lui indiqua qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Essayez. Et pour nulle autre raison que ça me donnerait un grand plaisir d'infliger une retenue aux Gryffondor. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose qui vous concerne en particulier ou c'est juste la situation en général ?

Edward secoua la tête.

- Ils ont dit – quelqu'un m'a envoyé ceci.

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier taché de sueur. Severus le prit avec précaution. La calligraphie était terrible. « Tu vas mourir, Murgletop » lut Snape. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda le garçon.

- Qui a envoyé ça ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, quelqu'un l'a jeté vers moi au dîner.

- Bien, alors qui _pensez_-vous qui vous l'a envoyé ? demanda Severus avec brusquerie.

- Sw… Sweeney, sans doute, Monsieur. Je crois que M… le professeur McGonagall leur a adressé des reproches. C'était après que P… l'assistant professeur Potter m'ait parlé. Ils l'ont vu me parler, ils ont cru que je caftais – mais je ne l'ai pas fait – le professeur Potter doit l'avoir dit à McGonagall – et maintenant ils vont m'avoir – tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait et maintenant, il n'est pas là et TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

Severus était perturbé, pas par le fait qu'un élève osât crier en sa présence mais par le fait qu'un élève qu'il terrifiait habituellement soit si contrarié qu'il se _fichait_ de crier en sa présence. Ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'avec Potter et dans le cas de Potter, Severus était généralement la cause directe de sa colère.

- Silence, claqua la voix de Severus. Rappelez-vous où vous êtes.

Edward était pâle mais il y avait une colère brûlante qui flashait dans ses yeux. Severus sentit un sentiment de trouble momentané. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette colère. Elle n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

- Désolé, Monsieur.

- Reprenez courage dans le fait que je suis d'accord avec vous, Murgletop. Potter, malgré ses meilleures intentions, pense rarement aux conséquences. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette note est inacceptable.

Il regarda résolument vers Edward.

- Nous allons faire cesser ça.

Edward le dévisagea tristement.

- Je n'aurais rien dû dire, Monsieur, s'il vous plait, ne leur dites pas que je vous ai raconté ça – ils voulaient juste plaisanter, j'en suis certain. Je vous en prie, Monsieur, ne leur dites pas que je suis venu rapporter…

- Soyez tranquille. Si vous ne l'avez pas oublié, je suis le responsable de la Maison des Serpentard ; je suis un peu plus subtil que Monsieur Potter.

Severus tapota pensivement son doigt sur le bureau.

- En premier lieu, nous avons besoin de déterminer si cette note, comme vous l'avez dit, est une plaisanterie ou si elle contient une véritable menace.

Severus en doutait mais il était aussi possible que les étudiants soient en train de projeter de tuer Murgletop. Severus savait très bien que c'était une possibilité. Il prit un livre sur une étagère derrière son bureau et le feuilleta.

- Oui, ça ira.

Il prit la note de Murgletop et la plaça à plat sur le bureau.

- Ce charme fonctionne sur le même mode que le Veritaserum – il révélera les pensées derrière les mots écrits.

Snape plaça un parchemin vierge à côté de la note. Il prit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège. Le texte scintilla pendant un instant puis le parchemin vierge rayonna et une écriture griffonnée d'encre noire apparut sur la page. Severus prit le nouveau parchemin.

_Ça va terrifier le petit cafteur. Demain, on va lui plonger la tête dans les chiottes. Les petits crapauds visqueux ont besoin de se laver._

_(Image de Edward maintenu de force dans les toilettes)_

_Il nous a balancés à Potter. Mouchard._

_(Image de jets de liasses de papier sur Edward)_

_Ça lui apprendra._

Severus reposa la note.

- Restez confiant, Monsieur Murgletop, il apparaît que cette note est la punition en elle-même. Ils avaient l'intention de vous terrifier avec ça. Bien qu'ils projettent de vous faire boire dans les toilettes demain. Venez immédiatement me le dire, s'ils le font.

Edward déglutit avec difficulté mais se détendit légèrement.

- Merci, Merci.

Severus le dévisagea pensivement.

- Je vais vous apprendre un sortilège que vous pourrez utiliser s'ils vous plongent, comme ils l'ont si délicatement précisé, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Ne le mentionnez pas, et je dis ça sérieusement. Si je découvre que vous avez appris ce charme à d'autres, vous vous retrouverez à récurer des chaudrons pendant toute une semaine, suis-je assez clair ?

- O-oui, Monsieur.

- Très bien. Maintenant, écoutez attentivement.

Severus enseigna à Edward un sort qui lui permettrait de retenir son souffle pendant dix minutes. Quand il fut certain que le garçon était capable de s'en rappeler et de l'utiliser efficacement, Severus hocha la tête.

- Je vous recommande de lancer le charme sur vous avant d'aller aux toilettes. Je doute que Monsieur Sweeney et les autres vous permettent de faire usage de votre baguette une fois qu'ils vous auront accosté.

- Merci, Monsieur, répéta Edward, qui semblait un peu plus animé.

- Maintenant, nous avons encore l'autre problème, le fait qu'ils vous aient brutalisé. Cette note est inacceptable, en dépit du manque réel de menace. Je devrai donner les noms des étudiants impliqués au Directeur.

Un mélange d'espoir et de terreur traversa le visage de Edward.

- Ils… Ils vont vraiment me tuer s'ils savent que je vous l'ai dit…

- J'en suis conscient, Murgletop, alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose qui leur assure l'expulsion, il n'y a aucun bénéfice à tirer dans le fait de leur dire que vous êtes venu me voir. Cependant, je veux que vous veniez me voir à l'instant que leurs _taquineries_ deviennent physiques – particulièrement si la magie est utilisée contre vous.

Edward acquiesça.

- Ça pourrait aider de savoir sur quelles choses ils vous taquinent en particulier.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Sur n'importe quoi – je ne sais pas. Peu importe ce que je fais.

Severus connaissait ça très bien. Il y avait toujours un étudiant qui provoquait le courroux des autres rien qu'en existant, un élève qui avait le mot « victime » tatoué au milieu du front. C'était terriblement injuste parce que c'était comme ça qu'il était généralement.

- A des moments particuliers ?

Edward sembla peiné et il parla avec amertume.

- Chaque fois qu'ils me remarquent. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils se rappellent que j'existe.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Il y a un autre charme que je vais vous apprendre. A titre préventif, il pourrait vous être plus utile que celui que je viens de vous montrer.

Severus le regarda attentivement pour le mettre en garde.

- Ça vous donnera aussi un grand avantage mais si jamais je surprends la plus petite allusion que vous en avez abusé alors c'est vous qui finirez chez le directeur, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien.

Quand Severus eut montré à Edward les différents charmes de camouflage qui lui assurerait que certaines personnes ne remarqueraient pas sa présence, il renvoya le garçon.

Severus s'assit à son bureau avec un soupir. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Pourtant, il devait en parler à Potter et s'assurer qu'il ne bousillerait pas tout en intervenant brutalement dans la situation, la bannière de Gryffondor au vent.

- Il ne te mérite pas, répéta Eddie.

Ils étaient aux Trois Balais, passablement éméchés. Hagrid était venu avec eux mais il avait disparu quelque part un peu plus tôt. Il avait promis de revenir pour s'assurer qu'ils retourneraient chez eux sains et saufs et non désartibulés.

- Non, approuva Harry.

Il aimait ce genre de conversation, celle où il avait raison et où Snape était l'imbécile. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment, parce que la situation avec Snape était absolument sans espoir, peu importe ce que Eddie avait dit. Harry ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient revenir à une communication et à des œillades entendues qui signifieraient que se rouler de pelles serait imminent alors qu'ils ne se parlaient même pas. Pourtant, ça lui fit du bien. En fait, Eddie savait ce qu'il ressentait cent fois mieux que lui. Apprécier, désirer Snape était soudainement devenu réel et Eddie, en acceptant ça, avait donné l'impression à Harry que tout était ok, qu'il n'était pas complètement fou d'être bouleversé par tout ça.

- C'est un parfait connard.

Harry hocha la tête, Snape était un con, lui aussi était un con, ils étaient tous les deux des cons. Il n'avait personne pour parler de Voldemort et de tuer de gens et d'être seul et d'avoir des cauchemars. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en se rappelant ce que Snape avait dit à propos de ça. Harry aurait encore été capable d'agir amicalement avec Snape – merde, Snape avait été plus brusque et méchant avant – si ça n'avait pas été pour ça. Il prit une grande gorgée de son Rhum coca.

- Je veux dire que je crois que tu es complètement cinglé d'avoir envie de lui, d'abord, mais puisque c'est le cas, quel genre d'imbécile pourrait te repousser ?

Harry soupira dans son verre.

- Lui, apparemment. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un sans expérience.

Un Gryffondor puceau et boutonneux. Harry était en train de plancher sur la partie virginité. Eddie grogna.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr quand tu dis qu'il le regrette ? demanda-t-il.

Son cerveau tournait en boucle, un cycle de pensées qu'il tentait de chasser depuis que Eddie avait deviné que c'était Snape que Harry voulait. Il était maintenant en mode « espoir ».

- Prof de Divinations, tu te rappelles ?

Harry ricana, sarcastique.

- Ça ne prend plus vraiment.

- Ah, tu en riais encore.

Eddie prit une lampée de bière.

- Peut-être qu'il a juste dit ça pour me faire fuir.

Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que Snape avait peur. Peut-être que Snape n'était qu'un salopard condescendant qui se croyait le meilleur en tout même si c'était un parfait crétin.

- Probablement. Comme je le disais, c'est un connard. Il pense sans doute qu'il fait ça pour ton propre bien. Mais ne me comprends pas mal, je maintiens qu'il a envie de toi, malheureusement, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il t'apprécies ou quoi que se soit du genre.

Harry se mit à gratter l'étiquette de sa bouteille vide posée sur la table. Et c'était le nœud du problème, la chose qui ennuyait le plus Harry.

- Pourtant, il en avait l'air. Un peu. Je croyais qu'on était arrivé à s'entendre.

C'était la partie que Harry n'aimait pas que Eddie connaisse. Les conseils et commentaires divers ne convenaient pas à la vision subtilement bâtie de Harry du problème Snape dans son entier. Ces choses-là le faisaient questionner ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

- Et bien, ça prouve juste que s'il ne te désirait pas, il n'aurait aucun problème à simplement être ami avec toi.

Harry passa de « plein d'espoir » à « colère intérieure ».

- Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Il avait dit non et j'ai insisté. Il pense probablement que je suis encore en chaleur, c'est pourquoi il est mal à l'aise.

Eddie éclata soudain de rire.

- Désolé, dit-il, j'étais juste en train de me rappeler qu'on était en train de parler du professeur Snape, là.

Il secoua la tête.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il.

Harry grogna légèrement.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Je veux juste pouvoir dépasser ça.

C'était un mensonge. En fait, Harry avait espéré que Snape s'approche de lui après le cours pour lui dire qu'il était désolé d'être un enfoiré, puis le jette sur la table pour le rendre un peu moins puceau. Il avait échoué… puis Harry souhaita ne plus rien ressentir pour Snape. Ensuite, peut-être qu'il pourrait encourager le professeur à revenir à une sorte d'amitié raisonnable sans être blessé par chaque rejet.

- C'est juste mon avis mais ça va prendre du temps.

Du temps. Une année entière à Poudlard. Peut-être que Snape arrêterait de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un ado dégoûtant qui ne pensait qu'au sexe.

Harry finit d'arracher l'étiquette.

- J'espère juste qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un salaud.

- Encore une fois, c'est de Snape dont nous parlons.

Harry prit une gorgée d'alcool. Il était à nouveau en mode « Snape est un connard ».

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre. S'il a envie de moi, il n'a qu'à me le dire après son petit discours. Et cette stupide lettre. Relation normale entre collègues, mon cul.

Harry avait parlé de la lettre à Eddie un peu plus tôt, mais au lieu de convaincre Eddie que Snape ne voulait pas de lui après tout, ça ne fit que le rendre plus insistant que jamais sur le fait que Snape éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que Harry. Eddie avait demandé à Harry de mettre le souvenir de la lettre dans une pensine afin qu'il puisse y jeter un œil. Harry ne savait plus que croire maintenant et la pensée que la lettre de Snape était une admission tacite de son désir ne faisait que rendre Harry encore plus mal. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si froid envers Snape. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui pardonner après la lettre. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux et but une autre gorgée.

Eddie but une lampée de sa pinte et examina attentivement Harry.

- Je ne pige toujours pas. Il a une chevelure horrible, de mauvaises dents, il est grossier et méchant et on peut admettre que son corps est correct si on aime le genre émacié. Ce doit être un étrange truc de phéromones entre vous deux.

Harry dut admettre que c'était vrai. Il _savait_ toutes ces choses à propos de Snape mais il ne les _ressentait_ pas. Ses cheveux gras, ses dents de travers, son sale caractère et son énorme nez, tout ça, c'était Snape. Et penser à Snape provoquait un bond dans son estomac, son corps le picotait et ses paumes devenaient moites. Et c'était seulement s'il ne pensait à au _sexe_ avec Snape. Oh, putain. Le pénis de Harry se contracta et il avala encore un peu de sa boisson.

- Je sais pas non plus. Je veux dire que j'y pense logiquement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'aie envie de lui, mais c'est le cas – il y a juste quelque chose de sexy à propos de lui.

Eddie grogna.

- Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas t'entendre dire de Snape qu'il est sexy.

Harry regarda son ami en biais. Eddie semblait traumatisé. Harry sourit d'un air narquois et décida de le faire participer à sa douleur.

- Quoi ? Je ne devrais jamais dire de Snape qu'il est sexy ? Juste parce que je le trouve incroyablement _bandant_ et _baisable_ ?

Eddie se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains.

- J'entends rien, j'entends rien.

Harry rit.

- Désolé.

Il soupira. Il s'était lui-même posé la question depuis qu'il ressentait ces choses_-là_ pour Snape.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste quelque chose à propos de lui et le reste ne semble pas si mal – simplement parce que c'est lui.

Il haussa les épaules et Eddie secoua la tête.

- Pauvre Harry.

- Ouais, je sais.

Il avait juste envie de le… Il avait envie de lui, point barre.

Il était presque minuit quand Eddie et Harry décidèrent de rentrer. Hagrid était revenu vers onze heures et tous trois retournaient à Poudlard.

Hagrid les vit passer la porte en sécurité puis rentra dans sa hutte.

Eddie se mordit la lèvre supérieure et regarda Harry, spéculatif. Harry sourit d'un air affecté. Bon, s'il ne pouvait être avec celui qu'il voulait… même si tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était se branler en pensant à Snape et aller se coucher. Eddie remua ses sourcils.

D'accord, en y réfléchissant bien…

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

- Oh, je sais pas. Si on allait chez toi, pour changer ?

- Tu le veux uniquement parce que tu sais que Snape est dans l'autre pièce. T'es qu'un sale pervers.

Eddie rit.

- Tu le sais bien.

Ils essayèrent de se montrer silencieux tandis qu'ils descendaient dans les donjons. Harry déverrouilla les sortilèges de sécurité du bureau et se tourna pour faire entrer Eddie. Eddie attrapa sa bouche juste avant que Harry n'ouvre la porte et l'embrassa ; ils s'écroulèrent dans le bureau en ricanant. Les lumières s'allumèrent soudain et ils entendirent un très audible raclement de gorge.

Ils se figèrent. Harry se détacha de Eddie et tourna lentement la tête. Snape se tenait à sa table de travail, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Harry se sentit brusquement très sobre. La peau normalement cireuse de Snape était blanche, très, très blanche et il était furieux. Et pire que ça, il semblait avoir été frappé. Durement.

- Sortez, Conventius.

Les mots de Snape n'étaient qu'un sifflement.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, tout oscillait doucement. La culpabilité, le désir et un affreux sentiment de malaise se battaient avec la colère qui brûlait en lui. La colère gagna. Comment osait Snape ? Mais putain, comment osait-il ?

- Ne bouge surtout pas, Eddie, fit Harry sur un ton aussi mortel que celui de Snape.

- Conventius, dehors ! beugla Snape, puis il se détourna brusquement.

- Je devrais y aller, dit Eddie à Harry comme si Snape n'avait rien dit. Tu peux monter me voir si tu en as besoin.

- Tu n'as pas à partir, répéta Harry en jetant un regard furieux vers Snape.

- Ouais, mais j'y vais. Règle ça avec lui, d'ac ?

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur.

- Très bien.

- 'nuit.

Et Eddie lui caressa la main et s'en alla diplomatiquement. Harry ferma la port derrière Eddie et replaça les sortilèges de sécurité. Puis il pivota furieusement vers Snape.

- Mais merde, c'est quoi votre problème ? exigea de savoir Harry.

Snape se tourna, une étrange expression pincée sur le visage. Il farfouilla dans ses papiers posés sur le bureau mais ne regarda pas Harry.

- J_'avais_ espéré vous dire un mot, Potter, déclara Snape, d'un calme mortel.

Il leva brièvement les yeux, ses pupilles vacillèrent en voyant Harry.

- Je vois que vous êtes ivre, comme d'habitude, alors j'attendrai demain matin.

Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

En fait, Harry se sentait très loin d'être assez saoul en cet instant.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Ou vous veillez juste à interférer dans ma vie sexuelle encore une fois ?

La tête de Snape se releva et ses iris étincelèrent dangereusement.

- Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit, Potter, que, _contrairement à certaines personnes_, je pourrai avoir du travail à faire que je ne peux pas remettre à plus tard parce que je baise avec chacun des membres du personnel de Poudlard ? Je suis en train de concocter une potion et j'avais besoin d'un livre, c'est pourquoi je suis venu dans _mon_ bureau à cette heure-ci.

Le sang de Harry bouillait littéralement. C'était trop injuste. C'était blessant que Snape pensât ça de lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas…

- Je ne baise pas avec chacun des membres du personnel de Poudlard. Pas de ce soit vos foutues affaires, de toute façon !

Furieux, Snape s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées.

- Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air avec Conventius, ça ne me concerne en rien. Mais cependant, je n'apprécie vraiment _pas_ d'être soumis par mes collègues à un obscène étalage d'affection _dans mon propre bureau._

- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que vous êtes jaloux ? cracha Harry.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa. C'était donc ça, n'est-ce pas ? Snape était jaloux. Deux cercles de couleur apparurent sur les joues de Snape.

- Non, Potter, je ne suis pas _jaloux_. Peut-être stupéfait que vous tombiez si facilement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais vous n'avez, après tout, que dix-huit ans, pourquoi devrai-je m'attendre autre chose ?

- Comment osez-vous ? Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas de moi – vous avez été très clair. Comment osez-vous me critiquer parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais bordel, si vous avez envie de moi, vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! N'agissez pas comme si c'est _moi_ qui avais fait le mauvais choix !

Harry sentit ses intestins s'agiter. Il sentait une tension derrière ses yeux et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être si furieux. L'expression de Snape se resserra.

- Très bien…

Et d'un rapide mouvement, Harry fut tiré contre ce corps dur et mince et les lèvres de Snape s'écrasèrent douloureusement contre les siennes. Le cœur de Harry battit la chamade et il agrippa la robe de Snape avec ses poings, pour le tenir. Il ouvrit la bouche contre celle de Snape et exigea d'y entrer avec sa langue. Snape grogna et le saisit plus fermement. Harry ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la sensation de sentir une langue, des mains, une bouche et un corps et un énorme soulagement le submergea – enfin. Il se rendit compte qu'ils se déplaçaient quelque part, il sentit Snape se reculer brièvement à un moment et murmurer les sorts de déverrouillage de sa chambre puis ils bougèrent encore, se cognant contre les tables et la porte. Quelque part en chemin, Harry perdit ses lunettes. L'arrière des genoux de Harry frappa quelque chose de mou et il fut poussé sur le lit. Snape se plaça sur le jeune homme, il l'embrassait toujours, ses mains ouvrirent sa robe, tirèrent sur son pantalon. Harry tendit les mains vers la robe de Snape, fouillant à travers le tissu et les boutons. Il ouvrit brièvement la bouche pour avaler un peu d'air avant de retourner au cou exposé de Snape, à sa mâchoire.

Snape se releva rapidement pour ouvrir son pantalon. Harry sentit un éclair de plaisir aigu lorsque son érection fut libérée puis la bouche de Snape fut sur la sienne une fois de plus, exigeante, violente. Harry réprima un gémissement quand le tissu rugueux du pantalon de Snape frotta contre sa chair nue. Puis il se recula, retourna Harry sur le ventre et tira son jean sur ses fesses. Harry perçut le souffle chaud de Snape à son oreille, ses mains, rudes et impatientes, il sentit son corps se presser contre le sien, il sentit un frisson de plaisir provoqué par la sensation de la matière rêche et de la dureté contre son postérieur dénudé. Son propre sexe frottait contre le couvre-lit. Harry gémit et se poussa contre Snape.

- Vous le voulez vraiment ? souffla lourdement Snape à son oreille.

Harry le sentit s'écraser délibérément contre son derrière. Harry le voulait. Il sentit un vif besoin dans la voix de Snape, à la pression contre ses fesses.

- Oui, s'arrangea-t-il pour répondre.

- Alors, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, fit Snape.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, il sentit Snape se soulever, sentit une main sur sa hanche et entendit Snape déboutonner son pantalon. Puis il y eut une caresse puis des doigts se glissèrent entre ses fesses. Harry se tortilla, à la fois excité et choqué par la sensation. Snape murmura un sortilège et Harry sentit quelque chose d'humide et de glissant. Snape fut sur lui une nouvelle fois, soufflant à son oreille et quelque chose de dur et d'intimidant poussa entre ses fesses. C'était réel, ils étaient vraiment en train de le faire, _Snape_ était en train de le faire. Il était en train de… L'estomac de Harry se tendit d'appréhension. Mon dieu, il espérait que ça ne ferait pas trop mal. Il se demanda si devait se mettre à genoux, ce serait plus facile, non ? Puis Snape s'enfonça.

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Harry s'agrippa au couvre-lit et le mordit pour s'empêcher de crier. Juste au moment où il se disait qu'il avait fait une affreuse erreur et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire après tout, Snape fut entièrement en lui et Harry trembla. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu et tout ce à quoi il pouvait se focaliser était la formidable/horrible sensation de Snape en lui. Snape resta immobile un moment et tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre était son propre sang battre à ses oreilles et le son du souffle de Snape.

- Oh, mon dieu, haleta-t-il.

Harry sentit chacun de ses muscles s'ajuster, se détendre. Snape se retira un peu et les yeux de Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand il poussa une nouvelle fois.

- Potter.

Le mot avait été marmonné mais il avait été dit et Harry grogna, incapable de s'arrêter.

Severus était en colère et blessé et… en cet instant même, il refrénait ses plus bas instincts. La vérité était que jusqu'à qu'il entre dans le cul incroyablement serré de Potter, il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qui était en train de se passer. Severus s'était à moitié attendu à ce que Potter change d'avis. Il avait pensé que Potter crierait, recouvrerait son bon sens, cesserait de jouer à ce… quel que fut ce à quoi il jouait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, à la place, il était là, étendu sur le lit de Severus en émettant des sons comme s'il y prenait plaisir.

Il se tint à Potter d'une main et agrippa la hanche du jeune homme de l'autre. Il combattait le besoin de juste tirer son coup. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps et il était trop près de jouir. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin – que Potter pense qu'il manquait de vigueur. Mais… Potter était tellement étroit. Et il faisait de si délicieux halètements, grognant à chaque poussée. Severus ralentit, rendant chaque poussée dure et profonde. Dieu savait que c'était probablement que c'était la seule fois qu'il pourrait le faire, il était déterminé à le faire durer, pour que Potter s'en souvienne – toute la journée du lendemain quand il s'assiérait, quand il marcherait, et même quand il penserait à essayer de baiser avec Conventius.

Potter se projetait en arrière maintenant et Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il reposa un instant son front contre son épaule et remonta la main qui reposait sur sa hanche, sentant la douceur de son dos sous ses doigts, le léger tremblement à chaque mouvement que Severus faisait. La main de Severus trouva son chemin sur la poitrine de Harry, effleura un mamelon, plus bas à nouveau… sur son estomac, plus bas encore… juste une caresse rapide et Potter en eut le souffle coupé. Il rua contre lui. Severus ferma les yeux, en respirant trop lourdement.

- Oh, putain, oh…

Les mots de Potter s'envolèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Severus et firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Magnifique. Des mots façonnés de sueur, de désir et de caresses. Il entendit son propre souffle, trop saccadé, trop lourd.

- Potter… Harry…

Il entendit sa propre voix et ne la reconnut pas. Il était sur le point de… Severus réprima un grognement et se releva sur les genoux, s'agrippant aux hanches de Potter, tirant contre lui pour ensuite s'enfoncer durement, profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse – rapidement, douloureusement… haletant, marmonnant… Merlin savait quoi… puis… encore un instant, juste le tenir et souffler… Severus se retira et s'écroula dans le lit, épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Harry ne bougeait pas de où Severus l'avait laissé et, à travers une sorte de brume confuse, il lui vint à l'esprit que le gamin n'avait peut-être pas encore joui. Il roula sur le côté et poussa Harry sur le dos. Il tendit la main vers son érection, toujours dure et rouge et le caressa rapidement.

Severus ne put garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et, à moitié sur Potter, il s'endormit.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, c'est la dernière partie disponible pour l'instant, je mettrai la suite après la prochaine sortie du TO.

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée. Elle sera mise en ligne en 11 ou 12 parties, selon le découpage du TO parce que les chapitres ne sont pas de longueur égale.

**Partie 9**

Harry tendit la main vers le drap et essuya le sperme qui maculait son estomac et sa poitrine. Snape s'était pratiquement évanoui sur lui. Harry roula sur le côté pour être plus à même de le dévisager. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Le visage de Snape était enfoui contre le lit, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les narines dilatées. Sacrément sexy.

Harry était épuisé mais pas prêt à dormir. Il remua et s'étira un peu, tressaillant légèrement lorsque ses muscles se plaignirent amèrement. Harry écarta quelques mèches qui tombaient sur la figure de Snape. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux et les sentit humides contre son crâne. Le sexe anal faisait bien plus transpirer que tailler des pipes.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers Snape et il se serra contre lui à titre d'essai. Snape ne bougea pas mais il ne repoussa pas Harry non plus. Il était chaud, Harry était chaud et il voulait seulement se pelotonner contre lui mais il ne le fit pas, cependant. Il avait peur que Snape se réveille et le regarde avec dégoût, comme s'il ne venait juste de faire quelque chose d'intime et… et… Harry était trop épuisé et vidé émotionnellement pour penser. Une part de lui était content que Snape fut endormi parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui dirait s'il était éveillé. Mais une autre part de lui voulait lui parler, voulait qu'il soit éveillé parce que ce qu'il lui était arrivé était une première pour lui et qu'il avait _besoin_ de parler de ça et il voulait savoir que Snape ne le haïssait pas et… Harry se mordit la lèvre et se dit de ne pas être stupide. Ce n'était que du sexe. Ça avait été… bon, au début, assez affreux, mais après un moment… mon Dieu… Harry aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sentir Snape contre son dos, entendre ses halètements et ses grognements… Le sexe de Harry se contracta rien qu'à ce souvenir. Oh, et le baiser – cette férocité brûlante qui l'avait tellement excité et désespéré. A la fin, Harry avait presque joui lorsque Snape avait prononcé son nom, en se tendant, en haletant et en se répandant par saccades en lui. Puis Snape avait roulé sur le côté pour se dégager et Harry avait réalisé que c'était fait, que c'était fini. Il avait pensé pendant un instant qu'il allait le laisser comme ça, dur, insatisfait. Harry se rappela la main de Snape sur son membre tendu, qui le masturbait rapidement. C'était la pensée même que Snape était en train de le caresser qui envoya Harry au septième ciel.

Harry se demanda s'il devait rester. Il regarda le visage pâle à côté de lui. Snape était si foutument compliqué. Harry n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mis à part le fait qu'il était fatigué. D'un autre côté, ils avaient couché ensemble maintenant, ce qui avait changé les choses. Peut-être. En mieux, heureusement. Au moins, maintenant, Harry était certain que Snape avait envie de lui. Il faisait chaud dans le lit, à côté de Snape et il devait vraiment boire un peu mais c'était tellement bien d'avoir Snape couché à moitié sur lui. Harry ne bougea pas. Il se colla même plus près de lui et tira le bord du couvre-lit sur lui. Il aurait vraiment dû s'en aller. Vraiment.

Severus se réveilla et trouva Harry encore là, ronflant légèrement et monopolisant une grande partie du lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, essayant de forcer son cerveau à se concentrer. Potter était dans son lit. Potter. Dans son…

Oh. Bien sûr.

Le sexe. Il avait couché avec Potter. Severus déglutit difficilement et se renfrogna. Par Merlin, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Il regarda Harry, son pantalon encore sur ses genoux, son corps masculin et musclé à moitié nu. Ah. Evidemment. Voilà à quoi il avait pensé.

Severus inspecta son propre état. Il avait dormi dans ses vêtements, sa robe de sorcier et sa veste étaient déboutonnées et maintenant terriblement froissées, son pantalon était ouvert et son pénis en dépassait. Très digne. Abruti, se dit Severus.

- Potter.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- Potter.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à élever la voix. Ou à le secouer.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Severus envisagea de rester au lit. Potter était chaud et encore à demi nu et, malgré ses efforts, Severus ne put s'ôter de l'esprit l'image du dos aux muscles lisses et tendus, fléchissant sous lui. Il réprima le besoin de laisser ses doigts errer sur le cou bronzé de Potter et dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Finalement, il décida de se lever. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Potter face aux événements de la veille et il ne pouvait pas vraiment supporter l'agonie de l'attente ici, à ses côtés, uniquement pour voir une expression de révulsion. Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait une classe entière en retenue ce matin-là. Irrité, Severus sortit du lit.

La réalité frappa Severus une fois qu'il fut sous la douche. Il avait bel et bien enculé Harry Potter. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comme si travailler avec Potter n'était pas déjà assez difficile. Maintenant, il devait s'arranger pour ajouter une intimité inappropriée à ce mélange explosif. Sans mentionner les problèmes avec Conventius.

Conventius, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait vivre avec.

Il avait été au-delà de la fureur lorsque Potter et Conventius étaient entrés par la porte du bureau, presque l'un sur l'autre. Jaloux… Le terme de Potter ricocha dans son esprit et Severus dut l'admettre. Et quand Potter avait laissé entendre qu'il le désirait, les semaines de manque, de besoin et de sentiments rigoureusement niés l'avaient submergé et il y avait répondu, tout simplement. Confusément, il se dit qu'il avait donné à Harry ce qu'il voulait, à savoir, une bonne et vigoureuse partie de baise. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à prendre en compte.

Severus sortit de la douche et se sécha avec une serviette. Il jeta un regard furieux à son reflet dans le miroir. Mais que diable avait-il donc que Edgar Conventius n'avait pas ? Ça défiait les lois de la logique. Ou alors peut-être que Severus ne représentait qu'un exutoire pour Harry. Que les événements de la veille y soient parvenus ou pas, cela restait à voir.

Le gamin était resté dans son lit. Le fait que Potter lui avait dit la vérité le frappa, Potter avait vraiment envie de lui. Severus agrippa fermement les bords de la vasque en porcelaine.

_Du sexe. Vous et moi, pour avoir du sexe._

Potter était un imbécile.

Severus fixa la porte avec inquiétude, redoutant la confrontation avec celui qui était couché de l'autre côté. Ça l'aiderait de savoir ce que Potter voulait, de savoir à quoi il devait se préparer.

Ça l'aiderait de savoir ce que _lui_ voulait.

En toute honnêteté, si Potter voulait continuer tout ça, lui, Severus pouvait-il vraiment se détourner et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas ? Est-ce que ce serait même possible ? Son sexe remua à l'idée à peine ébauchée de coucher à nouveau avec Harry.

Cette fois, cependant, il ne déconnerait pas comme il l'avait fait. Cette fois, il contiendrait son caractère. Peut-être qu'au moins, Severus pourrait sauver ce qui s'était développé entre Harry et lui lorsqu'il était malade – quoi que ce fût.

Harry se réveilla en se sentant plutôt courbatu mais incroyablement content de lui. Snape était parti mais il était toujours dans son lit, alors manifestement, Snape n'avait pas trop réfléchi à propos de ce qui s'était produit la nuit d'avant. Harry sourit largement en se le rappelant. Son érection matinale réclamait son attention. Puis il entendit la douche et réalisa que Snape était encore présent. Harry lutta contre le moment de panique qui le poussait à se rhabiller et filer. La douche s'arrêta et Harry, étendu sur le lit, se demanda s'il devait s'en aller ou rester ou prétendre dormir ou alors commencer à se branler en espérant que Snape se joindrait à lui. Harry grogna, non, il n'avait pas besoin de devenir plus raide qu'il ne l'était déjà, particulièrement si Snape sortait de la salle de bain et… oh, putain… il avait couché avec Snape.

Le professeur Snape.

Le Snape qui avait les cheveux gras et qui haïssait tout le monde.

Il avait couché avec Snape.

Ron allait le tuer.

Harry se rua hors du lit et remonta son jean. Il tressaillit lorsque des muscles qu'il ignorait posséder protestèrent. Il était sur le point de chercher sa chemise lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Harry se figea. Il leva les yeux, souhaitant porter ses lunettes. Snape s'était figé également, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte en le dévisageant. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise blanche.

- Salut, tenta Harry.

- Bonjour.

- Je vais… quand j'aurai trouvé ma chemise.

Snape hocha la tête puis fit un geste de la main.

- Sur la… heu… le dessus de la commode.

- Oh… Merci.

Snape hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

- J'ai une retenue à superviser ce matin.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Oui.

- J'ai… hum… mis ma chemise. Je vais… hum… au revoir.

Harry s'enfuit. Il trouva ses lunettes et sa baguette dans le salon et s'assura d'être en sécurité dans sa propre chambre, la porte bien fermée, avant que Snape ne se hasarde à sortir de la sienne. Harry se doucha et s'habilla. Puis, comme l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée, il descendit aux cuisines pour réclamer à manger.

Une fois calé, il se promena dans Poudlard pendant un moment, profondément confus. Il envisagea d'aller voir Eddie mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir les conseils de Eddie maintenant. En fait, il n'était pas certain de vouloir parler de ce qu'il avait fait à quiconque. Pas encore.

Pourtant… Pourtant… Snape avait été… L'estomac de Harry se crispa tandis qu'il se rappelait une voix, comme du velours un peu rêche, qui haletait son nom. Puis le confortable souvenir de s'être légèrement réveillé pendant la nuit en réalisant qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un pour ensuite se rendormir. Dans son état de sommeil confus, il n'avait enregistré qui était à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'était juste senti… bien.

Et d'un autre côté, Snape avait eu l'air passablement emmerdé quand ils avaient commencé et ce matin, ça avait été… et bien, embarrassant de le cacher.

Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Ça l'aurait aidé de connaître la réaction de Snape, il aurait pu envisager la suite en conséquence. Finalement, il laissa tomber et alla faire un tour en balai.

Le temps qu'il finisse, Harry avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à Snape. Il décida aussi que la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était d'éviter le bâtard grincheux alors il retourna dans les donjons et se mit au travail dans leur bureau commun.

Il leva les yeux quand Snape revint enfin dans le bureau, juste avant le repas de midi. A titre d'expérience, il lui adressa un sourire. Snape s'arrêta un instant, hocha légèrement la tête puis s'assit à sa propre table de travail. Snape avait revêtu son habituelle robe de sorcier, boutonnée strictement jusqu'en haut. Harry sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer tandis que le souvenir d'un Snape très déboutonné traversait son esprit. Tout était différent maintenant. C'était très dur de voir une personne de la même façon quand elle avait respiré lourdement dans votre oreille.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry se rappelle brusquement quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire, hier soir ? demanda-t-il.

Snape leva les yeux et Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses joues.

- Hier soir… Oh, hum… Murgletop est passé. Il avait de nouveau été harcelé.

Harry regarda Snape avec horreur.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Il va bien ? Je devrais aller lui parler.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter. J'ai montré au gamin un charme à utiliser pour se rendre moins visible pour ceux qui le tourmentent. Vos conseils malavisés n'aideront pas le gamin – il a reçu une menace de mort après votre dernière rencontre. Je l'ai testée, elle ne signifie rien mais ça reste tout à fait déplacé.

Harry écouta avec stupéfaction tandis que Snape lui résumait ce qu'il avait dit à Edward Murgletop. Il soupçonna soudain que Snape n'était pas entièrement aussi méchant et insensible qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Après un moment, Snape s'arrêta, il dévisagea Harry avec méfiance.

- Quoi ?

Harry sourit largement.

- Rien, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si gentil, c'est tout.

Snape grogna et retourna à son travail. Harry lui lança furtivement un coup d'œil et se sourit en lui-même. Une vague de chaleur frappa son aine à un autre souvenir de la veille. Harry sentit son visage s'échauffer et il garda les yeux sur son texte. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Déjeuner. Nous devrions déjeuner.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise et vit que Snape semblait souffrir.

- Dans mes appartements, si vous le voulez bien, précisa-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, à moitié content, à moitié mort de trouille.

Harry tira une des chaises dures de la table de Snape tout en essayant de ne pas tressaillir en s'asseyant et il attendit tandis Snape faisait monter leur repas par l'un des elfes de maison. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer d'anticipation. Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait ? S'il planifiait quelque chose, Harry souhaitait juste que ça sorte et qu'il le dise. En fait, il voulait juste que Snape l'embrasse encore une fois. Cela avait semblé aider la nuit d'avant.

- Vous… avez mal, aujourd'hui ? demanda soudainement Snape.

Harry réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire et changea de position, tout en sentant un autre élancement.

- Un peu, mais ça va.

Les lèvres de Snape se pincèrent légèrement et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la commode et revint avec un petit pot de baume. Il le posa sur la table, près de Harry. Snape ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, pour finalement la rouvrir tandis que deux points roses apparaissaient sur ses joues.

- Vous… hum… voilà, fit Snape avec un grognement irrité. Mettez ça sur la partie douloureuse, ça s'utilise également de façon interne.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir.

- Merci, dit-il en glissant le pot dans sa poche.

Snape hocha la tête et se concentra sur son verre d'eau. Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry céda et proposa :

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez l'appliquer pour moi.

Snape leva les yeux avec sursaut puis le dévisagea lourdement. Il ne semblait pas impressionné.

- Avec mon pénis, je suppose ? Essayez d'être un peu plus subtil, Potter.

Harry grogna et rosit tandis que Snape lui lançait un regard furieux.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

Il souhaita que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Ça, c'était une brillante tentative de séduction.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans un silence inconfortable.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de cauchemar, cette nuit, constata Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pris de potion de sommeil sans rêve non plus. Il s'était tellement habitué à ne plus avoir de mauvais rêves grâce à la potion de Snape qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il regarda Snape avec surprise.

- En effet, confirma-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi. Vous pensez que c'est parce que j'en ai pris toutes les autres nuits ?

- La potion n'a aucun effet résiduel, _à moins_ que vous n'en preniez plus que la dose recommandée.

Cette dernière précision fut accompagnée d'un regard noir et accusateur. Harry secoua la tête. Il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas pris non plus la première nuit qu'il avait passée avec Eddie. Il était aussi un peu bourré. Il décida de ne pas mentionner cette autre occasion à Snape.

- Peut-être que c'est l'alcool.

Snape lui adressa un regard pesant.

- Je vous rappelle que vous étiez singulièrement enivré une nuit, Monsieur Potter, et vous avez eu un cauchemar particulièrement pénible. Avez-vous envisagé que peut-être vous n'étiez tout simplement pas… inquiet en particulier ?

Snape détourna subitement le regard et Harry sentit son visage le brûler et son sexe remuer.

- C'est probablement ça, dit Harry.

Il décida de ne pas se demander pourquoi le fait d'être fermement baisé par Snape avait chassé ses cauchemars. Quoique après ça, Harry se souvint du sentiment de grand réconfort qu'il avait ressenti durant la nuit d'être ainsi enlacé et de ne plus être seul. Peut-être que ses mauvais rêves étaient partis finalement. Harry décida de faire l'impasse sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve une autre nuit encore et voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Vous avez des projets pour la journée ? s'enquit Snape.

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Pas de Quidditch ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas joué depuis des lustres.

Est-ce que Snape essayait de faire la conversation ? Une conversation agréable ? Le problème de Harry avait toujours été d'essayer de ne _rien_ dire à Snape. Pas comme maintenant alors qu'il se cassait la tête à penser à quelque chose d'anodin à dire. Il ne voulait pas entamer un sujet sur le sexe et il ne voulait pas commencer une dispute. Cependant, il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qui n'impliquerait pas l'un ou l'autre de ces deux choses.

- Vous devriez. Vous êtes doué pour ça.

Harry fixa Snape, complètement scotché.

- Merci, s'arrangea-t-il pour répondre.

Snape hocha la tête. Il paraissait très mal à l'aise.

- Je devrais… J'ai du travail à faire.

Harry déglutit, à moitié content d'échapper à cette situation embarrassante, à moitié déçu que rien de plus n'allait se passer. Harry chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

- Quel… Quel travail ? Sur quoi vous travaillez ?

Snape le dévisagea avec surprise.

- Une série de potions pour Poppy.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Même Harry parut étonné par ses propres paroles. Mais peut-être que s'il passait un peu de temps avec cet homme, ils pourraient, en quelque sorte, discuter de choses et d'autres sans que ce soit étrange et maladroit. Il comprit qu'en fait, il était heureux que Snape lui parle à nouveau. Snape ouvrit la bouche puis sembla changer d'avis. A la place, il opina du chef.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez.

Une fois que Snape était sur ses potions, il était complètement différent. Détendu et sûr de lui, il sembla tout oublier de Harry sauf pour lui demander de lui passer un ingrédient ou lui ordonner de faire quelque chose. Il se comportait comme il était habituellement, sarcastique et mordant. Ils reprenaient le rôle qu'ils affichaient devant leur classe. Harry aimait mieux ça, c'était plus normal. Le seul trouble était les petits mouvements que Snape faisait, chacun de ses gestes rappelait à Harry une chose qu'il avait faite la veille et il passa toute cette période à moitié excité. C'était plutôt affolant de se tenir si près, tout en écoutant la voix de velours de Snape si proche.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Snape l'observait. L'expression reflétée dans ses iris envoya un délicieux frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de Harry et son sexe se contracta. Puis Snape détourna rapidement les yeux et Harry se concentra attentivement sur ce qu'il découpait. Il se figea quand la main de Snape effleura la sienne.

- Plus finement… les aiguilles de pin. Coupez-les plus finement.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que Snape semblait ailleurs, sans bouger. Il coupa les aiguilles de pin plus finement, appréciant l'odeur piquante qui s'en dégageait. Les aiguilles de pin étaient étonnamment collantes et elles s'accrochèrent à ses doigts quand il les prit.

- C'est bon ?

Snape le regarda, deux taches roses sur les joues. Le temps sembla suspendu un long moment tandis que Harry le fixait et qu'il lui rendait son regard. Puis Snape baissa les yeux sur les minuscules brindilles de pin.

- Oui, ça ira.

Ses yeux clignotèrent vers le visage de Harry à nouveau. Il déglutit. Harry posa son couteau. Snape leva la main mais la laissa retomber, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. La langue de Harry pointa et il s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres. Snape avança d'un pas, bougeant derrière lui, sans le toucher, proche. Chacun des nerfs de Harry le picotait en ressentant sa présence. Il sentit les mains de Snape s'élever, effleurer brièvement le haut de ses bras puis retomber à nouveau comme s'il avait changé d'avis. Ils étaient là. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas. Finalement, les mains de Snape se reposèrent sur ses bras et Harry perçut son souffle dans ses cheveux, contre son oreille. Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir le traversait. Il inclina légèrement sa tête et il sentit le souffle se déplacer vers son cou. Il y eut un infime frôlement de lèvres. Snape s'avança encore d'un pas et il effleura le dos de Harry.

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et son membre tendu pulsa. Il se pressa contre le corps derrière lui, pour sentir son excitation. Il entendit un faible et long gémissement comme un soupir de plaisir et les mains de Snape quittèrent ses bras. La robe de sorcier de Harry fut écartée et il sentit que Snape atteignait la poche de son pantalon, il y glissa la main et en ressortit le pot de baume. Harry respira fortement et il remua contre Snape, d'une telle manière que tous deux finirent par émettre des gémissements de plaisir. Ensuite le pantalon de Harry se retrouva sur ses chevilles et il s'appuya contre le bureau. Le baume était froid et picotait. La caresse des doigts de Snape le firent frémirent.

Et Snape fut à nouveau en lui. Un de ses bras autour de sa taille le maintenait droit et le soutenait, son autre main était sur son sexe. C'était mieux cette fois. Il n'avait presque pas eu mal. Bien sûr, le fait que Snape le caressait en même temps ne faisait pas mal non plus. Il était perdu dans la sensation de Snape en lui, sur sa main posée sur son membre tendu, sur son souffle saccadé à son oreille. Puis se fut fini, Harry haleta tandis que Snape frissonnait contre lui.

Snape se retira et la robe de Harry se remit en place, comme si Snape n'avait jamais été là. Harry remonta son pantalon et ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il savait que son visage était brûlant et que ses jambes tremblaient. Il remit le couvercle du pot de baume et le glissa dans sa poche. C'était un bon truc, il n'avait vraiment pas très mal maintenant. Finalement, Harry se retourna. Snape était encore en train de réajuster ses vêtements, il mettait un peu trop longtemps pour le faire.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai fini les aiguilles de pin, dit-il.

Snape leva les yeux et acquiesça.

- Je… commença Snape en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je pense que je peux m'en occuper maintenant, Monsieur Potter. Merci de votre aide.

Harry hocha la tête. Sa bouche était sèche. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore correctement.

- Pas de problème. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide.

Snape afficha les deux mêmes taches roses sur ses joues d'avant et détourna son regard.

- Oui, très bien, merci, Potter.

Harry pensa que c'était le bon moment pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Finalement, Harry vit Eddie le samedi soir après qu'il eut reçu une note à travers la cheminée qui lui demandait si Snape l'avait tué ou pas. Eddie réagit plutôt positivement devant un Harry embarrassé mais manifestement ravi de déclarer que Snape et lui avaient couché ensemble, deux fois.

Harry était sorti le dimanche avec Eddie à Pré-au-Lard et quand il était revenu, Snape était dans son bureau à travailler à nouveau sur une potion. Harry lui avait demandé s'il pouvait être d'une quelconque assistance et Snape avait eu cette expression de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture que Harry commençait à voir assez souvent ces derniers temps, mais il avait brièvement acquiescé. Puis ils avaient une nouvelle fois coucher ensemble sur le bureau de Snape.

Après, ça avait été encore plus maladroit que le samedi, si c'était possible. Et à la fin, ils avaient terminé leur potion en silence.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de où tout ça allait le mener mais il savait qu'il aimait ça. Il savait qu'il n'était nullement pressé d'y mettre un terme. Il avait juste que la pensée de Snape en lui, de Snape le caressant, lui donnait une douloureuse érection.

Harry essaya de se focaliser sur ce que Snape disait à la classe de 5ème année. C'était très difficile de se concentrer. Il saisit l'opportunité d'observer Snape tandis qu'il discourait, sans crainte qu'il l'observe lui aussi. Harry décida que Snape était gracieux. Il bougeait rapidement, en mouvements compacts, sans geste inutile. Il pivotait sur lui-même, un mince tourbillon de noir, pour écrire au tableau puis se retournait vers un étudiant pour ensuite descendre à grandes enjambées la rangée centrale. Il n'y avait rien de maladroit chez lui… excepté lorsqu'il essayait de défaire le pantalon de Harry d'une seule main et… non, Harry se secoua. Dangereuses pensées. Harry tenta de se concentrer encore une fois mais, maintenant, il pensait aux bureaux et à se pencher contre l'un d'eux, le pantalon descendu aux genoux et à Snape qui le prendrait de façon insensée et…

- …si vous vouliez bien avoir l'amabilité de me prêter attention !

Harry sursauta puis réalisa que ce n'était pas à lui que Snape s'adressait. Il rougit et vit deux étudiants qui lui lançaient un sourire narquois. Il disciplina son expression et afficha de l'intérêt. Ce n'était pas que le cours de Snape n'était _pas_ intéressant, c'était juste que Snape lui-même était _plus_ intéressant. Il n'avait pas encore vu Snape nu. Il l'avait vu déboutonné et il avait senti des bouts de lui mais il n'avait encore pas vu ce que Snape cachait sous sa robe et la curiosité de Harry le rongeait. Harry, d'un autre côté, terminait sans pantalon, ce qui ne lui semblait pas très juste.

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que Harry devait faire vis-à-vis de Snape. En plus de le voir nu, Harry se disait parfois qu'il devait vraiment découvrir ce que, bon sang, ils étaient en train de faire. Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire, en partie parce qu'il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir beaucoup de sexe et en partie parce qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il n'avait pas non plus trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet de la potion de sommeil avec Snape. Il n'avait pas pris sa potion de sommeil sans rêve depuis vendredi soir… lorsqu'il avait été distrait et avait oublié. Harry avait rêvé quelques fois depuis, il en avait fait parfois d'intéressants, souvent ils impliquaient le sexe, ou le Maître de Potions, ou les deux mais il ne se réveillait plus en hurlant après avoir passé la nuit à       avancer péniblement entre du sang et des entrailles. Bien que s'il l'eût fait, la consolation était que Snape déboulerait dans sa chambre à coucher en pyjama, et c'était une chose qui n'aurait pas dérangé Harry du tout. Et cette fois, il avait l'excuse d'une recherche scientifique pour ne pas prendre sa potion.

Snape pivota pour retourner à son bureau, discourant sur la méthode correcte pour détecter un charme et regarda droit dans les yeux de Harry. Harry rougit immédiatement et se détourna promptement. La voix Snape vacilla et pendant un instant, il parut perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il se reprit rapidement et s'avança à grands pas vers le devant des élèves et tourna le dos à Harry.

Heureusement, ce fut bientôt l'heure de la partie pratique de la leçon ce qui garda Harry occupé tandis qu'il marchait entre les étudiants, en s'assurant que personne ne faisait rien de permanent sur quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'ils appliquaient les sortilèges et se les ôtaient mutuellement.

Lucy Smith avait fait un excellent travail en se transformant sinistrement en une McGonagall jeune et sa partenaire était trop occupée à rire pour briser le charme. Souriant largement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit Snape l'observer, une expression amusée sur le visage. Il rencontra les yeux de Harry, haussa ses sourcils et se détourna. Harry sentit un frisson dans le creux de son estomac et une délicieuse sensation d'anticipation.

Harry attendit que tous les étudiants sortent et que la porte se soit refermée avant de se tourner vers Snape.

- Potter ? s'enquit Snape, son ton calme démenti par les deux taches légèrement rosées sur ses joues cireuses.

- Professeur, répondit Harry en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Snape déglutit.

- Il y a quelque chose en quoi je peux vous aider ?

Harry sentit une délicieuse piqûre de désir le frapper droit à l'entrejambes. Il avança d'un autre pas.

- Je pense qu'il y a…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et instantanément, il y eut un bon mètre entre eux.

- Oh, Severus, viens immédiatement, c'est Sweeney et Shawville.

Snape et Harry suivirent McGonagall dans l'infirmerie où Brian Sweeney et Tristan Shawville affichaient une mine piteuse en se nettoyant mutuellement le pelage.

- Des grands singes, Severus, Murgletop les a transformés en grands singes !

Snape semblait impressionné. Harry devait admettre qu'ils étaient vraiment bien faits.

- Je ne vois où est le problème, Minerva. C'est une amélioration certaine, fit remarquer Snape.

Harry réprima un grognement de rire. Snape haussa les sourcils vers lui puis examina pensivement Sweeney et Shawville, en se tapotant un doigt sur la lèvre.

- En fait, je pense que ce sont des macaques rhésus, pas des grands singes.

- Qu'importe ce qu'ils sont ! Ce ne sont plus des étudiants de 6ème année !

- Où est Murgletop ? demanda Snape.

- Dans mon bureau. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir exactement quel sortilège il a utilisé, ce n'est pas une simple métamorphose. J'ai besoin de découvrir ce qu'il a fait avant de pouvoir retransformer ces garçons.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. La seule chose que Murgletop _a dit_ était que tu allais le tuer.

- Ce gamin n'est pas aussi bête que je le croyais.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons.

- Minerva, je peux te parler.

Il l'attira sur le côté. A l'expression de surprise de McGonagall, Harry devina que Snape lui faisait part des instructions qu'il avait données à Edward.

- Potter ? appela McGonagall. Voulez-vous aller avec Severus, s'il vous plait ? Pour que Edward ait un visage amical près de lui.

Harry rit presque de l'expression offensée de Snape.

Edward Murgletop était assis sur une chaise, dans le bureau de McGonagall et semblait absolument terrifié. Il rampa quasiment sous son siège lorsque Snape entra dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, tu n'auras aucun ennui, dit Harry en lançant un coup d'œil à Snape. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir comment tu as métamorphosé Sweeney et Shawville.

Snape jeta un regard furieux à Harry puis se tourna vers Edward.

- De quoi vous avais-je averti, Murgletop ? Trois jours et déjà vous prouvez que vous êtes incapable de suivre des instructions basiques.

Edward rosit.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire, Monsieur ! Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas…

- Peut-être que tu devrais nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, suggéra Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train d'utiliser le charme que le professeur Snape m'avait appris et ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là mais ensuite ils ont commencé à parler de moi et ils étaient en train de rire et de se comporter bêtement et… JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !

Il se rassit sur sa chaise en haletant légèrement.

- Vous n'avez pas utiliser votre baguette ? demanda calmement Snape.

- Non, Monsieur. Ils étaient juste… Je ne sais pas… J'étais assis là à les détester et à espérer qu'ils la ferment et que c'était pire que quand ils savaient que j'étais là et ils étaient en train de sauter partout et j'ai pensé qu'ils ressemblaient à des singes stupides et alors…

Edward cligna des yeux. Harry regarda Snape, il savait assez bien comment c'était de souhaiter quelque chose et que ça arrive. Snape se tourna vers Edward.

- Ils se sont transformés en singes. Très bien, Murgletop. Bon, vous n'avez à vous préoccuper de rien, tous ceux qui sont sous tension provoquent de la magie sans baguette de temps en temps.

Le regard que Harry lança à Snape cette fois fut empreint de surprise.

- Cependant, ceci nous cause des difficultés pour inverser le sortilège puisque nous ne savons pas exactement comment ça s'est produit.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement pensé qu'ils se comportaient comme des singes et je crois que j'ai pensé : « Fermez–la, singes stupides ! » et ensuite ils se sont métamorphosés.

- Je vois, fit Snape. Très bien, Murgletop. J'espère dans votre intérêt que le professeur MsGonagall pourra inverser le sortilège. En attendant, je suggère que vous envisagiez d'apprendre à compter jusqu'à dix avant de commencer à faire jaillir des explosions de magie sur des victimes qui ne se doutent de rien.

- Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Vraiment. Le charme que vous m'avez montré fonctionnait à la perfection, ils ne m'avaient rien dit de tout le week-end. Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur.

Snape ne parut pas impressionné.

- Si vous le dites. Voyons si ça ne se reproduit pas encore une fois. Attendez là, Murgletop : le professeur McGonagall va venir dès que possible.

Harry suivit Snape tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'infirmerie, laissant Edward attendre Minerva. Il savait exactement ce que ressentait Edward et il avait fait bien pire aux gens qui l'avaient blessé.

- Tout le monde fait de la magie sans baguette parfois ? demanda Harry, se rappelant le commentaire de Snape.

- Normalement, pas au point de métamorphoser ses pairs en singes ou de gonfler sa tante…

Snape lança un regard significatif vers Harry qui rougit légèrement. Est-ce que tout le monde savait pour Tante Marge ? Harry sentit son estomac se tordre un peu. Est-ce que Snape croyait qu'il était toujours cet ado de treize ans qui ne contrôlait pas son tempérament ?

- Mais oui, c'est plutôt naturel pour les personnes qui ont des dispositions magiques de… réagir inconsciemment lorsqu'ils sont stressés. Généralement, les effets sont si légers qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Les performances de magie sans baguette délibérées, d'un autre côté, découlent plutôt d'un réel talent.

- Il n'aura pas d'ennui, hein ? demanda Harry.

Snape lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Il fera perdre des points à sa maison et on lui demandera certainement de prendre des leçons pour gérer sa colère mais à part ça, non, j'en doute. Nul n'a pas besoin d'être le Garçon-qui-a-survécu pour être excusé de provoquer de la magie sans baguette.

Harry ressentit une bouffée de chaleur et lui lança un regard furieux. Simplement parce que c'était vrai… Son agacement fut quelque peu tempéré cependant, parce que Snape semblait accepter relativement bien le comportement de Edward. Une preuve de plus de son côté pas si cruel de Maître de Potions.

- Très bien, je vais aller déjeuner alors.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla avec autorité, parce qu'il était toujours énervé par le commentaire sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il se plut à croire que Snape ouvrait la bouche pour le rappeler.

Snape arriva au déjeuner un peu après Harry. Il haussa les sourcils et s'assit à ses côtés. Harry était toujours en colère contre lui et lui jeta un regard hostile. L'expression interrogatrice de Snape se mua en œillade noire. Harry lui rendit la pareille et se tourna pour parler avec Madame Bibine, de l'autre côté.

Après un moment, il oublia qu'il était colère contre Snape, mais le Maître des Potions avait quitté la table.

Snape était dans son bureau quand Harry revint du dîner. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et fut sur le point de continuer en direction de sa chambre, parce que Snape, à en juger par l'œillade sinistre qu'il lui lança, n'était pas d'humeur pour de la compagnie, quand il parla :

- Potter, un mot.

_Potter, un mot. _Ce n'était jamais de bon augure. Harry le dévisagea avec inquiétude. Un mot à propos de quoi ? Il n'allait pas mettre un terme à tout ça maintenant, non ? Ils venaient à peine de commencer.

- Potter… commença Snape en semblant brusquement mal à l'aise.

Il regarda brièvement ailleurs puis se reprit en se redressant.

- Je n'ai pas… Vous m'avez mal compris. Je voulais dire que vous aviez été excusé pour votre magie hors cadre scolaire non pas pour qui vous êtes, pour une fois, mais parce que c'est plutôt une pratique généralisée, termina Snape avec un regard irrité.

Harry cligna des yeux. Snape était en train de s'excuser ? Ou tout comme ? Il le fixa avec surprise.

- D'accord. Très bien.

Snape hocha la tête. Harry regarda autour de lui, hésitant, se demandant s'il devait juste aller dans sa chambre.

- Vous voulez…

Les deux parlèrent en même temps. Harry rougit et s'interrompit.

- Allez-y, dit-il, certain que la question de Snape était un peu plus importante que son « vous voulez le bureau pour vous seul, ce soir ? »

Les joues de Snape rosirent légèrement.

- J'allais vous demander si vous souhaitiez vous joindre à moi pour le dîner.

Harry déglutit.

- D'accord.

- J'ai des essais à corriger, l'avertit Snape. Je vous suggère d'apporter quelque chose à faire.

Harry acquiesça et prit quelques parchemins posés sur son bureau et une plume.

Le feu de Snape flamboyait et un service à thé et des scones beurrés attendaient sur un plateau posé sur une petite table entre deux fauteuils.

- Asseyez-vous, dit Snape et Harry s'exécuta. Du thé ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Deux sucres et du lait, merci, précisa-t-il.

Snape lui tendit une tasse de thé puis s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil. Il prit une pile de papiers et commença à les annoter. Harry prit une gorgée de thé et l'observa un moment avant de décider que tout ça était trop bizarre et il se servit d'un scone. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et commença à écrire une lettre à Remus. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait mentionner à Remus l'endroit où il était en train de composer cette lettre mais il renonça, ça amènerait trop de questions et il n'était pas vraiment encore prêt à y répondre.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Snape qui était apparemment profondément accaparé à commenter par de mordantes remarques le travail d'un pauvre étudiant. Ses cheveux sombres lui tombaient sur le visage et le cachait légèrement de Harry. Harry observa ses longs doigts tachés et ses pensées prirent un tour moins studieux. Il se secoua et il retourna à sa lettre.

« _… ici, tout va bien_ »

Devait-il mentionner son coming-out ? Il supposait que Remus devrait le savoir et qu'il l'accepterait probablement, Remus était vraiment bon à ce genre de choses.

« _… Au fait, je suis…_ »

Non. Harry barra ce début de phrase.

« _J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._ »

Quoi, maintenant ? Je suis gay, je suis sorti du placard ?

« _Je suis gay. Je l'ai dit à Ron et Hermione. C'est quelque chose que je sais depuis longtemps maintenant mais je n'avais simplement pas eu le luxe d'y penser vraiment_. »

Voilà, c'était fait. Il ne demanderait pas à Remus de l'accepter. Il le devait, tout simplement. Il réfléchit à la réaction de Ron et ajouta :

« _Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami_. »

Puis il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Snape et le traça. Pas que Snape soit son petit ami, pas qu'il sache ce que Snape était vraiment pour lui mais il le barra quand même.

Harry finit sa lettre avec quelques nouvelles de plus puis il s'enquit de sa santé. Ensuite, il la ferma, la scella et la mit dans sa poche. Il regarda Snape qui buvait du thé, n'ayant plus rien à faire. Il eut soudain l'image peu utile de Snape le basculant par-dessus le bras du fauteuil. Il remua sur son siège et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Professeur ?

Snape leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

- Je suppose que je devrais y aller, maintenant ?

L'expression de Snape ne changea pas, il hocha légèrement la tête.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry réprima la pointe de déception qui s'était formé dans le creux de son estomac.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Il se leva en rassemblant ses autres lettres et les mit dans sa poche avec celle de Remus. Où était le problème, de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient parlés.

La main de Snape fut sur son épaule avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Harry se tourna et se trouva complètement défait par l'expression qu'affichait Snape. Elle était ouverte et passionnée et Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul choix, celui de s'embrasser et Harry se souvint pourquoi il avait fini au lit avec Snape la première fois. Des baisers brûlants, gauches, féroces et désespérés. Il fut poussé contre la porte. Snape l'épingla contre le battant et le pantalon de Harry fut ouvert et descendu de ses hanches. Il gémit dans la bouche de Snape tandis qu'une main chaude se refermait sur son sexe et commençait à le caresser. Il sentit l'érection de Snape se presser contre sa hanche à travers sa robe de sorcier. La bouche de Snape s'éloigna de la sienne pour laisser une traînée brûlante le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Harry remua un peu et s'agrippa au grand corps qui le pressait contre le mur, cherchant le plaisir, sentant la pression grandir en lui ; ses testicules se resserrèrent et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Harry enregistra dans une sorte de brouillard que Snape le retournait, le pressait contre la porte et murmurait un sortilège de lubrification tandis que sa main continuait à le masturber. Mais cependant, il enregistra de façon _certaine_ le soudain plaisir mêlé de douleur que provoqua un membre tendu glissé en lui. Son grognement fit écho avec un autre, près de son oreille. Snape plongea une fois, deux fois, puis une fois encore. Harry jouit en sentant Snape haleter contre son cou et frissonner en lui.

Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, Harry pressé contre la porte, Snape pressé contre lui. Puis Snape se retira et se détourna. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, presque douloureuse.

- Intense, dit-il, incapable de mettre le mot dans une phrase.

- Oui, répondit Snape, en faisait sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

Harry redressa ses lunettes, remonta son pantalon et le reboutonna. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya inefficacement les taches sur la porte. Finalement, il sortit sa baguette en invoquant le seul sortilège de nettoyage qu'il connaissait. Harry espéra que Snape ne remarquerait pas l'absence de peinture.

Il aurait été simple de partir maintenant, de simplement ouvrir la porte et sortir comme il en avait eu l'intention, sans se retourner, sans rien dire d'autre. C'était le plus simple mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il se retourna.

Snape était toujours là, il l'observait. Sa main serrait la chaise derrière et ses jointures étaient blanches. Harry ne savait pas que dire. Il savait juste que ce que s'était produit avait été intense et il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il.

- Vous devriez y aller, fit Snape.

- Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

- Alors, restez.

- D'accord.

Snape ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à coucher puis éteignit le feu et la lumière dans le salon. Harry le suivit. Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements tandis que Snape allait dans la salle de bain et refermait la porte. Harry examinait le lit quand Snape ressortit en pyjama. Il grimpa dans le lit au côté opposé à Harry et Harry se glissa près de lui.

Snape éteignit la lumière et Harry se repositionna plus près. Un bras s'enroula autour de lui puis, un instant plus tard, le corps revêtu de flanelle de Snape se colla contre lui. Harry sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

- Dormez, Potter, ordonna-t-il, d'une voix bourrue.

- Ok, 'nuit, répondit Harry, parce que ça avait l'air d'être une merveilleuse idée.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** : Bon, alors voilà l'histoire. Comme vous le savez sans doute parce que je l'ai dit et répété à de (très) nombreuses reprises, j'avais décidé de traduire cette fic pour le fanzine HP **Le Troisième Œil**. Le deal était qu'elle était d'abord publiée sous forme de feuilleton en version papier puis mise en ligne sur le net quelques temps plus tard. Sauf que là, ça fait deux ans que j'attends la sortie du fanzine et qu'il ne sort toujours pas.

Comme je suis sans nouvelle aucune des responsables du journal, je me décide enfin à passer outre le contrat moral qui me liait au Troisième Œil quant à la primeur du texte. Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de _**Sunrises**_. La fin sera en ligne la semaine prochaine. Puis je posterai la suite de cette fic, qui s'appelle _**Heureux à jamais**_.

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée.

**Partie 10/11**

Minerva était en train d'expliquer plutôt fièrement comment elle avait réussi à métamorphoser Sweeney et Shawville afin qu'ils recouvrent leurs enveloppes humaines normales. Harry essayait d'y prêter attention mais il était distrait par la silhouette vêtue de noir, située à moins d'un mètre, qui laissait courir un doigt d'avant en arrière sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

La réunion des profs semblait durer des heures et Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de surprendre Snape seul de toute la journée. Pas que ce soit la garantie que quelque chose impliquant un pénis arrive, mais il avait plus de chance s'il était seul avec Snape que lors de la réunion du personnel. Harry remua et essaya de se mettre à l'aise. La chaise était dure et ses fesses un peu douloureuses. Son esprit revint sur les raisons de cet inconfort – à cause du soir d'avant lorsque Snape l'avait pris contre la porte. Harry mordilla pensivement sa lèvre, progressivement excité. Il leva rapidement les yeux et les verrouilla sur l'objet de ses considérations. Snape lui adressa un regard mesuré puis se retourna vers Minerva en affichant pour tout le monde un air de profonde fascination pour les propos qu'elle tenait sur l'art de la métamorphose.

Harry observa l'index de Snape continuer à caresser distraitement un endroit sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Il changea légèrement de position, étirant une jambe en face de lui. Harry se rappela soudain que cette jambe s'était frottée contre lui dans le lit. Il avait aimé dormir aux côtés de Snape. Il aimait savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un là, avec lui, et c'était bien d'être enlacé et d'avoir quelqu'un à enlacer. Ça avait été différent de dormir avec Eddie. Dormir avec Eddie avait été comme dormir avec Ron, avec juste les pipes en plus. Les relations sexuelles aussi étaient différentes avec Eddie. Avec Eddie, c'était comme jouer au Quidditch – quelque chose d'amusant à faire qui vous donnait chaud et vous faisait transpirer.

Snape était différent avec Snape, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait tomber et que la seule chose qui pouvait l'arrêter était Snape – qui tombait avec lui.

Snape l'avait réveillée ce matin par un « debout, Potter » dans sa direction depuis la salle de bain. Harry sourit largement. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la semaine précédente qu'il serait baisé par le professeur Snape au moins une fois par jour et qu'il s'emparerait de son lit la nuit.

McGonagall termina et Dumbledore commença à parler. C'était tout à fait mortel et rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait un rapport avec Harry ou ses cours et il avait aussi l'impression que les sujets dont il parlait avaient déjà été abordés une bonne centaine de fois. Il regarda autour de lui vers les autres professeurs et réalisa avec un sursaut qu'il s'était assis avec eux à de nombreux meetings, seulement quelques mois auparavant, l'enjeu de ces réunions n'avait qu'un but, dans quel endroit la vie des gens était en danger. Brusquement, Harry comprit pourquoi McGonagall, Dumbledore et les autres prenaient autant de plaisir à la nature banale de ces rencontres. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à quel point tout avait changé. Mais malgré tout, il était certain que les enseignants avaient continué à s'asseoir là, à parler de l'état du stade de Quidditch et de l'entretien du lac même lorsque les forces de Voldemort étaient aux portes de Poudlard.

Ce fut avec un étrange regret que la réunion s'acheva finalement. Snape partit le premier sans même jeter un regard dans sa direction. Eddie se plaça à côté de Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

- J'ai essayé de décider si je remarquais que tu regardais vers _lui_ pendant la réunion si je ne savais pas pour vous deux, chuchota Eddie.

Harry tenta de ne pas rougir.

- Je ne regardais vers personne.

- Pas trop. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend si content de toi ?

- Je suis resté la nuit dernière.

- _Oh_.

- Non, pas _oh_, j'étais fatigué alors je l'ai fait.

- _Oh_.

- Arrête un peu, sourit Harry en le frappant au bras.

- Hagrid, Flitwick et Rusard vont faire ce truc avec les cartes plus tard, tu veux venir ?

Harry en avait envie mais il voulait aussi aller voir Snape. Il pensait que peut-être il tenterait d'avoir une conversation ce soir. Peut-être même questionnerait-il Snape sur ce que, bon Dieu, ils étaient en train de faire. Après la nuit d'avant, dormir aux côtés de cet homme, l'idée d'en finir tout simplement le lendemain était de moins en moins attirante. Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire face à un Snape qui lui dirait que cela n'allait plus se reproduire, mais s' c'était le cas, ça n'allait pas tarder. Harry savait que Snape avait envie de lui mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, ni même pourquoi. C'était comme si le seul moyen de communication qu'ils avaient était leurs queues.

- Heu… peut-être pas, merci quand même. Je verrai comment vont les choses.

Harry essaya difficilement de ne pas regarder en direction de la retraite de Snape. Eddie secoua la tête en riant.

- Très bien, va tirer ton coup, je m'en fiche.

Harry sentit son visage le brûler. Parfois, il souhaitait ne pas s'être confié à Eddie.

Snape n'était pas dans son bureau quand Harry revint dans les donjons. Une lettre était posée sur la table de travail et pendant un instant, il eut l'horrible pensée qu'elle était de Snape qui lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il réalisa que le « Harry » écrit sur le dessus était d'une écriture complètement différente. C'était la réponse de Remus.

Harry mit la lettre dans sa poche puis se rendit dans sa propre chambre, plein de détermination. L'horrible moment de déjà vu l'avait convaincu que laisser Snape pendant une longue période sans sexe était une mauvaise idée. Snape était capable de faire une chose stupide comme décider que ce n'était plus une bonne idée. Harry se brossa les dents, prit une douche rapide et se rasa. Il hésita à se mettre un peu d'après-rasage que les Weasley lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire mais il eut soudain l'image de Snape qui le déchirait à belles dents pour un tel acte, alors il décida de ne pas forcer les choses. Il se changea et mit une paire de jean et un confortable t-shirt gris puis tenta de discipliner légèrement ses cheveux. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il se saisit de la lettre et de la pile d'essais, prit une profonde inspiration et quitta sa chambre.

Snape ne semblait pas _mécontent_ de le voir. Il haussa un sourcil et se mit de côté pour laisser passer Harry. Harry prit le même siège que le soir d'avant. Il remarqua que Snape ne portait pas sa longue robe noire et sa veste ce soir, il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise à manches longues avec un gilet par-dessus. C'était pratiquement nu pour Snape. Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

- Et que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ce soir, Potter ? s'enquit Snape sèchement.

- J'ai des corrections à faire et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus agréable de les faire ici, dit-il simplement.

Snape renifla et s'assit. Il prit un livre et se mit à lire. Harry se carra dans sa chaise et commença ses corrections. Ce ne fut pas long et il put ouvrir la lettre de Remus. Remus allait bien et manifestement, il avait pris la confiance de Harry à cœur, une grande partie de la lettre était remplie de conseils utiles et de commentaires d'encouragements. En fin de compte, Harry se dit que peut-être Remus était gay aussi. Harry sourit affectueusement en lisant ses tuyaux soigneusement griffonnés. Pauvre Remus, il surcompensait vraiment parce que Sirius n'était pas là. Harry n'avait pas apprécié ses efforts pendant très longtemps à bien des égards, il n'avait pas du tout aimé Remus de ne pas être Sirius mais leur chagrin commun les avait réunis et Harry était content d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie qui _voulait_ inconditionnellement qu'il se tourne vers lui pour demander des conseils et de l'aide. Harry reconnut un sourd tiraillement de culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir dit à Remus plus tôt. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, le cachant derrière toutes ses autres culpabilités. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait parlé à Snape de Voldemort, Harry se rendait compte que ce tiraillement inconfortable était de moins en moins douloureux. Maintenant, il avait du temps pour toutes les autres culpabilités qu'il avait empilées. Super.

Il regarda vers Snape et le surprit qui l'observait. Les yeux de Snape étaient insondables.

- C'est de Remus, le renseigna Harry en indiquant la lettre.

- Oh, Lupin, fit Snape, apparemment désintéressé et retournant à son livre.

- Ouais, il a vu Tonks l'autre jour. Elle lui a demandé de transmettre ses salutations à tout le monde.

- Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne voulait pas m'inclure dans ce sentiment, fit remarquer Snape.

Harry sourit d'un air narquois.

- En fait, Remus dit qu'elle vous a spécifiquement inclus, « même Severus », lut-il en pointant du doigt le paragraphe.

Snape grogna.

- Et comment va ce cher Lupin ?

- Bien.

Harry se rappela quelque chose de son bref séjour avec Remus pendant les vacances.

- Je ne savais pas que vous lui envoyiez toujours de la potion Tue-loup.

- Je n'ai besoin de rajouter le fardeau d'un loup-garou au comportement violent à ma conscience, Potter.

- Pourtant, c'est gentil à vous, Remus n'aurait pas les moyens de s'en payer autrement.

- Gardez votre gratitude pour Albus, c'était son idée et c'est lui qui finance les ingrédients.

- Ouais, mais c'est vous qui la faites.

Snape abaissa son livre en émettant un bruit d'exaspération.

- N'essayez pas de faire de moi un saint, Potter. Je ne suis pas un type bien et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez gentil. Mais ça ne signifie pas que vous ne faites pas des choses gentilles parfois.

Snape lui lança un regard pesant et retourna à son livre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

- En parlant de ce qui est bien. Ceci, ce que nous sommes en train de faire, j'apprécie vraiment et je pense que vous devriez me dire maintenant si vous voulez que nous arrêtions.

Voilà, c'était dit.

- C'est juste avant que je ne m'implique trop ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Et voilà, c'était dit aussi.

Snape ne répliqua pas pendant un moment. Il reposa son livre et dévisagea Harry. Harry déglutit, impatient de la réponse de Snape.

- Je devrais vous poser la même question. Vous avez maintenant l'opportunité de mettre un terme à ceci, Potter, je vous suggère de la saisir.

- Seulement si vous voulez y mettre fin.

Les joues pâles de Snape rougirent légèrement. Il baissa les yeux et étudia la couverture de son livre un instant. Puis il parla avec prudence :

- Ce serait extrêmement stupide pour nous de continuer cet… interlude.

Harry chercha sa salive, sa bouche était soudainement sèche.

_Non, non_, supplia Harry en silence.

Snape regarda obliquement vers lui.

- Néanmoins, il apparaît clairement que nous sommes tous deux des imbéciles.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire largement de soulagement.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter non plus, dit-il.

Il lui lança un sourire affecté.

- Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le faire.

Snape roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait – Harry en était sûr – à : « une vie à le regretter ». Harry haussa les épaules.

- Alors, vous voulez aller au lit maintenant ?

Snape soupira profondément.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incorrigible morveux, dit-il mais il y avait un très net manque de malveillance dans sa voix.

Il posa son livre et se leva. Il marcha vers Harry et lui tendit la main. Harry la prit et se leva à son tour et se retrouva fermement embrassé. La bouche de Snape glissa le long de sa mâchoire puis vers le lobe de son oreille. Harry frémit tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Tu sens le savon, murmura Snape près de son oreille.

Harry trouva à nouveau la bouche de Snape et l'embrassa encore une fois.

- Tu as un goût de menthe, dit alors Snape.

- Toi, tu as le goût du thé, fit remarquer Harry.

- Hum, oui. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir la langue de quelqu'un dans ma bouche ce soir, j'ai bien peur de ne pas m'être préparé comme _certains_.

Harry sourit largement.

- Mais toute cette propreté t'a donné envie de m'embrasser, non ?

- Ferme-la, Potter, gronda Snape avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les doigts de Harry trouvèrent les boutons du gilet de Snape et commencèrent à les défaire un à un, ce qui était un peu difficile en étant embrassé, caressé et plaqué contre lui comme il l'était. Cependant, il était déterminé à ne pas être le seul dénudé pour une fois. Il se recula brièvement pour passer sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête puis retourna à la bouche de Snape. Là, il fut distrait un moment avant de se rappeler des boutons. Finalement, le gilet fut ouvert, il le glissa des épaules de Snape et s'attaqua à la chemise blanche du dessous. Ils restèrent un bref moment bloquer à la porte de la chambre à coucher avant que Harry ne tende la main pour trouver la poignée.

Harry se recula, déterminé à finir de défaire la chemise blanche de Snape. Il en écarta les pans assez rudement, succombant à sa curiosité, et regarda le corps pâle et dénudé qui lui faisait face. Snape était mince. Sa poitrine était parsemée de quelques poils. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter quand il vit les cicatrices. Le corps de Snape était aussi esthétiquement plaisant que le reste mais, en cet instant, Harry pensait qu'il était très agréable. Il voulait le toucher et le goûter, sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras de Snape et il vit la tache affadie de la marque des Ténèbres. Avec un sursaut, Harry pensa aux ténèbres que lui et Snape avaient en commun. Il leva les yeux et vit que Snape l'observait avec une expression tendue indéchiffrable, la mâchoire crispée. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry explosa et il se redressa, sa main glissant dans les cheveux de Snape, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, le baiser fut lent et attentif. Les mains de Snape prirent en coupe le visage de Harry et il sentit une insupportable tension dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils atteignirent le lit. Harry tomba en arrière sur le lit et il se mit à genoux pour tirer Snape à lui. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son flanc et l'étendit jusqu'à l'ouverture de son pantalon. Puis il le fit descendre sur les hanches fines. Avec un grand sourire, Harry recula pour examiner l'autre moitié de Snape. Il s'arrêta, fixant longuement son entrejambes. Son érection manifeste était recouverte par un boxer noir moulant. En vérité, Harry était plutôt intéressé par le renflement mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait retenu son attention, c'était le nom brodé sur la bordure élastique du sous-vêtement.

Harry leva les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

- Calvin Klein ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Snape, assez rigide, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Des sous-vêtements moldus ?

Snape lui lança une œillade impérieuse.

- Grandis un peu, Potter, tu croyais franchement que les sorciers avaient leurs propres sous-vêtements ?

Harry réprima le rire qui menaçait de ruiner intégralement l'ambiance.

- Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur l'entrejambes de Snape et sur le boxer incongru. Cependant, son amusement ne fit rien pour diminuer la taille de la bosse qui l'attirait sous le coton tendu. Harry s'humecta inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

- Il te va bien, dit-il et il fut surpris par le ton rauque de sa propre voix.

Snape le suivit dans le lit.

- Ça ira, Potter ?

La voix de Snape avait pris cet impossible ton velouté qui provoqua un frisson de désir chez Harry. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et tout son sang se ruer dans le bas de son corps. Harry se déplaça un peu tandis que Snape se plaçait sur lui. Cette fois, le baiser de Snape ne fut ni lent, ni gentil. Harry se recula pour souffler.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais il sera encore mieux une fois enlevé.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les yeux de Snape étinceler et ses joues pâles se colorer. Puis Snape repoussa Harry sur le lit.

Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, poitrine nue contre poitrine nue. Harry abaissa une de ses mains et agrippa les fesses de Snape pour l'amener encore plus près de lui, surélevant légèrement ses hanches pour se frotter contre l'érection de Snape, repoussant le coton noir extensible afin de sentir et de caresser ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Puis une main fut sur sa hanche, glissant entre eux pour défaire le jean de Harry. Elle fit glisser le pantalon et le slip de Harry sur ses hanches. Harry les enleva d'un coup de pied et crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape. Il gémit tandis que leurs érections se frottaient ensemble. Snape descendit un peu et Harry le regarda avec surprise lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Snape pousser contre son orifice. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient le faire comme ça.

Snape recula les jambes de Harry contre sa poitrine et Harry les soutint derrière les genoux avec ses mains tandis que Snape tendait la main vers la table de chevet et en sortait une petite bouteille de potion. Snape reprit sa position entre les jambes de Harry. Harry ferma les yeux et se tendit brièvement tandis que des doigts froids et humides se glissaient dans son orifice. Puis la bouche de Snape fut sur lui une nouvelle fois, sa langue envahit sa bouche, Harry trembla d'anticipation tandis que les doigts se pressaient en lui. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne sur le champ mais il ne le fit pas. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin, bougeant, étirant, fouillant pour l'ouvrir doucement. Harry se trémoussa, embarrassé et déconcerté par le plaisir qu'il trouvait dans cette sensation, mais comme le mouvement continuait et que le plaisir grandissait, il commença à pousser contre les doigts de Snape, détournant son visage de la bouche de Snape pour prendre une respiration haletante, tremblant tandis que les lèvres de Snape glissaient vers son oreille puis vers son cou. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir besoin de sentir physiquement Snape en lui, mais c'était le cas maintenant, il voulait plus. Il se pressa durement contre les doigts taquins, le souffle saccadé.

Finalement, les doigts se retirèrent et la bouche de Snape attrapa la sienne tandis que quelque chose de plus large et de plus satisfaisant se glissait là où était sa place. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il n'avait même pas mal. La respiration de Snape devint hachée et ses baisers plus brefs, comme volés tandis qu'il commençait à bouger. Harry se serra autour du long membre dur en lui et Snape grogna. Il leva les jambes de Harry pour les poser sur ses épaules et reposa les fesses de Harry sur ses genoux. Snape se mit à baiser plus vite, plus fort, en mouvements rapides. Il changea légèrement de position, poussa et le système nerveux de Harry faillit se liquéfier.

- Oh, putain ! s'exclama-t-il. Encore… Fais-le encore…

Et Snape s'exécuta.

- Oh, putain, oui, oh, putain, haleta Harry alors qu'un plaisir intense le frappait droit à l'entrejambes. Encore…

Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules de Snape et s'agrippèrent fermement au couvre-lit comme Snape s'enfonçait en lui, frappant le même endroit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Harry se voûte en poussant des cris, cherchant à atteindre son sexe douloureux. Il jouit dès que ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau engorgée puis Snape grogna et explosa en courtes saccades.

- Harry… Harry…

Harry chercha son souffle et s'accrocha à Snape tandis qu'ils surmontaient leur orgasme. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et terriblement hors d'haleine. Harry ressentit une terrible sensation de perte quand Snape sortit doucement de lui et roulait sur le dos. Snape ferma les yeux pendant un instant puis les rouvrit, jetant un regard en coin à Harry.

- Potter, ce serait sans risque de dire que c'est le meilleur coup que j'ai tiré depuis un bon moment.

Harry se gonfla de fierté. Il hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour parler.

- C'était génial, non ?

Snape sourit d'un air narquois mais ce n'était pas cruel.

- En effet, je ne crois pas qu'il serait inexact de le dire.

Harry sourit largement et bailla.

- Je peux dormir ici, ce soir ?

Il remua pour se rapprocher de Snape et l'entoura d'une de ses jambes. La peau chaude de sexe de Snape était merveilleuse contre la chair nue de Harry. Il ajouta un bras puis son flanc tout entier se retrouva sur Snape. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enfoncés l'un dans l'autre.

- Je suppose que oui, si tu le souhaites.

Snape se tourna légèrement et ainsi il y avait même une plus grande partie de lui qui touchait Harry. Harry faillit grogner, c'était tellement bon, comme s'il était en train de se fondre en lui.

- Oh, oui, confirma Harry en souriant d'un affecté.

Snape ferma les yeux.

- Si je t'embrasse, tu vas te taire ?

- Oui, fit Harry.

- Très bien, alors, répondit Snape en bâillonnant la bouche de Harry.

Severus se réveilla en découvrant Harry Potter qui dormait à ses côtés pour la seconde fois d'affilée. La haute fenêtre laissait passer un rayon de soleil ténu en ce début de matinée. Il tombait sur le lit et éclairait la cuisse nue de Harry, la faisant paraître dorée et miroitante. Severus remua doucement et son sexe se frotta contre le rebondi des fesses de Harry. Il sentit une vague le désir éclore dans le creux de son ventre et amena Harry plus près de lui en laissant courir de haut en bas une main exploratrice sur sa hanche. Harry gémit dans son sommeil et se poussa en arrière. La main de Severus se referma sur le membre à moitié dur de Harry et le caressa. Il le sentit grossir et gonfler dans sa main. Harry gémit encore une fois et Severus se rapprocha. Il souleva la jambe de Harry et plaça la sienne en dessous, poussant son pénis contre l'orifice de Harry. C'était encore glissant du baume qu'il avait mis là peu de temps après qu'ils aient couché ensemble la nuit précédente. Le souvenir des soupirs de plaisir endormis de Potter fit échapper un grognement de la gorge de Severus. Harry soupira et se tortilla contre lui comme un écho de son souvenir. Severus réprima un gémissement et poussa, les yeux fermés de plaisir tandis qu'il s'enfonçait complètement en lui. Sa nouvelle drogue. Il oscillait contre Harry en petits mouvements de hanches, la main sur l'érection de Harry, la caressant lentement alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Il sentit que Harry commençait à se mouvoir avec lui, sur son sexe tendu et dans sa main. Severus glissa son autre bras sous Harry, autour de son corps, pour le tenir plus près. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, dans une lente et confortable partie de jambes en l'air.

Harry se retourna dans les bras de Severus après qu'ils eurent joui et l'embrassa d'un air somnolent avant de se rendormir.

Severus sentit quelque chose en lui se resserrer et il sortit rapidement du lit. Il se lava et se changea puis quitta la chambre, ayant brusquement besoin d'air.

Il se retrouva au sommet de Poudlard une nouvelle fois, à regarder les montagnes et les vallées tandis que le soleil se levait à l'est. Comme les choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Ce n'était que deux petites semaines auparavant et il s'était senti paisible. Maintenant, ses intestins semblaient bouillonner d'émoi, un émoi qui suggérait le potentiel et les possibilités. C'était terrifiant, presque autant que la sourde crainte perpétuelle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui avec la chute de Voldemort.

_Ce que nous sommes en train de faire, j'apprécie vraiment et je pense que vous devriez me dire maintenant si vous voulez que nous arrêtions. Juste avant que je ne m'implique trop ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là._

Bien qu'il voulût que ça continue, bien que Potter lui eût affirmé qu'il le voulait aussi, Severus savait que ça ne pourrait durer. Harry allait forcément surmonter cette toquade et s'en aller. Il retournerait vers Conventius ou vers un autre partenaire plus jeune et plus séduisant. Plus tôt aurait été préférable, maintenant que tout ceci avait été commencé, Severus savait qu'il serait incapable d'y mettre fin de lui-même. Il en avait tellement dit la nuit dernière.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il s'était dévoilé, mis à nu devant Potter, au sens propre comme au figuré. Severus ne pouvait plus prétendre que ceci ne s'était pas produit. Ne pouvait plus utiliser l'excuse d'un bref moment de faiblesse, d'avoir succomber à la tentation. Pas après la nuit derrière.

Il se rappelait la manière presque tendre dont ils avaient fait… non, baisé. Ils avaient baisé. C'était plus sûr. Il se souvint de la sensation de la peau de Potter sur la sienne, la façon douce que Potter avait de l'embrasser, la curiosité empressée qu'il avait eue de regarder son corps dénudé. Severus s'était attendu à un dégoût promptement masqué au mieux, mais il n'était jamais venu. A la place, étonnamment, Potter l'avait fixé comme s'il ne voulait regarder rien d'autre. Il n'avait même pas tressailli à la vue de cette fichue marque des ténèbres. Au lieu de ça, il avait levé les yeux vers lui avec une telle expression de compréhension que le cœur de Severus avait manqué un battement. Et après ça, lorsqu'ils avaient été couverts de sueur, Severus se rappela avoir été enlacé si fermement, c'était presque comme si Harry avait essayé de fusionner avec son corps.

Il allait se retrouver le dindon de la farce, Severus le savait.

La journée passa avec une lenteur interminable. Que se soit parce que Severus était impatient que le soir arrive quand il serait libre de son temps et il était stupidement empressé d'avoir une autre opportunité de voir Potter ou parce qu'il était tout simplement fatigué de faire le même boulot ingrat qui consistait à dispenser des cours à des morveux tout aussi peu reconnaissants depuis environ dix-sept ans, ça ne faisait aucune différence – la journée traînait en longueur. Potter avait été notablement absent pendant la journée, une idiote sortie sur le terrain dans la Forêt Interdite avec les 1ère année. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été d'accord avec cette suggestion ridicule. Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne donnerait plus aucune réponse aux questions quand Potter était nu.

Le dîner était loin et bien qu'il eut échangé une œillade quelque peu brûlante avec l'assistant professeur Potter par-dessus le plat de purée de pommes de terre, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Severus remua sur sa chaise. Il y avait cinq jours que Potter avait surgi à la porte du bureau en se roulant des pelles avec ce foutu Edgar Conventius. Severus se surprit à fixer longuement vers la porte de sa propre chambre, une scène de confrontation bien plus intéressante seulement deux jours auparavant et il retourna furieusement aux papiers d'examens qu'il était en train d'annoter.

Cinq jours. Quatre matins depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois au son des ronflements mélodieux de Potter. Deux matins de plus depuis qu'il ne se réveillait plus seul.

Il était huit heures et demie. Severus se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil à la porte encore une fois.

La compagnie de Potter, en laissant de côté tout autre chose, n'était pas garantie. Severus ne se serait pas permis d'anticiper quoi que ce fût, certainement pas la présence de Potter, encore moins le reste. Même après la nuit dernière, même après ce matin.

Les pensées de Severus restaient en territoire dangereux et il les retournait vicieusement dans sa tête au lieu de courir vers l'inventaire des ingrédients du _Veritaserum_. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur ses annotations.

Neuf heures. Severus ouvrit _**La Quête des vérités alchimiques de Vincent**_et jeta un regard noir aux pages innocentes qui refusaient de le distraire de ses pensées.

C'était improbable que Potter veuille tout arrêter ce soir. En outre, Severus était fatigué et il ne savait même pas si son pénis plus qu'optimiste était encore capable de se dresser pour l'occasion mais après deux, non trois nuits, il avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence du jeune homme. Il désirait ardemment un autre corps chaud dans son lit.

Finalement, Severus capitula et vérifia l'horloge encore une fois. Neuf heures et demie. Les deux soirs passés, Potter était arrivé bien plus tôt. Severus pensa à son lit, le drap net et lisse, sans tache humide, sans sueur.

Il regarda la pendule une fois encore et posa son livre. Avec colère, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher et mit son pyjama. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte quand il revint au salon. Il se rassit et reprit son livre. Il regarda vers la porte à demi ouverte de sa chambre. La pièce lui apparaissait froide et inhospitalière.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la porte qui menait au bureau. Severus jura. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que Potter était même dans sa chambre. Et s'il l'était, qu'il soit seul.

Les pieds de Severus se contractèrent. Il reprit à nouveau son livre en lançant une œillade furieuse à la pendule.

Puis, il se leva. Il alla vers le petit plan de travail de la cuisine et se prépara du thé. Il tapota ses doigts sur le dessus du comptoir pendant qu'il attendait.

Et son regard dévia vers la porte.

Harry était fatigué. Coucher avec Snape était étonnamment épuisant, sans mentionner le fait qu'il venait de superviser l'excursion des 1ère année dans la Forêt Interdite. Il s'étendit dans son bain et ferma les yeux. Il avait envisagé de retourner à nouveau dans la chambre de Snape ce soir mais il était vraiment crevé, sans compter qu'il ne voulait faire aucune supposition. Deux nuits de suite étaient peut-être suffisantes pour Severus pour un moment.

Severus. Harry n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser son prénom. Même quand ils se disputaient côte à côte, c'était toujours Professeur ou Snape. Snape avait réussi à dire « Harry » au beau milieu de… quoi que ce fut, ils en étaient au beau milieu… Harry supposait qu'il pouvait lui rendre la faveur. En outre, bien qu'il y eut quelque chose de secrètement excitant à l'appeler « Professeur Snape » en jouissant, ça ne semblait tout simplement pas juste.

Les orteils de Harry avaient commencé à se flétrir comme des pruneaux avant qu'il ne s'extirpe de l'eau froide du bain. Vêtu d'un pyjama et légèrement humide, il se dirigea son lit, prêt à se coucher tôt. Il était sur le point de rabattre les couvertures quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

Snape se tenait là, dans son pyjama bordeaux. Il parut alarmé lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte comme s'il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il était arrivé là.

- Professeur ? s'enquit Harry.

- Potter… Je…

Snape ne finit pas. Il resta juste là, semblant mal à l'aise… et nerveux. Harry le dévisagea avec curiosité. Snape était à sa porte en pyjama. Snape avec qui il avait passé les deux dernières nuits. Snape qui ne semblait pas capable de former une phrase cohérente ou lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Harry sentit un pincement d'anticipation dans le bas de ses intestins. Puis il prit pitié de Snape.

- Tu veux entrer ?

Snape acquiesça et avança dans la chambre de Harry. Il regarda autour de lui distraitement puis s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry, un peu raide.

- Potter… tenta une seconde fois Snape.

Il s'interrompit. Il déglutit. Il affichait une expression crispée et terrifiée.

- Je…

Harry, quant à lui, avait des pensées plutôt coquines. Snape était assis sur son lit en pyjama. Et si Snape n'était là que pour faire un brin de causette alors il n'avait pas été bien loin. Cependant, il avait l'air si nerveux et inconfortable que le cœur de Gryffondor de Harry se releva.

Harry s'avança d'un pas vers Snape, entre ses jambes, dans son espace personnel. Snape déglutit difficilement. Harry prit sa joue en coupe avec sa main. Snape cligna des yeux puis les ferma quand Harry déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Puis d'un seul mouvement, Harry glissa sur ses genoux.

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fixa Harry avec la même expression crispée. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agita. Harry mit ses mains sur les cuisses couvertes de flanelle.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Il le voulait. Il savait qu'il était doué pour sucer ou du moins, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait avant et il voulait que se soit Snape qui ne torde et gémisse pour changer. Snape ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ne dit rien non plus.

Harry déboutonna la braguette de son bas de pyjama. Intéressant… Snape allait se coucher sans sous-vêtements. Le sexe de Snape était déjà à moitié dure et se raidit très rapidement lorsque Harry le libéra. Il referma sa main sur le membre large et dure puis l'engloutit. Snape haleta et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Harry leva les yeux et vit que Snape le regardait en se mordant la lèvre. Harry eut un sourire narquois intérieur et prit l'entière longueur dans sa bouche. Snape grogna.

Harry passa un merveilleux moment à faire gémir et geindre Snape. Il essaya toutes les choses que Eddie lui avait faites et qu'il avait aimées et toutes les choses que Eddie avait semblé apprécier en retour. Ça lui prit plus longtemps qu'avec Eddie et sa mâchoire devint douloureuse, alors il le prit dans sa main un moment et frotta son nez vers ses testicules puis il les mit dans sa bouche et les suça, provoquant une réponse plus que stimulante. Ensuite il retourna à son membre dressé, sa main montant et descendant en même temps que sa tête se balançait jusqu'à ce que les mains de Snape se posent dans ses cheveux et qu'il émette les sons que Harry voulait entendre le plus.

Le temps que Snape parvienne à l'orgasme, le sexe et la mâchoire de Harry lui faisaient mal. Il suça encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Snape soit apaisé puis il se leva en baissant son propre pantalon de pyjama. Snape le regarda d'une manière interrogatrice puis vers la dure et douloureuse érection de Harry devant lui. De longs doigts minces tachés de potion étreignirent les hanches nues de Harry puis son sexe fut englouti dans une chaude humidité. Harry s'accrocha aux épaules de Snape avec une main pour se soutenir, essayant de ne pas pomper dans la bouche de Snape. Une des mains de Snape quitta la hanche de Harry et caressa doucement ses testicules. Harry écarta légèrement ses jambes et la même main caressa l'endroit sensible qui s'y trouvait.

- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Harry tandis que la main reculait un peu plus loin.

Snape suçait comme il était lui-même, sans pitié. Harry frissonna et haleta avant de finalement jouir en se raidissant contre Snape, se tenant à lui trop fermement, le temps que l'orgasme finisse. Snape le repoussa après un moment, il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et Harry remonta son pantalon. Il regarda Snape reboutonner rapidement son propre pyjama. Snape leva les yeux, de l'indécision et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nervosité se lisaient sur son visage.

Harry tendit la main derrière lui et tira les couvertures en arrière. Le lit n'était pas très grand, mais Harry s'en fichait.

- Reste, dit-il en grimpant dedans.

Snape se tenait là, hésitant puis il se glissa à côté de lui. Harry posa ses lunettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis éteignit les lumières avec sa baguette et la mit à côté de ses lunettes. Il se blottit sous les couvertures et il sentit Snape se mettre plus près de lui. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Bonne nuit, dit Harry en baillant, en se tournant vers Snape.

- Bonne nuit, fit Snape près de son oreille.

Harry remua confortablement contre lui.

- C'est bien. C'est ce que j'aime à propos du sexe, dit-il

- Quoi donc ?

- L'après sexe, quand on est tous les deux détendus et relâchés. C'est bien.

Snape grogna légèrement mais ne dit rien. Sa main dessina des cercles sur l'estomac et la poitrine de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Un Severus Snape de dix-sept ans était couché dans le lit, il tremblait. Il avait mal. Il se sentait honteux, en colère et humilié. Maintenant, il pouvait les entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, riant avec les autres. Il abaissa ses robes d'un geste brusque et resta étendu là. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici… avec eux… comme si de rien n'était. Ou pire, les voir rire encore de lui en se moquant, plein de mépris.

Severus essuya rageusement sa figure. Il pleurait. Plus de faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi Titus ne le respectait pas. Ne l'avait jamais respecté. Pourquoi Titus ne voulait pas de lui comme lui le désirait. Il l'avait juste utilisé comme il le voulait.

Oh, Dieu, qu'il avait mal.

Severus frissonna. Il devait partir. Transplaner chez lui, utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. N'importe quoi. Il devait s'en aller.

Severus Snape avait été amoureux une fois. Il ne ferait plus jamais cette erreur.

Ça n'avait pas été un viol. Il n'avait pas dit non, mais dans ses fantasmes, il avait imaginé que ce serait Titus et lui, pas lui, Titus et brusquement le nouveau meilleur ami de Titus, Oliver. Il avait pensé que ce serait lent et tendre, ou fier et puissant mais pas Titus et Oliver se moquant de lui – pire, s'embrassant mutuellement et en l'ignorant totalement. Les regarder se caresser l'un l'autre comme il avait toujours rêvé d'être touché. L'embarras brûla ses joues.

_Le petit Severus s'imaginait être amoureux de moi, n'est__–__ce pas, Sev ?_

_Allons, Severus, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? La queue de Titus en toi, non ?_

_Oh, tu aimes les queues, hein ? Il aime ça._

Pourquoi Severus avait–il accepté d'aller à cette fête ? Il aurait dû savoir que Titus ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Que l'invitation de Titus n'était qu'une farce, une cruelle et injuste farce.

Severus avait désiré Titus dès qu'il l'avait vu – grand, séduisant, avec quelquede sombre et de dangereux au fond des yeux qui lui donnait le frisson – totalement sûr de lui. C'était le fils d'un des amis de son père en vacances de Durmstrang. Il l'avait _dit_ à Severus… il le lui avait _dit_ – Severus se frotta le visage encore une fois. Il avait été assez stupide pour croire que Titus était vraiment amoureux de lui. Il l'avait branlé, lui avait volé des baisers dans le bureau de son père tandis que leurs parents parlaient dans la pièce d'à côté, lui montré comment le sucer avec la promesse de plus, plus tard. Pour une fois, Severus s'était senti désiré. D'amitié et d'amour, tout à la fois. Titus l'avait fait se sentir spécial.

Puis Oliver était arrivé. Severus avait ignoré le sentiment de malaise qui serrait son estomac tandis que Titus et Oliver riaient ensemble et parlaient à voix basse. Il avait essayé très, très dur de ne pas s'inquiéter quand ils disparaissaient tous les deux et quand Titus le dévisageait froidement et lui disait qu'il était occupé. Puis Titus l'avait surpris seul le jour d'avant et lui avait annoncé que ce soir serait le grand soir pour lui, est–ce qu'il aimerait ça ? L'embrassant pour la première fois depuis des jours, il l'avait caressé à travers ses pantalons. Severus s'était senti stupidement, bêtement heureux. Il avait stupidement, bêtement pensé que Titus lui était revenu. Qu'ils seraient seuls et que Titus le prendrait et qu'ils seraient finalement ensemble.

Titus lui avait pris le bras, lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, murmuré à son oreille en lui indiquant dans quelle chambre il devait aller. Severus avait attendu dans la chambre, nerveux d'anticipation, excité, agité et plein d'espoir. Puis Oliver avait passé la porte avec Titus. Severus avait senti un sentiment de malaise et d'écoeurement. Il avait dit à Titus qu'il ne comprenait pas. Titus et Oliver avaient ri.

_Qu'est__–__ce que tu comprends pas, Severus ? Oh, tu croyais pas vraiment que je pensais toutes ces conneries à propos l'amour que j'avais pour toi ? C'était juste une blague. Allez, sois pas rabat__–__joie. Ça va être fun._

Il les avait laissé faire. Les avait laissé faire parce qu'une partie de lui avait pensé que peut–être s'il faisait ça correctement, alors Titus tomberait amoureux de lui, après tout. Pensé qu'au moins, il était avec Titus maintenant. Pensé que s'il était aussi bon, voir _meilleur_ qu'Oliver, Titus ne voudrait être qu'avec lui à la place. Les avait laissés faire parce qu'autrement, ils l'auraient traité de lâche, de trouble–fête et auraient sans doute ri plus encore. Et parce qu'il était tellement choqué et incrédule, il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser.

Il entendit un autre éclat de rire provenant de l'autre pièce. Oui, il devait s'en aller rapidement. Titus serait parti dans trois jours. Peut–être que son père permettrait à Severus de rentrer à Poudlard plus tôt ? Un sentiment d'horreur lui tordit les entrailles comme il se rappelait l'une des deux figures familières à la fête, un Serpentard de 6ème année et un Serdaigle. Bien, alors tout le monde allait le savoir. Potter et Black allaient bien se marrer à ses dépens. Tout le monde saurait qu'il s'était comporté comme un débile.

La colère le brûlait de l'intérieur, lui donnant une force que l'humiliation et la honte n'auraient pas été capables de lui donner. Il sortit du lit et mit le reste de ses vêtements. Puis il alluma un feu dans la cheminée froide et rentra chez lui par le réseau de Cheminette. Titus allait regretter de l'avoir traité comme ça.

Une semaine plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé. Snape attrapait le bras de Harry, le faisait se retourner et le pressait contre le bureau, ou contre un mur, en jetant des sortilèges de sécurité et de silence aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il soulevait les robes de Harry, descendait ses pantalons, invoquait un tube de lubrifiant auquel Harry venait de penser puis s'enfonçait en lui de façon insensée juste qu'ils halètent et jouissent tous les deux. Ensuite Snape se redressait et nettoyait le désordre puis il essayait d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Pas que Harry s'en plaignit. L'excitation, tandis que Snape se pressait contre ses fesses, dur et impatient, le prenant sans cérémonie – dans la salle de classe, dans le bureau, une fois dans la réserve, où ils avaient tellement secoué les étagères pendant que Snape le pilonnait qu'une bouteille d'yeux de tritons tomba sur le dur sol de pierre et explosa – ce qu'il ressentait, le sexe de Snape profondément en lui – parfois en lentes poussées calculées, parfois puissantes et rapides – les étincelles de plaisir, tout ça rendait l'expérience foutument fantastique.

Les nuits étaient différentes. La nuit, dans l'obscurité, Snape était lent et attentionné quand il prenait Harry, si même il le prenait, maintenant ils se suçaient souvent mutuellement, s'imprégnant de la sensation alanguissante de l'après sexe. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Quoique parler n'était pas de mise après la danse maladroite qu'ils venaient d'exécuter jusqu'à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse tenir la distance plus longtemps. Maintenant, ils avaient une connaissance et une compréhension de l'autre qu'ils voulaient tous les deux et ça rendait le fait d'être ensemble plus facile, moins inconfortable. Harry découvrit qu'il aimait passer ses soirées dans la chambre de Severus, à corriger des épreuves, à lire ou à préparer ses cours, parlant même occasionnellement de ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Pourtant… Harry n'aurait pas été dérangé d'essayer autre chose. Il voulait que Severus se penche et gémisse _sous_ lui. C'est pourquoi, ce jour–là, quand son sexe pulsa à un souvenir d'une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement frénétique dans le laboratoire de potions le jour d'avant, Harry n'attendit pas que Snape s'en rappelle aussi, ou croise son regard ou tout autre indice habituel qui indiquait qu'il en mourait d'envie. A la place, il marcha jusqu'à Snape et se plaça derrière lui. Snape était au beau milieu de la préparation des ingrédients pour une potion et Harry s'approcha plus près encore, pressant son érection très fermement contre les fesses de _Snape_. Snape se figea. Harry fit courir ses mains sur ses flancs et les posa sur ses hanches.

Harry pouvait à peine atteindre l'oreille de Severus alors, il écarta les cheveux raides et ternes et il murmura contre sa nuque :

- Salut, Severus.

- Potter, lâcha Snape dans un souffle.

Les mains de Harry trouvèrent les bords de la robe de Snape et les repoussa. Maintenant qu'il était juste un peu plus près de ses fesses, il frotta son membre tendu avec insistance contre lui.

- Il faut que tu te penches maintenant, dit Harry.

Snape cessa tous mouvements pendant un long moment puis déplaça les ingrédients hors de son chemin et s'étendit sur la table de travail, en se soutenant contre elle. Harry tendit la main vers le devant des pantalons de Snape et les défit rapidement, ils glissèrent et Harry fut heureux de trouver Snape très tendu sous ses sous–vêtements. Il fit descendre les sous–vêtements noirs pour admirer ses fesses. Il était ferme, même s'il était maigre comme le reste, avec de légers creux.

Harry défit son propre pantalon puis il prit sa baguette et la glissa le long de la jambe nue de Snape avant de sécuriser le bureau.

- Voyons si je peux me souvenir de ce sortilège, murmura–t–il contre le cou de Snape.

Il le chuchota Snape grogna et remua légèrement, écartant les jambes tandis qu'il était lubrifié instantanément. Harry lâcha sa baguette et appuya son front contre le dos de Snape pendant un instant, en tentant de se contenir.

- Alors, Potter, tu vas me baiser, oui ou non ?

La voix de Snape était un peu étranglée. Le sexe de Harry palpita. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de Snape, se positionna et poussa.

Mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Un son primitif s'échappa de la gorge de Harry. C'était si étroit, si velouté et chaud. Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Il haleta pour prendre sa respiration et attendit, comme Snape le faisait habituellement, jusqu'à ce que les parois autour de son membre cessent de trembler – autant que pour s'empêcher de jouir. Puis il se recula un peu et plongea à nouveau. Snape grogna et se pressa contre le membre de Harry. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, il était en train de baiser Snape. Le professeur Snape était penché sur son bureau, se laissant gentiment et durement pénétrer. Laissant gentiment et durement son sexe à _lui_ le pénétrer.

Harry commença à bouger. Dedans et hors de la chaleur étroite des fesses de Snape, plus durement et plus rapidement, sous différents angles jusqu'à ce que Snape lâche un « Putain, oui » et que Harry sache qu'il frappait l'endroit qu'il faisait toujours rouler ses propres yeux derrière sa tête. Alors il maintint sa position, baisant dur et vite, faisant se tordre Snape sous lui, qui s'empalait lui–même sur le sexe de Harry jusqu'à ce que Harry le sente jouir, se resserrant si fort autour de lui qu'il pensa qu'il allait cesser de respirer tandis qu'il ruait et tremblait en jouissant aussi.

Harry se sentit maladroit, plus maladroit que d'habitude, quand il eut fini. Comme s'il avait été surpris par quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Snape garda prudemment une expression neutre quand il regarda vers Harry, ce qui signifiait qu'il cachait ses sentiments et Harry aurait aimé les connaître. Il voulait lui demander s'il allait bien. Il voulait que Severus le retienne et lui dise que ça avait été bien, qu'il allait bien, que tout était bien. Mais il n'était assez stupide pour donner une raison à Snape de penser qu'il était immature.

A la place, il l'embrassa maladroitement sur la bouche et faillit tomber sur le bureau en s'enfuyant.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Sunrises

**Auteur** : Juilatheyounger, lien dans mon profil.

**Paring** : Slash Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Rating**: M

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Résumé** : Harry a 18 ans, il a battu Voldemort et sauvé le monde et maintenant il revient à Poudlard, cette fois en tant qu'assistant au cours de DCFM.

**Note de la traductrice** : bon, on y est. C'est la dernière partie de cette fic. Je sais qu'elle était plus qu'attendue, donc la voilà.

Dans quelques jours, je posterai la suite de cette fic qui s'appelle « **Heureux à jamais** ».

Bonne lecture.

**Etat de la fic** : Terminée.

**Partie 11/11**

Severus s'effondra sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes, dès que Harry quitta la pièce. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait permis à quiconque de faire une telle chose. Ça l'avait laissé ouvert et vulnérable et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Ça avait été touchant, la manière nerveuse et gauche avec laquelle Harry l'avait pris. Le plaisir manifeste de Potter avait été dû en grande part à celui de Severus, plus qu'autre chose. Mais la rudesse et la maladresse avaient son charme aussi et Potter était pressé d'apprendre _et_ de trouver cet endroit qui faisait vibrer de plaisir Severus.

Potter était parti immédiatement après, visiblement douloureusement embarrassé. Severus sentit une bile amère et acide remonter dans sa gorge. Un rapide baiser puis une retraite précipitée. Non, il avait été ridicule, tout comme il l'avait été la dernière fois – c'était toujours absurdement emprunté après. Severus se sentit tout à coup vraiment perdu. Il s'était placé lui-même entre les mains de Potter et il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ce que le destin allait lui apporter.

C'était presque l'heure du dîner. Severus lança un sort sur son bureau, nettoyant ainsi toutes les preuves de sa transgression. Il finit de couper les ingrédients de sa potion sur laquelle il travaillait, puis il les mit à mijoter dans le chaudron pour une heure avant de se mettre en route pour la Grande Salle afin de prendre son repas du soir.

Cachant son tumulte intérieur derrière un lourd regard furieux, il marcha à grands pas sur l'estrade, là ou les professeurs prenaient place. Le seul siège vacant était à deux places de Potter, entre Hagrid et Flitwick. Potter était assis à côté de Conventius et ils étaient en train de chuchoter. Severus ignora le sentiment de malaise qui envahit son estomac. Potter avait le droit d'avoir un ami. Il n'était pas jaloux, il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Il était impossible que Potter voie encore Conventius – Severus passait toutes ses journées avec lui, il n'en avait pas le temps. Conventius murmura quelque chose à Harry qui rit sur un ton très masculin, un ton chargé de testostérone, très familier à Severus. Ce rire-là était toujours inévitablement aux dépends de quelqu'un. Il jeta une œillade noire en direction de Potter juste au moment où Harry regardait vers lui avec un sourire narquois avant de se retourner pour dire quelque chose à Conventius. Ils rirent tous les deux d'une même rire rauque et laid.

Severus se figea. Il n'était qu'un vieil imbécile. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un imbécile qui croyait que quelqu'un de vingt ans son cadet apprécierait vraiment quelqu'un comme lui, pourrait vraiment le comprendre. C'était clair maintenant. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie entre Conventius et Potter. Il était évident que Potter régalait Conventius de son tout dernier exploit. Avaient-ils trouvé amusant de l'avoir, lui, Severus Snape, penché sur son bureau tandis qu'il suppliait pour avoir la queue de son ancien étudiant dans le cul ? Combien d'autres savaient ?

Le monde flotta devant les yeux de Severus et menaçait de se fondre en noir total. Severus entendit vaguement la chaise tomber derrière lui tandis qu'il tournait les talons, enregistrant à peine un murmure de protestation de la part d'Albus et des autres puis il s'échappa de la salle du dîner, de Potter et de la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger.

**OOO**

Harry se rendit confusément compte qu'Eddie lui parlait. Il entendit à peine le murmure de surprise qui émana des autres enseignants tandis qu'il se levait rapidement et sortait de la Grande Salle derrière Severus. Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Snape était déjà loin le temps que Harry emprunte le couloir en dehors de la salle du dîner. Il courut jusqu'aux donjons et attrapa Snape juste avant qu'il n'entre dans son bureau.

- Professeur – attendez, fit-il en lui prenant le coude.

Snape pivota et Harry faillit le relâcher. L'expression de Snape était de la haine pure.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

- Severus ? appela Harry, stupéfait par la mine qu'affichait Snape.

- J'ai dit : ne me touche pas !

Snape libéra son bras d'une secousse et se rua dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? exigea de savoir Harry en le suivant.

Snape ouvrit la porte secrète de ses appartements privés et se tourna, une répugnance sur le visage telle que Harry n'en avait pas vue depuis sa 5ème année.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet destiné à ton amusement, Potter.

- Amusement ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

Snape plissa ses yeux en fentes étroites.

- N'essaie pas de me mener en bateau, Potter. Je sais exactement ce que Conventius et toi étiez en train de faire. Ça t'a amusé de cocufier ton vieux et laid Maître de Potions ?

- Cocufier ?

Harry n'était même pas certain de ce que ça signifiait mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'Eddie vient faire là-dedans?

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Potter.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Et voilà. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Snape avait mal compris. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit exploser la porte secrète, puis celle de la chambre de Snape. Lorsque les éclats et la poussière retombèrent, il vit que Snape le fusillait du regard, blanc de fureur.

- Dehors ! DEHORS !

- NON ! Pas avant que tu expliques ce qui se passe, MERDE ! Une minute, on a du sexe fantastique et la suivante, tu ne veux plus rien à voir avec moi…

- M'EXPLIQUER ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique exactement, Potter ? Comment tu as joué avec moi pour que je me ridiculise pendant cette dernière quinzaine, pour servir une hilarante blague convenue entre Conventius et toi ? Dis-moi, Potter, tu es allé vers lui avant ou après qu'on a baisé ?

Harry était abasourdi puis tout se mit en place. Snape pensait qu'il avait couché à gauche, à droite derrière son dos ? Harry se sentit écoeuré et incroyablement en colère.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Eddie, imbécile !

Il ne pouvait même plus regarder Snape tant il était furieux.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois – après tout ce qu'on a fait – que je pourrais faire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas ?

Harry tremblait.

- T'es un vrai connard. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un autre que toi. Ça n'a jamais été qu'avec toi. Comment…

Mais Harry ne put trouver les mots et il se précipita hors du bureau, vers sa propre chambre et il ferma violemment la porte.

Il se tint debout à fixer la porte fermée de sa chambre à coucher, encore stupéfait. Harry se sentait paralysé. Snape pensait qu'il pouvait le tromper ? Est-ce que Snape croyait qu'il était si superficiel que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ne signifiait rien pour lui ? Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, incroyablement choqué. Il regarda ses mains et réalisa qu'elles tremblaient.

On frappa à la porte. Le cœur de Harry sauta dans sa gorge et son estomac se retourna. Il ouvrit la porte. Snape se tenait là, pâle, et ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux.

- J'ai été ton premier ? demanda-t-il.

Harry déglutit et dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir parler. Il hocha la tête.

- Excepté quelques pipes et des baisers.

Snape grogna. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il se plongea le visage dans les mains.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ? s'enquit finalement Snape.

Sa voix ne sonnait pas juste.

- Pas… ça.

- Tu n'avais jamais…

La voix de Snape était étouffée par ses mains.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai été si… et tu ne l'avais jamais fait ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Que j'étais ton premier ?

La détresse de Snape déconcertait Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça importait, répondit-il en déglutissant. Je le voulais – et tu semblais te ficher que je ne l'avais…

Snape n'allait pas remettre son inexpérience sur le tapis, quand même ?

- Que faisais-tu avec Con… avec les autres, alors ? questionna Snape, en levant les yeux.

Sa voix semblait creuse. Son expression choqua Harry. Il semblait agoniser. Ses mains étaient mollement posées sur ses genoux. Harry avala difficilement.

- Comme je l'ai dit, juste des baisers… et quelques pipes.

Snape émit un son douloureux. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Snape secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que tu avais… Conventius et toi… Je pensais que…

Snape replongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il paraissait si vulnérable, Harry sentit le besoin de réconforter. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- C'est important ? J'ai de l'expérience maintenant…

Snape le dévisagea alors et Harry se figea en voyant son expression hantée.

- Bien sûr que c'est important, imbécile. Si j'avais _su_, jamais je n'aurais…

La colère de Harry s'accrut. Il n'était plus un enfant. D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas un coup aussi fantastique que les autres partenaires que Snape avait eus mais, manifestement, il n'avait pas été si mauvais puisque Snape ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

- Alors, je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas su ! Je le voulais et je te désirais. Je suis content qu'on l'ait fait et je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas su si c'était la seule façon d'en arriver là.

Snape cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis un rire étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

- J'allais dire que je n'aurais jamais été si… brutal. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de m'interrompre complètement.

Il dévisagea Harry avec surprise.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je n'aurais pas voulu de toi si j'avais su que tu étais puceau ?

- C'est ce que tu avais dit, rétorqua Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air boudeur.

Le souvenir du rejet de Snape après leur premier baiser était encore cuisant.

- J'ai dit ça ?

Les yeux Snape s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit.

- Idiot, j'étais… Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es agaçant ? Je pensais que je m'étais expliqué dans ma lettre.

Il soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas les choses que j'ai dites, Harry. J'étais… Tu m'avais énervé, _comme d'habitude_.

Il regarda Harry d'un œil aiguisé.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne me l'as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Je croyais que tu le savais.

Snape soupira.

- Harry, si j'avais su que tu étais puceau, j'aurais – j'aurais dû faire les choses différemment.

Il détourna les yeux. Il semblait si coupable que Harry se sentit affreux. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Snape.

- Ne fais pas ça. Ça a été, j'ai aimé. Si je n'avais pas aimé, tu crois que je t'aurais laissé recommencer ?

Snape secoua la tête.

- Ta première fois n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Harry y réfléchit puis il jugea l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il tourna le visage de Snape vers lui et l'embrassa. Les lèvres de Snape s'entrouvrirent à contrecoeur puis il répondit lentement, le baiser s'approfondit en quelque chose de lent et de tendre, quelque chose qui était mutuel et nécessaire, quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Le désir commença à le brûler de l'intérieur et il frissonna lorsqu'il entendit Severus grogner. Il se recula pendant un instant, haletant. Il déglutit et dévisagea Severus, les yeux étincelants.

- Alors montre-moi comment ça aurait dû être. Prétends que c'est ma première fois.

Snape le fixa, sceptique et effleura la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec son pouce.

- Ça ne changera rien au fait que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable…

Harry grogna et pinça le pouce de Severus.

- Je pense que je peux te pardonner cette furieuse et géniale séance de sexe.

Severus retira son pouce et le remplaça avec sa bouche, goûtant les lèvres de Harry.

- Furieuse séance de sexe ? murmura-t-il.

Harry échappa aux lèvres de Severus pour mordiller son cou. Il se redressa un instant pour se plonger dans ses yeux noirs.

- Nous étions en train de nous disputer, si tu te rappelles.

- Je n'ai rien oublié de cette nuit.

Le regard de Severus était brûlant. Harry sentit une flaque de désir dans son ventre.

- Et on n'était pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation où on a le temps de parler de notre historique sexuel, fit-il remarquer avec logique tandis que sa main commençait à explorer le dessous de la robe de Severus.

- C'est juste.

La main de Severus se posa sur les fesses de Harry.

- Et puis je m'attendais plus ou moins à ce que ça fasse mal alors je n'ai pas été surpris, continua d'expliquer Harry. Mais ça ne fait pas mal quand tu… tu sais… utilises tes doigts au début. C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

Snape acquiesça et ses mains retombèrent brusquement, son air était à nouveau peiné.

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire la première fois. Et la seconde fois et la troisième fois…

Harry afficha un sourire narquois et secoua la tête.

- J'aime nos petits coups rapides sur ton bureau.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir Severus rougir et son expression devint plus passionnée encore.

- Vraiment ?

Harry opina du chef. Severus toussa légèrement et se déplaça.

- Tu as envies que je te montre ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais su que tu étais puceau ?

Harry sourit largement.

- Oui.

**OOO**

Le monde qui entourait Severus était ferme, fait de membres forts et d'une peau légèrement tannée. De douces incurvations et d'angles plats. Centimètres après centimètres, il était caressé, embrassé et goûté. Severus faisait tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire s'il avait pris la virginité de Harry – comme s'il voulait effacer cette première nuit. Chaque centimètre du corps de Harry fut exploré jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et frissonne de plaisir. Severus caressa et goûta sa magnifique érection qui jaillissait de son nid de boucles noires avant de se déplacer plus bas. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir Harry, pour le préparer avec tout le soin et l'attention qu'il mettait normalement pour une potion compliquée.

Sa langue, ses doigts et du baume furent utilisés jusqu'à ce que Harry jouisse une première fois et soit dur à nouveau en se tortillant de plaisir et de besoin. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, Severus le prit en s'enfonçant dans son corps étroit. Pendant un long moment, il se contenta de le tenir, le visage rougi de Harry prit en coupe dans ses mains, fixant ses yeux verts assombris de désir. Il goûta avidement ses lèvres rougies puis recula pour observer sa figure lorsqu'il se mit à bouger. En longues et profondes poussées délibérément lentes.

Exactement comme la première nuit, il fallut à Severus tout sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se laisser aller et s'enfoncer durement et rapidement dans ce corps serré qui appelait le péché mais il se retint pour des raisons très différentes. Cette nuit était la nuit de Harry cette nuit, Severus serait le doux amant qu'il méritait, celui dont il avait besoin, celui qu'il _aurait dû_ avoir.

Harry se cambrait à chaque coup, ses yeux étincelaient, il se poussait contre le sexe de Severus, le faisant entrer plus profondément encore. Severus sentit les mains de Harry se crisper sur ses avant-bras mais il n'ôta pas ses yeux de ce vert scintillant. Il changea d'angle alors, très légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe l'endroit qui fit crier Harry. Le son qu'il émit alors se répercuta droit sur l'entrejambes de Severus. Severus écarta les cheveux humides du beau visage devant lui mais ne ralentit pas.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il, parce que c'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire sans risque. Harry, répéta-t-il encore. Harry.

Puis il enregistra les mots, une prière, encore et encore, comme une centaine de charmes de guérison circulant à travers ses veines tandis Harry oscillait contre lui, s'empalait sur son membre tendu alors qu'il bougeait en lui, dansant l'un contre l'autre, se tenant mutuellement puis tombant ensemble.

- Severus… Severus… Severus… Severus… Severus… Severus…

Severus lâcha un halètement qui était presque un sanglot et il jouit – parce qu'il réalisait ce que Harry était en train de dire, parce qu'il se le disait en lui-même.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, fixant les yeux trop verts et en fut totalement brisé, complètement perdu.

**OOO**

Harry sentit son monde exploser en mille morceaux puis lentement se réunir à nouveau en la forme d'un grand corps mince envelopper autour du sien.

- Non… Chut, dit une voix merveilleuse.

Il sentit une main douce effleurer ses joues et il réalisa que son visage était humide. Ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire. Il leva les yeux vers la figure légèrement floue qui appartenait à la merveilleuse voix et au beau corps chaud.

- C'était… waouh, dit-il et il détesta ne pas avoir les mots qui expliqueraient correctement ce qu'il ressentait. Désolé, je suis juste – c'était stupéfiant. Tu étais stupéfiant.

Snape, non, Severus était stupéfiant et maintenant, il était dans ses bras et…

- Ça aurait dû être comme ça depuis le début, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde et merveilleuse – même si elle était bourrue maintenant.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit.

- Et comment j'aurais su à quel point c'était génial ?

Il se mit sur le côté pour mieux observer Severus. Le visage de Severus se détendit d'un léger sourire.

- La ferme, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux et plongea dans les siens, noirs et insondables, puis se posa sur son visage, il affichait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Ça le fit se sentir chaud à l'intérieur.

- Tu étais stupéfiant, répéta Harry.

Severus essaya difficilement de ne pas avoir l'air impressionné mais il resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

- Ce qui est stupéfiant, Harry, c'est que tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte que j'ai presque quarante ans et que je suis absolument inapte à ce genre de liaison.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai, parce que quarante ans c'est tellement vieux si on compare à… disons Dumbledore. Il a quoi ? Quelque chose comme trois cents ans, non ?

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Pas tant que ça, je pense mais très bien, tu marques un point. Tais-toi maintenant.

Harry sourit et reçut un autre sourire en retour. Les longs doigts de Severus caressèrent le front de Harry.

- Tu es tellement beau, fit Severus distraitement puis il rougit légèrement comme il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute.

- Toi aussi, répondit Harry qui réalisa que c'était vrai.

Il se tourna sur le côté et écarta les cheveux de Severus de ses yeux. Severus le regarda.

- Ne sois pas absurde. Aucune définition de ce mot ne peut qualifier ce nez de beau.

Non, en effet, il ne l'était pas. Le nez de Severus n'était pas beau, pas plus que ses cheveux gras ni sa peau qui-n'avait-jamais-connu-le-soleil mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus, l'homme que Harry dévisageait maintenant, bien que sans ses lunettes, était beau.

- Si on prend tout ensemble, tu l'es, expliqua Harry en déposant un baiser sur ledit nez.

- Hum, alors tu deviens encore plus absurde.

- Non. Tu es stupéfiant et beau. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je baiserais avec toi ?

- Déficience mentale ? suggéra Snape mais il semblait satisfait du compliment.

Harry passa un bras autour de Severus et se cala confortablement contre lui.

- Je suis content que tu sois mon premier, dit-il.

- Exceptés pour les pipes et les baisers, souligna sèchement Snape.

- Non, tu as été mon premier baiser aussi – baisers entre mecs, je veux dire, corrigea-t-il.

- J'ai été ton premier baiser homosexuel ?

Harry hocha la tête. Snape ferma les yeux et grogna.

- Potter, pourquoi tu me dis toutes ces choses ? Si j'avais su à l'avance que nous explorions les moments clés de ton adolescence, j'aurais pu me retenir et empêcher de te causer des dommages émotionnels.

Harry sourit largement.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu ne pas te comporter comme un con ?

- Oui, précisément. Imbécile.

Severus sourit d'un air auto désapprobateur et Harry décida qu'il aimait de plus en plus ce Snape privé.

Harry se souvint de quelque chose et, avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il laissa échapper par inadvertance :

- Pourquoi tu croyais que je t'avais trompé ? Je pensais que les choses allaient bien entre nous.

Snape baissa les yeux pendant un instant.

- J'ai fait une erreur de jugement.

Son regard se posa sur Harry.

- Mets-toi à ma place, Potter. J'ai vingt ans de plus que toi, juste avant la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, tu embrassais un autre homme, un homme qui est plus proche de ton âge et qui est beaucoup plus séduisant que je ne le serai jamais, malgré tes pauvres tentatives de flatterie.

Il fit une pause, comme pour choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui était… Ce n'est pas une chose aisée pour moi émotionnellement, j'ai des souvenirs difficiles associés à ça et, quand je t'ai vu, toi et Conventius, rire ensemble juste après…

Harry se sentit tout à coup malade. Il fixa Snape avec horreur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'étais pas… as été… Je veux dire que tu…

Snape secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas été violé, Potter. Je… J'étais stupide et jeune et j'ai couché avec quelqu'un pour qu'il m'aime alors que manifestement ce n'était pas le cas. Lui et son amant ont trouvé ça, moi et tout le reste, terriblement amusant.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre puis il comprit.

- Mais on ne se moquait pas de toi !

Il ne se rappelait même pas à propos de quoi ils riaient. Eddie était en train de parler de… bon, d'accord, de sexe. Il lui avait dit que Harry avait l'air d'avoir tirer le gros lot et Harry avait souri et rougi puis Eddie avait fait semblant d'être écoeuré. Il se rappela qu'il avait levé les yeux, vu Severus et sourit d'un air affecté alors qu'il pensait au sexe, à ce qu'ils avaient fait et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire plus tard.

- Eddie était juste en train de me taquiner parce qu'il savait que je venais de coucher avec toi. On ne riait pas de _toi_.

Snape se remit à étudier l'intéressant motif du couvre-lit.

- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai manqué de jugement. Mais ce que j'ai déclaré est toujours vrai, je suis trop vieux pour toi, si tu préfères Conventius…

Harry grogna de frustration.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu étais où il y a cinq secondes quand j'ai dit que tu étais stupéfiant ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas Eddie. Je te veux, toi.

Snape le dévisagea avec une expression bizarre.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Harry émit une exclamation exaspérée.

- J'ai seulement fait des trucs avec Eddie pour essayer de t'oublier, expliqua-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as utilisé ce pauvre Conventius ?

Harry sentit le besoin de revenir au confortable flirt qu'ils avaient avant qu'il n'ouvre sa grande gueule.

- Il s'en fiche, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- J'en suis sûr, confirma Severus d'une voix sèche mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son expression.

Harry l'étudia attentivement.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Je te crois.

- Alors…

Harry s'interrompit. Il tendit son bras et prit le visage de Snape entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait le faire.

- Utilise la Legilimencie, je veux que tu voies.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Je ne le suis pas. Utilise-la. Je te montrerai ce qui s'est passé.

Harry était devenu très bon en Occlumencie à la fin de sa 6ème année mais il ne l'avait pas pratiquée avec Snape depuis longtemps. Il regarda Snape avec surprise.

- Tu ne l'as pas utilisée, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu l'utilises tout le temps mais tu ne l'as pas…

Snape repoussa Harry et se remit sur pied. Il attrapa ses vêtements.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Ne… Ne fais jamais…

Snape fixait Harry avec des yeux fous.

- Tu n'as rien appris, Potter ? N'accorde jamais à un autre sorcier un libre accès à ton esprit. Réfléchis, mon garçon, tu veux vraiment me laisser voir ses souvenirs intimes, tes émotions, tes pensées ?

Harry dévisagea Snape. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il ne l'aurait pas suggéré autrement.

- Oui, je pense ce que j'ai dit, tu as vu les mauvais trucs, je veux que tu saches tout. Je veux…

Puis ça le frappa. Il voulait tout partager avec Severus. Il voulait quelqu'un qui saurait et comprendrait tout.

- Je veux que tu sache – j'ai besoin que tu comprennes, termina-t-il maladroitement.

Severus regarda Harry un long moment.

- Je suppose que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore vraiment bien. Il y a eu quelques… malentendus…

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété. Snape lâcha les habits qu'il avait dans les mains et revint vers le lit. Il s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas par les bases, Potter, comme les gens normaux ? Tu me poses une question et je te réponds, ensuite, c'est moi qui te poserai une question, hum ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on peut faire ça.

Severus afficha un air narquois.

- Bien que l'idée de sonder ton esprit sombre et dépravé commence à me séduire.

Harry répondit par un sourire affecté et, quelque peu timidement, il tourna le visage de Severus vers lui et l'embrassa.

- D'accord, je commence, fit Harry après un moment. Alors, tu as couché avec combien de personnes ?

- Ne te gêne surtout pas, Potter, rétorqua Severus l'air hautain.

- Désolé, tu n'as pas à répondre à ça.

Severus resta silencieux un moment.

- Quatre.

Harry en fut surpris.

- Quatre ?

- Non, cinq, corrigea Severus.

- Oh, fit Harry. Avec moi ?

- Oui ! confirma Severus d'une voix brusque.

- Oh. C'étaient de longues relations ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Oh.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Allez, Potter, dis-le.

- Rien. Je croyais juste que tu avais eu plein d'amants, c'est tout.

Severus rit, c'était un son merveilleux.

- Mon dieu, mon garçon, mais sur quelle planète est-ce que tu vis ? D'abord, je suis beau et maintenant je suis une sorte de Lothario **(1)**. Tu m'as bien regardé dernièrement ?

- Mais tu as dis tous ces trucs sur l'expérience…

- Je t'ai menti, Potter.

- Et puis, il y a toutes ces rumeurs sur les Mangemorts. Et tu as presque quarante ans !

- Oui, merci, Potter. Je pense que je me sens encore moins bien maintenant.

- Désolé.

- En fait, c'est plutôt dangereux de devenir intime avec quelqu'un lorsqu'on est un espion, tu sais, répliqua Severus avec un reniflement.

Harry grogna de rire en se rappelant les quelques James Bond qu'il avait vus.

- Bien, tu en as trois de plus que moi, de toute façon. Tu sais que si nous ne rompons jamais, tu auras toujours plus d'expérience sexuelle que moi et…

- Harry… l'interrompit prudemment Severus. Je ne te retiendrai pas…

- Non, le coupa rapidement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas entendre Snape lui dire que ça ne durerait pas, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils étaient au-delà de ça maintenant.

- Harry… Je suis…

Severus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il y eut un instant de silence maladroit puis il parla :

- Il y a toi, bien sûr, le cinquième puis les deux premiers, tu devrais être impressionné, Potter, ma première fois était une partie à trois. Les deux suivants, c'était en service pour Dumbledore, c'est fou ce qu'on peut récolter d'informations avec le cul. Alors, voilà ma plutôt insignifiante histoire sexuelle.

Harry reposa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Severus.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire ça aujourd'hui si tu n'aimais pas ça.

Severus l'attira plus près.

- En fait, c'était assez plaisant. J'ai aimé ça, si je peux t'emprunter cette phrase.

- Nous ne le referons plus. C'était super mais ce soir, c'était mieux. Tu peux me le faire tout le temps si tu préfères.

Une part de Harry espérait que Severus ne retiendrait pas son offre. Ça ne le dérangeait pas… mais il avait aussi aimé être celui qui prenait les commandes et croyait plutôt qu'il aimerait recommencer de temps en temps. Snape gloussa, un son que Harry voulait entendre de plus en plus.

- Je suis sûr que je vais bientôt me réveiller et découvrir que j'ai rêvé que tu m'offrais un accès total à ton cul.

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Ça, tu l'avais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'offrir.

La main de Severus descendit et caressa l'arrondi dudit cul. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

- _Ma_ question est… commença-t-il avec ce timbre qui transformait les intestins de Harry en masse molle. …Combien de fois que peux te faire jouir ce soir ?

**OOO**

Severus se réveilla au son d'un coup frappé à la porte. Il ouvrit un œil et réalisa qu'il dormait dans le lit trop petit de Harry Potter. A vrai dire, ça signifiait que les fesses nues de Harry se pressaient fermement contre son érection matinale mais il pouvait déjà sentir son dos se raidir.

Le coup à la porte retentit encore. Bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre, qui que ce fut. Severus était trop bien, merci pour lui. Puis une horrible pensée le traversa à part Albus, qui pouvait faire sauter la porte de Potter au milieu de la nuit si personne ne répondait. Cette idée amena une soudaine panique quand Severus se rappela que la porte _était_ explosée et, par conséquent, c'était probablement Albus qui se demandait si Harry était mort ou pas.

- Potter, la porte, fit Severus en se dénouant d'un Harry chaud, endormi et parfaitement désirable et il se glissa hors du lit.

Il trouva ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Severus entendit Harry ouvrir la porte pendant qu'il enfilait ses pantalons et sa chemise.

- Oh, Harry, merci, Seigneur, tu es conscient.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix trop familière. Foutu Albus et sa manie de se mêler de tout.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Severus

Severus entendit Harry commencer à s'étrangler.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une étrange voix étouffée.

- Les portes de sa chambre sont complètement détruites.

Putain de merde. Severus savait que Harry n'aurait jamais la présence d'esprit de trouver quelque chose de valable. Et probablement qu'Albus savait déjà tout ou ça n'allait pas tarder. Il était impossible de garder un secret avec lui. Avec un grognement de frustration, Severus sortit de la salle de bain.

- Je suis là, Monsieur le Directeur, dit Severus. Il y a un problème ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit que Harry n'était vêtu que d'un jean et qu'il avait l'air excitant d'une façon délicieusement inappropriée et que lui était en dessous de son état d'habillement habituel, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Il serra les dents et attendit l'inévitable.

Dumbledore regarda Severus, puis Harry, puis Severus à nouveau, puis le lit défait. Ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Non, pas du tout, Severus. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes en un seul morceau. Je l'ai seulement mentionné parce qu'il est dix heures et que vos élèves s'inquiétaient que vous ne soyez pas dans votre classe.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer.

- Dix heures ?

Merde, on était vendredi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, après dix-sept ans d'enseignement ponctuel, Severus, je suis certain que vous méritez de rester au lit de temps en temps. Puis-je espérer que vous serez disponible pour la troisième période ?

Severus déglutit difficilement et acquiesça, il pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler alors que son sang migrait résolument vers ses orteils.

- Et toi, Harry ?

La rougeur de Harry se diffusa de manière inconvenante de son front à un endroit au dessus du sternum et il eut le mauvais goût de sourire d'un air affecté. Severus sentit ses joues s'enflammer un peu plus.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Magnifique. Bien, je ferais mieux de vous laisser vous préparer pour vos cours. Peut-être que je pourrais vous dire un mot cet après-midi ? Harry à dix-sept heures, Severus à dix-sept heures trente ?

Severus savait où tout ça allait le conduire. Une conversation utile, où Albus tournerait autour du pot jusqu'à ce que Severus saisisse l'allusion, malgré les clins d'œil du vieil homme. Comportement inapproprié – il profitait de Harry – cessez ça ou vous serez viré – prenez un bonbon au citron.

Génial.

- Bien sûr, Albus, dit-il avec raideur.

Puis Albus s'en alla, emmenant son foutu clin d'œil avec lui.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Harry qu'il trouvait bien trop amusé pour quelqu'un qui avait provoqué son humiliation devant l'homme que Severus respectait et craignait le plus au monde.

- Habille-toi, Potter, lui indiqua Severus d'une voix lourde.

Il rassembla sa fierté du mieux qu'il pouvait, repêcha le reste de ses vêtements et se rua dans la salle de bain de Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus s'engouffra dans sa classe de Potions, le regard pesant, surprenant le professeur Flitwick qui surveillait son cours.

- Merci, Professeur, je prends la relève à partir de maintenant, fit Severus.

Flitwick hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Severus lança un regard furieux à tous les étudiants qui avaient le culot de paraître déçus par son arrivée. Puis Potter choisit cet instant pour entrer en trompe dans la salle de classe, encore en train de glisser sa chemise dans son pantalon, un morceau de toast dans la bouche. Il y eut quelques ricanements réprimés émanant de plusieurs endroits dans la classe.

Severus ignora Harry et fit don aux élèves d'une autre œillade meurtrière. Il restait une demi-heure de cours alors il se mit à leurs aboyer des instructions pour préparer la potion du jour.

Passée cette troisième période, ce fut une journée parfaitement normale, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait ce maudit rendez-vous avec Albus qui l'attendait à la fin de celle-ci.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait Harry. Qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer. A qui il avait fait l'amour toute la nuit et qu'il aurait, en toute franchise, préféré peloter ou baiser à l'instant même, plutôt que d'inscrire les ingrédients de la prochaine leçon de potions au tableau.

Harry lui avait offert un libre accès à son esprit, à son âme. C'était une pensée proprement terrifiante. Severus n'avait pas consciemment utilisé la Legilimencie sur Harry depuis longtemps, probablement depuis qu'il avait honnêtement gagné son respect et qu'il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Maintenant, Severus n'osait plus. C'était trop. Trop intime. Trop risqué avec tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, en bien et en mal.

Severus sentit son ventre s'embraser au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Des heures à faire l'amour sensuellement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être comme ça, si mutuel, si sécurisant, si amoureux. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, ses pensées avaient navigué en eaux troubles tandis qu'il grognait le nom de son amant et goûtait ses baisers, rêvant à des choses qui n'étaient pas sûres. Severus avait peur de s'être laissé aller à trop de proximité, il craignait maintenant d'être incapable de revenir en arrière même s'il le voulait.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il le voulait. Et il avait, avec beaucoup de véhémence, exigé que Severus le croie. Severus pouvait mettre les compliments et le désir sur le compte d'une exubérante jeunesse mais les fières déclarations de Harry clamant qu'il voulait lui, Severus, rien que lui ? Ça, malgré les mots doux susurrés durant la passion qui l'amenaient si dangereusement près de la frontière, malgré les exquises caresses, malgré la stupide demande de Potter afin qu'il regarde en lui, _ça_, Severus ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas… ne _devait_ pas… le croire.

Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas un point discutable. Après la petite rencontre avec Albus en fin d'après-midi, Harry ne voudra plus poursuivre leur liaison. Peut-être que le directeur lui ferait entendre raison là où Severus avait échoué. Toutes les raisons qui faisaient que leur relation naissante était immorale et peu judicieuse revinrent brusquement à Severus. Pourtant, l'idée même de ne plus jamais toucher, embrasser ou tout simplement _être_ avec ce _gamin_ imbécile, immature et téméraire rendait Severus physiquement malade. La nuit dernière, il avait… il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas nommer, quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas penser que Potter ressentait aussi. Il s'était permis d'y croire.

La nuit dernière avait été une révélation pour plus d'une raison. Savoir que ses préjugés sur Potter avaient été entièrement infondés l'avait fait réfléchir. Severus sentit un autre élancement de culpabilité en réalisant que la première fois de Harry avait dû être aussi agréable que la sienne. Une fois de plus, Severus était scotché par l'incroyable pensée qu'il avait été le premier de Potter, pas le plus beau, le plus plaisant, le plus… et bien… tout, Conventius. Et Potter n'avait été avec aucun autre depuis.

_Ce ne sera que toi, à jamais._

L'objet des pensées de Severus était en train de parler avec deux étudiants qui s'étaient attardés pendant qu'il lançait un sort sur le sol pour le nettoyer. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Severus sur lui, il leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide qui fit bander Severus autant qu'il l'irritait. De quel droit Severus pouvait être avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air si innocent et timide et qui l'était vraiment ? Severus avait une frousse terrible de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter, de ce qu'il avait ressenti la nuit précédente. Cependant, ce qui terrifiait le plus Severus était l'idée que ça pourrait se terminer, et ce dans quelques heures à peine.

- Professeur ? appela Harry quand le dernier étudiant fut renseigné.

- Oui, Potter ? répondit Severus, surpris par le pincement qu'il percevait lorsque Harry s'adressait à lui si formellement.

Ainsi ça commençait.

- Désolé… Pour ce matin. J'ai oublié de mettre le réveil hier soir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter.

Il vit Harry jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte close de la classe.

- Severus, fit Harry et Severus ignora le fourmillement de délice qu'il ressentit à l'usage de son prénom. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir hier soir. Ne… Ne commence pas à le regretter, simplement parce que Dumbledore nous a découvert.

Severus sentit son cœur bondir de manière inconvenante.

- Je ne le regrette pas, affirma-t-il mais le tressaillement intérieur de sa voix se perçut trop vivement. Je ne le regrette pas, Harry, essaya-t-il sur un autre ton. Mais… attends ce soir que nous ayons parlé avec Albus avant de discuter de ceci plus avant.

- Pourquoi ? Rien de ce qu'il dira ne changera les choses.

- Ça pourrait, rétorqua lourdement Severus.

Le sourcil de Harry se plissa en froncement têtu que Severus connaissait si bien.

- Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, juste parce que Dumbledore désapprouve. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires de toute façon.

- Les relations entre son personnel le regardent, Potter, particulièrement celles où on pourrait croire que l'une des parties a pris avantage de sa position de pouvoir pour provoquer cette relation ou manipuler l'autre partie.

Oui, et c'était exactement ça. Comment réagiraient les élèves, et leurs parents ? Severus savait que ce serait un concert de voix indignées proclamant qu'il n'avait _aucun_ droit de ne serait-ce que regarder leur magnifique Harry.

- Alors, ça sera le professeur et son jeune assistant ou le célèbre Harry Potter et son plus grand fan ? Peut-être que tu as couché avec moi pour atteindre le sommet ? suggéra Harry.

Severus ricana.

- Ton plus grand fan ? répéta-t-il pesamment.

- Ça pourrait être perçu comme ça et c'est ce qui nous inquiète, non ? Ce que pensent les gens ?

Harry marquait un point mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus savait que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Tué-Voldemort-Et-Qui-Ne-Peut-Faire-Aucun-Faux-Pas ne serait pas perçu comme la partie coupable de toute cette affaire.

- Nous en discuterons après avoir parlé à Albus.

- Au lit, ce soir.

- Après avoir parlé avec Albus, répéta Severus, refusant de permettre à ses pensées d'aller où Harry était en train de les mener.

- Bien. Et toi ? Dumbledore te fera changer d'avis ?

Severus remarqua les bras croisés de Harry.

- Il ne dira rien auquel je n'ai pas déjà pensé ou que je n'ai pas déjà dit, Harry. Et tu sais ce que j'ai décidé à propos de notre association.

- Non, pas vraiment – tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit. Excepté que tu ne veux pas que ça se termine et que tu continues à baiser avec moi.

Severus n'avait pas fait ça, si ? Il avait juste présumé que Harry savait. Harry lui avait dit qu'il le voulait, qu'il le voulait malgré Conventius, qu'il le voulait lui depuis le début. Il lui avait offert de _tout_ lui révéler. Et Severus n'avait rien dit. Severus ne pouvait rien _dire_ – sans craindre d'en dire trop et de faire fuir Harry. Severus ne pourrait pas supporter le dédain, l'expression consternée et embarrassée qu'il obtiendrait s'il révélait à Harry ce qu'il ressentait_ exactement_. Lui dire à quel point – c'était aller au-delà du désir. Pourtant… Il n'avait rien _dit_.

- Harry, je…

La porte s'ouvrit et deux filles de 3ème année entrèrent. Severus regarda Harry, frustré.

- Nous en discuterons après le cours.

**OOO**

Il s'avéra que Harry n'eut aucune occasion de se trouver seul avec Severus avant d'aller voir Albus. Premièrement, Madame Bibine vint droit vers lui après le cours suivant et désigna Harry comme volontaire pour l'aider à arbitrer les matches de Quidditch à venir. Ensuite il dut parler après la classe à quelques 1ère année qui avaient des difficultés avec leurs charmes de défense. _Puis_ Severus dut partir pour la Maison Serpentard afin de régler quelques problèmes. Et _enfin_ Harry rendit visite à Edward Murgletop.

Après un bref hiatus sur le fait que Swenney et sa clique avaient fait preuve de prudence autour de l'étudiant qui les avait transformés en singes, un ton de plaisanterie se réinstaura entre eux. Edward voulait savoir s'il avait la permission d'utiliser le charme « se fondre dans le décor » de Snape mais il était trop effrayé pour le demander. Harry lui accorda sa permission à la condition qu'il quitte la pièce si les autres garçons se remettaient à l'embêter à nouveau. Ça ennuyait Harry qu'Edward n'ait aucun ami – avoir des amis était ce qui avait presque rendu supportable la torture de Malfoy, l'effort de combattre Voldemort et le stress d'être le Célèbre Harry Potter. Ce fut donc pour toutes ces raisons que Harry ne put même pas revoir Severus, une fois qu'il eut terminé ses cours de la journée.

A la place, Harry se rendit à la Tour de Gryffondor et trouva Ginny. C'était étrange de marcher dans la salle de commune de Gryffondor. Pendant un instant, Harry oublia qu'il n'était plus un étudiant et que ce n'était plus sa salle commune non plus. Puis il vit quelques subtils changements, les 6ème année étaient désormais les 7ème année et les 1ère année semblaient si jeunes le pire de tout, le bourdonnement de conversation qu'il avait toujours associé à la salle commune se tut tandis que les élèves réalisaient qu'il était là. Oh, putain, c'était un enseignant.

- Harry, s'exclama Ginny quand elle le vit puis elle rougit. Désolée, Professeur Potter.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et il sourit.

- Comment ça va ?

- Super ! Je crois que je vais passer tous mes ASPICs.

- Nous savons que tu es bonne en Défense, dit Harry. Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?

- Seulement qu'il sort _enfin_ avec 'Mione, répondit Ginny. Et qu'il est trop occupé pour envoyer un hibou à maman.

Harry rit et il fut soulagé de se rendre compte que le rappel que Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant un couple ne l'ennuyait plus.

- Oui, ils sont un peu reliés par la hanche.

Il devait vraiment envoyer un hibou à Ron et à Hermione. Sans mentionner Remus et les Weasley. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers un des coins de la salle commune.

- Je peux te parler un moment ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Elle suivit Harry dehors, dans le couloir et il lui parla d'Edward qui semblait sans ami. Ginny fronça les sourcils puis admit que quand elle y réfléchissait, elle ne pensait pas à Edward non plus. Harry soupira.

- Je sais que c'est probablement beaucoup demandé…

Ginny sourit et secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est bon. Je lui parlerai, j'essaierai de l'intégrer aux choses que nous faisons pour l'équipe de Quidditch, oh, et pour le Bal de Halloween !

Harry eut soudain un flash de l'écrasant maternage de Molly Weasley.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Harry discuta avec Ginny un peu plus longuement puis il se dirigea vers les donjons, espérant y surprendre Severus avant qu'ils n'aillent parler à Dumbledore. Malheureusement, le bureau et les appartements de Snape étaient vides. Harry se rendit dans sa chambre et prit une douche. Ce matin, il n'avait eu que le temps de se lancer un sort de nettoyage et il ne se sentait pas très frais. Tandis qu'il se savonnait, il retourna les arguments imaginaires qu'il avait eus en tête toute la journée avec le Directeur. Il venait juste d'obtenir de Severus qu'il arrête de lui dire qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça alors il n'avait pas besoin que Dumbledore fasse de même.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, en frottant ses cheveux humides avec une serviette, il stoppa et regarda son lit maintenant fraîchement refait grâce aux elfes de maison. Il sentit une vague de désir en se rappelant la nuit précédente avec Severus. Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'un autre souvenir, plus fort celui-ci, traversait son esprit. Severus le regardait dans les yeux alors qu'il bougeait en lui, l'attirant plus près – une expression proche de l'émerveillement sur son visage. Il était absolument magnifique et Harry sentit sa poitrine devenir douloureuse et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Il n'y avait rien que Dumbledore puisse dire qui le ferait laisser tomber.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il se prépara au pire. Le temps qu'il dise le mot de passe et entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il était prêt à argumenter.

- Harry, assieds-toi, fit Dumbledore.

Il lui offrit du thé mais Harry secoua la tête. Il se sentait soudainement à nouveau comme en 5ème année lorsque Dumbledore _refusait_ avec entêtement de lui dire quoi que se soit pour son propre bien. De l'irritation mêlée de colère bouillaient en Harry. Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant. C'était un adulte. Il avait battu tous les mages noirs, comme on le lui avait demandé, alors il avait gagné le droit qu'on lui dise la vérité, le droit de faire ses propres erreurs et celui de ne pas être _protégé_. Un sentiment de détermination monta en lui.

- Je suis heureux de voir que Severus et toi avez résolu vos différences, Harry, commença Dumbledore. J'avais l'impression que tu étais capable d'effacer ce qui te séparait de notre Maître de Potions après tout, vous avez très bien travaillé ensemble, l'été dernier.

Les pupilles d'Albus pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes.

- J'admets que je n'avais pas réalisé que votre relation avait pris un tel chemin.

- Je n'y mettrai pas fin, explosa Harry. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais vous pouvez économiser votre salive. Il ne m'a pas forcé, je veux tout ça et je n'y mettrai pas fin.

Albus sembla surpris.

- Mais personne ne te demande d'y mettre fin, Harry, et je ne pense assurément pas que quiconque, encore moins Severus, pourrait te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous êtes heureux tous les deux.

Harry réprima le rouge qu'il sentait monter sur son visage.

- Nous sommes bien.

Albus le jaugea un instant.

- J'espère que tu sais que tu peux venir vers moi si tu as besoin de conseil, Harry.

- Oui, Monsieur, mentit Harry.

_L'idée_ même de demander conseil à Dumbledore sur sa vie sexuelle était incroyablement embarrassante.

- Albus, s'il te plait, Harry.

- Oui, Albus.

- Harry… Ni toi, ni Severus n'avez eu une vie facile. Je détesterais voir que l'un ou l'autre soit blessé.

Le fait était que, la nuit d'avant, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le pouvoir de blesser Severus. Maintenant venait la réalisation qu'il se jetterait lui-même un mauvais sort plutôt que de faire ça.

- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

- Je suis certain que tu n'en as pas l'intention. Je sais que tu le penses vraiment, Harry. Cependant, je suis sûr que tu réalises, depuis le temps, que Severus n'accepte que difficilement des gens dans sa vie. J'espère que tu es absolument certain de ce que tu veux de lui. Je n'aimerais pas le voir égaré.

Albus fit une pause et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Et tu devras aussi envisager ce que les autres pourraient dire. Il s'est fait de nombreux ennemis parce qu'il était proche de Voldemort, des personnes qui seraient heureuses de saisir cette opportunité pour le dénigrer ou lui faire perdre sa position à Poudlard. Severus n'a pas les mêmes options que toi, j'en ai peur.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Vous pensez que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble ?

- Non, Harry, je pense que tu dois écouter ton cœur et faire ce que tu as toujours fait, à savoir, faire ce que tu crois être le mieux. J'attire seulement ton attention sur ce point, c'est tout.

Harry fixa Dumbledore, un sentiment de poids mort dans sa poitrine. Faire ce qu'il croyait être le mieux. Severus avait raison. Severus avait toujours eu raison. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était montré égoïste. Snape avait bien plus à perdre que lui dans cette histoire. Il entendit à peine Dumbledore continuer à parler.

- Harry… Severus et toi méritez tout le bonheur que vous pourrez trouver. J'espère qu'avec le temps, vous serez capables de reconstruire vos vies maintenant que Voldemort est mort.

Albus fit une autre pause avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis sûr que, quoique tu décides, tu seras discret. Il n'y a aucune règle contre le fait que les membres du personnel de Poudlard nouent des relations entre eux. Cependant, ce ne doit pas devenir un sujet de commérages pour les étudiants et je suis navré de dire qu'il y a encore de nombreux préjugés, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, contre l'homosexualité. Il y a aussi des gens qui penseront que Severus ne mérite pas… heu… ton affection. J'espère qu'il a une raison de surmonter cette tempête. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras aussi que Severus préserve ta vie privée.

Harry acquiesça d'un air hébété. Il avait compris. Il était conscient qu'il se tenait là, à dire au revoir à Dumbledore mais il se rendit à peine compte que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il sortait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il retourna dans sa chambre. Après une terrible minute à fixer le mur, Harry empoigna son balai et quitta le château.

**OOO**

Severus refusa de s'asseoir à la place, il se tint devant la fenêtre d'Albus, à regarder les montagnes et le ciel lourd de nuages.

- Severus, mon garçon, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je préfère être debout, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Albus.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je bois un peu de thé ?

- Non.

- Severus… vous n'avez aucun ennui. Asseyez-vous et prenez une tasse de thé.

Severus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'assit.

- Merci, fit Albus.

Severus soupira. Il devait à Albus bien plus que ceci mais cet homme était incapable de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Et Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir que quiconque intervienne dans cet aspect de sa vie. Et il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne lui dise tout ce qu'il s'était déjà dit un bon millier de fois.

- Vous l'aimez, Severus ?

Severus lui lança un regard aigu et fut vaguement conscient que son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Albus. Je sais très bien que c'est une relation malavisée, au mieux.

Albus soupira.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Severus. Harry est un jeune homme très bien et vous, malgré votre insistance entêtée à prétendre le contraire, vous méritez l'amour. Parfois, il est mieux de laisser notre cœur penser pour nous.

- Alors, quelle est la raison de ce petit entretien, Albus, si notre liaison a votre entière approbation ?

Albus sembla amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus, Severus.

- N'enveloppez pas ça de sucre, Albus. Vous n'approuvez pas.

- Uniquement pour les raisons les plus évidentes. Je détesterais vous voir blessé, Severus et je suis certain que vous mesurez les risques encourus.

- Je vois.

- Severus, il est très jeune, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il connaisse pleinement son cœur à son âge.

- Je sais.

- Je veux seulement que vous n'en attendiez pas trop.

- Je n'en attends _rien_.

Albus soupira.

- Severus, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez blessé par tout ceci. Harry semble sincère mais j'ai bien peur que vous en ressortiez meurtri, en dépit de ses meilleures intentions.

Severus dévisagea Albus avec stupéfaction. Il était en train de lui parler d'être blessé _maintenant _? _Maintenant_ ? Après les innombrables fois où il l'avait envoyé se faire torturer, prendre des mauvais sorts et risquer sa vie en prétendant qu'il était un bon petit Mangemort… ?

- Cependant… si vous êtes amoureux de Harry et que Harry vous aime, alors tous ces risques valent la peine d'être pris.

Severus entendit le sang affluer à ses oreilles. L'amour ? La question de tout ceci n'était pas de savoir si Harry était _amoureux_ de lui. Severus ne pensait pas à _l'amour_. Severus ne se permettrait pas de penser à _l'amour_. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus faisait ça ? Si Harry l'aimait – alors il se devait d'exiger tout ou rien, était-ce ce que voulait dire Albus ? Alors que lui – Severus en avait tellement l'habitude – avait été _conditionné_ pour n'accepter que ce qui lui était offert. Exiger quelque chose, ne rien recevoir et mourir seul et sans amour, fier de savoir qu'il n'avait pas laissé Potter le _blesser_. Severus ricana amèrement. Bien sûr que Potter allait le blesser mais pourquoi le rejetterait-il à l'avance quand… quand il pouvait l'avoir dans son lit pour une autre longue nuit et peut-être une autre encore.

- Albus, je crois que je suis capable de déterminer quels _risques_ je veux prendre dans ma vie et à quel moment. Si vous n'avez, personnellement et professionnellement, aucune objection à mon association avec Mr Potter, alors je vous serais reconnaissant de garder votre inquiétude pour vous.

- Severus, fit Albus avec un soupir. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudent.

- Je suis toujours prudent.

- Oh, Severus.

Severus leva les yeux vers Albus, son seul ami, son seul vrai allié. Il lâcha un long soupir frémissant.

- Je suppose que vous pensez que tout ceci est foutument amusant, non ?

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent.

- Un peu, oui. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris.

Il lui sourit.

- Mon cher garçon, vous êtes parfois la plus difficile des personnes. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Harry soit si têtu.

Harry. Un horrible sentiment de pincement se forma dans le creux des intestins de Severus.

- Albus, dit-il d'une voix mortellement calme. Qu'avez-vous dit à Harry ?

Albus le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Ce fut toute la réponse dont eut besoin Severus.

- Je vois. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Albus.

- Oui, bien sûr, Severus. Je vous verrai au dîner.

**OOO**

Harry vola. Il vola sur des kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que le vent cesse d'affluer à ses oreilles et que l'écoeurant sentiment de torsion en lui se mue en un rongement sourd. Il descendit sur l'autre versant du lac où l'herbe de l'été dernier était verte et courte et s'assit un moment pour regarder l'eau sombre, réfléchissant à Severus et au fait qu'il ne voulait pas rompre avec lui. Les paroles de Dumbledore faisaient écho dans son esprit, se mélangeant avec les pensées de ces dernières semaines avec Snape, la nuit précédente avec Snape. Il se rappela ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos de ne pas tromper Snape. Harry ne pensait pas que Snape s'attendait à une éternelle dévotion ni à une déclaration d'amour immortelle et il ne _pensait_ pas qu'il allait le tromper. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que Snape veuille quelque chose de plus, à part que Harry cesse de l'ennuyer. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Snape était déroutant, agaçant et difficile mais Harry le voulait, il ne le savait que trop. Il avait envie que ce sentiment dure toujours mais peut-être que ce ne serait pas le cas et peut-être que demain Snape le jetterait hors de son lit et lui dirait de ne jamais revenir. Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Le ciel lourd s'était assombri avant que Harry ne remarque qu'il était tard.

Après un moment, il y eut un léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Harry sursauta et raffermit son emprise sur sa baguette mais ne se retourna pas.

- Si nous étions l'an dernier, Potter, j'aurais retiré cinquante points à ta maison pour t'être retrouvé dehors après la nuit, fit une voix qui était simultanément le son le plus accueillant et le plus terrifiant que Harry avait entendu depuis longtemps.

- Je vais bien, répondit Harry.

Et c'était le cas, du moins à cet égard. Pas de Voldemort. Sa plus grande inquiétude était qu'un ancien Mangemort mécontent se retrouve sournoisement derrière lui… Oh, attendez une minute. Si Harry ne se sentait pas si mal, il aurait ri à cette pensée. A la place, il prit une profonde inspiration, ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête, sa poitrine se resserrait tandis qu'il essayait de trouver les mots qu'il pourrait dire. Severus parla le premier.

- Albus semble penser que je suis d'une constitution délicate qui a besoin de protection.

Il avança jusqu'à lui et se plaça à côté de Harry en fixant la tranquillité sombre du lac. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris puis reporta promptement son regard à nouveau sur le lac, plein d'espoir, de questions, terrifié par ce que Severus allait dire ensuite.

- Je pense qu'il aurait peut-être dû envisager qu'avant, il m'avait envoyé espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ricana avec un brusque amusement sombre. Cependant, il ne rétorqua rien, il ne savait pas que dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il _devait_ dire. Il pouvait sentir Severus à ses côtés mais il n'arrivait pas le regarder à nouveau.

Après un moment, Severus s'assit sur l'herbe à côté de Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais refusé de faire quelque chose simplement parce que je prenais des risques en le faisant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant, dit-il.

Harry avala sa salive puis, finalement, trouva sa voix.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Dumbledore a raison, tu avais raison, nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il encore pire maintenant qu'il l'avait dit ? Harry n'osait pas regarder vers Severus, il craignait l'expression qu'il pourrait y voir. Instantanément, il voulut reprendre ses paroles, il se figea, attendant que Severus se lève et parte. Mais Severus parla à nouveau.

- Alors maintenant nous sommes tous deux conscients que continuer tout ça est totalement irrationnel, reprit Severus.

Il fit une pause un instant.

- Cependant, j'ai décidé que je voulais prendre le risque, si tu veux bien le prendre aussi.

Harry sentit un espoir égoïste bondir en lui. Il ne pouvait pas regarder vers lui. Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il voulait demander à Severus s'il pensait ce qu'il disait et il voulait y croire.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il soudainement, plus pour éviter de donner une mauvaise réponse qu'autre chose.

- Je _suis_ un sorcier, Harry. Tu crois vraiment que ton père et ses copains étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à ensorceler une carte ?

- Oh.

- Je pensais qu'il était important que nous parlions, toi et moi, fit Severus. D'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit, il t'a probablement mis dans la tête que j'avais besoin d'être enveloppé dans de la ouate.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, quoi qu'il en soit.

Oh. Harry sentit ses joues rougir et il fut ravi du manque de lumière.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à quel point ça pourrait t'affecter. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton boulot ou que tu reçoives des Beuglantes à cause de moi.

Severus ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

- Je pense pour ma part, que l'idée de ne _pas_ être avec toi est actuellement moins acceptable que n'importe quel futur… problème… qui pourrait survenir.

Harry déglutit et son cœur fit de petits sauts inconvenants. Il se rappela le conseil incroyablement inutile de Dumbledore lui disant d'écouter son cœur. Le cœur de Harry ne disait qu'une seule et unique chose : Severus. L'espoir égoïste éclata. Il se souvint également de l'avertissement de Dumbledore : ne pas tromper Severus.

- Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas promettre…

Harry s'interrompit, il se sentit bête, il savait que Severus hausserait un sourcil et dirait qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que Harry lui promette quoi que ce soit.

- Dumbledore semble vouloir que nous nous déclarions un amour éternel et la promesse que nous vivrons heureux pour toujours, termina-t-il sombrement.

Il entendit un ricanement amusé venant de derrière lui.

- Albus n'est qu'un vieil imbécile romantique qui se mêle de tout mais heureusement pour lui, il lui arrive d'être l'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde et, pour cette raison, il ne sera pas châtié pour son indiscrétion.

Harry sourit et essaya d'ignorer l'étrange sentiment de déception qu'il ressentait soudain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu veux ? questionna Harry.

Severus resta silencieux si longtemps que Harry crut qu'il ne répondrait pas. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut sur un ton étonnamment bas et hésitant.

- Je veux t'avoir dans mon lit toutes les nuits. Je veux t'avoir assis dans mon fauteuil à dire des âneries. Je veux savoir… J'aimerais mieux te connaître.

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, son cœur battait la chamade.

- D'accord.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Severus en fixant résolument le lac.

Les mains de Harry étaient moites. Il réprima un millier de paroles stupides et dangereuses et prit une inspiration.

- J'aime coucher avec toi, dit-il finalement. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Et je ne veux pas que cela cesse.

- Très bien.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité.

- Mais seulement si tu es sûr… commença-t-il.

Severus lâcha un brusque soupir.

- Non, Potter, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout, merde. Bon Dieu, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

- Oh.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, son espoir évanoui.

- Moi non plus.

Dans l'obscurité, Harry sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne. Il se tourna et vit Severus qui le regardait, son visage à peine esquissé dans la nuit tombante. Harry tendit sa main libre vers lui et traça le contour de sa mâchoire, il la sentit se tendre sous ses doigts, une légère barbe égratigna le bout de ses doigts. Il sentit Severus se pencher sous l'attouchement, se redresser puis poser sa main sur Harry. Harry s'avança et trouva sa bouche.

Elle s'entrouvrit sous la sienne, chaude, intime, accueillante. Harry répondit désespérément et, bientôt, le baiser s'approfondit, lèvres et mains se cherchant mutuellement, la respiration brûlante et laborieuse. Harry se rapprocha encore plus, amenant son corps vers Severus, le pressant contre le sien. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Severus était là et de lui montrer qu'il était là aussi. Une main se faufila dans les cheveux de Harry, le bras de Severus l'entoura fermement. Harry crocheta une jambe en travers des genoux de Severus pour se presser tout contre lui et entrer en contact avec ses hanches.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol et Harry fut tiré au même niveau contre le corps de Severus. Il se frotta contre lui, prenant plaisir à la friction contre son érection, la sentant délicieusement grandir. Il se recula pour échapper à la bouche de Severus un instant, reposant son front contre le sien afin de recouvrer son souffle. Il entendit Severus rire tout bas, c'était un son agréable.

- Du sexe en public, Mr Potter ?

Harry sourit.

- Et bien, il fait sombre. Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'Albus voulait dire en nous demandant d'être discrets ?

Il sentit Severus secoué d'une rire silencieux contre lui puis il l'attira à nouveau dans un autre baiser farouche. Harry changea de place, il se déplaça un tout petit peu afin que son érection frotte le long du membre dur situé dans le pantalon de Severus. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur sa gorge, de son cou à son oreille. De courts brins d'herbe chatouillèrent la joue de Harry pendant un instant et la fraîche senteur de cette soirée d'été, réchauffée par l'arôme musqué de leur désir, emplit ses narines. Severus laissa échapper un grognement et ses mains s'agitèrent sur le dos de Harry. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, le plaisir grandissant rapidement, leurs pouls s'accélérant à l'unisson. Harry enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou, inhalant la senteur même de Snape, il mordilla la douce peau du creux de son épaule tandis que son corps bougeait sans relâche, exigeant plus de friction.

- Harry, mon dieu, Harry, souffla Severus en s'agrippant plus fermement, ses hanches se mouvant rudement contre les siennes.

Les frictions, le désir et l'endroit travaillèrent pour Harry, il raffermit sa prise sur Severus pour se reprendre, respirant lourdement tandis qu'il se parvenait à se mettre en eux pour se retrouver en face du pantalon de Severus. Severus le repoussa, lutta pour se remettre en position assise, s'étira pour atteindre le pantalon de Harry d'un côté et l'embrasser de l'autre.

Le cerveau de Harry se déconnecta après ça. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir tandis que la main de Severus se refermait sur son sexe et qu'une bouche chaude réclamait la sienne. Ils étaient pratiquement assis sur les genoux de l'autre, Harry posa un de ses bras sur la nuque de Severus, plus pour se tenir droit qu'autre chose. Il se libéra du baiser, haletant à la recherche de son souffle. Harry reposa sa tête sur celle de Severus et, finalement, il libéra le pénis de Severus. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et il fut reconnaissant de son bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant en place même si toutes ses sensations étaient centrées sur cette main qui le caressait. Harry fit un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'érection de Snape. L'action en miroir sur son propre sexe lui donna l'impression un instant qu'il se touchait lui-même. Mais en mieux.

- Severus, souffla-t-il. Oh, putain, Severus.

- Potter, Harry, je vais… mon dieu…

Harry pressa sa bouche, ouverte et haletante contre la joue de Snape, se tenant à lui trop fermement. Il allait jouir, il ne voulait pas jouir, pas encore, il voulait que ça dure toujours…

- … jouir… Snape… Severus… je vais…

Il sentit des lèvres contre sa gorge, sentit les mots, un délicieux ronronnement à ses oreilles.

- Oui, Harry, oui… jouis…

Et Harry haleta, éjaculant contre Snape tandis que son bras autour de sa taille se resserrait et qu'un liquide chaud se répandait dans sa propre main.

Ils restèrent assis là un bon moment, se tenant l'un à l'autre. Lentement, la conscience revint à Harry et la tranquillité de la nuit s'immisça dans son esprit. Il frissonna. En fait, il faisait froid.

- Nous devrions rentrer, fit Severus après un moment alors qu'ils n'avaient encore pas bougé.

Harry acquiesça et ils se remirent tous deux sur pied avec raideur.

- Tu as volé jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Severus en ajustant ses vêtements.

Il murmura un charme de nettoyage d'une chiquenaude de sa baguette et Harry, se sentant un peu collant sur le devant de sa robe, fit de même puis il remonta son pantalon.

- Tu aimes voler ?

Ses yeux s'étaient un peu ajustés à l'obscurité et il put examiner son balai. D'une manière ou d'un autre, la lumière aurait semblé inadéquate. L'obscurité semblait leur convenir à tous les deux et leur relation n'en était que meilleure. Severus haussa les épaules.

- Aimer est un terme très subjectif, Potter. Je trouve que le transplanage et le réseau de Cheminette nous font perdre moins de temps.

Harry prit son balai et examina Severus.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait voler ensemble, tu sais, faire quelque chose ?

Harry pouvait voir Snape sourire d'un air narquois même dans la nuit.

- Potter, tu me proposes un _rendez-vous_ ?

- Oui, _Professeur Snape_, en effet. Alors, ça te dit ? Demain ?

Ah, ouais, c'était samedi demain. Harry ressentit un petit saut de bonheur en y pensant, ce qui était plutôt difficile à remarquer parmi tous les autres bonheurs qu'il ressentait. Peut-être que Severus et lui pourraient dormir demain et passer la matinée au lit. Severus soupira lourdement.

- S'il le faut, dit-il, en ayant vraiment l'air peu emballé.

- Et bien, non, tu n'y es pas _obligé_, c'était juste une idée…

Harry se trouva attiré dans une étreinte.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Severus.

Une main forte prit le visage de Harry en coupe dans le noir et des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes brièvement.

- Nous devrions y aller, répéta Severus.

Harry frissonna lorsque l'étreinte de Snape se relâcha et il hocha la tête.

- Oh, Potter, une condition. Nous ne dormirons plus jamais dans ce foutu lit qui est le tien.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire.

- Ça veut dire que je peux prendre mes affaires et m'installer dans ta chambre alors ? demanda-t-il.

Il prit plaisir à voir Snape se figer alors qu'il montait sur son balai.

- Panique pas, je plaisantais.

- Une brosse à dent, Potter et c'est tout.

- Et un pyjama ?

Il put juste entrapercevoir le sourire moqueur sur la figure de Snape.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

**FIN**

**NdT :**

**(1)** Lothario est un personnage de la pièce de théâtre de Nicholas Rowe « la Pénitente juste » (the Fair Penitent). Lothario est resté dans les mémoires comme l'incarnation archétypale de l'homme dissolu.

.org/wiki/La_P%C3%A9nitente_juste

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions. N'oubliez pas, ceux qui ne possèdent pas de compte FFnet, de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
